I n T i m e
by Votre bloc est rouge
Summary: "Because I don't want to like you any more, Naruto!" "Really, what's so wrong with me, huh? Am I too much of trash for one of Konoha's princesses!" The tale of two high school lovers who face hardships, heart breaks, and more twist and turns than Lombard. It seems destiny wants their love to fail. Only in time can tell if their love will prevail.
1. Deer

**In Time**

_***Intro***_  
><em>I guess you could say that this is a story of boy meets girl, girl meets boy and they fall in love blah, blah, blah. This story is totally different. Sure boy meets girl but is forced to juggle all kind of challenges. A love so broody and complicated. Time its self can't even settle it. To go from loving to hating and wanting to rejecting your better half but not knowing. This is a tale of angst, hate, love, drugs, sex, and art between two star crossed overs. Only in time, though, can they tell if their love will prevail.<em>

'_Beep!' 'Beep'! 'Beep!'_

Creamy pale fingers crept from beneath lavender soft sheets only to stop the sleep interrupting sound of my alarm going off. I lifted my head and looked at the clock. It read seven am. Slowly, I got up. My small feet making light noises as I made it across the room to my bathroom. Today was a big day for me, for today was the first day of my senior year. As excited I was, I was more tired than excited. The morning proceeded with showering, brushing of teeth and hair, and picking out of clothes. Then, I rushed down the stairs grabbed a cinnamon roll, some coffee to go, kissed dad and sister bye, and I was off to school.

I walked into the garage only to see that Neji's car was missing, signaling that he left already for school. The drive to school was short. I only live 15 minutes away but it took me 45 because of New York traffic. The school looked the same as it did before the summer. I parked in front of the huge school sign.

It reads: _Konoha School of the Arts: We change with the leaves!_

This was the school for the arts alright but it was also school for the crazy, but hey, you know what they say about artists. I loved art but the crazy that came along with it was tiring. I decided over the summer to take in all the school and accept it since this would be my last year. Actually, I changed a lot over the summer my classmates would be surprised. I went from an ugly shy caterpillar to blossoming into a beautiful butterfly. I walked with my head held up high and made my way up the stairs leading to the school. When I made it to the top of the stairs, everyone stopped and stared; some jaws dropped and some eyes gawked. I wore nude heels, a short black dress with short sleeves, a lavender cardigan, pearls and my hair was up in a bun since I grew it out.

So I wore an attention getting outfit but I never expected people to respond like this, it was quite interesting none the less.

Immediately Sakura and Ino were the first ones to break the silence with their squeals and their running. They squealed and screamed grabbing at my face, my dress, my sweater everything. These two were a couple of my best friends and they have been begging for years that I get a makeover. I guess their words finally weighed on me.

"Oh my god! Hinata spin around!" Ino said as she grabbed my hand to spin. I did as asked and they just squealed and jumped more.

Sakura said "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Hinata, you look so beautiful!"

Then Ino said "Yeah, this is a giant change from your lesbian mechanic look you usually sported last year."

Sakura punched Ino in the arm and said "Shut up Ino pig, but I have to admit you look way better Hinata."

I just looked at them both and said "Guys don't make fun of lesbians." We walked to the fountain where most of the seniors sat waiting for the bell to signal school was beginning. Everyone was there except Sai and Sasuke. I just sat there and ate my roll and drunk my coffee chatting with the crew. Ino and Sakura had some cigarettes before class but then we saw Sai and Sasuke coming up the stairs in the distance. Sasuke, glaring as usual, and Sai, I guess smiling, both looking exactly the same. There was someone coming up behind them, chatting with them. This boy was tall, slim but muscular, tan, blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whiskers-like scars on his face, a devious grin like a fox, and he was downright gorgeous!

Actually he was more than gorgeous. He was some kind of tan Greek god, that was blessing the hallways of Konoha. Instantly, I felt my face heating up and I looked away. When I turned back around, he was now walking beside Sasuke and Sai was to his right, everyone was laughing and smiling. Never had I ever seen Sasuke crack a smile so wide before and I have known him since grade school. They eventually came to a halt in front of the group.

Then Sasuke said "Guys this is our friend, Naruto. Naruto, this is the group." Everyone began to explode in greeting welcoming Naruto; he smiled and accepted our warmth. He looked at me and we made eye contact, and he smiled at me, his smile was so bright and warm, it's infectious. This moment was cut short because of the bell signaling everyone that we had 10 minutes to get to class. We walked Sakura to her locker, and Ino to hers and finally to mine. Naruto walked by and Sakura and Ino went to go socialize with him. I went to first period instead. Ino and Sakura were always good with boys, I never was.

When I entered first period, I saw our teacher, Iruka, sitting at his desk smiling at everyone who came in. Choji and Shika were in this class with me; I waved at them and took a seat by them. First period bell rung and anyone coming in afterwards was late.  
>"Welcome class to advanced human anatomy. I am Professor Iruka and I will be your teacher for the semester. I hope you all leave my class having learned something. Now, if you could reach under your desk you will find your books. Please turn to page 12. This chapter is called the human body.<p>

"Exciting, right?"

The whole class grunted in response. "Oh, come on, you guys need to come off your summer brains and back to school mode. Come on, everyone be positive."

Iruka smiled and began to write something on the chalk board. Then, the door opened and Naruto came walking in.

"You're late, Naruto!"

"Sorry, Iruka, my locker was jammed and I had to wait for a janitor."

"Excuses… take a seat and get some paper out to take notes."

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto smiled at the professor and he returned one in exchange. Most of the seats were empty but a whole chunk of the right side of the room was empty. It was a small class and the only desk that was close to civilization was to my left. Naruto saw this and plopped right next to me, just smiling and happy as can be.

Iruka began writing on the board and we all took notes. I didn't really expect us to get into work the first day.

"Pssst! Hey! Pssst!" I look up and beautiful blue eyes are staring into mine. He pauses for a second and then scratches the back of his head looking down sheepishly.

"Um, hey, can I borrow a pencil I didn't bring one?"

I dig into my bag and give him one of my pink Hello Kitty glitter pencils. He looked down at it and just blushed. I had to stifle a giggle. He smiled at me cheeks still dusted with pink and said thanks.

That class shortly ended. I caught up with Ino and Sakura in second period during art. Of course, we talked about Naruto but I didn't tell them I thought he was attractive. Last time I did that it ended horribly and Kiba hurt my feelings greatly. Third period came pretty fast as well and the whole crew was in there which was weird. Then fourth period came along, math, in that class was Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Choji, Sai, Shika, Naruto, and Kiba. We all sat in the corner in the back but me and the girls sat in front of the boys.

Kakashi was our teacher for this class, he was known for being lazy and always having his head in a certain orange book. He also was late almost always late for everything. Today wasn't going to be the day he changed either, since 15 minutes of class has passed and he still wasn't here.

The door swung open and Kakashi walked in all casual like.

"Sorry class I was saving cats stuck in a tree."

We all just sighed and waited for the next assignment he was going to give us.

"Alright class we are all going to get to know each other today. I want each one of you to stand up, state your name, what you want out of your future, and what you hope to get out of this class. You may begin."

Then Kakashi went back to putting his nose in his book. One by one we stood up and stated our task and Naruto was next.

"My name is Naruto, I want to be the greatest photographer of this generation, and I hope to pass this class basically." My turn was next and everyone turned to look at me.

"My name is Hinata, I would love to make a living as a painter in the future and to build schools for children in third world countries, and I would like to get an A out of this class."

More people got up and answered the questions Kakashi gave us but I was too distracted honestly. I felt eyes on the back of my neck like they were all staring at me. I didn't turn around to meet their gaze but I wondered if one of the people looking was Naruto. When we finished Kakashi handed out books and told us that we could talk the rest of the class. I saw my pencil appeared by my shoulder and I turned around to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Hey, you let me borrow your pencil earlier. Thanks."

I smiled "Oh no, your welcome."

He turned back around joining back in their roaring conversation. Ino and Sakura smiled at me like they had something up their pink sleeves.

"Don't you just think that he is drop dead gorgeous?"

Sakura just leaned forward and asked "Yeah, don't you think he is yummy? Just want to eat him up."

"Yeah, he is cute, I guess."

The Ino put on her cat like grin and said "He is more than cute I'm going to get me a piece of that. Mmmmm."

"Back off Ino! I already called dibbs!"

"Yeah right! He wouldn't want your forehead anyway. That thing would block off the sun from him, and he wouldn't be able to get that delicious tan he has now."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think he wants you, you're a little pig. Oink! Oink! Oink! Not to mention, you're easy, you know."

"Hahahaha! Funny because if I'm slutty, what are you? And aren't you like in love with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I may have a thing for Sasuke but he isn't budging so why not take a shot for Naruto. If I date Naruto, Sasuke will become jealous; therefore, making Sasuke mine, plus, Naruto is cute which doesn't hurt."

"God! You're so deliciously evil…I love it but still who ever gets to him first gets to have him. Deal?"

"Alright, deal!"

I listened to them call game on Naruto like he was some kind of deer. I mean, this wasn't really surprising since they were cheerleaders so they were meant to be competitive. Actually, since I have known them, they have always been in competition with one another, so I guess this year was not the year of change. They continued to argue. I tuned them out and decided to draw in my sketchbook. Time eventually passed and class was over but I had to wait for Sakura and Ino to touch up their makeup. When we finally did leave, Kiba and Naruto were waiting outside the door for us.

Kiba approached "Hey ladies. Can we talk?"

Ino put on her best flirtatious voice and said "Sure Kiba. Hello Naruto." Naruto just nodded back and smiled.

"Well, we're throwing a party back at my house and I was wondering if you all would like to come."

Sakura stepped forward looking directly into Naruto's eyes saying "If Naruto is going to be there, I will defiantly be there."

Ino wrapped herself around Naruto's arm and said "Yeah, same here."

Naruto smiled and blushed at them but then he looked at me, well, at this point everyone was waiting to get my response.

"Um, yeah. Sure, I will come."

"Yes! Alright! Well, party at my house this Saturday. Come on, Naruto were going to be late."

Kiba and Naruto ran off into the hall, leaving us three.

Ino pumped her fist in the air "It is so on this Saturday!"

"Yes, Ino. I do agree." They stood there, smiling wickedly at one another. I could see the competitiveness in their eyes.

"Ok, while you two lust over Saturday, I'm going to go ahead to my car. I got stuff to do."

They said in unison "Bye." Ignoring me as they were still caught up in their thoughts, I walked down the silent empty halls, not a soul in sight. Finally, when I got to my car, I was surprised to see Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kiba were hanging out by my car. There was this vintage bright orange car parked right next to mine. When I approached my car, they all turned around and looked at me some even waved.

I said meekly "Hi."

"Hey, Hinata. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking, Sai. How are you?"

He put on a smile and said "Good."

Then Kiba leaned onto my car, smiling, looking at me.

"What, Kiba?"

"Nothing. You just looked really pretty today."

"Oh thank you, you looked very nice today as well."

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah, trying to get home. I want to paint something today."

"Oh alright. Well, I look forward to seeing you this Saturday."

"Alright, bye guys."

I got in my car to drive off, looking forwad to my nap when I got home. When I looked into my rear view mirror, I saw Kiba looking at me but more importantly, I saw Naruto looking back as well. The drive home was a short one and as soon as I got home, I took a nap. I was tired from wearing heels all day and I really need sleep right now.

_Soon as my head hit the pillow I was off to dreamland. At first, I dreamed of nothing but then, something sparked. This dream was centered around Naruto, of course. We were dressed like a modern day princess and prince. I was wearing a really short burgundy short dress with puffy sleeves, and clear slippers with long white thigh highs. Of course I was wearing a crown and many jewels. He was wearing a black tux with a bowtie and black and white shell toes and a nice crown as well. We looked like royalty with a teenage twist. It started off with us having dinner on a lake but our table was literally on the lake. We walked on these glass stairs to the table and then we danced until we both became weak in the knees. We laughed and tried to catch fireflies in the warm summer night. Then he smiled and looked at me. Not saying a word but I understood everything he was saying. Naruto tried to kiss me but then I got up and ran, and I ran until I ended up in the rose garden of Alice. We ran like children playing tag in the courtyard. I was running as fast as I could but he caught up with me shortly but I stopped because I saw a cliff was up ahead. Naruto on the other hand didn't. He actually tripped, sending both of us over the cliff._  
><em>We went flying for a few seconds and there was no panic in either of our minds. Naruto held my hand as we hovered about the Earth and life itself, me and him. Then a rock wall appeared out of nowhere and I screamed, the only sound in the dream. We hit the wall but we went through it only to go through a waterfall and hit the water later.<em>  
><em>'Splash'<em>  
><strong>***Authors Note***<strong>  
><strong><em>For starters I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters, this is a story all in good fun. I also don't own any of the other brands mentioned in the story above. On that note, please review and tell your friends :D, alright buh bai! Also p.s. some character are slightly O.O.C. especially Hinata so all I can say is deal with it.<em>**  
><strong><em>-R.T.B.<em>**


	2. Fireflies, Waterfalls, & rose Gardens

_**In Time**_

I woke up in a cold sweat and my hair was stuck to my face. You know how they say falling into water wakes a person up from their dream, if felt all too real. I wonder why I didn't let Naruto kiss me though? I got up and ran to my bathroom to splash some water on my face and possibly take a shower. 30 minutes later I hopped out the shower and was sitting at my easel wrapped in a towel. My heart was still racing even though the dream ended a long time ago.

_'Ding!'_ my computer went someone was sending me a video chat.

I walked over and took my computer out its sleep by shaking the mouse. When my computer awakened Ino was smiling at me.

"Hi Hinata!"

"Hey what has got you so excited?"

"Kiba's party I am so excited for it!"

I laughed "Ino you know the party isn't until Friday? You have four days to go."

"Yea I know but doesn't stop me from being excited. What are you wearing? Wait pause we have to go shopping!"

"Shopping really? I just bought new clothes plus I don't think that is really neccassary for a high school party."

"This isn't any old party this is the party the first party of our senior year! Your being such a stick in the mood reminding me of how Neji acted last year." She pouted at me through the computer screen.

"What can you expect we are cousins?"

"Isn't this your first party ever?"

"Yea pretty much."

I begin preparing myself to paint and setting up my canvas. I already know what I am going to paint.

"Aw we're going to witness your party cherry being popped!"

"Ino gross way to vivid."

She laughed "I'm just saying…. That might not be the only thing being popped this weekend."

I remove my face from in front of the easel to look at her, she has on her stupid cat like grin once again. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you Hinata loosing it this weekend."

I signed "Ino that's not going to happened I don't even know where you could get this from."

"Well I heard from a little birdie today that Kiba likes you."

"Kiba liking me…yea right."

"No it's true I'm not bullshitting you. I heard he saw you today and almost exploded in his pants."

"Again being overly graphic today."

"Sorry but how do you feel about this?"

"No particular way, I just think it's weird that he likes me now."

"Not really considering how you have become incredibly hot out of nowhere. Before this you were butt ugly now you're hot. So it isn't shocking really."

"That is so shallow liking someone just because of their looks is tasteless to me."

"You say it is tasteless but didn't you like Kiba for the same reason?"

"No I liked him because he was funny and his personality even though he is a little rough around the edges. Sure him being attractive was bonus points but loving someone is more than their looks."

"Hey what can you do, but do you still like him?"

"No I-."

_'Ring. Ring. Ring.'_ My phone went off cutting me off, the caller ID said Tenten.

"Hold on Ino. Hello…Hey what's up…Alright how are-…. Yea… Sure come over…Alright see you in a few…Bye. That was Tenten."

"What does she want?""

"Come on don't act that way, she is going to be coming over to hang out."

"I can't bring myself to like that girl even after she graduated."

"Anyways what day did you want to go shopping?"

"Um maybe on Friday so our outfits can be fresh and new!"

"Alright I'm going to sign off now I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea I I'm going to go as well I go Economic homework to do anyways."

"If you have homework why have you been flat ironing your hair for the past hour?"

"Duh because I have to look good for tomorrow."

I just rolled my eyes "Bye Ino."

"Alright bye sweets."

I continued painting seeing my picture come along but while I painted my thought wondered to other places. I thought about the whole Kiba situation on the inside it made me mad. Kiba was one of my best friends and if he just started liking me because I changed than that changed everything. At the same time it didn't seem believable that a guy like Kiba would like me. He was so attractive and I didn't particularly think he would be interested. This also got me to thinking about what Ino said earlier about Kiba being shallow for only liking me for outside appearance. Was I doing the same thing to Naruto? I mean I didn't like him but I did think he was attractive for his looks. This who-

_'Knock, knock.'_

"Come in."

"Hinata!"

I looked up from the easel and I saw Tenten's head poking from under the door. I smiled at her and gestured for her to come in and then I went to go sit on my bed so we could talk. Tenten is my best friend she has been there during the good and the bad. She accepted me long before anyone would and fended off the bullies when they attacked. Not to mention her and Neji are destined to be together which makes me love her even more. She is the one who helped me make myself over and instilled confidence into me. Honestly she has made me a better person over the years.

I got up to hug her "Hi Tenten how are you?"

She hugged back "Hey I'm great how are you?

"I'm happy go ahead sit down. Would you like anything to eat or something?"

"Nope I'm good I grabbed a cookie from your sister while I was down stairs."

"Oh ok, so why did you want to come over?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing senior citizen."

I laughed "Whatever fresh meat how's college?"

"It is good so far."

"Is Neji behaving himself?"

"Yea pretty much but how is life at the leaf? Anything change? How did people respond to the makeover?"

"Nothing changed much we got this new senior and people pretty much overrated like we predicted."

"That was to be expected and there's a new kid huh? Is it a boy or girl?"

I looked away from her I didn't want her to see me blush "The new kid is a boy."

"Are you blushing? Oh my god you are, is he cute? What is his name?"

"His name is Naruto and yea he is pretty cute"

"Have you talked to him yet, like have a conversation?"

"It wasn't a conversation but he asked for a pencil today."

"Ugh that is total weak sauce!"

I laughed "It really isn't that big of a deal."

"No yes it is this is going to happen!"

"And how would you do that huh? You don't even go to our school therefore have no way of getting in contact with him."

"I will find a way, Hinata you deserve this your are so beautiful and caring and someone deserves to feel your love."

"As sweet as that is Tenten it's probably not as serious as your making it?"

"No Hinata it's not about the boy I'm tired of you not going after stuff you want. You have so much to offer the world but your holding yourself back."

"I understand so what do you want me to do?"

"For starters I want you to try talking to this kid Naruto!" She pounded her fist into her hand and that is how I knew she was serious.

I sighed "I guess I could try and do this even though I don't want to, but let me warn you that Sakura and Ino are already pursuing that."

"Man whatever your prettier and defiantly classier than those two hoes put together!"

"Tenten don't say that those are my friends and I'm just saying you know how they are with guys they will go to no ends to get what they want. You know they defiantly get what they want from guys by any means necessary. I don't want to do that."

She smirked "Do what Hinata?"

I could feel the blood rushing to my face "I don't want to have sex with him to, to get him to be with me."

She laughed "Ok you don't have to have sex with him but you're going to be with this Naruto guy… unless he is scum."

"Alright."

"But text me it's getting dark out and I should get going."

"Alright bye."

We hugged and then Tenten left reminding me of what I had to do for her. This left me alone in my room with my easel. I looked at it, it was a blank white canvas nothing on it yet. In a way it reminded me of myself. Not saying I'm a mute blank canvas but I feel as though I'm finally on that path of getting to know one's self. I am a blank canvas that life is ready to paint on.

That night I painted into the night, painting everything from waterfalls, rose gardens, and fireflies all in one picture. I looked at the clock it read 2:45 and I decided it was time for sleep. I layed my head down ignoring the fact that I didn't wash my hair for tonight. I layed there in my bed drifting off to sleep. Once again I dreamed of Naruto and he was my prince to take me away from this life.

**_***Authors Note***_**

**_Ok so I know this chapter is pretty short but it was sort of meant to be a filler :p, but the next chapter more action, romance, and ranchey teenage not to mention that the next chapter is going to be pretty long for it's going to be the course of two days. Oh by the way I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or brands mention in the story above. Until next time review and tell your friends. Love & Peace_**

**_R.T.B._**


	3. Late nights & Early mornings

_**In Time**_

_Friday_

Some how light found its way underneath my eyelids, telling me it was time to wake up. I wanted to lie in my bed all day but I knew father wouldn't allow me to miss one day of school. So I got up and made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth real quick and decided today was a breakfast day. I snuck down stairs trying to not to awake anyone because it was really early in the morning. To my surprise my dad was sitting at the table drinking black coffee and reading the paper. My dad and I don't have the worst kind of relationship but we don't have the best one either. So to avoid awkwardness this morning I decide to go back upstairs and get ready and get breakfast on the way.

I layout some clothes options for school today and finally decide on a sheer green top, a black tank top, some high waist denim shorts, my red Martins, and some funky tribal print socks that peek slightly over my boots. Even thought I changed my style greatly over summer I still wanted to incorporate my artsy style in with some of the girly stuff for this year. I got in the shower, washed my hair, flat ironed it, and brushed my teeth once more. As I was looking at myself in the mirror and noticed my face looked so plain, so I did a quick cat eye and put on this pinkish gloss. Ever since me and Tenten had our talk about Naruto I have been trying to do makeup and stuff that was more girly. I noticed how Naruto reacts to Sakura and Ino, and how he goes out his way to talk to them sometimes. One last look and a spray of perfume and I was ready to go.

When I got in the car I looked at the clock and it read 7:00 am. Knowing that I had enough time to get to school, I stopped at this diner by my school. Well it was a diner but among one of the best restaurants in the area, everyone loved the food here. As I drove into the parking lot I passed the big neon sign that said Jiraiya's. When I opened the door it smelt of pure cinnamon and vanilla. My stomach growled with what it smelt, and I sat at the only empty booth in the place. It was packed like everyone and their families were there this morning. As I sat I took in my surroundings. The inside looked like a total lodge everything was wood, there were animal heads on the wall, a huge fire place in the middle, someone who played piano on the daily, pictures of celebrities who had visited the diner, and a bar in the back were the kitchen is, this wasn't your stereotypical diner. I absolutely loved it here I had been coming here since I was young, my mother brought me here all the time when she was still alive.

When the waitress came I simply ordered a couple pancakes and some turkey bacon. While I waited I pulled out my sketch book drew a little bit. When I looked up though one of the waitresses was taking someone ramen for breakfast. I thought who in their right mind would be eating ramen for breakfast? When my food arrived I practically swallowed it down I was so hungry plus it was time for me to go anyway. I got up to pay the bill and get the money out of my wallet but something caught my attention to my left. When I looked over it was Naruto on his 5th bowl of ramen. It looked like he was trying to kill and eat the ramen at the same time, it was quite funny actually. I saw a waitress coming in the distance with another bowl for him. The diner wasn't that pricey but the bowls were huge and this meal might hit his pockets hard. Finally he looked up and caught me starring at me, he smiled with noodles hanging out his mouth. I blushed and waved back and hurried to get money out of my pockets not even waiting to get my change.

I got in the car and rushed off to school. I was so embarrassed that he caught me watching him eat. So many thoughts were rushing thorough my head and I am totally and completely mortified. I pulled up to the school and just breathe for the first time since leaving the dinner. I am one to freak out and I just have to remind myself that it is ok. I get out and notice that Sakura and Ino's cars were already parked in the parking lot. I missed time to hang at the fountain so I went straight to first period. A few minutes after I sat down Naruto came in smiling as usual. He took his seat behind and then announcements came on and afterwards we did more book work. I felt a tap on my shoulder, this is the same tap I felt all this week and I knew it was Naruto. I was hoping he wasn't going to yell at me and call me some weird freak for watching him eat this morning. I just decided to turn and face him.

He smiled and said "Hey."

"Hi."

He was scratching his head again "I know I have asked you for a pencil everyday and I'm sorry, but can borrow another one this one last time please?"

I breathe for the first time since him taping my shoulder "Yea sure."

I gave him the same pencil he had been using the whole week. It actually began to smell like him weirdly. Then I turned back around giving my attention to my book this time. I felt another tap on my shoulder and I thought maybe the pencil ran out of lead. So I got my lead case out and handed it to him.

He just looked at it strangely "Why did you give me this?"

"You ran out of lead right?"

"No I wanted to ask you something."

He handed back the lead and for a brief second our skin touched, and literally I could feel electricity run up my skin. Naruto said he had to ask me a question I wondered what he was going to ask me._'Do you want to be my girlfriend?' 'Yes' 'Do you want to marry me?' 'Yes' Do you want to makeout? 'Defiantly!'_

"What is your name?"

"Hinata."

He smiled "Hinata huh?"

"Yes Hinata." We looked at each other for a few seconds before he looked down. Thank god he did because I could tell I was blushing.

"I like your Docs."

"Oh thank you." I looked down he was wearing some too but his were black.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Iruka.

"Naruto if you want to flirt, flirt on your own time. Now please stop distracting Hinata from doing her work."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but a blush crept up on his face. He just stuck his tongue out at Iruka and everyone laughed. Iruka just smiled back and let us get back to work. First period eventually ended and I moved onto my second period which was art. This wasn't like regular art thought it was a 2D art class and it was sort of advance. So I wasn't surprised when our teacher assigned us to paint someone. Well we didn't have to paint it right now it was one of our final projects. The four greatest painting were going to be hung up in the local museum. I was excited for this project but nervous at the same time because I really want to win.

Third period came and today we were baking cookies. While I was mixing I couldn't help but think of who I was going to paint for my project. I looked up at Kurenai and thought it would be nice to paint her she has been someone who has inspired me in life. Also not to mention she was very pretty and had amazing bone features. I would put her as an option but would still look around as well.

While I was mixing ingredients in a strand of my hair came loose from the bun on top of my head and fell on my face. I ignored it for a while but then it started to tickle and I couldn't take it any longer. I really wanted to get the hair but couldn't, at the risk of dirty hands touching food. Then tan finger were in my face pushing my hair back out of my face. I looked up to see Naruto smiling down at me.

"Thank You."

He smiled "It's no problem I'm Naruto by the way I didn't get to say that earlier."

I just nodded and smiled at him.

"So I saw you staring at something earlier, what was that?"

"Um what was what?"

"Just a couple seconds ago while you were mixing."

I held my finger up so I could go get the cookie cutter so I could cut my cookies out. He pulled up a stool and was leaning on the table, really interested in my response. I came back a few seconds later.

"What were you asking me?"

"I was asking what you were staring at. You were looking really hard like you were focusing or concentrating on something"

"Oh I was staring at Kurenai, in my art class we have to paint a subject for a contest. I was considering Kurenai because she is really beautiful."

"What's the prize for the contest?"

"Having your work featured in a local museum."

"Oh must be a big deal for you huh? Since you want to be a painter and all right?"

I was really shocked that her remembered that "Yea. You remember that?"

"Yea you went after me so of course I heard you, plus when pretty women speak I pay attention."

He put on such a deviant foxy like grin at me and in return all I can do is blush. Then he burst into laughter at my reaction, I laughed as well.

"Hey seriously if you need a model you can use me, I have been told I am beautiful."

"I will keep you in mind"

"You promise?"

"Yea."

"Pinky promise?"

We linked out pinkys and he smiled at me I have never seen anything so bright in my life. I would love to paint Naruto he is beyond beautiful, he is gorgeous. I had to consider other people thought I couldn't choose him because I had a crush on him.

"Your more than beautiful baby you're gorgeous!"

I look up to see Ino having her arms wrapped around Naruto's waist. He turned around to face her, their faces closer now.

"Oh you think so?"

"No I know so baby!"

I walked off not hearing the rest of their conversation, I went to go put the cookies in the oven. I did notice how Sakura looked up for the first time from filing her nails to glare at Ino. Sakura made me bake the cookies not only because she knows I can bake but also so she could file her nails. It's ok because I'm making her decorate the cookies, which is more work than baking. After popping the cookies in the oven I went to go wash my hands. I passed Ino and Naruto on the way and at this point they were whispering in each other's ear, and exchanging numbers. When I turned around from washing my hands I caught Kiba looking at me and then he looked away.

Third period was over quickly and Sakura was mad. She was mad that she had to decorate and that she didn't get to cuddle up with Naruto like Ino. We went off campus for lunch and Sakura didn't say much on the drive there.

When we got back to the school it was time for fourth period. During the drive back to fourth period, both Sakura and Ino were overly excited because we would be going shopping after school. I wasn't really that excited honestly, I actually think I was dreading it. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep not even think about the party. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal to buy new clothes but I was going to go anyway I guess.

Even though the girls and I arrived back a little late we still beat Kakashi to class. When I walked in Kiba was sitting in my seat smiling at me. I was going to go sit somewhere else but he called me over.

"Hinata come here."

"Yes Kiba?"

He grabbed my hand "Hey you still coming to my party tomorrow right?"

I was shocked he was holding my hand right now "Yea."

He got up and smiled "Alright cool, you can have your seat back now."

When I sat down Ino was just smiling at me and on the verge of bursting out loud into laughter.

"What?"

"I told you."

"Ino he doesn't."

"No one just hold your hand and flirts with you like that if they don't like you."

When Ino said flirting it triggered me back to earlier in 3rd period when Naruto said I was pretty. I decided to get my phone out and text Tenten and tell her the news. I'm not really great with boys so I need her advice now more than I ever have.

Finally Kakashi came in and told us he was helping old ladies or something as an excuse. He gave us a quiz even though we really didn't learn much this week. I had heard that Kakashi was a hard teacher but he was good at the same time. The quiz wasn't hard it was a riddle and the directions were in code. Part of me thinks he did this to see what we know and, part of me think it was just busy work. During the test though I could hear Naruto whimpering and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Finally class ended and Sakura, Ino, and I were out of there before the bell could even stop ringing. Again like I said I am sort of dreading this afternoon. We all drove our self to school and I could've driven in the opposite direction. I had a feeling thought if I would've done that I could expect Ino to show up at my house about to kill me. So I trailed them not wanting to face Ino.

Immediately when we got there they want to go to all the expensive name brand stores. Eventually after drifting for an hour from store to store they settled on Bebe. Dress after dress skirt after skirt they tried on a bunch of stuff in that store. As they would throw clothes out of the dressing room I would look at the tag, none of the dresses were less than a hundred. Finally Ino chose a skin tight red dress that cut down to her belly button, but it had this sheer long sleeve material underneath. Sakura bought this sweet heart cut sparkly glitter dress that was short and tight. Then we had to get jewelry and accessories so we went to multiple stores. Ino bought these bright blue pumps and gold accessories and Sakura bought matching shoes and silver accessories.

Next it was my turn so we went to Urban, I didn't want to go to some extremely overly priced store. I do agree Urban can be outrageous sometimes but this was better than nothing. I didn't really take long to browse around and buy stuff because I already had something in mind. Well I didn't have anything really I was winging it but I picked up some nice stuff. I picked up these tribal black and white leggings, a sleeveless black turtle neck crop top and these black heels they had there. The outfit was nice but simple and I was happy with it. I also bought these chunky silver bangles and silver studs.

Ino and Sakura argued I should have got a dress to show off my legs but I liked what I was getting. We got to the register and Sakura brought up what happened in 3rd period today.

"So Ino I saw you trying to flirt with Naruto today in 3rd period."

"Trying? You sound jealous and honey I succeeded."

"Yea you were trying and jealous of what?"

The line in the store was pretty long "Jealous of these digits I got today."

"Whatever he soon will find out that you're a slut and come crawling to me."

"If he wanted you don't you think that you would have got his number by now?"

"We will see tomorrow at the party who will be getting his attention."

I had to jump in before it got really ugly "You guys want to go to the cookie factory after this?"

Ino looked at me "Gross no way too many calories!"

"I agree with her lets go somewhere else instead."

"I think we should go to Smoothie King."

"I agree Smoothie King, plus Hinata it is cheerleading season got to keep the weight down."

"Sure that sounds fine."

Finally we got to the register and as I was checking out Ino suggests getting our nails done tomorrow. I told them that I would see about coming but I'd rather hand out with Tenten. This would please my dad though because he would like me to do more girly things. We made a quick stop at Smoothie King and then we were on our way home. I got home and just knocked out because shopping always makes me tired.

That night I dreamed but this dream was different from the others. Usually I dream on the more fantasy side this dream was surreal. There was someone sitting almost in this light looking down at me, they were giant size but they weren't. It was scary but inspiring at the same time and I couldn't see their face only the silhouette of their body. The light almost represented their aura the person had such a bright aura.

_Saturday_

'Ring, Ring, Ring'

7:10 the clock read

"Who could be calling me at this time?"

I look at the caller ID it read Tenten, she would be the only person to call this early.

"You awake?"

"Barely why what is up."

"I'm sorry for waking you up but I was calling to tell you Neji, Lee and I are on our way over. Can I use your shower when I get there?"

"Yea but why do you need to use my shower?

"We just finished a morning jog so we're all smelly."

"When you get here don't even knock just come in my room. I will probably still be in bed."

"Alright see you in ten."

We hung up and my head went back to being buried into my pillows. Ten minutes later I felt the weight of someone else on top of me. Not only that my room suddenly smelt of sweat and musk, it smelt terrible. I opened my eyes to Tenten and Lee bouncing on my bed and Neji leaning against the wall smirking. I groaned and buried my face underneath the covers hoping they would stop soon.

"Alright Lee I think it's time for us to stop were getting on her nerves now."

"Nice to see you so full of youth this morning Hinata! Alright I'm off to take an inpowering shower!" Then Lee ran out of the room.

"Neji I'm going to take a shower in Hinata's room if that's ok with you?"

Neji just pouted and stomped out of the room

I looked at Tenten "What was that all about?"

"Oh Neji wanted me to shower with him but I'm not."

I didn't even respond, I just got up and went to brush my teeth. I regret even asking Tenten the question. When I finished I rushed down the stairs hoping to get a bowl before Dad woke up. Today was Saturday he might have gone in earlier for work today. I got down stair and Dad was nowhere to be seen so I grabbed a bowl and ate quickly. I got back upstairs and Tenten was sitting on my stool in front of the easel.

She looked over her shoulder smiling at me. "You painted this?"

"Yea."

"Wow this is beautiful Hinata, what inspired it?"

"Naruto I had a dream about him and this was some of the focal points of it."

"Oh wow this is great, I really like it. Speaking of Naruto what's going on with that situation?"

"Well we had two conversations on Friday and he called me pretty in one of them."

"Wow really tell me what happened!" This was the first time I ever hear her shrill like a girl. It was quite scary. I ignored the fact that she didn't get the text message.

"Well I was talking about how I need to paint a new subject for my art class for a major contest and he said he wouldn't mind being a model for me. Then he was like he knew the contest was important for me because he remember me saying in a class I wanted to be a painter. I asked him how did he remember that, and he said because he always listened when pretty woman were talking."

"That's both sweet and playerish at the same time, but it is more sweet though. Did you blush when he said that?"

"Yep and we laughed at it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know I was going to come to you for that. I'm going to see him later tonight."

"Yea why is that?"

"I didn't tell you? Well Kiba is having a party at his house tonight."

She rubbed her chin "Going to your first party with a guy you think is cute interesting."

"I'm not going with him he is going to be there I know that. The only problem is that Sakura and Ino are going as well. They bought flashy outfits and I don't know if I'm going to be getting much of his attention tonight."

"Hinata everything is going to be fine. Do you have an outfit prepared?"

"Yea it's in that bag over there."

Tenten went over and picked up the bag and looked through it. She took everything and put it out on the bed and looked at the outfit as a whole. She smiled at it and then looked up at me.

"It's cute Hinata I think you will look very nice in it tonight."

"Thank you and I hope so-"

'Ring, Ring, Ring.' My phone was going off for the second time this morning

"Hey…I guess even though I'm tired...What time? Hang out with Tenten…Um three I guess…Yea meet up at my house…Yea you can get ready here….Hahaha…. Alright bye.

"Ok so Ino and Sakura are coming over here at three were going to get our nails done, then their coming back getting ready over here."

"Hinata they are so terrible I don't even know why you hang out with them."

I just ignored the comment "Anyway you want to go get breakfast and then maybe go to the park and play Frisbee."

"You just ate!"

"Yea but I'm still a little hungry plus I don't want to stay in the house all day."

"Sure we can go. Can I borrow some clothes to wear out?"

"Yea sure, want to take your car there?"

"Yea but where are we going?"

"To that diner by my school, you know it's called Jiraiya's I'm going to take a quick shower by the way."

Tenten just nodded and began going through my drawers. I took a quick shower but didn't wash my hair for I didn't have enough time. I got out and saw that Tenten had chosen to wear a crop slouchy gray sweater, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of my flip flops. Even though Tenten wore a plain outfit her belly ring was gleaming in the sun. I went through my drawers trying to decide on what to wear. I finally decided on a sea foam green button up, blue jeans, and these thong leopard printed sandals. I went to go brush my teeth one more time and noticed my hair looked like crap. So I let my bangs down for today and made a loose braid to the side. I also decide to wear my brown fedora because I really wasn't feeling my hair today. I looked to Tenten.

"You ready?"

"I am if you are."

The drive really wasn't that long to the diner. Today they were more packed than they were yesterday. We actually had to wait today for someone to seat us. When we finally did we got a booth in the middle of the place. We waited a couple minutes for our waiter."

"Hi welcome to Jairiya's I'm Naruto I will be taking your order today, Can I get you something to drink to start off?"

I look up to see blue eyes staring down at me and to see his smile get wider when our eyes meet.

"Hey Hinata, didn't expect to see you here today."

"Yea didn't expect to see you either."

"You two know each other?"

"Yea Tenten this Naruto, Naruto this is Tenten my best friend."

He smiled and shook her hand, while she had on her devious cat like grin on.

"Nice to meet you Naruto."

"Likewise, on a side note what are you guys going to have to drink?'

Tenten smiled up at him "I will have ginger ale."

"What about you Hinata?"

" May I have pink lemonade please."

"Do you guys know what you want to eat yet or should I come back?"

"I don't know yet what about you Hinata?"

"Me either."

Naruto smiled than looked at our table, soon his smile became a frown.

"I'm so stupid I'm sorry I just noticed I didn't give you guys' menus."

He handed us the menu but walked off blushing at his embarrassment.

"He is really cute Hinata, and he has such a cute smile. I see why you guess are throwing such a big fuss over him."

"Yea just don't mention it please."

"No worries I won't."

A couple minutes later Naruto came back with our drinks and to get our orders.

"Sorry about earlier, I just started here."

I looked up at him and said "I didn't even know you could work here because they served alcohol."

"Oh well my grandfather owns the place and my parents are forcing me to work here to learn responsibility."

"Your grandfather is Jiraiya?"

He smiled with pride "Yep!"

"That's pretty cool."

"Yea especially since he makes the best food at Christmas and special events. What are you guys going to have to eat though?"

"Ok I will be having the chicken tacos."

"I'm going to have the chicken BLT please."

"Alright I will be back with your food shortly."

"Hinata I think he likes you."

"What makes you think so?"

"When he came over here even when he was addressing both of us he looked directly at you, and plus he wouldn't stop smiling."

"Tenten Naruto is always smiling trust me."

"Yea but when you looked up at him, his smile got even bigger."

"Well I don't think he likes me."

"Well if he doesn't like you, he defiantly thinks that you are cute."

"That's the same thing I said about Kiba and look how that turned out."

"This is totally different you and Kiba are friends you and this kid barely know each other. Also the fact that you have changed a lot and let your inner appearance show on the outside. You have become even more beautiful since then and he gets to see you at your best."

Tenten always knew what to say to bring me up instill confidence into me.

"Thanks Tenten, like I said we will see what happens."

"Here he comes Hinata."

"Hey ladies I have your food for you. By the way Hinata are you going to Kiba's party tonight?

"Yea are you?"

"Yep, are you looking forward to it?"

"Not really I'm not a partier."

"That sucks maybe I can make the partier better for you than."

"Yea"

"Well I will let you guys eat, call me if you need something."

When I looked back at Tenten she had already began to dig into her tacos.

Through a full mouth she said "He totally likes you and these tacos are the best I ever had. Also you're so bad at flirting its sort of cute at the same time."

"If you say so and if I'm so bad teach me then."

"I think you just need to be comfortable with him and then you can flirt back, for now though you don't have to do much."

I pondered what Tenten was saying but at the same time I really couldn't bring myself to believe it. I couldn't think that because Naruto is so beautiful and he could have any girl he wanted. This made me mad but upset all in once. I just didn't want to have another guy let me down once again.

We ate in silence both engulfed in the delicious food we have ahead of us. I couldn't finish all of mines though, so I sat and watched Tenten finish until she was ready. Naruto came back over mid way between Tenten's meal.

"Hey are you guys good? You need refills?"

I answered for both of us "No we're good."

"Ok cool. Hinata you pick a model yet?"

"No not yet, I don't have to finish it until the end of the semester."

"Oh, well why don't you use yourself as the model? You have nice eyes and would make a great model."

"Thanks and I don't want to I want to try painting someone else. If I paint others it gives me experience."

"Oh well remember that I'm good for being your model."

"Why are you so interested in this project?"

"Because I have a good hunch you will win the project and it would be pretty cool to see my face in a museum."

"You think I could win?"

"Yea you're always drawing in your sketchbook so obviously you have determination. Anyone with determination can do anything in this world. That's something my mom always told me.

I began to blush "Well thank you Naruto."

He smiled back at me "No problem, do you need a to go box?"

"Yea please if you don't mind."

"Alright I will be right back."

I wanted to cry at Naruto's words. I never ran into anyone from outside of my family beside Tenten, who believed in me so much. In an a way he reminded me of qualities my mother had. He is positive, cheery, and bright just like she was. I feel like Naruto is going to change so much about my life.

"Hinata!"

I looked up Naruto and Tenten have these scared looks on their faces,

"What?"

"We have been calling you for a while you zoned out."

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder and said "You ok Hinata?"

"Yes I'm ok you guys. I was just thinking about something sorry."

"Can we get the check Naruto?"

"Yea sure I will be right back."

Tenten waited for Naruto to be out of the hearing distance "Hey what were you thinking about?"

"I will tell you at a better time."

"Alright."

Naruto came back with the bill and the to go bags. We paid our checks and left the tips. Before we left Naruto came back to say something.

"I hope you guys enjoyed your stay here and you come back to see us again. Also Hinata can't wait to see you later."

"See you Naruto."

We went to the park and ran and played like we were kids again. We stopped at a store to buy a Frisbee and some waters. We ran around for a couple hours until it was time for us to head back home. I got back in the nick of time because they showed up five minutes after we got home. I guest went in what I had on and went to go get my nails done with them. After e finished with the nails we went back to my house and just chilled out. The party didn't start until 10 and it was only five when we got to my house.

By seven we all started getting ready I hoped into the shower, and finally got to wash my hair today. I brushed my teeth once more and rinsed my face for the party. I sat at my drawer and blow dried my hair then straightened it for the party, and finally styled it into a big bun on top of my head. Finally I got dressed and sprayed myself with my perfume and put on a quick cat eye. While going out the door Tenten looked at me and told me I was missing something. Then she put red lipstick on me and told me I looked perfect.

The drive to the party was long and it wasn't because where he lives. The reason being was that traffic is terrible on Saturday nights. It seems as though everyone come out on Saturday night. It took us an hour to get there, so it was around 10:45 when we drove up.

It was pretty packed with people from our school and people from other schools as well. When we walked in everyone looked at us and a lot of people continued to stare at us. Then Kiba popped out of nowhere with a red cup in his hand and his lids were low.

"Hey you guys made it, I though you weren't going to show."

Sakura stepped forward and posed and said "Of course you can't party without us."

Ino grabbed Kiba's chin "Yea we're the best of the best baby!"

Kiba just grinned and handed Ino his cup. Then stepped forward and smiled at me."

"Hinata you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Kiba."

"I seriously though you weren't coming but I'm really happy you showed."

"Yea of course I would show you invited me."

Then Naruto came up looking panic, his lids we low as well.

"Kiba some freshmen just threw up on the lawn, she is crying you need to go fix it."

"Shit man who invited freshmen? I will be right back Hinata drinks are in the kitchen."

Kiba walked off leaving us girls and Naruto. An awkward silence soon followed until Sakura interrupted.

"Hinata me and Ino have to go touch up our makeup, we will be back in a minute."

This left me and Naruto and he was the first to speak.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Naruto how are you?"

"I'm chilled but you look great to night, those leggings are all crazy and stuff."

I laughed at his statement "You look nice as well."

"Excuse me I need to make it to the restroom."

"Alright see you."

I walked to the kitchen to poor myself something to drink. There was this kind of punch like juice, so I had some of that. There were also some brownies on the side and I grabbed one. I sat on a counter and ate my brownie. When I tasted my drink and I could taste the alcohol in it, so I threw it out. I never had strong liquor before, like the kind in the punch bowl. I have only had wines and such only at weddings and special occasions. Those brownies were delicious though so I grabbed another and another, by the time I was finished I had three brownies. I went off to the bathroom to get brownie out of my teeth. I had to wait because someone was occupying it. The door flew and it was Kiba coming out, he smiled at me.

He grabbed my chin and said "Hey save me a dance later on."

Then Kiba walked off into the party not even giving me a chance to respond. I looked in the mirror and tried to scrap as much of the brownies off my teeth. I noticed my tongue was dry and I really was in need of something to drink. I left the bathroom in search of some water or something. I went in the kitchen got one of those read cups and poured myself some water. When I went to the living area where everyone was dancing I saw Ino and Sakura dancing loosely with one another. So I jumped in doing the two step with both of them.

This caught their attention Sakura said "Hey Hinata where you been?"

"Well I-"

Then Ino cut me off "Oh my god Hinata your drinking, it's nice to see you got some drank up in your cup! Letting it loose, loose as a goose, hahahaha!"

They both laughed in unison together now. They were both drunk leaning on one another, no one particularly looking me in the eyes.

"No there isn't any alcohol in my cup, it's just water. You guys are drunk right? So I guess I'm driving home tonight."

Ino jumped up "Yea we're pretty fucked up. Wait did you want to drink Hinata? If you did our bad because we could've got another driver."

"No I'm good guys I don't drink remember?"

Then Sakura said "You're telling me you haven't had one drink being here the whole night? That's a lot of will power… you're like the strongest person I know! Oh my god Ino we know the strongest person ever!"

Ino laughed and Sakura laughed both turning read in the face.

"Ok time to get serious, are you sure you didn't drink anything no nothing?"

"Yea I grabbed some of that punch tasted it and threw it out cause I could taste the alcohol. Then I ate a couple of those brownies in the kitchen and got myself some water."

Ino said "Brownies? What brownies?"

"The ones in the kitchen, you know."

"Oh my god Hinata those aren't normal brownies!"

"What, what's wrong with them? They tasted pretty normal to me."

She was laughing now and I was freaking out "What, what tell me what's wrong?"

"Hinata you ate a weed brownie."

I didn't know if to cry, freak out, or just be mellow about the whole situation. I had heard about getting high and everyone said it felt amazing but a brownie that was a totally different story.

Sakura spoke up "How many did you eat?"

"Like three is that bad? Am I going to get high?"

They both busted in to laughter, than Ino said "Hinata you are going to be so fucked up!"

I was freaking out I didn't want to be insanely high out of my mind. I just wanted to relax, but now I was anticipating it. Anticipating this was making me stress out even more though. To make the situation even worst Naruto was walking up and I didn't want him to see me at this state.

"Hey ladies, you having a good time?"

Ino gripped onto his arm and said "I'm having a great time Naru."

Of course Sakura had to counter that and snuggled into his chest "I'm having an even better time now that you're here Naruto."

The flirting got worst when Sakura and Ino were under the influence. So this night could possibly end with them both having sex with Naruto, if they let it happen.

Then he looked at me his smile fading "Hinata, are you ok you look like you swallowed a fish?"

He reached out and checked my forehead "Yea I'm ok, Sakura can I get a cigarette?"

"Cigarette really? Alright here you can have one."

I took it with shaky hands and asked to borrow a lighter. I ran off into the night looking for a porch so that I could smoke the thing. I heard that smoking helps to relieve stress and I defiantly was in a state of panic. I got out on the balcony it was cold and dark and I couldn't help question myself. The door to the balcony opened and it was Naruto cigarette in his hand.

"Hey you walked off really fast, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm as ok as it's going to get right now."

His face scrunched up "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I will explain it to you later."

It was silent for a brief moment; we stood looking at each other in the cold dark night.

"Hey can I bum a light off you, I seem to have lost my lighter?"

"Yea sure."

I handed him the lighter as I watched him light it. I wanted to ask him to light mine but I didn't want to look stupid in front of him. He looked up at me from smoking.

"You want me to light yours for you?"

"Yea sure thanks."

I put the cigarette in my mouth waiting for him to light it. As he stepped forward and lit it, I could smell him in the process. He smelt of citrus and some really nice cologne. He smiled down at me, his smile glowing in the dark.

He lit it "There you go."

It went silent again and I could feel him watching me.

"You know Hinata I didn't think you were a smoker."

"I'm not; I just wanted to try something new."

He smiled "Well you should stop at it now; these things are bad for you."

"Oh really? If that is true why do you smoke them, you do smoke them right?"

"I do that fact is very true, but I'm a photographer that's what we do." He just shrugged his should in a nonchalant way.

"Hey I'm a painter we like wine and cigarettes, that's what we do." I smoked the stupid cigarette seeing how its wasn't working, I was still stressing.

He just laughed "If you say so. Hey can I ask you a favor?"

I looked at him "Yea sure what is it?'"

"If I ever wanted to take a photo of you sometime could I?"

"Yea sure I'm not model thought."

"If you think so but everyone is a model in some way."

It went quite once more, leaving both of us caught in our thoughts. There always seem to be these quite moments between us. These silences weren't awkward though, they were warm and fulfilling.

"Naruto, why do you want to take pictures of me?"

"Well I plan to take a picture every day of my senior year, and you're obviously going to be in my life now. So it is important I get a picture of you. Matter of fact can I get a picture of you now?"

"Yea sure but where are you going to get a camera?"

"I have one in my car, I will be right back."

I started to feel a little light head, my brain tickled in a way. My vision was slightly shifting and I felt as though I was having an outer body experience. This wasn't happening all at different time, it was happening like a tidal wave. One big wave crashing on the building known as Hinata. A few seconds later Naruto came back with a vintage looking camera. I tried to calm myself and I didn't want him to know I was high.

"Alright come over near the light and just smile. Actually don't smile do whatever."

"Do whatever? Alright I'll do whatever!"

I tried to move my face and I don't know if it was the drugs are what but I couldn't move m face past this sneaky smirk. In all seriousness I really couldn't feel my face and I could feel myself breathing and I wanted to freak out at that.

"Your smile is so sneaky, is there something your hiding?"

I laughed so hard at this and he laughed too, both of us laughing in the summer night. I just noticed Naruto made me a little more calm and made me forget about my situation, until it came crashing down. We eventually stopped laughing and we were now staring into each other's eyes, both of us having this goofy smile on our faces. This made me question if he was high too. The wind blew and a strand of my hair came unloose again. He bit his lip and pulled the strand of hair out of my face. Then there were other footsteps on the balcony. We both looked at the person breaking up our moment. It was Kiba he looked like a deer in the head lights.

"I'm sorry bro am I blocking?"

"No, no you're good I was just leaving I will see you later Hinata bye guys."

This left me and Kiba alone in the dark, he was smiling while I was not. There was silence between us a very awkward one at that.

"Hey you want to go inside you look cold. Plus there's something I want to talk to you about."

I had just realized that I actually was pretty cold, since Naruto left it became cold outside no light to warm me. So I followed Kiba inside and he lead me up the stairs to his room. He said it was too loud down stairs to talk and it sounded good at the moment. Actually anything sounded good right now. I sat on his bed and he went to closet to get me a blanket.

Kiba smiled at me "Hinata how long would you say we have been friends?"

I was too high to do math right now so I said "A really long time Kiba."

"So you would say were good friends right?"

"Yea pretty much."

"Well I have to get something off my chest Hinata."

"Yes what is it you have to say?"

"Lately Hinata I have been feeling something different toward you. I have begin to like you Hinata and I feel like a fool for just now noticing it now. All these years most of my life you have been right here for me Hinata. You been there from the up and downs and Hinata I want you, I want you now-."

The rest of his words didn't get a chance to come out though. Within a second Kiba's lips were crashed onto mines and my back was against his bed I accepted it thought because I haven't yet registered what was going on. I accepted his lips, his tongue, his grabbing of my body. Even at one point we rolled over and I was on top I felt in charge in power of the situation. The whole time we made out though I couldn't stop giggling and I begin to turn red. Like I said I was accepting everything all in a giggle. I accepted it all though until it went a little too far. It felt like hours, days, and weeks had gone by with Kiba in his room.

Kiba was on top of me and I was on my back, he had my leg wrapped around his waist. He was grinding into me and kissing the crease in my neck. Then he started reaching for my back, for the back of my shirt. I felt my shirt unbutton and soon fabric became loose on my skin but I didn't feel it. The thing that caught my attention and ended everything is when Kiba's hand went under my bra. His skin was warm but they were cold to my skin because I didn't want this. He started making these noises and I went as stiff as a board. I started to breath heavy and Kiba took notice of this.

"Hinata are you ok, what's wrong?"

Tears started to roll down my face and I screamed "Get off get off right now!"

He was beginning to roll from on top of me, but he wasn't moving fast enough for me. I started to freak out and my skin began to crawl. I felt so disgusted with myself and horrified at what I had just done and who with. I panicked real quick and at the fact that I was still here. He was laying at my side now and he was trying to talk me down from my panic. In blind fear I took the palm of my hand and smashed it into his nose real fast. He flew off the bed and was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the fuck Hinata that hurt! I'm bleeding like crazy right now, there's blood everywhere!"

I didn't hear the rest of his ranting I ran out sobbing and it felt like the walls were caving in on me. I kept falling and I could hear Kiba's voice in distance and I really didn't care I just wanted to away. I ran down the stair tripping on the last few. Thankfully Sakura, Ino, and Naruto were at the bottom and I fell into his arms. Everything was slow and everyone was talking slow and I was freaking out.

Naruto looked panic "Hinata, Hinata what's wrong?"

Ino and Sakura asked me about why my shirt was unbuttoned and I couldn't answer their questions. They rushed me into the bathroom, fixed my shirt, and splashed some water on my face. At this moment they couldn't tell the water from my tears and my face was as red as a tomatoes.

Ino was leaning over me she said "Breath Hinata come on just breath with me."

She started to breath in and out and I followed her. I just came to realize that I wasn't breathing properly.

"Sakura is there anyone you can call?"

"No we can't call our parents they would kill us, look for the name Tenten in her phone."

"Alright."

So Naruto begin to look for her name while Ino kept helping me breath. Earlier that night after I became aware I ate weed brownies I changed Tenten's name in my phone to 'Call in case of emergency.' Naruto saw this and called Tenten up and at this moment Sakura and Ino were freaking out. I think on the inside they were afraid I was going to die, and I feared that too. I know you can't die from weed and but I was afraid of hallucinating myself to dead if you can do that. My breathing became shallow and I passed out.

_'Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!_'

Then there was a huge slap to my face and I jumped up from passing out. I was still high as a kite once I had came to. They all sat around me like in a circle Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura they were looking at me worry in their eyes. Some of them were crying, some finally was breathing, others cheered because I was alive, and some did all three.

"Hinata, Sakura, and Ino we are going home now!

Then Sakura spoke up "No, no, no neither of us can go home Tenten you know our parents will kill us!"

"Fine you guys will be coming back to my house, we will stop to get you food and then off to sleep for all three of you. Neji will drive the car that you guys came in and we will talk about his in the morning."

Sakura handed Neji her car keys and Naruto picked me up bridal style. The night air was cold and chilly and I was shivering. He placed me in the car and gave me his sweater to wear. Naruto smiled and said he hoped to get his sweater back when I felt better. We drove into the night and all the lights started to blend together on the streets. We stopped for food and they made me eat. Tenten said so I wouldn't puke on myself and so my sleep would be better. I looked at Naruto's sweater in the car it had a funky print and a funky color, looked very nineties. The sweater smelt just like him, like what I smelled earlier. Before I drifted off to sleep all I smelt and though of was Naruto and slowly my lids closed.

_The clock read 3:25_.

___*****A/N***: Okay for starters I don't own Naruto or any of the character mention this is all for fun. also I don't own any of the products mentioned in the story (I wish). Like I said earlier some of the character would be OC. Obviously Hinata was but things are going to get better trust me. True story something similar like this happened to me at my first party but I didn't know they spiked the punch so. The only difference is I didn't break someones nose lol, so don't do drugs kids. Also what dies a girl have to do to get some reviews around here O.o? Until next time tell yours and review please. Alright Peace & Love**_

_**-R.T.B.**_


	4. Smack!

_**In Time**_

Last night I didn't have one of my famous mystical dreams likes always. All I saw was the inside of my lids and dreamed of nothing. People say getting high helps them be more creative and such. I feel like these are just legends because it killed one of my most creative outlets last night. In my dreams is where I escape reality and my dreams are the reason I wanted to become a painter. In my dreams I see the most beautiful things, and I have to put them down on paper. The bad side as well though I can sometime can get too caught up in them. For an example after my mother died I dreamed about her for a month. We lived in a pink and lavender place where it was just us, it was amazing. At the end though I had to realize that I couldn't live in this dream life forever, but this did help me cope so that was positive.

1:15 the clock read when I finally sat up.

It was 1:15 I never slept after 10:00 am and I looked around and I wasn't at my house either. Then it struck me why I was here and why I wasn't in my room. Flash backs of the previous night popped up in my head and I felt that drowning feeling in my head. Then it came to me that I didn't call father last night. I got up from the bed so quick hurrying to put my clothes on, succeeding in putting my shirt on. The leggings were a trick and I tripped and bumped my head on Tenten's drawer. At that moment Tenten popped her head into the room and looked down at me on the floor. Sakura and Ino also woke up at that moment gathering around me on the floor. I burst into tears, hot salty water streaming down my face. Initially I was crying because I bumped my head but then it became of the events of last night. Tenten struggled but she managed to pick me up and put me back on the back. She began to wipe away my tears, they actually all began to comfort me. The tears eventually began to slow down but I kept crying anyway.

Tenten looked into my eyes and said "Hinata, are you crying because you bumped your head?"

I shook my head no.

"I thought so." She looked around at Sakura and Ino.

Then Sakura stepped up to the plate "Hinata are you crying because of last night?"

I shook my head yes this time.

Finally Ino spoke "Hinata were you raped last night?"

Both me, Tenten, and Sakura turned around and looked at her. We were all confused and Tenten was even glaring. This slowed my tears to a stop because I was so shocked.

Tenten said "Why would you ask that?"

"Last night Hinata came running down the stairs and she was crying so hard. Also her shirt was off and her bra look all crazy, plus she had blood on her fist. Usually when people are raped they looked the way Hinata did last night. That's why I thought you were so upset last night."

"I wasn't raped I made out with Kiba last night and it went too far." I looked down into my lap.

I finally looked up and they all had these shocked looks on their faces. Ino and Sakura had these shocked happy faces. While Tenten had this shocked confused look on her face.

Then Sakura nudged me in the arm "Hinata you big player, I never would have guessed you had it in you."

"I told you didn't I you big horn dog."

"You act like I'm proud of it I'm not. I was so high I didn't realize we were kissing when he grabbed it."

Sakura leaned forward "Grabbed what Hinata?"

I looked away "He grabbed my breast while we were making out."

It went quite and their jaws could not drop any lower. I was ashamed and I felt dirty for my previous actions. I felt this way mostly because it happened with Kiba and also the fact that it proved Ino right.

Tenten looked like she was about to tick "He grabbed your what?"

This news just made Ino purr "Mmm I didn't know Kiba could be so forward, this makes me see him in a totally different light."

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Yea we did and please don't tell anyone. That's the reason my shirt wasn't covering me."

Tenten touched my forehead "Hinata your forehead is beginning to swell, you need ice."

I began to get up and move "Crap I didn't call my dad last night!"

"Hinata calm down I called him last night and told him you guys were sleeping over here."

"Thank you so much Tenten I love you."

We hugged "Let me go get you some ice, I'll be back."

This left me alone with Ino and Sakura and I knew the perverted questions were about to begin. I had stopped crying by then and now just had this permanent sad look on my face.

Sakura finally spoke "Hinata why do you look so sad?"

Ino hugged me "Yea Kiba is actually cute, you being sad is making me sad."

Ino was now pretending to cry and this made me laugh a little bit. Sakura nudged Ino in the arm.

"Ino stopped being stupid but why are you so sad Hinata?"

"Because what Kiba did last night was just proof of what Ino said. This makes me question Kiba and my friendship."

Sakura looked at Ino with anger on her face "Ino what did you say?"

"I told her about the rumor of Kiba liking her. Then she question why now and I said probably because she is really hot now. Then she said that him liking her now was just shallow."

I begin to tear up "I'm more than just looks. I'm more than this hair. I'm more than my body. Outside of this flesh and bones I'm a girl with fucking feelings! I'm so tired of people judging me and giving me their opinions, telling me what I should do with my life. I wish everyone could finally realize I don't give a shit about what they think! I wish people would realize I'm a person with feelings, and not some rag doll who you can jerk around."

I looked up from my little rant and saw that everyone had their mouths wide open. Tenten eventually came back into the room but with Neji this time. They all looked shocked and I couldn't tell what from. Maybe it was from me cursing because I rarely do that, or maybe from my new found confidence. I was finally speaking up I finally had a voice for the first time in my life.

Then Neji spoke up "Ino Sakura you two have to leave, your parents just called asking you to come home."

They both looked at him and nodded at him. They got up began putting their clothes on and followed Neji out. Before they left though they looked back at me and looked away. This left me and Tenten left in the room together. We both just stared at each other before she finally came and sat on the bed.

"For starters I want to say I'm proud of you and I'm really happy you got all that off your chest. At the same time I feel like there is more to the story than Kiba making you mad. Is there more to the story Hinata?"

"Yea there is more."

"Alright go ahead and speak, I'm listening."

"Ok last night we were at the party and I went to get brownies and punch in the kitchen. I could taste the alcohol so I threw that out. The brownies had weed in them and I didn't know I ate three of them. I started trip out and I was having this total outer body experience."

I paused not really wanting to continue with my story. I looked down for I felt shame and disgust with what happened that night.

"Hinata continue it is ok."

I took a breath and continued. "Well yea I basically made out with Kiba because I was so high. I was so numb to everything around me last night. Last night Kiba and I could have had sex and I know I would have regretted it. Thank god I stopped it but I think I broke his nose in the process. I feel sorry and for Kiba but angry with him at the same time. I feel sorry for leading him on but angry that he would lie to me like he did last night. He said he finally realized he liked me after all these years. He only likes me because he is attracted to my outer appearance."

I looked up and Tenten's face matched my mine, she was angry as well. I was so tired of everyone thinking I was stupid or that they could use me. At this moment I didn't want to ever see Kiba again and if I did see him I wouldn't know what to say.

My thoughts flashed back and I began to tear up "It all happened so fast from the kitchen, to Kiba, and finally me crying in Naruto's arms. I feel so embarrassed because of that I feel like he thinks I'm some big cry baby now. Naruto probably thinks I'm some easy drunk girl who can't handle her liquor. I'm not that girl though and I don't want anyone to view me in that light. And I know eventually everyone is going to find out it is high school, we all know each other's business. I fear Kiba is going to tell everyone and everyone is going to view me differently. I know I said I didn't care what other people thought but I couldn't help but feel vulnerable to their opinions right now. "

I sniffled and cried some more and Tenten held me in her arms. It took me two minutes for me to stop crying and then she spoke.

"Hinata I know that you feel bad about the whole situation last night, but you have to get over it. You can't live your life regretting stuff and you have to walk with your head up and face life. I know that seems scary but you have to get over this hump and put it in your past. In life you're going to face obstacles but you just got to get up, brush yourself off, and run with what you got. Not to mention this is high school and it doesn't last forever, it only lasts four years. Trust me you may seem like big news now but give it two weeks and someone else will be the talk of the town."

I nodded my head knowing that Tenten was right in this whole situation. Even though I knew she was right I could still feel this gut sickening feeling. Actually I felt quite sick period both physically and emotionally. My head hurt, I was hot and I could feel myself sweating.

I looked up at Tenten and said "Tenten can you take me home now, I'm not feeling so well."

"Yea sure and you do feel a little warm let's go."

The drive seemed like it was taking forever. I was hot, sweaty, and my face filled with blood from blushing. When I finally got home my dad was in his study but our house keeper Greta greeted us at the door.

She slung my arm around her shoulder, shifting my weight on to hers "Oh dear Hinata are you ok?"

Tenten spoke for me "Yea she's ok just a little under the weather that's all. All she needs is some soup and tea."

They finally got me upstairs to my bed where Tenten tucked me in. Greta left to prepare soup and tea. Tenten went into my bathroom to get a warm rag. She came back placing it on my head, and then she rubbed my face letting me know everything was going to be ok. Greta came back shortly was the soup and tea placing it on my bed side.

"Do you want me to stay Hinata?"

My throat hurt and my voice was horse "No but thank you."

She smiled at me then patted my head. She grabbed the remote and laid it in my hand. We said our goodbyes and then she exited the room. I ate my soup and drunk my tea then I traveled mindlessly through the TV. channels. An hour later Greta came up and gave me some medicine. It took it five minutes to kick in and I could feel myself becoming drowsy, so I cuddled up into sheets. Took me two minutes to go out like a light and dreamed for the first time in a day.

_I was running through the woods on bare feet. It was cold, damp, and there was fog everywhere. I wore this pale lavender dress but one side was ripped and was falling off my shoulder. From the neck down I look like I had been destroyed but the neck up looked really pretty. My hair was tousled and I was wearing light make up which was weird. I was crying to, like tears were streaming down my face but I was smiling with joy as well. It was dark in the woods but I could see where I was running. There were sharp pains in my feet from running bare foot but I ignored it. For I had a greater purpose and nothing was going to stop me from getting it. I even fell once but I got up anyway covered in mud and kept running towards the light ahead. I looked over to my right and saw someone was running with me in the distance. A black shadow of a man running as fast as I was, reaching for the same goal. I couldn't see his face or any of his facial features but I could see his ambition his hunger. In a way I could feel his wanting and his matched mine. We were two beings two souls chasing after the same dream on the same path together._

_10:10_

The clock read 10:10 and I realized it didn't say pm it said am. It hit me it was Monday morning and it was 10 something; that I was still in bed and it was Monday morning. I was so shocked at the fact I was still alive and father had not entered my room and rung my neck by now. I hurried and got some clothes not even looking at what matched or not. I tripped trying to put on my pants and fell on my face. This made a loud noise on the floor and Greta came in looking completely horrified.

She crotched down and touched my forehead "Hinata get back in bed no school for you today, I explained to your father the situation. He said it was fine for you to stay home today. Now back in bed before your cold gets worse!"

I crawled on the floor back into my sheets. I was embarrassed and hiding underneath my covers. I figured if I hid long enough I could possibly disappear in front of Greta. I poked my head from underneath the covers and she was still there.

She chuckled "I'll be back let me go get you some soup."

A while later she came back with soup, medicine, and some tea (the same routine from the previous day). She sat everything on my bedside smiled at me then left. I tuned myself in for another round of mindless television. By the time twelve rolled around I had finished off the tea and soup. I sat there looking at the soup debating to take it or not. In all honesty I really didn't want to go back to school. I wasn't quite ready to face my classmates and their judgment. So I walked myself across the room to the bathroom, and I dumped out the medicine. By the time Greta came back in I was sitting down preparing myself to paint.

"Hello Hinata, are you finished?"

I nodded and got up to hand Greta the tray. She took it and was about to leave my room when she stopped herself.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you Greta."

She left the room not saying anything else and I began to paint. I had a problem though I was having a brain fart and couldn't think of something to paint. Usually when I paint I paint with emotion of what's in my soul. I thought of what I have been going through lately and went with it. The painting started out with a bunch of black stab marks to paper but then I got serious. I started over on another sheet I begin to paint a storming sky. The sky soon turned into a face, a crying face. That face soon turned into my own face and my tears were raining down. When I looked up the clock read five pm. I decided that the face part was enough for today and I went to go clean my brushes. It was five forty-five when I finally finished and cleaned up. Greta came in to give me more medicine and I just trashed it once again.

I was laying on my bed looking at my ceiling just thinking about stuff. Then my phone went off I looked at the caller ID it said Tenten.

I answered "Hey…No I'm not busy…Yea I'm ok just a little sick right now…I'm not really up for company right now Tenten…Nothings wrong fine trust me…Nothing, plus I have been taking up a lot of your time lately you're in college you got to focus now. All your focus got to be on you know instead of me…Yea I'm ok I promise….Alright talk to you later, bye."

I could hear the worry in Tenten's voice and that was what I was trying to avoid. I knew it was time to grow up and stop running to Tenten with my problems. Tenten was in college now and that was already a big stress. I know that know I'm going to have to deal with school problems and Naruto on my own, without having her here to hold my hand.

I know that without Tenten I was going to change a lot probably. For instance I have been lying a lot lately. I just lied to Tenten on the phone there is something wrong. I been feeling slightly depressed about the whole party situation that happened Saturday. I wouldn't say I am emotion but this whole situation was bumming me out. I wish I could just disappear and no one would notice. I checked my phone and obviously people did notice me missing for even one day.

I checked my phones and I had six text messages from Sakura and seven from Ino. The messages consisted of them panicking about where I was at. I got one from Kiba as well and he just sounded like a jerk in the text. I even got one from Shino and he doesn't text anyone, he was asking if I was ok. I just ignored them all not really wanting to be bothered by my class mates. I still felt bad feelings towards them, which I wasn't over yet. Thinking about them started to make my head heart so I simply went to sleep. I skipped dinner and just slept the rest of my night away.

I didn't dream of anything that night except storms on a rocky sea.

I knew it was Tuesday because I could see the sun rising in my window, also Greta had her hand on my forehead. It is very awkward to wake up with someone's hand on your forehead. I looked up my lid barely open to look at her and I wondered why she was touching my forehead. My skin was burning it was a million times hotter than it was yesterday. I barely had my eyes open but I could see her shake her head. I knew from her face that she knew I didn't take my medicine. She just left the room leaving me to sleep the day away, which I did.

_I walked into my third period it was sunny outside. I wore lavender riding pants, a white button up shirt, a red jacket, and nude heels. My bangs were out and I had my hair in a high pony tail. Everything seemed like a normal day; everyone seemed normal and happy. We all sat down waiting for instructions from Kurenai. Kurenai was about to begin the lesson when the phone rang._

_She answered 'Yes…Alright I'll be there._

_She turned to us and said 'Alright I have to go to the office sit real quick and I'll be right back.'_

_She turned to use and smiled she didn't expect what happened next. I didn't expect what happened next. Ino rushed to the top of the class and dimmed the lights. They made one light the brightest in the middle. Sakura stood in the middle of the room and snapped her fingers. As soon as she did that everyone got up and pushed the tables to the side. I was pushed out of my seat by Choji which shocked me. They pushed the tables so hard that they broke some cabinets, pots fell and broke, and glass broke from cabinets. Wind blew hard because they shoved the desk so hard. I was truly scared and didn't know what was going on. Ino was standing by Sakura now and they both were staring me down. Not even going to lie I shivered a little bit on the floor. Ino snapped and I wasn't on the floor anymore because Shika and Sasuke were lifting me up. Gaara pulled out a stool underneath the beaming light in the middle of the room. They shoved me on to the stool really hard and slowly everyone in the room walked forward. Now everyone made a circle around me closely packed together, Ino and Sakura now stood in front of me._

'_What do you have to say for yourself Hinata?'_

_I was trembling violently right now 'W-w-w-w-what a-a-a-re y-y-y ou-u- talking about?'_

_I cursed myself on the inside because I began to stutter. When I was younger I had a terrible stuttering problem. So whenever I stutter it makes me go back to the horrible bullying as a child._

_Then Ino bent down and we were face to face now 'Don't pretend you know what the fuck we're talking about bitch!'_

_She was so close we were inches away from kissing. She yelled in my face that her spit landed everywhere, even on my lip. I frowned at this and looked down at my lip. Ino saw this and said._

'_Aw did some on my spit get on your lip bitch?'_

_She grabbed my face really ruff like and said 'Deal with it!'_

_Sakura was next to yell she shoved my head 'Why are you such a loser huh, why do we have to deal with you, why are you even breathing?'_

_The room went quite awaiting my response. I couldn't respond, how do you respond to that? I honestly I wanted to cry._

_Sakura said 'Look at you, you can't defend yourself, god!_

_Sakura got so mad that she kicked the stool from underneath me. They stool when flying, my butt went crashing. They all burst into laughter looking down on me. I couldn't understand why they were acting this way. I didn't know what I could've done to make them this made._

_Ino said 'Now pick it up."_

_I just looked at her I looked at all of them. I know in the past years that II didn't have confident in myself, or spoken up but now was time for a change. I stood up and brushed myself off, holding my head up._

'_No.'_

_Ino said "What you say to me?'_

'_You heard me I said no…bitch.'_

_I smiled feeling proud of myself for standing up to them. This celebration didn't last long though because they couldn't except my response. Ino snapped he fingers then Kiba stepped forward. Kiba grabbed me by my neck like a chicken and sat me back down on the stool. I looked up in shock at him and he just snarled back. I touched my neck feeling the print his hand made._

_Ino walked forward looking quite furious 'Next time I say do something you do it.'_

'_Ino calm down let me put her back in her place.'_

_Ino backed down falling back into the crowd. She looked royally pissed at me and I couldn't look her in the eyes._

'_I'm pretty sure you're wondering why are we acting this way huh?' It's because we're tired of you, we're tired of you being such a failure. You're such a loser and were disgusted with it. And I'm pretty sure we're not the only people in your life tired of it I'm pretty sure your dad, your sister, Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, and your mom that's why she left.'_

_When she said that my heart just dropped, I could feel hot moist tears begging to be released. I couldn't believe she had just said that and I could feel my heart explode at any moment. I was so mad but they put me down so hard that I was too broken to do anything about it. Sakura saw the shock on my face and said._

'_Yea that's right I said it! Your mom died because you are such a loser, you being a loser is bad karma and it's toxic. You are such a loser that you kilt your own mother. You're a freak, what kind of girl grows up without a mom? She hated you and she never loved you, like your dad. Your dad, your sister, Neji and your whole family resent your ugly ass. We the group are tired of you being a loser, your ugly ass, you're a freak of nature, and we plan to do something about it today! Oh yes you're going to learn today.'_

_Ino and Sakura both snapped their fingers and everyone cleared the space to go get something. They came back with bowls and container and they all had these sneers on their faces._

_Ino stepped forward 'We're going to play a little game today Hinata. You see we all placed bets to see how fast we could make you cry.'_

_I was shocked and amazed because again I didn't know where this anger was coming from. I was going to try to not cry, to show them I was strong. Then Sakura and Ino started circling around me like sharks in the pacific._

_Ino leaned into my face 'You see I bet 14 seconds don't make me lose money ok.'_

_Sakura raised her hand and yelled 'Begin!'_

_They all reached into their bowls and begin throwing white powder at me. I didn't what it was it could've been flower, baking soda, sugar, or salt but it was heavy. Yes the powder was heavy and it hurt like no other. It was as if the powder was made of millions of needles. I felt this way because of emotional pain because I was numb to the physical pain. This went on for a minute and they laughed and pointed. I sat there on that stool alone with my head held low. On the inside I felt ashamed and furious with myself. Could only beat myself up at this point it was no one's fault I didn't stand up for myself. I felt shame and dishonor especially for my mom. This went on for a minute then Sakura finally stopped it._

'_She isn't cracking, what should we do?'_

'_I don't know but something has to be done lost money already.'_

_Then Sakura's face became like a light it went off. She looked to Ino and then she whispered something in her ear. Ino looked up and giggled then they both set their evil gazes I me. Two girls staring at me with evil grins on their faces_

_Ino exclaimed 'Lets do it!'_

_Once again they circled around me like sharks. Both smiling at me with something planned in their eyes. They walked to the back and came back with their hands behind of their back._

_Ino said 'Hinata guess what?'_

_Sakura said 'We have a poem for you.'_

_Then in unison they said 'Roses are red, violets are blue, SMACK!'_

_They both stepped back and threw an egg each at me. Surprisingly I didn't cry at this I just sat there and took it. They didn't seem happy with my decision._

_Sakura said 'Alright if that won't break you maybe this will, oh Naruto.'_

_I wondered if everyone in the room could hear my heart because I could feel it beating against my chest. Naruto walked forward and he looked beautiful. He was smiling like always, but he was giving me a different smile. The smile he wore was evil and daring. This smile wasn't warm but cold like I was worthless. I could feel my heart falling to pieces inside my chest._

_Ino snuggled to Naruto 'Naru lets play the smack game.'_

'_Alright sure.'_

_The Sakura said 'Before let me tell you a little about Hinata. Did you know that she like you? Actually I lied she is deeply in love with you. She would eat her fingers if she had to for you.'_

_The room went silent and it felt like only he and I were in this world. I paid close attention to see his response._

_He frowned 'Eww.'_

_My world ended right there and it brought me back to reality. To reality that it wasn't just me and him in the world, that my classmates hate me and might kill me, and that all my nightmares were coming true right now._

_Sakura smiled 'With that said lets begin.'_

_They both whispered into his ear and then he looked at me. They all smiled and I was wilting in front of them. Naruto when to the back and came back he looked me in the eye and the last thing I heard in the world was. _

'_SMACK!'_

'_Ring, ring, ring.' _

I shot up so fast that I gave myself whip lash. My hair and clothes were clinging to my body because I was sweating so hard. I checked my face and it was wet with tears and sweat. I was woken up from this nightmare by my phone ringing, someone was calling me. I though who could be calling me this early in the morning? I checked the time it read 5:45 pm.

The caller ID read Ino 'Hello…nothing…listen I got to go I can't talk…no nothing is wrong…I got to go…bye!'

I hung up my phone and threw it in the farthest corner in my room. I was scared at the moment not having yet shook off that dream. I didn't want to talk to any of them I felt as though they all betrayed me. I hooped in the shower hoping this would calm my nerves. I replayed the nightmare over and over in my head in the shower. I never have nightmares which puzzled me why I would have one now. I wondered did my fever have something to do with it, or maybe because I'm scared to face my classmates right now. Whatever it is not having a dream would be better than have that one and defiantly not going to school tomorrow. I got my shower at sat on the stool in front of my easel, staring at my work. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Greta with soup tea, and medicine carrying it on a tray. I got up to assist her and I placed it on the bedside. Greta picked up the medicine and placed it in front of my mouth.

"I know you didn't take your medicine yesterday, so I'm going to watch you take it today."

I groaned at this and decided to take the medicine. She smiled and then she left me n my room so I could eat. In all honesty I didn't have the appetite to eat, I was still shook up. So I begin to paint to try and finish up what I started. I painted into the night and finally stopped around 1:00. I wasn't quite finished but I was tired and ready for some sleep. I laid down and noticed that some of my stress from earlier in the day was gone but not all of it. I just knew I didn't want to face my classmates tomorrow and decided I wasn't going to go to school. I drifted off to sleep and I had that same terrible nightmare from earlier.

_The cock read 1:11 _

It was ten o' clock when I woke up on Wednesday. I could feel I was no longer sick but I was angry because I had that stupid dream again. I picked my phone up to see if dad let me any messages because this was the third day I haven't gone to school. There were no messages from dad but there were some from other people. I messages from Shika, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shino, I got messages from everyone asking if I were ok. I even got a message from a random number saying 'Hey what's been up with you lately are you ok?' I ignored it though, I ignored all of them and just put buried myself under my pillows. I stayed like that for a while until Greta came in. I looked at her and she seemed angry and unpleased she had soup and tea knowing I wasn't sick anymore so she didn't bring medicine.

"Hinata I'm going to force you to go to school but you need to get over whatever is stopping you from going. Education is important and is something you should face head on, don't run from your problems."

She placed the food and tea on my bedside and didn't speak another word and left. In a way I was shocked that she caught on but in a way I wasn't because Greta knows me better than I know myself. I ignored her words though because I believe that she can't understand what I'm going through right now. I sat at the easel finishing the last touches of my painting, it took me until twelve to finish. I looked at the bowl with the soup in it. I decided to get up and try to stomach some of it, but I couldn't make it past a couple bites. I felt that sinking again as sadness waved over me. I decided to turn on the television to distract myself from my thoughts. After watching mindless episodes of Springer for three hours, I could smell myself and decided to take a shower.

I opened my dresser pulled out skinny black sweats and a racer back tank and took them in the bathroom with me. As I let the water hit my body I felt some of my stress melt away but not all of it. I washed my hair for the first time in a couple days rinsing away past problems. I brushed it, blow dried it, and put it into a sloppy bun on top of my head. I look at myself in the mirror my outside didn't feel like my inside. I actually looked pretty for someone who felt like crap. I washed my face, brush my teeth, and put on my clothes. I heard rumbling in my room and guessed Greta came to bring me more soup.

I dropped my towel and everything in my hands at the sight I saw. My pupils were bigger than they ever had been. Naruto blond hair blue eyes Naruto was sitting on my bed. He was looking at the pictures on my bedside and he finally looked up when he heard me coming out the bathroom. I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare, he was sitting on my bed but he had a deep frown on his face.

"I'm sorry to just intrude like this but we have to talk."

I stepped forward "Why are you in my room, who let you in?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lips "I guess your maid I don't know, and because I have to talk to you."

"What if I walked out naked, I was in the shower."

"Yea well if you would have that would have just been something we dealt with."

I was mad that Greta would just let him in like that, what if he was some maniac. I looked at the bedside the soup and tea was gone. I already had enough emotional problems I didn't need to add anger to my list. Naruto patted the bad gesturing me to come sit next to him. I sigh letting my breath out and sat down facing him.

"Ok well lately you've had everyone worried. Ino came into class today bursting into tears over a conversation you guys had on the phone. She said that you yelled at her and didn't want to talk to her or something."

"Do you guys ever think that maybe Ino is overreacting huh? I wasn't yelling at her I told her I couldn't talk at the moment. I know you haven't been here long but Ino is a complete drama queen who thrives on attention, ask anyone."

I was annoyed that Naruto was coming at me like this. When he hasn't known me or any of us long enough to state his opinion.

"Yea I heard she can be over dramatic at times but I also heard you have been acting strange lately. I heard you're usually very sweet and kind but everyone is worried because you have been acting different. Everyone said you have been avoiding them since the party and all I have to say is no one is judging you. We all understand we all did stuff we're embarrassed by at Kiba's party."

I could feel myself blushing and this made me want to die even more. The fact that it got around made my skin crawl. I knew word would spread but I really didn't really want to accept it though.

"Why are you here then if they are so concern."

"Because no one knew how to handle the situation no one has ever seen you sad before. I considered since we're both strangers to each other that it would be alright to come over. Also from experience, the happiest people can be the saddest and need someone to listen to them."

He turned his whole body towards me now and he looked into my eyes. I smiled at his quote but then everything got quite. I felt that feeling again where it only feels like me and him in the world. The autumn sunlight fell on his face high lighting his bone structure. He smirked back but he broke the moment by getting something out of his bag.

"Everyone said they text you but you didn't respond back. So are you ok?"

"Yea I'm feeling better."

"Yea some figured you were sick so I brought you this."

He pulled out a huge jug of orange juice and brownies. He smiled at me but I thought it was such a bizarre present.

"I made the brownies myself I like sweets when I'm sick. I brought orange juice because you need fluids so."

At this moment I just wanted to kiss him not in an over sexed way but gentle like. I admit the presents were so weird but so sweet on his part.

"Oh and I brought you missed homework. You art teacher said you should begin picking your subject there's a deadline."

I didn't know there was a deadline I would have picked a subject over the weekend. I decided since Naruto was here I might ask him.

"Naruto do you want to be my subject?"

"Hinata I would love to."

He smiled a smile that could out do the sun. Again we sat there in silence and stared at each other. We listened to each other breaths ad I watched Naruto's eyes watch my lips. He looked memorized almost in a trance then his cheeks turned pink.

"Naruto would you like a brownie?"

Narutos cheek now became red and he looked down and scratched his head.

"Yea sure give me one please."

I handed him the plate and he bit into the brownie and smiled.

"These aren't that bad really. Aren't I nice Hinata?"

"Yea and whenever you sick I will pay you back with treats as well."

"Oh really kiss me give me some of your germs."

My cheeks were in a complete blaze of red right now. My cheeks were probably the redder than they ever been.

"W-w-w-what?"

"Calm down I was just kidding."

He winked at me and then got up and walked to my newest painting. He stared at it for a minute before he finally spoke.

"You pained this Hinata?"

"Yea it took me two days to finish it."

I got up to stand beside him and we looked at the painting. This painting consisted of basically my face as a cloud, it was raining symbolizing me crying, and the villagers below were happy for rain because their crops were dry.

"So this is what you been up to? I like it you can feel the pain in it. Is that your face in the cloud?"

"Yea it represents me crying and people being joyous for it."

"Hinata that is really deep. Wow pretty and artistic I like that about you."

I just nodded my head agreeing with what he said. I felt like we were in a gallery looking and analyzing my work. Then it became quite again and it felt like we were the only two in the world. The silence welcomed us and I felt Naruto felt this as well. He turned to me and I looked back at him too. He gazed in my eyes and he smiled, then he bit his lip. I smiled and begin to blush at Naruto. He chuckled and began to blush as well then he bent his head down and scratched his head. When Naruto looked back up he was biting his lips harder, he lids were low, and his face had a look like he just wanted to take me on my bed. This made me blush even more because I could read the message in his eyes. Then he looked away breaking the moment and he went to pick up his bag.

"I got to go I have a shit load of homework to get done. I hope you get better and I see you at school tomorrow."

With that said we hugged and Naruto was on his way. I felt sort of sad that he left me here alone but I ignored it. I started on the homework he gave ma and even ate a couple of those brownies. He was right they actually were pretty good surprisingly. That night as I laid in bed I thought about how I hurt Ino's feeling. Even though I knew she was being a drama queen I felt bad and decided to make it up t her. Just because I was in a bad place didn't mean I had to bring it down on my friends. Honestly now that I look back it I was a drama queen myself this week. It's strange how I can see that now since me and Naruto talked, he just melts my problems away. Speaking of Naruto I get up to put his sweater in my bag, I forgot to give it to him while he was here. Then I stopped and though about what would have happened if he would have stayed longer. The possibilities were endless deciding I was too tired I crawled back in bed and felt myself going to sleep I look at the clock it read 9:30.

I had that stupid dream again and when I woke up this morning I knew what I had to do. I got in the shower, washed my hair, flat ironed my hair, brushed my teeth, did my makeup, put on an outfit that screamed confidence, and put on my best perfume. I stopped on the way to school and grabbed some coffee. When I got there it was a little after the first bell had rung, this means everyone was in the halls just hanging out now. I walked into the school and down the main strip where everyone was. People stopped and starred at me and more eyes were on me now than the first day of school. I walked past most of my classmates and Kiba being one of them. I wore this lacey black corset, black skinny jeans, leopard print heels, a bright red blazer, gold bangles and a gold chain, this bright red lipstick, my black shades, and my hair was in a high pony tail and my bangs were out. Not going to lie I looked pretty nice today and everyone agreed.

_The clock read 8:05._

_*****A/N*****_

_**Ok I know it has been forever and a day since I updated but I have a reason. Well my computer broke down on my last week and it wasn't fixed until recently so I'm really sorry. By the way how was you guys Thanksgiving if you celebrate that? I mine sucked but hey what can you expect on a day where millions were killed. Oh nd shout out to NaruHina-love-Cookies123 they were the first person to review and they reviewed all three chapters people so I want to thank them! Also thanks to the people who put me on their fa authors list, fav story list, and story alert list. I can feel the love lol. With that said agin sorry about the late update and I'm going to try and update every firday, Saturday, or Sunday. Peace and Love**_

_**R.T.B.**_


	5. Give me a smooch

This may sound corny but I felt really cool and confident. I don't know if it was the clothes or this attitude but I felt more confident now than I ever had in life. No one could see me through the shades but I could see them and I walked pass the boys. I saw Kiba and the cast on his now broken nose and I saw his jaw hit the ground. I also saw Naruto who had a face full of shock and his cheeks now were dusted with pink. Naruto tried to turn away so did Kiba but they both couldn't. I finally came to my locker where Ino and Sakura were waiting both of them looking me in shock. When I stopped for coffee I also stopped to get them both protein fruit shakes to apologize. Before they could say anything I gave both of them their presents.

Ino was the first to speak "Oh I forgive you!"

Ino hugged me tightly and she began to fake cry into my shoulder. Ino could be such a drama queen sometimes.

Sakura took a sip before speaking "Wow Hinata you look hot! We are seeing more skin than usual Hinata you look nice. I thought I never see the day you would be dressed like this. I'm so proud."

Sakura hugged me now I had both of them clinging on to me. Eventually they let go so that I could open my locker.

Ino said "Lets never fight again ok?"

"Alright guys we won't."

Then Sakura asked "Hey Hinata are you feeling better?"

"Yea I am now Naruto came and saw me yesterday that put me in a better mood."

"Naruto came to your house yesterday?"

"Yea he did is there a problem Sakura?"

"No but he didn't mention that when I was on the phone with last night."

"Yea he didn't say that when I was texting him either."

"Oh well I don't know why. He said he came because everyone was worried about me. He brought me brownies and this huge gallon of orange juice."I laughed thinking about it.

Ino said "What is funny about that?"

"Well that is such a strange gift brownies and orange juice but it was really sweet of him. Anyways what has been going on at school?"

I closed my locker now turning to look at the both of them.

"Nothing much all the attention has been centered on you" said Sakura.

"Oh has Kiba said anything?"

They both had these awkward uncomfortable looks on their faces. Their facial expressions basically answered my question. I was angry and curious and decided I would have to talk to Kiba myself. An awkward silence followed us and then I knew it was time for me to leave.

"Alright I will see you two later byes."

I walked away hearing both of them call after me as I traveled down the hallway to my first period. When I walked in I was the last person to walk into first period and when I sat down the bell rung. Shortly after Iruka began his lesson and we took notes. After Iruka finished everyone started flooding me with question about my health and I answered them all. Everyone asked except Naruto he just sat there and stared at me. I stood up and took my jacket off and turned my worksheet in. When I came back to my desk Naruto was full blown blushing.

I sat down and put my hand to his forehead "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yea I am." Then he got up and turned in his worksheet as well.

"Did you eat the brownies?"

"Yea I did and they were very delicious." I smiled at him and he returned one back. I turned towards him to lean on his desk.

"Naruto what's your favorite sweet?"

"I like cookies but my favorite food is ramen remember that."

I laughed and he asked "What's your favorite food?"

"Um it's a tie between I guess salmon burgers and toffee I absolutely love toffee."

"Yea mean like sweet water toffee?"

"Yea when my mom was alive we ate it together all the time."

"Oh I'm sorry about your mom I didn't know."

"No its ok it happened years ago but when you become sick I will be sure to make you those things."

"You promise?"

I giggled "I promise Naruto."

The bell rung signaling that class was over. I put my jacket on and looked back at Naruto one more time before I gathered my stuff and left. When I got out the door I saw Kiba standing there I guess waiting for Naruto. When he saw me a blush crept on his and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I still walked off to my second period happy as ever, I wasn't going to let Kiba bring me down. I walked in and smiled at both Ino and Sakura greeting them both.

Class had started by now and slowly Ino, Sakura, and I begin to be wrapped up in our own conversation. We started talking about boys when Ino asked me a question.

"Hinata do you like Naruto or could you ever see yourself with him?"

This totally caught me off guard and my eyes practically fell out my head. I almost choked a little bit but I had to pull back my composer. I looked up at Ino and Sakura and they both had their signature cat like grinds on their face.

Then Sakura spoke "Yea if you do you can go ahead and tell us."

I learned from past experience to never admit that you like someone Ino or Sakura likes. Freshmen year they tore this one girl apart because she tried to date the boy Sakura liked. Our sophomore year Ino tried to destroy Tenten because they both liked Neji. It was a big thing and Neji was the first and only guy to ever turn Ino down. Obviously Tenten won in the end but I don't quite have that courage that Tenten has yet. So I took the best road and I decided to lie about it.

"No not at all I'm just friends with him."

They giggled "Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know why do you ask?"

Then Sakura said with venom "Just asking."

There became an awkward silence between us three so I decided to break the ice.

"Speaking of Naruto Kiba was waiting outside our first period for him."

Sakura glared "You have first period with Naruto?"

"Yea I have almost every class with him except this one."

Ino put her hand up "Ignore her but what did Kiba say?"

"He opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything, so I walked away."

Ino spoke "Wow that is crazy Hinata. When do you think you're going to speak to him?"

"I don't know when but soon because I am so upset with him right now."

Then Sakura said "You should be."

"Sakura you said you weren't going to say anything."

"What she deserves to know she is our friend."

"What are you two talking about?"

Sakura looked at Ino and Ino looked back at Sakura. They both had these icy glares on their faces. Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura smiled.

"Ok so while you were gone Kiba did some shit talking. He started telling everyone you were a tease and you led him on. That you were slutty drunk that you came on to him first. He thought he was going to get some but you ended up giving him a broken nose instead. Like he told everyone everything and how you were a hot mess that night."

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes and I did my best not to release them. I decided yesterday I wasn't going cry anymore over the small things in life. This was a small thing like Tenten said it is just high school. I wasn't going to cry but I was going to talk to Kiba about it. They both looked at me waiting for my response and I just nodded. That conversation ended right there because I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Then suddenly my pants vibrated it was my phone going off. I looked at the screen and the text was from an unknown number.

It read_ 'Hey so I was thinking about you and how we should get to know each other better. Also what was the homework :p?'_

I looked down at my phone in complete confusion at who could this be. I must have been staring long because Ino tapped on my shoulder trying to get a glimpse of what I as staring at.

"What are you looking at Hinata?"

"Oh this text someone sent me it is from an unknown number. The same number text me when I was sick too"

Sakura leaned in now interested "Let us see it we might know the number."

I flashed up the phone at them and Sakura's face went sour while Ino's face lit up.

"What's wrong?"

Ino giggled "That is Naruto's number. How long have you two been talking?"

"Like I said this is the second text he sent me."

Then Sakura spoke up "So why does he want to get to know you better?"

"I don't know I don't even know how he got number."

Then Ino said "Oh I gave it to him he asked me for it."

We both looked at Ino I looked shocked while Sakura looked like her head was going to explode. I feel like this little incident was going to start some drama between the three of us. I responded any way and saved his number in my phone. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but the bell rung and we all gathered our stuff. Sakura was out of the class first and Ino followed, they didn't even wait for me. I felt that Sakura might have been jealous of me and Naruto relationship. Maybe she thought I was competition but I really didn't see any future in me and him.

I walked out the class and they were waiting for me. By them I mean Naruto, Ino, and even Sakura. I looked at them in confusion but they looked back with smiles except Sakura. Naruto smile got even brighter when I walked out he stepped forward with Sakura wrapped around his arm.

"Hey did you get my text sorry I didn't state who it was."

"Yea I did and sure that would be cool but why?"

All four of us walked off and I saw Sakura wrap herself a little more around his arm.

"I just want to get to know you better I feel like we would have a lot in common. You know with you being an artist and me being one as well.

Then Sakura popped in "I'm an artist too Naruto."

Ino said "You an artist Sakura? Yea barely, the most art related thing is cheerleading."

Naruto looked at her "I think cheerleading is pretty cool as well Sakura."

They both looked at each other smiling into one another face. I'm not going to lie I felt a little jealous that they were having a moment. I got over it though because Ino broke up their moment because she wanted some attention too. I didn't know if either one of them truly wanted to be with him or really get to know the person that is Naruto. Sakura was doing this as a side project and Ino just want to have sex with him. I really wanted to get to know the guy behind those blue eyes. I couldn't change his mind though if Naruto wanted to be with one of those two then it was on him. I just sat at my desk while Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were flirting with one another. I look up to see Kiba starring at me not even looking away when we made eye contact.

Kurenai got in front of the class and begin to explain we were making candy today. I kept trying to focus on her but I kept feeling a pair of eyes looking at me. I didn't have to look up to tell who it was I already knew it was Kiba. My pants vibrated again and I check my phone and no surprise Kiba was texting me. He apologized in the text but I wasn't done with him yet so I ignored him.

"Alright class be creative with your candy and you can begin."

She showed us some examples so we could begin making our own. I decided to do suckers that are huge 3D eye balls, huge lips with gaps in the teeth, and chocolate that spelled out the word huge. These three subjects don't go together but I liked them. I went to my station and begin Naruto took the station beside me and Sakura hurried to get the one on the other side of me.

Naruto turned to me "What are you going to make?"

I smirked at him "It is a surprise Naruto."

"Oh alright well I'm not telling you either."

Then he stuck his tongue out at me. We both laughed but once again Sakura goes stomping on the moment.

"I'm going to try and make cheerleading related candies Naruto."

"Oh really why?"

"Because I'm a cheerleader and that is basically what I'm all about. What are you making?"

"I can't tell you because then Hinata would hear."

He looked up and smiled at me but Sakura pouted. Then Naruto leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Oh yea that sounds really cool."

"Yea but keep it a secret I don't want Hinata to know yet."

I turned around and saw that Ino and Kiba were working side by side, I guess she likes him now.

"Naruto when are we going work on the painting?"

"Any weekend except this one?"

"Why not this weekend?"

"Because this weekend I am shooting and directing Shino and Shika's first video."

He smiled with pride it was the biggest smile I have seen him show so far.

"Oh that's this weekend thought they had already shot it."

"They did shoot one and they didn't like it so they came to me for help."

"Oh that is really cool, I'm happy for the three of you."

"Hey do you want to come hang out with us we could always use pretty girls for extras."

"Yea sure I don't have anything to do this weekend."

"Do you want to come too Sakura?"

"I can't Naruto I have a cheerleading tournament this weekend."

"Well maybe next time looks like it's going to be me and you this weekend. It's a date."

"So it's a date now?"

"Yea sure let's make it a date."

"Alright."

I went to pop my eyes and lips in the oven now it was time to mix my chocolate. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sakura giving me this terrible look. I ignored her and continue to make my chocolates. It went silent between me and Naruto because he began talking to Sakura about music videos. It was ok because I could focus more now. I made white chocolate with small chocolate chips in them .After the chocolate cooled I cut it to spell huge and then wrapped the letters in gold foil. By the time I finished all my candy there was ten minutes left of class. Naruto strolled over to look at my candy I watched as he looked over it.

"Not bad Hinata not bad but mine are better."

"Oh really let me see then."

He brought his chocolates over and they were day of the dead skulls in different colors. Not going to lie they were really nice probably better than mine.

I laughed "You win I really like yours they are really beautiful."

"Thanks I really like yours as well. Your pieces are really funky and huge.

Naruto then grabbed a lip and an eye ball and covered his eye and lips with them. I did the same thing and we begin to fool around with the candy.

Then Naruto said "Lean into me Hinata."

I did as asked and then we became inches apart.

In a British accent he said "Can I have a smooch?"

I did the same accent "Oh well of course my dear."

We stood there laughing at each other until Kurenai signaled for us to be quite. We continued to giggle but quite now. I loved every time I was around Naruto we laughed and could just be goofy around each other. I think in general I think Naruto is just goofy and I'm only goofy around Tenten.

Ok I have chosen my favorite and those people are Naruto, Hinata, and Shika congrads you will get an extra 10 points on the next quiz.

"Alright this is awesome."

Naruto jumped and pumped his fist in the air. Shika and I weren't as excited because we honestly didn't need the extra points. The bell rung and Naruto and Sakura left the room together. If not now but eventually those two would end up together. I gathered my stuff and headed towards my car I didn't really what to sit at lunch with everyone.

I stopped at the local grocery market picked up some sushi and a soda like juice. I sat in the deli section and ate by myself. I wanted to be alone because I knew next period was going to be when I confronted Kiba. I was nervous but anxious about the whole situation and I wasn't going to try and avoid it this time. I looked at my watch it said 1:30 and I decided that it was time to head back. I hadn't quite finished the sushi so I took it with me. I was running back late but I knew that I would get there before Kakashi. I looked at the clock I was only five minutes late actually.

"Is that him?"

"No it's just Hinata."

Naruto said "Like I said I could have worked three shifts and came back by now before he ever made it to class."

Naruto and Kiba were talking about Kakashi when I walked in. Ino stopped their conversation and looked p at me.

"Are you mad at us? Why didn't you come to lunch?"

"Yea Hinata why did you ditch us like that?"

"I had to be by myself this lunch I had a lot on my mind. I probably should've text to let you know I wasn't coming."

"It's ok Hinata we might have over worried."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. It was nice to see her in a better mood now all the jealously gone. I stood so I could take off my blazer and some of the boys jokingly whistled. Kiba starred and he blush he tried to look away but couldn't. I looked at Naruto he wasn't starring like earlier but more like looking me over. Looking at him made me realize that I still had his sweater in my bag.

I handed it to him "Here Naruto I forgot to give it to you when you were at my house."

"I forgot I even gave this to you."

"Well I washed it and everything thanks for letting me borrow it that night."

Sakura said "So do you visit all your friends and bring them orange juice when their sick."

Naruto blushed "Yea sure for everyone."

Then Kakashi walked and he said he was saving a burning building. We have come to accept Kakashi being late it gave many a chance to finish homework. I learned by now Kakashi barely teaches most of the time he gave out worksheets. Today was no different he gave us bookwork. The rest of the class was fairly silent and went by really quick. When the last bell rung everybody was packing Kiba was one of the first people to leave the room.

"Naruto do you know where Kiba is speeding off to?"

"He wants me to meet him by my car."

"Alright thanks."

I hurried and gathered my stuff and began to run as fast as I could in my shoes. The fact that Kiba would run away from me and think apologizing in a text is ok mad me angrier. When I finally caught up with him he was passing the middle of the quad.

I yelled "Kiba."

He stopped and turned around a smile was on his face but dropped when he saw me. He was on the phone with someone but hung up as soon as he saw me. I surprise he didn't run off from but he just stood there waiting.

"We need to talk."

"About what happen at my party?"

I couldn't tell if he was serious or kidding but he was making me mad. Now that I was closer to his face I noticed how terrible his nose looked in the cast.

"No about the rumors and lies you have spread about me, about our friendship and why your just stomping on it, and why would you hurt me like this."

He said "Alright then get it off your chest."

I took a deep breath "So I heard you have gone around spreading lies about me and I have to say that is not cool. I thought we were supposed to be best friends and all you have done is stabbed me in the back the past couple days. Not only did you betray me but you did it while I wasn't around to defend myself. You went around telling people I was a tease and I was slutty drunk. You-.

He cut me off "You were a tease Hinata! You don't tell someone you like them then break their nose when you guys are in the act."

"Kiba I told you I liked you four years ago when we were freshmen. Did you honestly think I held on to those feelings all these years?"

"Yea I did why wouldn't you?"

"News flash Kiba you are not that charming and your personality isn't that great for me to like you that long. And we were not in the act we were making out and your hands wanted to go crazy. Stop trying to hint that we almost had sex when you know we didn't get that far."

At this point everyone was gathered around us and starring. I didn't really want to make a scene I just wanted to talk this out. Talking it out wasn't going to work at this point though because we were now screaming at each other.

"Hinata you broke my fucking nose that's how you stopped it. What did you expect when I leading you up stairs? Did you think we were going to go up stairs and talk about our feelings?"

People laughed but I didn't care I ignored everyone right now except Kiba.

"Kiba I was high out of my mind and I pretty sure you knew that. Like you told everyone that you thought I was drunk. If you thought that why would you take advantage of me when I vulnerable? Why couldn't you be a friend and not confess your feeling when I was zoned out. When we were upstairs I was so high I couldn't function. You know I don't do that I don't smoke I don't drink. You knew I was high out my mind didn't you?"

Kiba looked down and nodded his head to ashamed to look me in the eyes anymore. Slowly they all started to whisper the people in the crowd.

"I expected more out of you Kiba I thought were friends but now I just think your scum. You came on to me first and I just ended what should have never happen. I am sorry for breaking your nose but in a way you deserved it. You called me a hot mess no you're the hot mess because you had to lie to boost your ego and make yourself look cool. You're a hot mess for selling out your best friend for an image. Lastly you're a hot mess because the whole week you kept begging me to come to your party you wouldn't leave me alone you planned this whole situation. I regret meeting you and every calling you my friend. I'm not a slut, I'm not a tease, and you were never going to get any that night. You like my outer appearance but news flash Kiba I'm more than this hair, these clothes, and this body I'm a girl with feeling and you were too much a of a asshole to notice."

After my little rant I just walked off to my car I was too angry to stick around. I could hear Kiba screaming his apology into the air. I appreciated the apology but it didn't stop the angry feelings I felt. I hopped into my car and drove home and tried to not let my temper affect my driving. I was really sad and angry the moment. I mean I enjoyed being Kiba and it was something I was going to miss but his actions cut too deep right now.

_Saturday_

Friday had gone and passed and Kiba had gone and filled my phone with apology messages. At one point he even tried to call me but I ignored him. I had to focus on training for the upcoming volleyball season and my day with Naruto.

'Ring, ring, ring.'

The caller ID said Tenten "Hey…yea today…we can meet at the gym…yea I need to be out of there before one…Yea hanging out with Naruto and the gang today…Alright meet you in a hour…see you then.

I showered, washed my hair, bushed my teeth, and quickly got dressed so I could get in some breakfast. I raced down stairs rushing to make myself a healthy breakfast. I was sitting at the table eating my eggs and turkey bacon when dad came down. By the time he finished making his coffee I had finished my breakfast. I was about to exit the kitchen when he finally spoke.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

I looked down at what I was wearing a black sleeves shirt, black volleyball shorts, and black knee pads. I don' know why he was giving me trouble obviously I was going to go train.

"I'm going to go train with Tenten then I'm going to be out with some friends the rest of the day."

"Alright."

With that said I just grabbed my bag and left I wasn't going to let Dad bring my mood down. I parked next to Tenten's car when I got to the gym. She was sitting by the bench where you sign in.

"Hey Hinata you ready to train?"

We hugged "As ready as ever. I haven't been watching what I eat so I know I'm out of shape."

Tenten skipped to the volleyball court she was always up for a good workout. When she went to my school she played soccer, track, cross country, basketball, and volleyball. Tenten is always in shape because she is an all around sports girl. We set up the net and I got out my ball. We started going over drills, warming up, and finally ended up playing one on one game. At the end we were sweaty tired and hungry. I wanted to get fast food but Tenten suggested we got to Whole Foods and eat from the café there.

Tenten and I just pilled on the tofu and the veggies and dug in. We were so into our food that we didn't notice the silence between us. Well I noticed but Tenten was the one to break the silence.

"So what are you plans for the day again?"

"Shika and Shino are filming their first music video today and I'm going to help out."

"Wait I thought they already did that."

"They did but they are redoing it they hated the first one. Do you want to come? Naruto said they needed extras that were girls."

"Sure I don't have anything else to do. Can Neji tag along as well?"

"Yea sure"

"Is Sakura and Ino coming also?"

"No their in Virginia somewhere at a cheerleading competition."

"Alright that is even better. Is Naruto going to be there?"

"Yea technically it's a date between me and him."

"It's a date what are you going to wear?"

"Nothing special I'm trying to not over think it I'm already too excited."

"Oh nice strategy."

"What time is it?"

"It's 11:55 why?"

"Crap we need to get going I have to get ready."

"What time are you meeting them?"

"We are all meeting at 1:00 at Naruto's house then we're driving to the beach to film."

"Well let's go we don't have much time."

We hopped into our own cars and headed to my house. I hopped in the shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, and curled my hair to get bohemian curls. I did my makeup with just a cat eye and a nude pinkish lipstick. Then I put on a cropped red slouch tee, a high wasted pair of blue jean shorts, and my slouchy fringe boots, a gold crown like head band, and my teal Ozzy shades. I looked at myself one last time before packing my bag with a black bathing suit, my lavender sheer shirts, flip flops and everything else I would need for the video. When I came back from the kitchen Tenten was getting dressed. I put on some perfume and Tenten got finished getting dressed. We were trying to rush it was already 1:15 and we knew everyone was waiting on us.

We decided to take my car knowing that we could take Neji's car when we got there. The drive to Naruto's wasn't long considering how Tenten ran every light, cut everyone off, and didn't stop for pedestrians. All in all it took us around 15 minutes to get over there even though he lives on the other side of town. When we finally arrived everyone was sitting in the living room and they all looked up when we came in.

"Sorry we're late guys, we had to get dressed."

"Woman their so troublesome."

Temari jabbed Shika right in the chest. Even though they were together they bickered like cats and dogs but they truly love each other overall. Temari is a little bit of crazy while Shika is extremely calm, they balance one another. They had already choose the car seating arrangements when I got there. My choices were either ride with Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke or Choji, Shika, and Temari. I wanted to give Tenten and Neji their privacy so I rode with Shika and others. I would have rode with Naruto but I really didn't want to be around Kiba right now.

Shika and Temari sat upfront while me and Choji hung in the back. The whole ride Temari flirted by teasing Shika while he barely reacted which riled her up. The stereo type for Choji is that all he does is talk about food and I learned the reason why today. He expressed his dreams of becoming a five star chef and opening his own restaurant some day. I smiled when he talked because he sounded so passionate you could hear it in his tone. Then he asked me about my goals dreams and aspirations and I told him my love for painting. We had talked so long about our dreams we didn't notice we were finally at the beach until the car came to a complete halt.

Choji looked at me "Well it looks like we're here."

I responded by saying "Yes it looks like we finally made it."

I grabbed my book bag while everyone unpacked their cars. We waited until Shika lead us to a shore house. Everyone began to relax inside the cozy cottage while Shino and Shika made some phone calls. I sat at the juice bar watching all my friends mingle together until Naruto came over. He tried to smoothly sneak up on me but failed not the less. We laughed about it until it wasn't funny anymore.

I wiped a tear "So you're directing today or you nervous excited?"

"I'm more nervous than excited considering this is my first directorial debut."

"Yea well I want to wish you good luck than."

"Thanks it going to be pretty easy considering the theme"

"What is the theme?"

"Just basically friends hanging out partying while their music plays in the background. The only catch is that it's going to go in and out of normal and slow speed."

"That sounds interesting, did you come up with it?"

"Yea pretty much but their music inspired the video. I heard the song we're shooting with today and the concept just came to me."

I listen to him to continue talking about the video a little more until he dropped something on me.

"Hey remember tonight we're still on for our date."

"Oh yea we do have a 'date' tonight." I used my fingers to air quote dates.

"Why did you air quote date?"

"Because I didn't think you were serious or this was a legit date."

He pouted then said "I'm as serious as a heart attack, this is going to best date you ever been on. It's going to be so good you're going to run and tell all your friends."

I watched him as he pranced around pretending to be me.

He tried to mimic my voice "Look I'm Hinata I had the best date ever with Naruto. He is the man of my dreams I scream when I see him. I dream of our next date. Oh Naruto you so handsome and smart and funny. I just can't resist I must kiss you!"

Then he began to pretend to be me and wrap his arms around him making kissing noises. Naruto went as far as messing up his golden locks.

Then he began again "Oh Naruto you're such a good kisser I've dreamed of this all my life. Promise to make you cookies and make ramen forever."

Naruto finally stopped pretending to be me and making out with himself. I looked at him both amused but grossed out for some reason.

He turned to me and said "And that's how you're going to act from now on because the date will be that awesome."

"Hinata Naruto can you come here some of the extras have arrived."

When we came out the doors Tenten was standing there with a disturbed look on her face. I giggled and pulled her along with me to the living room. We go in the living room and we were surround by girls. All the girls were different races, skin tones, hair colors, eye, height, and sizes. The only thing these all these girls had in common were they were all beautiful. There were about eleven girls in the living room plus Tamari, Tenten, and I made fourteen. The boys stared at them like they were lions and the girls were fresh meat. I looked over a Tenten and Temari, Tenten looked calm cool and collected. While Temari looked pretty angry that Shika could know so many pretty girls.

Then Shino spoke "Ladies can you please call up some friends and ask if they would like to be extras in a video. Tell them it's a competition for Mtv or something but they will not be getting paid. Also make sure it's first come first served. Ask them to bring two changes of clothes beach gear and casual attire and this is going to take hours. Lastly ask if everyone can be here within the next hour or so."

The girls all began to text and call their friends and Naruto called up the rest of his camera crew. Naruto's film crew consisted of the broadcasting club and their expensive equipment. Within thirty minute there was more than a hundred kids at the beach house. The girl had to call people to turn them away. Most of them were attractive girls but lots of boys showed up as well. Many of the girls showed up barely dressed in bathing suits but I think that was the goal for the shoot. Then some of us when to the store and bought silly string, red cups, beach balls, ice cream, some balloons, cheap plates, soda, and other things for the party. Then Shino ordered enough pizza at two and it got here around two thirty.

Eventually Shino and Shika set up the drums and keyboard at three and we were now ready to shoot. Shino was on the drums and Shika on keys and vocals in middle of the whole room. Naruto said action, the music played back, and everyone started dancing like in an actual party set up. Temari, Tenten, and I started dancing by Shino and Shika plus a few other girls. Of course Naruto kept having to call cut and we had to reset up. After he got a couple set ups of the all together scene he wanted solo shots. He got one a kid shaking up soda and releasing it, people braking plates on the floor, crowd surfing, close ups, someone throwing a girl in the bed backwards, a couple going at it, a silly string fight, people with their red cups in the air, a shot with Kiba in bed with multiple woman, and a crap load of crazy party scenes. Then around seven we went to shoot on the beach where we started a bonfire. We got Shino a small toy drum and Shika one of those baby pianos and they pretend to play. Even though it was slightly dark the film crew set lights up so you could see everyone's faces. They had us play on the beach and in the water and we ended in a hug bonfire. The last shoot of the day was Temari, Tenten, me, and a couple other girls having an ice cream fight in a kiddy pool. When we finally wrapped up it was around two in the morning everyone was exhausted and satisfied.

I took a shower for the night and hit the sack I was too tired. A little into five in the morning there was a knock at my door. I opened it and it was Naruto he handed me a wet suit and told me to be ready in ten minutes. I took a mega quick shower and surprisingly got to wash my hair. Deciding there wasn't any time to really fix it I put it in a braided pony tail to the side and pinned my bangs to the side. With seconds to spare I was out my room and Naruto was waiting by the front door in his wet suit and large camera around his neck.

He smiled "You ready?"

"Yea sure."

On the walk to the beach it was dark and we barely spoke because we both just woke up. When we finally hit the beach Naruto finally told me what we were doing today.

"Ok well Hinata I'm going to teach you how to surf today. I lived out in the west coast for much of my life so I'm pretty good at it."

"Naruto is this the date?"

"Yea it was suppose to be last night but we shoot longer then I thought."

I just nodded my head still very sleepy. I wiped the sleep from my eyes hoping to get more excited about the date. Don't get me wrong I was very excited but my sleep was bringing down my excitement.

"Alright let's get started."

We walked to two surf boards that he had already set up. Naruto went through the whole process from paddling, to swimming out there, balancing on the board, and getting up on the board. Eventually I tried it and crashed on my first try. I could hear Naruto chuckling from the sand. He set up another camera so he could take pictures while we swam. After he took enough pictures he joined me in the water both of us sitting on our boards watching waiting for a good wave. He was telling me to keep calm and become one with the wave don't be afraid don't let it intimidate you. Then he got off his board and climbed onto mines getting in front of me.

I started to panic "What are you doing?"

"Relax we are going to surf this wave together. Pay attention there is one coming up."

"Wait how are we going to do this together?"

He turned around and looked at me and I literally melted. Bright blue eye looked into mine melting any fears I had.

He pushed a strand behind my ear "Hinata relax as long as we're together I will make sure you're safe. Now when I say go start paddling and we will go from there."

He rubbed my shoulder and gave me one of his award winning smiles. I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach at the moment. In that minute I never felt so confident about something in my life. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his stomach. Even through the wetsuit I could feel the muscles and definition of his stomach. He turned around and gazed down on me I looked up at him. For a moment it felt like time stopped like the world stopped as a whole. We looked into each other's eyes for a second then he snapped back around. A wave was coming and Naruto was being extremely alert.

"Go!"

We started to paddle and I followed Naruto's every move. So when he stood up I almost panicked but decided to just go with it. We finally both got up on the board and I gripped his waist so tight I'm surprise he could breath. I heard him chuckle but then I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Open your eyes look at what you're doing."

I finally looked down and saw that we were actually surfing a wave. I looked up at Naruto he had this serious but confident expression on his face. He looked so beautiful and I couldn't believe I was here with him at this moment. Eventually the wave died and so did our moment and when we were swimming back to the sand he splashed me. We got into a splash contest and he got the last splash but swam away while I was blinded. I finally caught up with him and I tackled him but I ended up straddling him. I looked down at him and his cheeks were dusted with pink, but I'm pretty sure I was blushing harder than him. I hurried to get off of him and take things back to normal.

"Hey I have towels and food waiting for us so follow me."

We walked to a fire pit similar to the one last night. There were logs around the pit and I sat down then he handed me a towel. I got up to take off the wetsuit and dry off. Naruto made a fire and then got out of his wetsuit as well. I wore a simple bikini black bottoms black tops and Naruto wore red shorts. I could feel him staring at me I looked away not wanting him to see me blush. I blushed because I was shy about my body and having him stare like that felt strange.

He sat down on the same log as me handing me one of those iHop to go plates. It had pancakes, bacon, and a mixture of fruit I couldn't wait to dig in. Naruto wrapped a blanket around me and him causing us to get closer. I looked up at the sky seeing the sun rise at the moment.

I tapped Naruto "Look Naruto isn't it beautiful?"

He looked up "Yea it really is."

We ate for a couple minutes in silence until we both finished. Then Naruto grabbed my waist and we were now cuddling. Then I finally spoke

"Naruto this was a really fun, romantic, crazy date that I will always remember."

"Yea I had I fun too and I'm happy you did as well. I like doing adventurous stuff I'm a risk taker."

"Are you happier this happened in the morning or would you rather have had it at night?"

"I'm happier it happened in the morning because we got to see the sunrise."

"Yea me too this was really nice. I had a lot of fun and thanks for teaching me to surf."

"Yea we should do this more often."

"What go to the beach or go on dates?"

"Going on dates silly."

I just nodded my head in agreeing with him. We both sat there watching the sunrise in each other's arms.

It was quite and we both just finished our meals. I yawned once more the food making it harder to stay awake. Then Naruto begin to speak.

"He I'll be right back ok."

I nodded to sleepy to open my mouth. He left me there wrapped in that warm comfy blanket so I decided to lay down for a minute. When I woke up again I was in the bed I was in the previous night. I still was in my bathing suit I rushed to get up because I was panicking. I couldn't help think where's Naruto? What happen to our date? Is he ok?

I ran from my room to the living room area where everyone was sitting. They just got done cleaning up and were beginning to pack. They all looked at me with amusement on their faces.

Temari said "Good morning sleeping beauty nice to see you're finally up."

"What happen where is Naruto?""

She said "He is in his room sleeping he carried you in from the date."

"So why is everyone packing up then?"

"Well some of us have to get back early including you. We all have work to do."

Now that I thought of it and I did have stuff to get done. I had to run out and get more paint if I was going to pant Naruto. I went back to my room and packed then I put on clothes for the day. When I came back to the living room Tenten and Neji were waiting for me, we got our bags and then headed back home. During the ride back I thought about Naruto how I didn't get to say goodbye and how I fell asleep on our date. I felt really bad for doing that by the way, I wanted to text him but didn't want disturb his sleep. Honestly I thought about Naruto the whole way home, I yawned feeling sleep come over me again. I blinked and looked at the clock.

_It said 11:13._

**_***A/N***_**

**_Ok for starters let me say I don't own any of the characters or products mentioned in this story. I looked at my last story and saw I didn't write that. Ok this chapter was more of a filler for what's to come next chapter. I felt like this took me three weeks to write I personally don't like this chapter. I don't really know why but tell me what you think by saving a comment. Shout outs go to everyone that saved me as their fav author, that saved In Time as their fave story, to everyone who left a comment, etc. Like my email was blown up over the week and I want to say thank you so much I feel the love. I'm out now for the break so I might update everyday next week. I don't know but tune in to see. Also how many of you thought Hinata and Naru were going to kiss :p? I've talked too much I'm leaving now. Peace & Love._**

**_R.T.B._**


	6. Sunlight Golden Buddha

_**In Time**_

A week had gone by since we had shot the video for Shika and Shino. They posted it online and it got more hits everyday it was online. Everyone was excited except the people the video was for. We were all hoping it would go viral and possibly end up on TV. Word of me and Naruto's date spread like wild fire through the halls of Konoha. Of course on Monday Ino and Sakura laid the questions on me about the date. They responded differently Ino seemed whatever about it, and Sakura seemed sort of sad. Obviously there was some tension between Sakura and I and I truly felt bad about that. As the week went on though I had to get over it because I am going on another date with him today. In the back of my mind I knew Sakura and I were going to have to talk about this, but right now I had to finish getting ready.

Naruto was coming to pick me in a few minutes from my house. I told him I could get there on my own but he insisted he come pick me up. I had already took my shower and washed my hair. I even got dressed I was wearing a sleeveless collared jean shirt, black leggings, my fringe moccasins, red lipstick, and huge purple and brown feather earrings that came down to my collar bone. I was doing my hair now and I was almost done with it. After five minutes it was finally in a huge bun and I let my bangs out straightened them but ran my fingers through them so they looked messy but still neat. Suddenly the door bell rung and I rushed down the stair beating Greta to the door. I opened it and there Naruto stood with the light behind him which made him look amazing.

"Hey welcome come on in."

"Hey here I got you theses."

He handed me this thing of sunflowers and it made me smile so big. I really love sunflowers they were one of my favorites.

"Thank you so much. Sunflowers are one of my favorite flowers."

"Are being serious right now?"

"Yes I really love them thanks so much."

I hugged him and then went to go get a vase and water for them.

"You can go up to my room my door should be open. You remember where it is right?"

He was looking up the stair "Yea."

I peaked around the corner praying that father wasn't in the kitchen. I knew if he saw the flowers he would ask me questions. Instead I came face to face with my sister. She sat at the table eating boring cereal flakes and reading the paper likes my father does. When she felt my presence she finally looked up.

"Hinata where did you get those flowers?"

"My model for the day brought them for me as a thank you present."

She looked up from the paper with a face that questioned my intentions. I quickly got a vase before she could ask me anything else. When it came to family I couldn't lie to them as easily as I could to friends and everyone else. When I get up to my room I see Naruto looking at my photo wall.

"Is this up you, Ino, and Sakura?"

I went up to the picture he was pointing at and smiled when I saw it.

"Yea that is us 9th grade year."

He chuckled looking at the picture.

"What is funny about the picture?"

"The fact Sakura and Ino or dressed in such revealing clothes and you're all covered up. You look totally opposite from them. How did you guys ever become friends? I mean it's still that way today."

"That I'm more opposite from them?"

"Yea their both obsessed with how they look and are stereotypical teenage girls. While you're cool and down to earth and artsy you care for your friends but don't care what others think."

"You think I'm cool?"

"Yea not saying they aren't but you have this funky cool cat vibe about you."

"Well thank you."

He looked back up at the photos scanning for something. "Is this you and Kiba?"

Even though I was still mad at Kiba I couldn't help but smile at the photo. It was from my 15th birthday after Kiba started a cake fight. My dad was really upset about the fight but it made me laugh. I remember I was having a terrible party and Kiba started the fight to cheer me up and make me laugh. In the photo both me and Kiba are smiling into the camera with frosting all over our faces.

I smiled at the memory "Yea it is from my birthday party."

"You two look so happy. You know he is really sorry right. He even cried to me about the situation."

I didn't respond and soon an awkward silence entered the room. Naruto took one last look at the wall before he broke the silence.

"You didn't tell me you were a photographer."

"I'm not I just take pictures of the good times."

"Well I like them but are you ready to go?"

"Yea hold on one sec let me put these in water."

I ran to my bathroom and filled the vase with water before putting the flowers inside. I sat the vase and flowers on my dresser than I began to get materials ready for the painting. I could take apart my easel and take it with me anywhere, I took two huge canvases, a grand old paint set, my oversize white button up I always paint in, and everything else I would need. This resulted in having to carry two huge black tote bags worth of stuff.

Naruto looked at it "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes please."

He picked up both of the totes like it was nothing and carried them to his car. I ran back into the house real quick to tell Greta where I was going. I ran up stairs and sprayed myself with perfume real quick and then I was out the door. Naruto was sitting in the car waiting for me when I came out. I got in the car and we drove off he played instrumental beats the whole way to his house. It took us some time to get to his house for he lived in Brooklyn. When we finally pulled up I noticed we were in a different house then the one we meet at last week.

"Naruto where are we?"

"We are at my house what do you mean?"

"Last Saturday we meet at a different house you said you lived there."

"Oh yea that was my grandparents house we meet at. I live there most of the time during the week day. This is my parent's house I live here too."

"But why?"

"Because it is easier to get to school from their then my actual home. Plus the schools over there are a little better than the ones over here."

I just shook my head signaling that I understood. I looked around there was a huge garden out front leading to the back. There was even a small pond in the front with a couple koi fish in them. The house was huge brick house with huge glass square shaped windows. There was black stairs leading to the door with black and gold railing around them. At the bottom of the stairs there was a sea green Buddha on each side. Both of the status looked like they were made out of jade, they looked really beautiful. When Naruto unlocked the door we were welcomed with all hardwood floors, there was amazing art work everywhere, they hand funky shaped chairs I saw one shaped like a hand, some of the furniture were funky colors, one huge wall had nothing but family photos, there was a lot of books everywhere, every wall was white but was decorated with paint, pictures are something else, and they had the biggest kitchen. The whole house looked like one big studio and I could tell artist lived here. We went up this red metal stair case and when we got to the second floor Naruto stopped.

He turned to the hall and yelled "Mom we are home."

"Alright Naru."

Then we went up another level of red stairs until we got to another level of the house. It seemed like an attic and there were several other rooms. We stopped at the one at the very end of the hall.

He said "We're here welcome to my studio. Shall I give you a tour?

"Sure why not?"

It was a huge white room and one part of it had photos hanging from clothes pines on a wire. Then the other half of the room had multiple pictures on a wall and a white background set up for a photo shoot. There was a small fountain in the corner, a computer against the wall, three long tables were lined up next to each other near the wall, there was different photographers and artist art work on the walls, there was a white row boat in another part of the room with multiple props in it, and for some reason a kiddy pool in the center.

"Naruto why is there a kiddy pool in here?"

"I sit in it when I need to relax."

Then he showed me his dark room where he develops his films, a bathroom, and his prop room. The prop room had all kind of weird and wacky stuff. The first thing I noticed when I came in was a blow doll. He told me these were things he collected from vintage stores and his granddads closet when he was a bachelor.

When we finished the tour we set up near this huge square window. Some of the photos were making a border where the room was split in half. We were where the white sheet was set up for a photo shoot.

Then Naruto spoke "Ok so do whatever you want with me let me be your muse. Also I was thinking you could use one of my cameras to take a picture so you could print it."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can grid it you know. Do you not grid when you paint people?"

"Oh yea well I was going to free ball it honestly."

He shook his head in agreement. Honestly on the inside I was freaking out because I still didn't quite have a vision for this project I simply started off by asking Naruto lay in the light.

"Like lay down on my back?"

"Actually can you change your clothes I don't want to pant you in this."

"What do you want me to change into then?"

"Topless with black shorts not to lose not to fitting."

"Alright well let me go change then."

He left the room in a flash. I quickly was trying to think of something to paint. I didn't want to just do a portrait, I wanted to do something outside the box. The door creaked open bringing me outside my thoughts and I turned to look at who was coming in. It was Naruto he was in those old school basketball shorts. They were black with black lining and the slightly hugged his thighs. They almost looked like boxer briefs. You could see almost all of his tan skin. His arm were skinny but had muscle definition. His stomach had all kinds of rips, cut, and definition to it. He had a long torso that seemed to go on forever. He had abs that were well defined but weren't extreme. There was this spiral tattoo around his belly button that I thought was interesting. And a blond happy trail underneath it that went further than the waist line of his shorts.. He also had these muscle cuts that lead past the waist line of the shorts. Then his legs were defined muscular and extremely long as well. He had little blond hair up and down is legs and his tan never seemed to stop. I always thought Narutos tan was fake but it seems like it's not. Overall Naruto was skinny but muscular with a terrible amazing body. I could feel myself blushing while I gazed over him.

Also with Naruto practically naked I could see all the tattoos he had. I always knew he had one tattoo it is on his right arm and it's a naked pin up girl. Right now I was seeing more than one. He had the one on his belly button, one on his back that said smile in bold and a little girl pouting underneath, a small one in between his back and stomach that said 'your late for tea', a orange feather with the words live everyday to the fullest underneath, and three on his fingers prints one a peace sign, one a heart, and one the female sign. I'm surprised I never noticed the ones on his fingers before. I finally came out of my daze when Naruto made this confused look. I gazed away hoping to hide my blush.

"Wow Naruto I never knew you had so many tattoos."

"Yea I have around eight I think."

"I'm shocked I never saw the ones on your fingers. What do they mean?"

He held up the three fingers "There the three things you need in life peace, love, and woman."

I slightly blushed at this because it was too cute of him to say. He smiled at my reaction and I noticed how the sun hit his face when he smiled. I asked him to simply sit with his legs crossed on the floor. I asked him to shift so I could get the sun behind him but the window cropped out.

I said "Perfect."

"Are you ready?"

"Yea, what camera should I use?"

I looked behind me at this shelf he had with a couple cameras on them. I was so confused I don't take pictures I paint.

He pointed "Use the all black digital one."

I looked back at him with the most confused look on my face. He cracked a smile at me then got up to pick put a camera for me. He turned it on and everything and taught me how to use it. Then he got some tape and put it on the floor where he was sitting.

"Ok you ready now?"

I shook my head yes and began. I snapped a couple photos to find my light and to figure out where the light best hits his face. After I did this I had him do a couple poses before I came upon one I really liked. I basically had him smile at the camera while he threw up the peace smile. I loved Naruto's smile so much so I really wanted to show that off in the panting. I looked at the picture and noticed it remind me of a dream I had. A god like figure that had the sun behind them and they were looking down on me. This sparked my inspiration and I knew exactly what I wanted to shoot now.

"Naruto can I use that small pool and do you happen to have multi colored flowers anywhere?"

"Yea let me go get some."

He ran off and came back with these plastic flowers. The flowers were all different colors and I put them beside me. I put the small pool on top of the mark and made Naruto sit in it.

"Do you want me to fill this with water?"

"No just sit there and redo the pose but stick your thumb out with the peace sign this time. Also put up your left hand instead."

He did as asked and I took the shot it was perfect. Then I was going to attempt to do the pose from my dreams. I had him sit in the small pool again and look down at me.

"Can you smirk a little bit for me?"

He did as asked and the picture was perfect now. I took the picture on my stomach to make Naruto seem taller and that more powerful. I showed him the pictures and he loved them. I couldn't help but notice he looked like some kind of golden sunlight Buddha.

"They're both nice pictures. Which one are you going to choose?"

'I don't really know they're both really beautiful pictures."

"Alright are you ready for the date then?"

"Right now, where are we going?"

"I'm actually going to cook you something here."

"Alright cool."

"With that said I'm going to go get the food and put some clothes on."

I set up my equipment and sort of began painting the top half with the colors. By the time Naruto came back in I finished one line across the top.

"Close your eyes for me."

"Why?"

"I want to surprise you don't worry I'll hold your hand so you don't trip."

"Ok."

I closed my eyes and I could feel Naruto wrap his hand around my waist and grip my hand. I guess we were already out the door because we stopped.

Then he said "Ok stay here and keep your eyes close until I come back."

"Wait Naruto I-."

Before I knew it a dust of air and the click of the door closing hit my ears. I heard some rumbling and a few curses from inside the room. I felt a finger touching my fore head and that's when I opened my eyes. The sight I saw before me jaw dropping. There was a Naruto look alike but older and way longer hair he also didn't have the cute cat like whiskers like him either. If my jaw wasn't on the floor it sure was now because he smiled and it was identical to Naruto's.

"Hello I'm Minato and you are?"

I didn't respond I couldn't quite get my jaw off the floor. I do have to say even though Minato looked just like Naruto, Naruto was still the most beautiful person I ever seen. I coughed trying to regain my composer.

"Hi I'm Hinata. Pardon me for saying this but you look exactly like Naruto."

He smiled "Well I am his dad so technically he looks like me."

My jaw dropped again I couldn't believe I was meeting Naruto's dad. I wondered if he thought I was completely stupid because I keep gawking at him.

"But why are you up here? Where is Naruto?"

Just as he said that Naruto popped his head out the door. Naruto wore a yellow and navy blue racer back tank, light blue cut off shorts, and these berry colored boots. He really damn cute right now.

"Hinata are you ready? Hey dad what are you doing up here?"

"I was in my study you know the one right next door to this room? What are you doing and why do you have Hinata standing outside your door with her eyes closed?"

He simply smiled "Oh well me and Hinata are on a date and I was setting up in here."

"You two are on a date up here alone? You couldn't go somewhere public?"

"Dad it's ok mom approved plus we're working on a project too."

"What class?"

"Hinata is a painter and has choose me as her muse."

"Alright but Naruto no funny business."

They smiled at each other than his dad left. I looked at them both still with my jaw on the ground.

"Naruto what did he mean by no funny business."

"My parents caught me having sex a couple times."

"What?"

"Nothing lets go."

He grabbed my hand and lead me inside the room. We ducked underneath the photos until we got to the other side. There was a picnic blanket and a basket on top of it in the middle of the floor. I smiled it was really cute of him and we stood there holding hands for a minute. I hugged his waist and he wrapped his arm around mine.

"Naruto this is so sweet."

"Yea I'm glad you like it I hope it is more interesting than our last date. I hope you don't fall asleep on this one."

"Naruto I'm really sorry I.'

He laughed "I was kidding and plus I understand."

I blushed and he said "You really cute when you blush Hinata."

This made me blush even more. As he stared into my eyes I felt the earth stopped in that moment. He chuckled then we sat on the blanket. He pulled out these mini hamburgers, some kettle chips, and this huge cinnamon bun. The cinnamon bun was so big it was intimidating I jumped back a little when I saw it.

"I made the burgers and my mom made the huge buns."

We dug in and were stuffing our face until Naruto asked me a question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Lavender yours?"

"Orange."

"Did you get those sunflowers out your parent's garden?"

"Yep my mom said I could pick some for you. Her favorite flower is sunflower also."

"Do your parent garden for a living if you don't mind me asking?"

"No my dad is an author and architect and my mom is a chef and caterer but she sculpts on the side."

"Wow your parents are so artsy wish my dad was like that."

"What does he do?"

"He is either an investment banker or public representative or something expensive like that."

"You don't even know what he does?"

"We don't have the strongest relationship honestly."

"Oh. What' your favorite number?"

"The number twelve yours?"

"Thirteen."

"That's bad luck."

He winked at me "I am bad luck baby. Why do you want to be a painter?"

"Because after my mom died it's what I used to cope plus it's my release on reality. Why do you want to be a photographer?"

"So people know that I was here. Photos are a way to prove that you were there to see it. When I was younger people teased me all the time and treated me like I didn't exist basically."

We talked more learning about each other within thirty minutes. I learned he loved foxes, ramen was his first and only love, he really adored is immediate family, he has known Sasuke and Iruka since he was younger they were like family, that he is a Libra, he loved photography and wants to actually make money off it while he is alive, and he had no siblings.

"Naruto why do you have those whiskers on your face?"

"When I was younger some of the people in the orphanage held me down and burned me three time on eat cheek. They said they thought it would be cute to make me look like a cat."

"Wait you lived in an orphanage?"

"Yep for some part of my life I will tell you the story one day of I'm every drunk enough."

I paused thinking about what he just said, but decide this wasn't the time.

"Well I think they're unique and cute."

I made a really bold move and kissed his cheek. Surprisingly he blushed and I did the same. We were two very flushed teenagers at the moment.

He chuckled "You kiss everyone on the second date?"

I giggled "Sometimes Naruto can I ask you about your tattoos?"

"Shoot for it."

He told me the little girl tattoo reminded him of when he was a kid he always pouted never smiled, the tea one was to remind him never be late to something he found important, the feather was to remind him appreciate life it's too short, he got the pin up because he loved that time it's when woman looked like woman, the one's on his finger is because that's what you need in life, and the one of his belly button was from a drunk night.

We talked longer until we finished our food well until I did. Naruto nearly finished the rest of the bun by himself. Afterwards he wanted to take pictures he said I was a muse. He grabbed his camera and started flashing not even telling me how to pose.

He said "The most unexpected photos are the most beautiful ones."

We started tickling each other that ended up in a play fight. Somehow some where he ended up on top of me snapping pictures. I was giggling so hard my whole neck and face was complete red.

"God Hinata you laughed like you were high."

I blushed and looked away from him too embarrassed.

"Hinata have you ever tried smoking?"

"Yea I had a terrible experience. Why did you ask?"

"Because I saw how your face changed when I said that. Do you want to try again I promise you won't have a bad experience."

I honestly didn't care for it but at the same time I couldn't say no to him. I really wanted to put my trust in him so I agreed. He walked into the dark room and came out with a box He sat it on his lap and then pulled out a really large medicine bottle that had these white things rolled up.

He picked on up "This a joint Hinata."

"Wait Naruto aren't your parents going to smell it?"

"No I spoke up here all the time plus you got perfume right?"

"Yea."

"Then we will be alright."

He put it in his mouth and set it ablaze. He sucked it in and then began to cough. It scared me I thought he was going to cough up a long. He taught me how to smoke and then it was my turn. We all each took a turn smoking it until t got down to the smallest bit. He took in a huge in breath then he signaled for me to lean in. He blew the smoke into my mouth and surprisingly I sucked in. Our lips were so close he almost kissed. He took a picture of him blowing into my mouth.

"And that boys and girls is how you shot gun."

"How long until it kicks in?'"

"A couple minutes it was some strong stuff but relax. If you're tense you will blow the high."

All in all it took around 15 minutes to kick in and I started feeling goofy. He told me to relax and just run with it. I would be lying to say I didn't feel good. At the same time I felt weird because I thought what would the important people in my life think about this. At the moment though I didn't care about anything in the world. I went the bathroom to gargle mouth wash to get rid of this afternoons lunch smell. I came back out and he snapped more photos some close ups, some from the waist up, he asked me to sit to the side and dip my head back. Somehow we got into the subject of sex.

"So you're telling me you never had sex with anyone?"

"Nope I am a virgin."

"Is it by choice because you can get anyone you want."

"Yea it's because of that and thanks I haven't found anyone really who interested me in that way."

"Oh well I have sex a lot so we are on defiantly two different teams. Anyway can we take a picture together?"

"Yea."

"Come closer and you put your hand on my waist and I'll wrap my arm around yours."

He got up to re adjust the camera and then we got into the position he wanted. We both smiled and he snapped the picture with one of those self timers. A strand of my hair feel on my face again and I was about to move it when Naruto did it for me. His finger brushed my skin and I could feel his warmth. We looked at each other. I felt that feeling where it felt like only him and I were the only ones in the world. He stared at my lips for five seconds and then he started to bite his own. I couldn't tell if it was the weed or what but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I could feel my heart skip a beat when he put his forehead and nose against mine. All the while I could hear him snapping photos of this whole moment. He breath lightly and I could smell the citrus mixed in his breath. I could feel his eyes looking down at me but I didn't look up. I softly bit my lip and finally looked up at me and I could see how truly flushed he was.

Suddenly he pushed and leaned forward to lock our lips. He lightly kissed me and I graciously kissed him back. As the kiss progressed the kisses got hungrier and more passionate. I could taste him he tasted of cinnamon buns and citrus. His lips are extremely soft and he grabbed my waist with both his hands pulling me closer. I took my hand placing a hand around his neck and one in his hair. II ran my fingers through it and played with his locks. He moaned into my mouth when I tugged onto it a little bit. We finally came up for air but soon went back to kissing. I felt him tug at my lip a couple time asking for entrance but I was teasing him so I didn't. Our legs were tangled and I felt him deepen the kiss my leaning forward. He soon left my lips and started kissing and sucking my neck and collar bone. Sometimes he would find the right spot and make me gasp or a slight moan would slip. I finally opened my eyes and looked out the window.

_Based on the sun it seemed to be around 5:00_

_Sunday_

Yesterday Naruto and I made out a little longer before someone called breaking it up and I had to rush home. He drove me home and we went at it again in my driveway until I broke it up. He pouted at me for stopping it and I kissed him one last time.

It was now Sunday late in the afternoon and I was getting ready for another date with Naruto. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair all big and sexy with loose curls and my bangs pinned to the side. I put on a shirt dressed that was a soft blue color with red roses all over and that was tight but flows at the bottom. I put on tall knee high brown boots and grey socks that peaked over them. I paired a nice small sling purse and a gold bracelet and necklace. I grabbed my motto jacket in case weather got bad, put on some perfume, and headed towards Naruto's parent's house. On the way there I question where we could possibly be going on our date tonight. Naruto never told me where we were doing for our dates. I liked that but hated it at the same time. When I pulled up it was around six o clock and there were a bunch of cars in his driveway. This forced me to park by the side walk but I really didn't mind.

I rung the doorbell and Naruto answered the door with a smile on his face and a mouth full of food. He was wearing a black and white zigzag scripted tank, khaki rolled up shots, and red boots, and a red bowler fedora. He looked too cute and too cool for school.

He was staring "You look really good Hinata."

"Thanks so do you."

"Come on in, come sit with everyone else in the dining room."

I question who was everyone else but I learned soon. I saw faces I knew Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, and Minato. Then I saw some strangers some were smiling while majority of them were frowning. Naruto sat me down in a chair next to a lady with long red hair.

"Gang this is Hinata be nice to her alright I have to go finish getting ready."

Then the lady with the long red and smile spoke "Hi Hinata I'm Kushina I'm Naruto's mom."

We shook hands and she flew another smile my way. I flashed one back at her but I was actually pretty nervous. Meeting Naruto's family gave me weird feelings in my stomach I want them to like me but I wish I was prepared for this. Then Naruto's mom rose and turned to me.

"I'm going to introduce everyone to you Hinata starting from my left. At the head of the table the old man is Jiraiya and next to him is his wife Tsunade and these are Minato's parents. To the left of her are Iruka and Kakashi I'm pretty sure you know them. After that is Itachi who is Sasuke's brother, then there's Sasuke, then Kiba, and you're in the spot Naruto was sitting."

I bowed to the crowded room to show my respect for everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all."

Then the old man spoke "This is the girl huh? Well she sure is a looker if I was Naruto I would-."

Then his wife jabbed him in the chest a very unpleasant look upon her face.

Then his wife spoke "Jiraiya can't you go a day without being a perv. This is Naruto's girlfriend stop trying to come at her."

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend we are just going on a date."

I saw Sasuke roll his eyes and shake his head and so did his brother. His brother which exactly like him but with longer hair and a little more tan. This was the second time this weekend that I saw some ones double.

Then Iruka spoke and he was all giddy "No shock that you two are dating you do sit next to each other in my class."

Then Kakashi interjected "They sit the same way in my class too."

"That's how me and Kakashi were back in the day and we have been together ever since."

I saw Iruka grab Kakashi's hand and he looked lovingly into Kakashi's face. In return Kakashi looked back at him never breaking his cool domineer. This made Iruka upset and he rolled his eyes to Kakashi but then I saw the both of them with smirks on their faces. I wasn't surprised they were flirting or even to together. There had been rumors about their relationship in school I thought they were cute together.

Then Minato spoke "Well I got the pleasure of meeting Hinata yesterday."

Kushina spoke "Minato you meet her while they were working on the project right?"

"Well they were working on that and it was a date as well."

"Yea Naruto was telling me about that. What subject was it for?"

"It was for my painting class I am painting Naruto for a portrait."

Everyone awed and reacted with agreement.

Then his mom said "So you're an artist as well?"

"Yes I would like to make a living off of being a painter."

"Well I'm an artist too I sculpt and I do culinary work."

"Yea Naruto told me about that yesterday."

She nodded her head and smiled agreeing with my statement. Then it went silent everyone went back to what was on their plates.

Minato and Kushina said in unison "Would you like something to eat?"

They looked at one another both smiling at one another. I thought it was cute what just happened. She nodded to signal for her to speak.

"But uh yes Hinata would you like anything?"

"No thank you I'm sure there is going to be food on this date, actually I'm really not sure."

Then Jiraiya spoke "Wait your going on a date with him and you don't know where you're going?"

"Yea Naruto never tells me what we're doing on dates he tries to surprise me."

"That's sweet and all but you do know he is crazy right?"

Everyone busted out laughing because I made a face full of fear. I didn't understand why they were laughing if that was true.

"I'm just messing with you."

"Oh well there has always been food on our dates so there should be some on this one."

"That's to be expected Naruto has been around food his whole life. You know I own the dinner Jiraiya's and I cook the food there."

"Yea Naruto told me about that he said he worked there too."

"Of course Naruto works there we believe in hard work in this family. We're trying to instill in Naruto that you have to work for the things you want in life. That car he has he had to do some hard labor to get it."

"Alright pervy gramps stop trying to lay philosophy on Hinata. Hinata are you ready to go?"

"Yea are we taking your car?"

"Sure why not."

"Bye everyone it was nice meeting you all."

Everyone said bye in unison and then me and Naruto left. We hopped into that famous orange car and he raced off.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"It's a surprise remember but I will tell you we're going to get food first."

"Are we going to the dinner?"

"No I'm there every day all day I don't want to take you there."

The whole way we were silent I was anticipating where we were going. While Naruto was concentrating on how to get to where we were going. We finally pulled up to a pizzeria it was called Gary's. There was a fat pizza chef as the mascot who would wink at us. Naruto opened the door for me and then he followed behind. I saw it was more like a serious restaurant than a plane pizza place. A waiter sat us on the balcony out back and then we ordered. I got a thin crust spinach pizza piece and a large salad. Naruto ordered two monster slice pepperoni pizzas and chocolate cake as well.

"And your drinks will be?"

"I will have tea."

"Can I get a sprite?"

The waiter walked off going to take our order to the chef. I felt Naruto giving me this confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why did you just order salad and a health pizza? You're not one of those kind of girls are you?"

I laughed and when I saw his confused look I stopped.

"No Naruto I'm not like that but I have volleyball season coming up. I haven't been watching what I eat so I'm going to start now."

"Oh yea I understand I'm the same way during soccer season."

"Yea I'm way out of shape. I should have been working on that during the summer."

"When are try outs?"

"Tomorrow and then we have a game Wednesday."

"Cocky much you know you already made the team?"

"No it's not like that it's just I'm one of the best setters at the school so I have a spot."

He chuckled and then we talked more about my volleyball career. I told him how I have been on the team since freshmen year .I told him how Tenten got me interested in the sport and how we train a lot. He was really excited that I was into sports and stuff and then he began to talk about soccer.

"Yea it something you do when you're on the west coast."

Then the waiter came and placed our food in front of us. Naruto was talking but now he was in gulfed in his food. His pizza were huge each slice was the size of his head and he just ate them like it was nothing. It didn't take us long to eat so when the check came he paid for it. I felt bad because he has spent so much money recently. I tried to argue to pay but he wasn't hearing it. When we got in the car I thought he was going to take me home but he was going in the opposite direction.

"Naruto where are we going?"

"Hinata it is a surprise don't worry."

We drove for at least minutes before we came upon this huge carnival.

"We're here."

I had heard about this carnival being in town. Actually everyone at our school was here last night. Sakura and Ino said they were going to be here Saturday I was going to come with them but hung with Naruto instead.

"Do you like carnivals?"

"Yea they're always fun and festive."

We got to the booth and Naruto paid for both our tickets. I again felt bad extremely bad.

"Naruto I could've paid for myself you know."

"Chill out Hinata it was only five dollars."

I decided to let it go and I would treat him one of these dates. For now I would enjoy my time with him and pray this moment last forever.

First we played at the dunking tank and then we played a bunch a of carnival games. We came to one where you have to knock the bottles over with a ball. Naruto knocked over a pretty descent amount and won me a huge stuffed giraffe. He did another game with water guns and Naruto started a light water fight with me. After we dried off we went over to the bummer cart were we got into a heated competition. Over and over again I rammed Naruto until I wanted to stop and he pouted about his lose.

"Man you know what I let you win."

"Whatever I didn't know you were such a sore loser Naruto."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he nuzzled his face into my hair as we walked.

"I can accept losing look I'm going to win you a gold fish to celebrate your winnings."

"Naruto I hate how they action off gold fish at these things I think it's cruel."

"You do?"

"Yea but if you win me one can we release it in a stream or something?"

"Yea whatever you want."

We went to the booth and Naruto won me a beautiful orange gold fish. He really like it he named it Goldie. After seeing how the fish made him so happy I decided to let him do what he wanted with it. He said it was like I our fishy baby. I gave him a look and we both laughed while walking through the crowd.

"Hinata Naruto."

We both turned around and was meet with Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Shino. It looked like the four of them were on a group date. I was shocked because Shino wasn't really one for dating. Kiba dabbed Naruto they were both really excited to see each other. This was strange because they saw each other a little more than two hours ago, they had such a bromance.

"Hey man what are you doing here?"

Naruto pointed to me "I'm on a date with Hinata."

"I'm on a date with Ino here and Shino is with Sakura."

"That cool that cool."

Sakura spoke "Hinata you didn't tell us you were going on a date with Naruto."

"It was a spur of the moment thing it really wasn't planned."

She step back and I could slowly see her face form into an angry pout. While Ino seemed like a happy bubble that you couldn't burst.

"Bro we were about to go on the Ferris Wheel do you two want to come?"

Naruto looked at me and I nodded agreeing with the terms. We all made our way to the ride with everybody stood in pairs. All the boys began to talk to each other in line soon Sakura and Ino came to me.

Sakura said "So you weren't going to tell us you were on a date with Naruto?"

"I'm not going to text you during our date that's rude. We haven't told anyone it was random like I told you. When were you going to tell me about you and Shino?"

"Girl please this isn't a real date I'm only doing this because Ino begged."

"Did you really Ino?"

"Yea Kiba wants Shino to start dating for some reason and Sakura was a safe option."

"Oh so you must like Kiba huh?"

"No I just want to fuck and I think he wants to go on a couple dates before we got that far."

If only she knew what Kiba was thinking. Kiba doesn't ever just want to go on dates with girls he feels like he has to. In all honesty Kiba want to hurry and get to the sex, and trick girls by going on dates with them. If only they both knew they were on the same page.

The line began to move and we were all soon in the ride. Ino and Kiba were above Naruto and I, while Sakura and Shino were at the bottom. If I leaned over I could see what Sakura and Shino were doing and the same for Kiba and Ino.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

I turned to him "No not really I can deal with them. What were you hoping I would be scared so I would cuddle up to you?"

"I wasn't thinking of it in that way but now I am."

I snuggled up to Naruto and he in return wrapped his arm around my waist. I had a hand playing in his hair and one drawing circles in his chest. I heard him release a happy sigh that caused me to giggle.

"Naruto this has been one of the best days of my life thank you."

"No you made this day even better honestly."

I jokingly said "You're so corny Naruto."

"I'm so corny I'll show you corny."

Naruto reached over and he began to tickle me. I laughed and giggled so hard I'm pretty sure people thought I was dying. He eventually stopped when Sakura spoke up.

"Hinata what are you and Naruto doing up there?"

"Nothing."

Then the load speaker came on causing us all to cover our ears. It was the MC for the night. What none of us knew was every time this carnival comes to town, they have this couple ride and they play music to get the sparks going. At the current moment we were all on for the couples ride. So they stopped the ride where it was at now and begin to play the music. Naruto and I were at the very top we were sort of leaning Shino and Sakura could see us clearly if they looked back. The song begin to play and it was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry which I thought was really corny. Then Naruto started singing to me and I learned today Naruto couldn't sing. He was doing all these dramatic jesters and singing completely out of tune. Even though I it was humorous I still thought it was really cute. I started to smile and he stopped giving me a huge smile back. We started at each other and slowly we go closer until the MC said something about fireworks.

"Did you like my singing?"

"Yea you should totally do that as a career."

"Aw shucks."

I felt Naruto caress my face pushing some hair out the way. He then looked me in the eyes and his expression became serious.

"Hinata I really like!"

"You do?"

"Yea I haven't felt a liking this strong for a girl in forever. Like I think about you all the time you give me a bad case of the butterflies. I'm so much happier when I'm around you and I catch myself smiling for no reason too. I know it sounds strange for me to be spilling my feelings like this but I just want you to know I like you."

Through his whole speech he had his head down and when he looked back up his cheeks were pink. I smiled at him and he gave me a shy one back.

"Naruto that's really sweet you give me a bad case of the butterflies too."

He laughed and looked me in the eyes once again. His lids were low and he seemed to be in a hazy daze. He was blushing a little more now and he was biting his bottom lip. I began to blush and then I scooted closer. Eventually we inched closer to each other until he were inches apart.

He started to speak "Hinata I-."

I cut him off by finally connecting our lips, I felt him wrap his arms around me. At that moment it really felt no one else was in the world. The kiss became even more passionate by the minute. At the moment I didn't hear the music or the fireworks going off behind us. All I heard was Naruto, all I felt Naruto, all I tasted was Naruto. At the moment he was my world and I was his.

_The clock read 9:00._

**_***A/N***_**

**_Hello again for starters let me say I don't own any of the characters or products mention in the above story. I really enjoyed chapter and I hope you guys do too :D. The next let me warn youis going to be extremely long probably. I don't know yet it might take sme days. I'm on brake now so I'm going to try and update as frequent as possible. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or feel like expressing your opinion you should leave a comment. Uh I have nothing else to say so I'm going to leave now. Peace & Love._**

_**-R.T.B.**_


	7. Three weeks of heaven!

**_In Time_**

_Monday_

Light beams snuck their way underneath my eye lids. I knew the sun was signaling for me to get up, but my bed was begging me to stay. I got up anyway ignoring my bed's wishes and head for my shower. I welcomed the hot water as it ran down my back and slowly I was waking up. I ran my fingers through my hair rinsing the shampoo out my hair. All in all, it took me an hour and some minutes to get ready. I did a light cat eye and red lipstick and I was done. I didn't really feel like dressing up so I chose this cropped denim shirt, brown sandals, and this long burgundy skirt that was tight around my frame. I checked the huge bun on top of my head and fix the strands I let hang out and frame my face. I looked myself over once checking my outfit, you could slightly see my stomach but I didn't care. I decided I wanted one accessory and put on my black buddy holly's. I grabbed my book bag, my gym bag, my bag with my canvas in it, snagged a bagel and juice, and then I was on my way to school.  
>When I got to school the first bell had rung so everyone was probably hanging in the hall now. I pulled into the parking lot next to Naruto's shiny bright orange car. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke were all standing outside the car. I saw Naruto say something to them and they walked away. Before I could get out Naruto rushed over to open the door for me.<p>

I got out "Thank you Naruto. Good Morning-."

Naruto cut me off by pressing his lips onto my mines. He pressed me up against my car making the kiss more heated. Our lips finally became unlocked and he pressed his forehead against mine. He finally backed away and I could see he was flushed and smiling. I wondered when are we ever going to stop being flushed around each other.

"Well good morning Buddy Holly. Did you get my text this morning?"

"You know who Buddy Holly is? And no, I didn't. What did you say in the text?"

"Of course I do and I said good morning."  
>"<p>

Oh, well, morning to you too. You want a bagel I have a extra one?"  
>"<p>

Yea, sure."

I handed it to him and I grabbed my book bag while he grabbed my gym bag and the one with my canvas in it. We walked up the stairs heading towards my locker. We finally spoke again when we got in the building.

He swallowed his last bite "You have volleyball try outs today, right?"

"Yea, I'm really nervous."

"Don't be nervous aren't you one of the best setters at the school? What happened to all the confidence you had over the weekend?"

"Yea, I know you're right but I still can't help the butterflies I feel."

"Wel,l I believe in you no matter what happens."

I felt my heart skip a beat when I looked over to see him smiling at me. He made me feel like all kinds of goop whenever he smiled at me. We got to my locker and Ino and Sakura were standing there waiting.

Naruto said "Hey ladies."

They said in unison "Hi Naruto."

I rolled my eyes at how the three of them acted when around each other. Sakura and Ino always competed for his attention while he sat back and watched them stroke his ego. In all honesty, it was funny to watch sometimes.

I put my gym bag in my locker and got what I needed for today. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura talked behind me.

Sakura spoke "Naruto what are you waiting for? Don't you have to get to first period?"

"I'm waiting on Hinata so we can walk to first period together. Don't you have to get to first period Sakura?"

I heard her let out a heavy sigh "Oh…yea, come on Ino."

Ino interjected "Bye Naruto."

Ino was always so happy all the time even if others were suffering around her. Sakura slumped down the hall while Ino skipped. Naruto made our way to first period seconds before the bell rung. First period went by quickly and the whole time Iruka stared at me and Naruto smiling. I laughed about it but Naruto said he was going to talk to him about it tomorrow. Naruto made it up bigger than it was, today I learned he is such a drama queen.

I joked "Naruto, you are such a drama queen."

"I am not."

He let go of my hand and pouted walking off in front of me. Then he stopped so I could catch up, his head was still down.

"My mom calls me a drama queen all the time and so does Sasuke."

I giggled "It's ok."

Then I reached up and kissed his cheek and he smiled again. I wasn't one for public display of affection but I did it so he could feel better. He wrapped his arm around my waist and he continued to walk me to second period. We walked inside and he placed my book bag in my chair and my canvas on the table then he hugged me and left.

Class started shortly after that and when it started I could tell it was going to be awkward. Through most of class only me and Ino talked while Sakura was being really quiet. I ignored it and thought nothing of it until I pulled out the picture of Naruto so I could continue my painting. I pulled out the one with him giving the peace sign and the plastic flowers he gave me.

"Oh my god! Hinata, is that Naruto?"

"Yea, I'm painting him for the project."

"Oh my look at that body I mean at the definition in his stomach. Mmm! he looks so delicious."

We sat in silence as Ino admired the picture of Naruto. I could see her eyes were full of lust.

"Could've not been me because something definitely would have went down."

Out of now where Sakura said "Or did you Hinata?"

"Did I what?"

"You have sex with him Hinata, huh? Did you have sex with Naruto?"

I'm pretty sure my face was full on red at the moment. I was so embarrassed that she would accuse me of this and be so loud about it.

"Of course not, Sakura. I took my picture for the project, I was real professional."

"Oh really? Because that's not what it looked like at the carnival yesterday."

"What are you talking about?""

"I saw you two yesterday practically eating each other's faces."

"You saw that?"

"Yea, I'm pretty everyone saw you two making out up there."

Then Ino said "Wait! You made out with Naruto yesterday?"

I blushed "Yea."

Ino high fived me "Alright girlie! I didn't know you had it in you. Are his lips soft?"

"I'm not telling you and Sakura why are you attacking me?"

"I'm not! I'm-"

"No, you are you're not being a good friend right now. You need to chill out. We went on some dates but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend and I'm not having sex with him."

"I have already called him. I have already said I liked him and then you do this?"

"No, Sakura. You said you were going to keep him as an option in case Sasuke doesn't work out. You never said you liked him. Both you and Ino said he was cute. Like you do everyone else, you're using him for your own selfish purposes. Well, let me say this. For the record, I like Naruto. I want him for myself and no one else. Can you say that, can you ever say that?"

I could see tears forming in Sakura's eyes and I felt no remorse. I felt this way because I knew Sakura didn't want this because she liked him. I knew Sakura wanted this because she was competitive and could never stand to see herself lose. Sakura has been this way since she was younger. People called her a loser all the time and she was determined to never be that way again.

Ino stepped in "You guys, lets change the subject before we say stuff we can't take back. Remember, you guys were friends and we will always be friends. Let's not have a boy come between us. Also, not to mention, Hinata has v-ball tryouts today and we can't be stressing her out."

Sakura looked at me and I looked back at her both of us too angry to speak. Honestly, I was really hurt that Sakura would act this way. Like I said, she never really liked him. It was all a game for her. The rest of the class we were all silent not a word left any of our lips. I tried to get off my cloud of anger so I could focus on my beautiful painting. Again I started painting the flowers like they were raining down. Before I knew it second period was over and I was the last one to leave. I lagged behind because I really didn't want to be around Ino and Sakura right now.

When I got out Naruto was standing there waiting for me, his smile fell when I came out. He ran up to hug me, snuggling his face into my hair.

"What's wrong? Rough day in class?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

I left out the part about us all arguing over him. I felt it's better to leave that out so things don't get messy.

"Naruto, why do you always snuggle yourself like that into my hair?"

He laughed "I don't know. I guess to breath in your scent for that moment. Actually that sounds sort of stalkerish."

"Yea it sort of like that, but it was still very sweet."

When we got into class, I was still bummed out but Naruto made me feel better. He made me laugh and giggle until Kurenai told us the lesson for today. She told us we would be taking care of an egg for the next three weeks. She then put us in pairs and I got teamed up with Sasuke. Many of the girls were jealous in the class and I saw this made Sakura seem even sadder. Then someone joked that if Sasuke and I did have a kid, it would be the sexiest baby alive. I think Naruto made the joke. I don't know but everyone laughed at it. Then Kurenai announced the last pair.

"Lastly the two blonds are together, Naruto and Ino."

She read us the rest of the assignment and told us we have a paper to write at the end of this. I went to go stand by Sasuke and we split off the schedule for who would get the egg. I got the egg every other day but Sasuke got it for today. We named the egg Shelby and then the bell rung signaling it was lunch time.  
>For the first time in a while, we all sat with each other in the courtyard, and surprisingly Sakura and Ino sat next to me. I had wraps with salmon and other good proteins, I need as much energy as possible. Everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura were talking about something. I think they were talking about how there should be cheerleaders for soccer.<p>

Then he turned towards me "Hey, my mom wants you to come over this Sunday."

"Why?"

"Every Sunday, my parents have this family dinner at my house and she wants you to come over. I think she wants the rest of the family to get to know you. I think they're all still under the impression that you're my girlfriend."

"I told them we weren't going out when I was there yesterday."

Then Ino said "Wait, you already meet his parents?"

"Yea, I didn't know I was going to, it wasn't planned honestly."

Then she awed at the both of us.

"The girl you're dating meeting your parents, troublesome."

So are you going to come, Hinata?"

"Sure, I would love to come."

"My mom said you can bring your dad or sister if you would like to. Plus, when you come over, I can show you where I put Goldie."

Choji said "Who is Goldie?"

"Goldie is mine and Hinata's fish baby. We got him at a carnival."

Sasuke looked at me "You two have a fish baby?"

The expression on his face was that the idea was completely ridiculous. Before I could answer, Naruto spoke.

"Yep, that's right! I got two baby mamas."

He leaned back in his chair so proudly.

"Idiot."

Then under his breath he said "Whatever ice bitch."

"What you say?"

"Nothing, I love you."

I saw Naruto look over at the clock and then he stood. He rose his milk carton in the air and cleared his throat. When he saw he had everyone's attention he spoke.

"I don't know if everyone knows this but Hinata has volleyball tryouts today and I think we all should wish her luck."

In unison, they all wished me good luck and left me with good wishes. The lunch bell broke up the special moment we were all having. I was really happy to have such great friends like them. Naruto was going to walk to walk me to 4th period but Sakura asked if she could instead.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it, I'll see you two in class."

She waited until he was out of hearing distance until she began to speak.

"So, I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"Alright, shoot."

"Hinata, I just want to say sorry for how I reacted earlier. I feel really bad and I had no reason to blow up like that. Naruto isn't married to any of us so he can date whoever. So, I just want to apologize for that."

"Cool, I accept."

Then she gave me a look I think she expected me to say sorry. Honestly, I didn't see why I should be nor did I feel sorry.

"Are we friends again?"

"Friends."

We hugged then walked to fourth, making it before the bell rang. I didn't know what was up with Sakura or if she had anything up her sleeves. For now I was going to ignore my gut and accept Sakura's apology.

Fourth period ended pretty quickly, actually this whole day went by fast. Now Naruto and I were outside the class. We waited for everyone to leave. He said he had something to talk to me about but I think he just wanted some alone time. He had me up against the locker we were chest to chest nose to nose at the moment. He had one hand wrapped around my lower back and the other was laced between my fingers.

"I really like this skirt."

"You do?"

I felt him squeeze me "Yea, it really shows off your assets."

He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush and then he laughed.

He laughed "I'm sorry, I had to say it."

"Naruto, I have to go and warm up."

He pouted "I don't want you to leave. I want to stay in this moment with you forever."

"I'm sorry but I need to warm up before tryouts."

"Alright."

He finally closed the space between our lips and kissed me. I heard and felt the locker rattle when he pinned me to the locker. Then, there were footsteps and this broke our kiss. I looked up and Kakashi was walking past our make out session.

"Naruto. Hinata."

I could see the little smirk underneath Kakashi's mask and the glint in his eyes. I also saw that Naruto and I were completely red as tomatoes. We said no words and we just walked to the gym so I could go to practice.

"I'm going to my yearbook meeting and then I'll be in the gym lobby waiting for you afterwards. Good luck with your tryouts today"

I nodded my head and we kissed one more time. Then we walked our separate ways and I went to go get changed. When I got in the gym most of the new girls were there and I got everyone to hustle and put the nets up. Eventually everyone got in there and we started our warm up drill. Then our coach had us go through a sequence of setting, passing, blocking, and serving to see who was better at defense and offence. I did a backwards set and I saw the coach nodding his head in agreement at me. Overall, I was doing really well and seemed to have improved on many things especially my serving. I used to not be that great with serving but then I worked on it and now I have a power hit. Since we were only doing tryouts, practice was short so we got out around five o' clock. I knew we got a new coach this year, the varsity coach left us with a parting speak.

"Good job, ladies. I saw you out there exhibiting your youth! I'm going to put up who made what teams outside in the lobby. Ladies remember even if you didn't make the team don't let that get down your youthful spirit, and come back next year."

He then pranced out. We had this freaked out expression on our faces. The new coach's name is Gai I heard about him but never had his class. Tenten and Neji told me he was the soccer coach but was changing sports this year. They also said that Lee practically idolizes him and I see where Lee gets it from. They both had bowl cuts and he wore green on green just like Lee does. It looked like he had the same all green track suit that Lee does. I got out of my thoughts and decided to go and face the music.

When I got out to the lobby, I saw so many girls walk away sad, some even crying. I was a ball of nerves and seeing them cry was making my case worse. I walked up to the list and checked under varsity because if you're a senior that's the only team you can make. I strolled down the list and when I saw my name, I almost burst into tears. I was extremely happy that I made it, all my previous stress melted.

I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and lift me up high. I saw blue eyes stare back into mines and instantly I smiled.

He said "Did you make it?"

"Yes, now please put me down."

He spun me around "Alright, alright, alright, let's go out and celebrate!"

I giggled "Come on, Naruto, put me down."

"I will only if you'll go out with me to celebrate."

"But I have homework to do."

"Hinata, come on."

"Ok but something quick so I can get home in time." For some reason, I couldn't say no to this guy.

"Yes, lets take my car."

"What about my car?"

"Just leave it parked here and we'll come back for it."

"Alright but remember make it quick."

He kissed my cheek than grabbed my hand and led me to his car. Everything was perfect. I made the team and now I had Naruto. I wondered if life could get any better.

Since our school was in the city many local parks neighbor it. The whole ride there Naruto expressed how excited he was about me making the team. I think he is more excited about this than I am. The sun was setting in the park when we got there, it was so beautiful. We walked and talked until we came upon an ice cream vendor in the park. Naruto demanded we get ice cream to celebrate.

"How many for you, sir?"

"Two please?"  
>"What's the occasion?"<p>

"She just made the varsity volleyball team."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks! How much is it?"

"It's free for your girlfriend making the volleyball team and to the beautiful couple."

"Well, thanks a lot."

Naruto and I went to go sit on a spot on the grass and ate our ice cream. He got cookies and cream while I got chocolate. Naruto got some vanilla on his nose and I got it off for him.

"Did you hear that guy call you my girlfriend?"

"Yea, I did."

"Do you think we make a cute couple?"

"Yea."

"I do too.

We finished off our cones now we were just sitting in the grass talking. Naruto paused and I turned to see what he was looking at. There was a fireflies coming from out the grass. Then came another and another soon there was a gang of them. Naruto tried to catch one in his hand so I could see. His hand began to glow and I could see the little bug glow. We laid in the grass watching them flutter above us. Then, I felt him grab my hand through the grass. I thought this was the perfect moment so I reached over and kissed him. He kissed back but stalled at first. I guessed that he was surprised I kissed him, not going to lie, I was too.

I felt my phone vibrate and I got a text from Tenten. I responded but I also noticed the time on my phone.

"Naruto we have to go, it's late."

He shook his head agreeing, and we headed to his car. Naruto rushed back to school hoping to get me home on time. We came to a stop when we parked next to my car. Everything looked normal nothing looked vandalized or out of place. When I go out the car he was standing outside his car. He hugged me and then we kissed nothing needed to be said between us. I got in my car and drove off as he trailed behind me, I saw the last of him when our cars went in different directions.

When I got home my house was lit but no one was waiting up. Everyone was off in their own rooms doing something with their lives. I got upstairs, my bedroom was open and I could see Tenten was sitting on my bed.

"Hey, you're finally home. Where were you?"

"I was out with Naruto celebrating."

"So, does that mean you made the team?"

"Yea, it does. I made varsity."

She got up and down screaming and finally she came over and hugged me. She squeezed the life out of me in that one hug. She responded just like Naruto I swear they were more excited than I was. She finally let go and when she looked at my face, she looked confused.

"Are you not excited Hinata?"

"I am but I was more stressed than excited. I'm glad it's over."

"So, this Naruto kid took you out to celebrate huh? Come sit, tell me all about it."

"Yea, he was so excited and then he took me out for ice cream in the park."

"So you guys are getting closer right?"

"Yea, pretty much. Remember, I told you about the dates."

"So what is your status then, the two of you?"

"What do you mean by status?"

"Yea, like is he your boyfriend, are you guys talking what?"

"I guess we're dating. Nothing too serious at the moment."

"Well, let me give you some advice. Don't try to take dating too serious."

"I'm not, don't worry."

"I'm serious, Hinata. I know you have serious feelings for this kid but he may not feel the same."

"Alright, I won't. It's just been a couple dates. I'm pretty sure today was our last one."

_Friday_

I was wrong when I said that was the last date we would have. Every day after practice, Naruto would come to my house and watch me paint while he listened to music. A lot of times, he would bring his camera and take photos of me. He would always rant and rave that I was his muse so he must take photos. My dad never saw Naruto when he came over which was a surprise to me. I told Naruto the situation with my dad and in a way it was like we were sneaking around. He came over every day this week except today, today was Friday. We had our first game today and everyone was going even my father. My dad didn't support most things in my life but he supported this. My mom played volley ball when she was younger and in a way it reminded him of her. Everyone was coming out tonight. Tenten, Lee, and Neji were coming as well.

Now, here I was, sitting in the locker room preparing for the game. I did a couple stretches before Coach Gai came in and gave us a peep talk.

"Alright, girls! We worked hard. Now go out there and let everyone see your flame of youth!"

I don't really know what's with Coach Gai and this talk about youth, but I could definitely see where Lee got it from. The doors burst open and the j.v. volleyball team walked in and Kakashi followed behind them with his face in that orange book. They were all so excited from winning their match upstairs but Kakashi, their coach, wasn't. In fact, Kakashi was more nonchalant about the situation.

Then, Kakashi spoke "Good job, team, with our win tonight. Hit the showers and you can come watch the game upstairs when you finish."

"Ah, Kakashi. I see you won your game tonight. My team should win as well as they exhibit their youth on the court tonight."

Kakashi sighed "I expect nothing less of you Gai."

"My team can't lose tonight. I can't be shown up by an old rival!"

They then went into this whole argument. Gai saying something about fifteen thousand pushups after the game between Kakashi and him. I got everyone ready putting our hands in a circle.

"Team, on three. One, two, three!"

We said in unison "Team!"

We ran up to the gym warming up on one half of the court while the other team used the other side. From the stands, I could see some of the girls' support team in the crowd. I even saw mine, right dead in the middle. They had signs with my name on them, they had my number 12 painted on their faces, and Tenten and Ino painted on themselves the school colors blue and white. Even though they were blue and white, Ino painted my face on her stomach. I always thought they were being extreme with their spirit when they came to games. The whole crew was there filled with pride, even Sasuke and Gaara who I knew didn't enjoy school events. Like I said earlier, I have the greatest friends ever. I saw father on the front row too with his typical scowl and the intense glare he wore famously. I wanted to do my best because he was here, I always tried to do my best when he came to my games.

Eventually the game started and everyone on my team was set up for the serve being made. We went toe to toe for more than ten minutes the score was 10 to 6, and then the coach took me out. You can't have more than one team captain on the court at a time, so he switched me for the other one. I sat on the bench and soon was welcomed with water and a towel, I could hear the praises from behind me. I turned around to look at the crew and they all exploded into shouts and praises.  
>Naruto wasn't in the stands, he was part of the newspaper staff so he was taking pictures and interviews. As soon as I sat down, he ran up to me with his camera in hand.<p>

"Hinata, with being one of the captains, how do you feel about the game tonight?"

"I feel great but I know we have stiff competition for tonight."

"How do you feel about your new coach?"

"I feel very positive about him he is always encouraging us to spread our youth."

"Two questions, if you win tonight, how would you feel? Next question, if you don't win tonight, how will you feel?"

"If we win tonight, of course I would be excited but if we lose, I won't feel too bad. We did our best."

"How are you going to celebrate, if you win tonight? Are you and your team mates going to go to Disney World?"

I giggled "I don't think so. It's too far but we will go to the best diner in town, Jiraiya's."

He smiled "Who are you going to sit with while you're there? Maybe with a handsome and dashing male photographer?"

"Definitely not. I'm going to go sit with my wonderful friends."

He pouted and I patted his shoulder to show I was just joking. He smiled then got up to interview more of the girls. We won the first round 15 to 10. Coach Gai was jumping for joy on the side lines. He gave us a peptalk before we started round two, keeping all our spirits high. I was put back into making award winning sets that was getting us points every time. I was taken out of the game once again when the other captain was put in for the second time. When I was taken out, the score was 12 to 7. The other team had caught up and they were a point behind us. The score was now 13 to 12 and coach put me back in the game. We blocked, dived, and served our best balls which resulted in us winning the game. The end score was 15 to 14 and the crowd exploded in excitement. We lined up to shake hands with the other team and to congratulate them on a good game.

After the game, I ran up to father before anyone else. I asked him if I could go out with the rest of the team to the diner. He said yes but not to be out to long since I had homework. I was shocked with his easy going attitude tonight. When the coast was clear Tenten came over and hugged me. They all congratulated me on a good game and then we all went to Jiraiya's afterward.

All the girls on the team either car pooled or had their parents drive them to the diner. I currently had four other girls in my car and we were all singing long to the songs on the radio. After every game, it was a tradition we got to the local diner and that was everyone, not only the team.  
>We had a pretty big party when we got there. Actually, the hostess was completely baffled when we got there. Naruto came forward and spoke, giving the girl directions.<p>

"Angela, take us to the back, where the party room is."

The girl shook her head and lead us to the back immediately where there was a huge round table. There was probably fifty chairs, at the least, in that room. I didn't even know this room existed. Usually they just split us up among the diner but I guess Naruto has the hook up. We all took our seats. the whole volleyball team sat to the left while everyone else to the right. All the parents sat outside while the coaches, the two teams, our team managers, and the crew sat inside that room. I sat in the middle that split the team up and my friends from everyone else. Naruto was sitting on my right he had my fingers laced with his underneath the table. Soon, the four different waiters came in and all, giving us menus but some of us already knew what we wanted.  
>As quick as they could, with a party this large, they brought us our drinks and food. I grabbed shrimp pasta while Naruto got a huge bowl of ramen. Actually, it was more than one bowl it was actually more like five. We all became wrapped up in our food but noticed when the doors popped open. It was Jiraiya, Naruto's grandpa.<p>

He had a huge smile on his face then it dropped.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

With a mouth full of noodles he said "Celebrating with the volleyball teams, they won their games tonight."

"Swallow your food. You're around beautiful ladies, show so respect."

"Whatever, pervy gramps."

"Any way, I wanted to personally come out and praise you on your wins tonight. I'm Jiraiya, I'm the owner and head chef in this establishment. Fridays and Saturdays are the best nights, thanks to your school's sports program. So I would like to make a cheers to your teams and my restaurant's business with each other."

We all raised our glasses and cheered to that.

Then Jiraiya said "Kakashi, they're letting you coach kids now?"

"They let me teach them. I don't see why they wouldn't let me coach."

The whole time he never looked up at Jiraiya he kept his eyes in that book. He ate and read at the same time, no one ever saw his mouth or eyes. Then, Gai jumped up from out his seat.

His face was shocked "Kakashi you know the restaurant owner and head chef?"

"In more ways than others, yes."

Then Gai went on a rant about youth and Lee shortly got up and joined in with him. They both ended up in some agreement to do seven hundred pushups after the dinner. Then. Jiraiya laid his eyes on Naruto and I, a smirk appeared on his face instantly.

"Oh, Naruto, is your little girlfriend on the volleyball team?"

All our friends got quiet when that statement left his lips. They all looked at us. I blushed and tried to look away.

"Hinata isn't my girlfriend, gramps. I told you that."

"Are you going to reward her for her win tonight?"

Jiraiya winked and Naruto and I blushed when we caught onto what he was saying.

"God! Why do you have to be a perv all the time? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen somewhere?"

"You're right, brat. I'm going to leave now and get back to work."

I was so happy to have him leaving, my face couldn't handle anymore blushing tonight. Then he stopped at the door before turning around to look back at Naruto.

"Oh and Naruto protect yourself tonight, we're not going to wait up for you tonight."

He left with one last wink and I was completely mortified. I looked over at Naruto, he was red as well. We all finished eating and drove back to the school so everyone could get in their cars. When everyone left Naruto asked me to trail him back to the diner. We got into the parking when he gestured me to come over to his car. We sat on the trunk of his car, watching the stars. We talked for a while before Naruto started to kiss me. He started off kissing my forehead, then he kissed my nose lightly, and then he moved onto my ear.

He placed light kisses on my ear at first, then he nibbled on my lobe before he licked the shell of my ear. He got the reaction he wanted out of me. I moaned lightly into the night air. He moved on to kissing my lips now but his hands began to roam. I felt him squeeze my breast causing me to moan into the kiss. I really didn't want him to know what his touch did to me but I couldn't help it when he made me melt like that. He moved from my lips down to my jaw line. He started to suck, kiss, and bite until he went to my neck. He started by kissing my neck and collar bone. Then, he sucked on spots he knew he was getting a response out of. I ran my fingers through his hair while he did this, he moaned into my neck every time he sucked on the right spot. He came to this spot in between my neck and collar bone, and began to suck, kiss, and bite it. Doing so made me blush all sorts of shades of red and making me pull his hair. He moaned into my neck before he bit one more time.

I moaned his name into the air '"Naruto."

Then my jacket pocket vibrated, braking up the moment. I looked at the caller ID and it was my dad calling. I hopped off the trunk of the car and walked out of talking distance with Naruto.

"Yes father….on my way home….the diner was packed…I'm sorry I'll try to get home quick."

I hung my phone up with sorrow. I was bummed that the moment had to end. I walked back over to Naruto, telling him it was my father and I had to leave.

"Shit! Hinata, there are hickey's all over your neck."

"Are you serious?"

He pulled me over to the rear view mirror to show me.

"Thank god I have cover up in my bag."

He let out a huge sigh of relief "Thank god! I couldn't deal with your dad tonight."

I went over to my car and got out a makeup bag I kept in my gym bag. I got out my cover up and started to apply it to the three hickeys on my neck. Then I took out a brush and began to brush my hair over my neck. I turned to Naruto and then he approved that I looked fine. We shared one last hug and then I was off home.  
>When I got home dad was waiting for me, he came down on me about being out late. I apologized and then rushed up to my room. I shortly went to sleep after that but not before I sent Naruto a goodnight text.<p>

_Sunday_

Saturday had gone and flew by. We had another game and won. We went to the diner again but everyone wanted to go to this party afterwards. Naruto wanted me to go especially but I denied it and hung out with Tenten instead. Naruto drunk dialed me in the middle of the night and I entertained it for a while then hung up.  
>It was Sunday afternoon now and I had just got done getting ready. I looked myself over one more time. I had on a long sleeve black shirt that was cut low in the back, a short lavender skirt that moved with the wind, black stockings, all black pumps, nice gold earrings and matching bracelet, and put on my brown aviator jacket because it was a bit chilly. I put my hair into a huge bun on top of my head but let my bangs out and let a stand hang on each side. I put on a cat eye and a nude pink like lipstick. Naruto said I didn't have to dress up but I wanted to look nice for his parents. I hope I didn't look too casual or too dressed up. Either way, I didn't have time to think about that because the door bell just rung signaling it was Naruto. I quickly ran down the stairs, gave Naruto a quick smooch of the lips, and we got in his car and drove off.<p>

We passed the diner "Why do you always offer to come pick me up? I have memorized the route to your house by now."

"I come pick you up because it's romantic that's what people do. You should let me be sweet, and mushy, and romantic towards you for as long as it's here."

I looked at him "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I like you Hinata and I never treated any other girl like I treat you."

I looked away "You think you'll ever stop treating me this way?"

"I hope not, you don't treat people like you like shit."

"People like me? Who are people like me?"

"You have one of those pure souls Hinata, there's only a handful of you in the world."

"Is your soul not pure?""

"Nope, it's far from it. That's why I feel you would be something good in my life."

"Would you like me more if my soul was more dirty?"

"I really don't know."

We were at least five minutes from his house but we sat in silence the whole way. We both reflected our on the deep conversation we just had. Naruto stating he had a dirty soul made me question what kind of history this blue eyed boy had. We parked on the curb because the drive way was beyond full. We walked up the driveway and Naruto grabbed my hand bringing me closer to him. He unlocked the door and we were welcome to the sound of plates falling. Naruto released my hand and rushed into the kitchen.

"Mom!"

I ran behind him. His grandfather, grandmother, dad, and mom were in the kitchen, they have broken a plate each.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Braking plates for good luck. Do you want a turn sweetie?"

"No, but do you want me to help you clean this up?"

"No, Naru I got this. Take Hinata and go sit in the dining room with your friends."

Naruto grabbed my hand and lead me to the room across the way. Inside was Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba, and Sasuke's brother. Naruto sat by Kiba while I sat to the left of him, Naruto and Kiba begin chatting. I saw they were looking down at the plate and forks until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Kiba. Immediately, my face turned cold.

"Hinata, can I talk to you in the other room please?"

I was about to speak but Naruto put his hands on my shoulder, he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Alright, but real quick Kiba."

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch, we were silent for a while. I looked straight ahead and then Kiba's eyes meet mine. He let out a sigh.

"Hinata, let me start off by saying, I'm a sorry piece of shit and I never meant to hurt you."

He looked up to see my initial reaction but I didn't say anything.

"You probably don't believe me but don't be mad at me please. I got caught up in the hype and I should have never sold my best friend out like that."

I just looked down. I wasn't buying anything Kiba was selling right now. Then I heard hiccups and when I looked up Kiba was crying pretty hard.

He said through tears "You're my best friend and I really do love you. When I say I love you, I mean not in that way. I shouldn't have fucked up our relationship like that by saying I liked you. You were right but I did feel attracted to your looks and forgot you were a person, and I'm such a douche for that. Hinata, we don't have to be friends but if you don't forgive me, it'll haunt me forever. If we do become friends again though, I promise to be the best friend ever, an even greater friend than Tenten is to you."

I couldn't sit there and just watch Kiba cry like that, it would be heartless. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He accepted my hug and sort of wept into my arms. I cuddled into his hair and it smelt like his dog and vanilla.

"Kiba, don't cry I forgive you, you know I can't keep a grudge."

"I know but I was terrible. I treated you like shit."

"Yea, I know but look at your nose you've suffered enough."

He laughed "Yea, I know. Don't I look like head?"

I giggled because it was true "How long will it be on for?"

"It will be there for another week or so but it's ok."

"I'm really sorry about breaking your nose."

"No, I deserved it like you said, I was completely wrong. So when did you hook up with this kid?"

"Who do you mean? Naruto?"

"Yea, I mean how do you guys go from friends to speculation that you two are a couple."

"We're not a couple, we're just dating, Kiba. Honest."

"Well, you two are sure doing a lot to be dating, you already met his parents."

"Well, I don't know. Let's not be so serious."

Then, Naruto walked in the room, causing Kiba and I to look up. Naruto paused, giving us the most confused look.

"We're ready to start dinner guys."

Kiba and I followed Naruto into the dining room where everyone was waiting for us. I felt myself blush because I felt like they all were waiting on us. They passed around a plate with salmon burgers on them. When I got mine, I checked it had avocados, spinach, tomatoes, and some kind of honey mustard and mayo combination. I could feel my mouth watering as I looked at the site before me. Then a basket of kettle chips came around topping off the meal. I wanted to just dig my face in but kept my composure since this was my first time around most of these people. We all began to dig in and then Naruto spoke.

"Mom, you know salmon burgers is Hinata's favorite food."

"Oh really, there one of mine too."

I swallowed my food and smiled over at her.

"Yea, actually, you both have a lot in common. Her favorite flower is sunflowers and she's an artist as well."

"You like sunflowers and you do art as well?"

"Yes and yes, I'm a painter."

"Aren't you working on that project with Naruto? Are you any good at painting?"

Naruto interjected "Is she any good? Can penguins fly?"

Then Sasuke said "No idiot they can't."

"Whatever bastard but Hinata is an amazing painter."

Minato said "Well Naruto has made you his muse as well, he has all kinds of photos of you hanging up in his studio."

"Hinata are you banging Naruto?"

I practically choked on my food with that statement. Everyone stopped eating and turned to Jiraiya. He continued to eat like he asked what the weather was or how was your day.

"Pervy Gramps! What the fuck?"

Kushina smacked a spoon to his hand "Naruto, language."

Naruto screamed in pain and begin to rub his hand fiercely.

He gave her puppy eyes "Mom, he started it."

"What? You act like I'm not telling the truth. The other night, my staff found them going at it in the parking lot."

If I wasn't blushing before I definitely was blushing now.

"Naruto, you two were having sex outside your grandfather's restaurant?" Minato gave Naruto a very disapproving look.

"No, dad. We weren't having sex, we were making out." Naruto had a face full of panic at this point.

Then Kiba spoke "Either way, you shouldn't talk about Hinata like that she is a sweet girl."

"And what are you doing defending her honor punk?"

"I'll do more than defend it, I'll-"

Both men got up but both were stopped by their ears being pulled. Jiraiya's wife grabbed his ear and Sasuke grabbed Kiba's. They both sat down and cried like girls with their ears being pulled.

"Everyone, settle down. I'm pretty sure Hinata is nice girl. Now, Hinata, tell us about your family. Why didn't you invite them tonight?"

"Well I have a dad, a sister, and my cousin. I'm not that close with my dad and sister but my cousin and his girlfriend are really close to me."

"What about your mother, dear, do you have one?"

"Well, no. She died when I was younger."

She squeezed my hand "Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that. On a lighter note, please invite your cousin and his girlfriend next time we do this. What are their names by the way?"

"Thank you for inviting me for a next time. My cousin's name is Neji and his girlfriend's name is Tenten."

"Wait, is Tenten that cute chick with brown hair that always wear those two buns?"

"Yea, that's her."

"Hinata, it isn't a problem considering your Naru's…significant other. How is Saturday, is that good for everyone?"

"Mom, actually, Hinata has a game that night."

"A game for which sport?"

"Oh, Hinata plays volleyball. She is on the varsity team."

"Oh, that's really nice to hear we can have a celebration dinner afterwards. Go ahead and invite Tenten and Neji for a victory after party."

We agreed on this and finished up the rest of dinner. I helped Kushina clean up. When we were in the kitchen she told me she liked my outfit, of course I said thank you. She said you could tell how so one's personality was by the way they dressed. She told me she thought I had an interesting personality.  
>After the cleaning up, we watched the football game with the rest of the family. I displayed my excitement and knowledge for the game earning some points with the men in Naruto's family. I left early, considering it was Sunday and we had school tomorrow. I said goodbye to everyone and then Naruto drove me home. I kissed him on the cheek and hopped out the car and rushed inside. I finished my left over homework and then hit the bed having sweet blissful dreams about Naruto.<p>

_Saturday_

All week I had hung out with Naruto, mostly at my house, the park, or at the diner because he had to work. Everything has been going smoothly with Naruto and we have been going strong for two weeks. On Friday he took me to this really nice and expensive Italian restaurant and he got me these really nice gold, purple, and green antique earrings. They were really beautiful and I was really speechless when he gave them to me. It was the nicest thing a guy had done for me I felt my heart swell at his gesture.

It was Saturday now and we were all hanging out at the park playing touch football. It was Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and I just hanging out. This was the first time me hanging out with Kiba after our fight, I was having so much fun with him.  
>After a while we went back to my house because I had to get ready for my game. Father was up stairs sick so I invited everyone in seeing it was safe. Also, since he was sick, father couldn't come to my game today which was fine since Naruto's parents were coming. I told them they could sit in the living room while I took a shower.<br>I hopped in, putting my head directly underneath the shower head to make sure today's dirt was washed away. I ran my fingers through my hair making sure it got all sudsy with soap. I combed out the knots and kinks and used my special shampoo to make sure it was extra clean. I got out the shower, looking at my hair debating if I should flat iron it or not. I decided against it and ran some hair products through to remove the tangles in my hair. I walked into my bedroom to get my blow dryer and I almost screamed when I saw Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke in my room.

"What are you guys doing in my room?"

They all turned around when they heard me speak and blushes crept on Naruto and Kiba's faces. Sasuke on the other hand didn't flinch, didn't move, his expression never changed. Finally, Naruto and Kiba covered their eyes, looking away while Sasuke unfazed continued what he was doing.

Naruto spoke first "Hinata, we are so sorry, Greta said we couldn't stay down stairs."

"What are you talking about? Why couldn't you?"

"Your little sister is downstairs, working on a project with her friends."

"Sasuke, are you not going to look away?"

"Nope."

I just let out a sigh and rushed to get my volleyball clothes. I ran back into my bathroom and slammed the door. I tried to calm myself because I didn't want to be stressed out before a game that was bad luck. I changed into my clothes and blow dried my hair putting it into a bun and pinning my bangs back. When I came back out, they rambled their sorry and I told them everything was fine. I put my shoes on, packed up my finished painting, a change of clothes, and then we were on our way to the game.

I warmed up with my team, we got another youthful pep talk with coach Gai, and then we ran off hoping to win this game. The last game we had, which was Wednesday, we lost. They practically wiped the floor with us. So this game I was hoping would be a win seeing as how much is riding on it.  
>Coach sat me out for most of the game and let the other captain in. Everything was great and going strong the score was 10 to 8, we need five more point to win the first round. Then they started to kick our butts. Not only did they catch up, they were past us. The score was now 13 to 14 and coach decided to put me in. Even with me in the game we lost the first round and our side wasn't too happy about this. Actually, the whole team was in low spirits until Gai gave another pep talk about youth, it made us all feel a little better.<p>

During the second round, we became more aggressive. We saved every ball, we dived for everything, and served our balls so we could get an ace. Eventually, with all our hard work, we won the second round and the tension was high going into the third round. Coach took me out at the beginning of the third round and the current score was 10 to 10. We switched out captain so I could finally go in but he had me on the back line this time. Coach Gai set me up to serve and do defense. I was nervous because I usually play offence during the games, but Coach Gai said he believed I could do this. I did a jump serve causing us to get an Ace across the way. I did another jump serve but they didn't let this one touch the ground. I kept having to dive for balls and I was generally afraid my knees were going to give out. The score was 14 to 14 now. I could feel the pressure on me because my next serve could make us win or lose this game. I approach the serving line did the jump serve and it was an Ace. My team mates and I burst into screams of joy because we just won the game. We rushed to one another hugging each other jumping up and down excited about our win.

The whole team rushed into the locker room still screaming and too happy about our win. We all gathered in a circle around Coach Gai. He had a river of tears coming down his face.

"To you, girls, for really showing the other team your youth!"

We all scream youth and pumped our fist in the air with Coach Gai. When I got into the lobby Naruto was waiting with sunflowers, when he saw me he picked me up and kissed me. Of course I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him back. I was hesitant at first because we never kissed in front of a crowd plus his parents were right there. He eventually put me down and Tenten came over and squeezed the life out of me. Neji had to pull Tenten off before I could breathe again.

Kushina ran up "Oh my god that was awesome! You were amazing out there. You had so much power when you did that jump serve."

"You know what a jump serve is?"

Minato said "Yea, Kushina here played volleyball when we were in high school."

"Dad, are you guys talking about that jump thing Hinata did?"

"Yea."

"Yea, that was pretty cool but can we go now I'm starving."

We drove back to the house where we would celebrate this evening's winning. They allowed me to take a shower and change while everything was being set up. I washed my hair and took my shower then got dressed in a red and blue flannel, a white racer back tank with a pocket, blue jeans with a rip in the knee, and my leopard thong sandals. I put my hair in a pony tail and let my bangs out, my hair looked nice for it not to be flat ironed. I put on some eye liner and perfume than I went downstairs.

Everyone was settling at the table when I came down. There was mini slider hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, punch, there was a lot of finger foods. I made a plate and sat next to Naruto at the table. We all ate and laughed with each other at the table when Kushina asked me about my painting of Naruto.

"Hinata, when do you think you're going to finish that painting of Naruto?"

"I actually finished it and I brought it here to show you, it's in Naruto's car."

"Oh, really? Naruto, go get it please."

Naruto got up from the table to fetch the painting. He handed her the painting. She took it out the bag and held it up for everyone to see. It was a huge painting so she had to spread her arms out wide to show it off.

"This is so beautiful Hinata. You're really talented. This is amazing. Do you think you can paint me one, it's a beautiful picture of Naru."

"Yes, of course. It won't be a problem."

"I'm going to pay you for it too."

"You really don't have to I-."

"No, but I want to. Have you ever been paid for your work before?"

"No, I haven't."

She smiled at the painting. It was the one with Naruto giving the peace sign. They all loved the painting and complimented me on my talent. In the picture, Naruto is smiling sitting in a kiddy pool with flowers multi colored flowers raining down and rays of sun around Naruto's silhouette. After everyone got a glance of the painting, Naruto took it back to his car. We all sat around the table chatted and shared some laughs.

Then Tsunade said "So Hinata what college were you considering going to?"

"The Cooper Union for its arts program."

"Yes, that's a really good school. Kiba and Sasuke also said they were applying there as well."

"Yea, well, the school has various majors to pick from."

"Naruto wants to go there and we would really like for him to get accepted."

"Well, ever year during the spring they have scouts from multiple schools come to Konoha and Cooper is one of the schools that visit. That's how Neji got in."

"Oh really? What are you majoring in Neji?"

"I'm majoring in music theory and composition."

"Oh that sounds grand and what are you majoring in Tenten?"

"I'm majoring in sports medicine."

"That's nice to hear I'm a surgeon myself Tenten."

Tenten nodded her head agreeing with Tsunade. We all ended up watching another football game and Minato and Tenten bonded that night. Jiraiya tried to flirt with Tenten and I winning him a hit to the face, courtesy of Tsunade. I was learning that Jiraiya was a pervert and Tsunade had a violent side. I was actually learning that Naruto had a very crazy but nice family. Kushina was hyper and outgoing while Minato was calm and charming. Tsunade was violent and cocky and Jiraiya was perverted and cocky. In a way all the couples balanced each other out.

It was getting late which was a sign that I needed to get home. Before we did though, I asked the lady of the house a favor that she agreed to. Naruto drove me home but the whole way there he begged me to go to this party with him tonight. He said we should go and celebrate my winnings but I wasn't in a party mode. Actually, I was sort of scared off from partying since the whole Kiba thing.

We were now parked outside my house. Naruto was looking at me and I was looking at him. He leaned forward and kissed me closing the space between us. I wrapped myself around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair playing with it. I felt like we were being watched so I gave him one last peck before we stopped.

"Naruto be safe at that party and try not to drunk dial me tonight."

He laughed "Alright, I'll try not to."

I kissed him and got out the car, he drove away once he saw I was in the house. I rushed upstairs and got into some sweats. I tried to watch TV but couldn't because I kept thinking about Naruto. I decided to work on my second painting to get my frustration out.

_Sunday_

The next day Tenten and I got up around nine to get stuff for a date I was setting up with Naruto today. I let her drive because I knew she would get us there quickly. I called his house and his mom said he was still sleep which was a good thing for me. Tenten and I bought a slip and slide that looked like a bouncy house, bubbles with huge bubble blowers, a gazebo, some white lanterns, some soda, and a really huge nice comfortable blanket.  
>We dropped the stuff off at Naruto's house where his mom set everything up for me. It was really nice of her she didn't have to do it. Tenten and I went to ramen shop called Ramen Ichiraku near his house. They offer classes where you can make the ramen yourself. Tenten I learned to make it with the owner. So we made six bowls of pork ramen and two bowls of miso ramen. I called Naruto's mom before we left the shop to ask if she wanted anything and she no but to hurry over. We rushed back to my house to get my black bikini and some towels.<br>When I got back to Naruto's house it was around two and Naruto was just waking up. I ran to the back yard to put the ramen, towels, and blanket under the gazebo. His mom let me use their sprinkler since she saw we were having a wet day. I hooked the sprinkler up but turned the sprinkler off because I wasn't using it right now. I changed into my black bikini and put my hair in a low side braided pony tail and swept my bangs to the side. His mom led me to his room and wished me good luck on waking him up.

Naruto's room was mostly orange and black but it was balanced and not tacky. He had hardwood floors and black walls. His bed was black with orange sheets and some of his furniture was orange as well. He had posters up but he had photos everywhere and some others photographers art. All in all he had a typical teenage boys room with a little bit more of a twist.  
>He was laying in his bed tangled in a wild way in his sheets. The covers only covered his body from the waist down. He had a black sleeping hat with some kind of monster that looked like it was eating his hair. That hat though was the only thing he had on from the waist up. He was laid out and the sun hit him highlighting every definition he had in his stomach. I began to blush as certain thoughts entered my head but I had to shake them out of my head.<br>I walked over to Naruto's bed and sat on the side closest to him. I placed my arm on his bicep and shook him lightly. He didn't wake up so I said his name the next time I did it but that didn't work either. I dared to touch his chest and shook that with his bicep. He began to stir but refused to wake up. He put his head underneath his pillow. I thought of what could wake him up I knew cold water would but that wasn't pleasant. So I leaned forward and I kissed him. I knew it would wake him up but it will also be pleasant as well. I kissed him again and this time I felt his lip twitch under mine. I kissed him again but this time I teasingly bit his lip, he kissed back. I kissed him a couple more times to make sure he was awake. He was responding so I leaned back up so I could sit up. He continued to kiss the air not even sitting up.

I giggled "Come on, Naruto, wake up."

"Well good morning to you too."

"It's not even morning, Naruto. It's around two in the afternoon. Come on, please wake up. I have a surprise for you."

"What's the surprise?"

"Get up, take a shower, put on some trunks, and you'll see."

"Can I eat breakfast first?"

"I have food for you."

He got up with those words being said and ran to his bathroom. I could hear the shower going off so I left the room. I waited for him downstairs in the kitchen. It took him no more than fifteen minutes to come down stairs.

"What's my surprise?"

He looked around hysterically and I had to get him to close his eyes and follow me. I led him into the backyard, everything was set up and it looked so beautiful.

"Alright, go ahead open them."

He gasped and a huge grin appeared on his lips instantly. He grabbed my hand and ran over to the slip and slide. I turned it on and the water began to run through it. He was about to jump on through but stopped himself and looked at me.

"Ladies first."

I slid through on my stomach and screamed as I felt myself speed up. I stood up so when Naruto slid through I wouldn't get hit. We jumped out and kept going sliding again and again. Then, Naruto suggested we hold hands and slide together so we did. We held hands and went down sliding on our backs. When we got to the bottom we became a tangled wet mess that was sliding all over each other.  
>He looked down at me "Look at you Hinata you're all wet."<br>He leaned down and pinned me to the slide and kissed me. He lifted his leg and tried to straddle me but he slipped and fell on his back. At first, I went over to check on him but when I saw him laugh, I started to as well. Naruto hopped out to get another slide while I got out to turn on the sprinkler on and get the bubbles. There was a heart shaped bubble blower and two big circle ones, I decided to use the heart one. I blew the bubbles in the direction of the slip and slide and I saw Naruto stick his head up from the slide. He had this look of astonishment and ran over to me and grabbed a bubble blower too.  
>We ran around the backyard and we let the giant bubbles blow. A bunch of bubbles were going up and around in the air. It was like we were two five year olds running around and having fun with each other. We ran through the sprinkler holding hands doing stupid stuff in the water. Then, Naruto ran up stairs saying he had a surprise for me. He came back with two filled water guns and this kicked off the battle of all battles. We got into an intense water battle but I officially won when I got Naruto in the stomach. He pouted about it and I apologized by rubbing his stomach over and over again.<p>

I wrapped myself around his arm "Naruto, to show you how sorry I am, I got another surprise waiting for you in the gazebo."

"I think I'm bleeding, Hinata."

I looked at his stomach and saw no blood but just tan skin, abs, and that spiral tattoo. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand leading him anyway.

"What's in the basket?"

"Go check and see."

He walked over to the basket and picked it up. When he looked inside he almost dropped the basket, but cradled t like it was a baby.

His blue eyes twinkled at me "You brought me ramen?"

"I not only brought it, I made it myself, I took a class on how make ramen. So, now, I can make ramen for you whenever you want it."

He grabbed me and kissed me over and over again. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I immediately begin to blush when I noticed the position we were in.

In between the kisses he said "Thank you…so much…I…love...you…you're….the…best girl…ever!"

I felt my breathing hitch in my throat when he said he loved me. I know he was saying he has love for me verses I'm in love with you. He eventually put me down on the blanket and started to pull out the ramen to eat. He downed the first bowl within five minutes. Than he was on to his second bowl of ramen while I watched. I ate my first bowl in peace and watched him eat, he was now on his third. By the time I finished my bowl I was full and couldn't eat another bite.  
>He looked at me "That was delicious. Thank you so much."<br>That afternoon, we held hands in the grass while we watched the clouds. Naruto wrapped his arms around me and in that moment everything seemed timeless. No words were ever spoken between him and I that day on the lawn. We just laid in each other's arms not words needing to be said in this moment of time.

_Friday_

Since Sunday I felt more of a connection between Naruto and I, and I think he felt the same way too. Lately, I've caught him staring at me then he would smile at me, and when I asked him why, he would say no reason. We would hang out a lot during the week and if we couldn't we would talk on the phone for hours. I can say that things have gotten a lot more intimate between Naruto and I.  
>Yesterday, Naruto and I hung out at his house I taught him how to make ramen from scratch. We ended up not making any ramen but only because Naruto started a food fight with me in the kitchen. I don't know how or where but we got flour all over the kitchen. When I had looked up, I started to realize what we did but it was too late. We got flour all over the kitchen but more importantly all over Naruto's moms novelty Hello Kitty cooking items. Mind you, that she had Hello Kitty stuff everywhere in the kitchen. When she walked in, she gave us this look and I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. We made sure to clean everything up as quickly as we could. I rushed home after that. There was no good bye kiss, no good bye hug.<p>

"I promise she isn't mad at you. My mom knew I started the fight, honestly, so please come hang out with me tonight."

Here we were now, in the hall after our fourth period had just ended. It was Friday and we were leaned up on the lockers.

"Naruto, I really would love too but I can't."

He leaned forward, his blues sparkled while he pouted "But I really want to see you tonight plus it's Friday, no school tomorrow. Why is your dad so strict?"

"That's the thing Naruto. My dad is out of town and Greta doesn't like for Hanabi or I to be out when dad isn't there. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be playing my game tomorrow."

"Why though?"

"One time while dad was out of town Hanabi broke her arm while at a friend's house. My dad was mad but Greta felt incredibly guilty about the whole situation."

"Oh well, when does your dad get back?"

I looked up at him with sad eyes "He gets back Sunday, he left late last night."

"And we can't hang out Sunday because we both have to work on our papers for Kurenai's class."

I nodded at him sadly seeing that our fate was we weren't going to see each other this weekend. I felt him squeeze my hands reassuring me it was going to be ok. I looked up at him, he flashed me a smile that wasn't all the way there, it was completely fake. I didn't say anything about it. I didn't want to make the situation any worse. We walked down the hallway hand in hand in silence, no words were said when we parted. On the drive home, I wondered why we were both getting so emotional about this situation. If we couldn't hang out with each other we simply just couldn't but we acted like the world was ending. Maybe it was teenage angst maybe it was puppy love I don't know. The road of our relationship was still foggy and even though this has been going on for three weeks everything was still a blur.  
>I laid on my bed still thinking about the blond haired, blue eyed boy. It was now around seven at night and I couldn't help the guilty feelings that I felt. Then my phone went off. I ignored it the first time but answered after the third call in a row.<p>

The caller ID said Naruto "Hello?"

I could hear him whispering on the other end "Where are you…your outside my house…Naruto what are you-….you want me to what…Naruto, I can't sneak out… I missed you too but…give me ten minutes, I'll meet you outside."

I put on a thin material long black skirts, a light blue button up, and my black motto jacket. I fixed my bun and combed my bangs out with two strands on each side. I already had red lipstick on so I didn't put on anymore. Greta already thought I was sleep so I snuck down the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. When I got outside Naruto was standing right behind the tree outside my house. I nearly jumped out my skin when we came from behind it.

He approached me "I missed you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you so I thought you could sneak out."

"Naruto, you know I can't do that."

"What do you mean? You're already outside. Come on, lets go."

"Naruto, where is your car?"

"I parked it a street away. Now, let's go before someone sees us."

I couldn't say no to him "Alright but if we get caught you're facing my dad."'

"Alright, I will, gladly."

We walked to his car which wasn't as far as I thought. Even though I lived in a nice neighborhood, I half expected his car not to be there. We hopped in and then we headed to the other side of town to his parents house.  
>When we got there his dad was in the kitchen. He looked like he was getting a late night snack. When we heard us walk in, it was like a deer caught in the head lights. I tried hard to hold back my laughter while Naruto just let his amusement spill out.<p>

He laughed "Hey guys you scared me I thought you were Kushina."

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye "Dad, we saw. Mom would kill you if she knew."

"Yes, Naruto. So lets keep this a secret between the three of us."

"Alright, dad. We promise."

"Hello, Hinata. Are you two on a date?"

Naruto answered "Yea, we're going to watch a movie then I'm going to take her home."

"Alright, well have fun you two."

Then, his dad disappeared up the stairs to his room. Naruto popped in Finding Nemo, it being one of his favorite movies. He came back with a cinnamon bun cut in half a piece for both of us. Naruto and I made it through half of the movie before Naruto wanted to change the plans.

"Hinata, let's go outside. I want to show you one of my favorite spots to hang out at when I'm over here."

I followed him outside and Naruto went to go fetch a bike. It was a low rider the kind you see people in California ride on the board walk. He pulled it in front of me and I looked at the bike in confusion.

"Come on, were going o ride over there."

"Are we going on that bike?"

"Yea, you can ride on the handle bars it's not far I promise."

"Why can't we take your car?"

"Because this is more romantic and we sort of have to sneak in."

"Sneak in?"

We had a stare down with each other but I eventually lost and we went anyway. Plus I was sort of curious to see what this place was. We rode for five minute until we showed up at this community pool. We could have walked I don't know why he insisted on taking the bike we could've have walked from his house. He dashed his bike in a nearby bush and we proceed to break into pool. When we finally got inside I discovered it was an underground pool and it was enormous. It was almost Olympic size that's how big the pool was.

"Welcome, I come here a lot of times when I just need to escape from life."

"This pool is really nice and it's huge."

"Let's go for a swim eh."

"I didn't bring any swimming clothes. How are we going to swim?"

"The obvious solution, we swim with no clothes on."

A fierce blush came across my cheeks "You mean like skinny dip?"

"Yea, you never done it before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, it's ok. I did it all the time when we were out for summer break."

"But isn't this like breaking and entering? Can't we get arrested for this?"

He started to take his shirt off "It's ok, Hinata. Relax. Like I said I do this all the time."

I took my jacket off slowly still not sure about doing all of this. He turned to me and stared at me for a minute. He was taking his pants off now but I turned away hiding my incredibly obvious blush.

"Hinata, you don't have to turn away I'm practically your boyfriend."

If I wasn't blushing before I was definitely doing so now. Naruto sort of considered himself my boyfriend, that gave me major butterflies. I took my skirt off and folded it on the side, along with my shirt and jacket. I was now in my lace bra and underwear they both were black. When I looked down Naruto was staring up at me like he was seeing the face of god. I sat on the ground and pulled my panties off first then my bra and jumped into the pool quickly.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No not really."

We swam for a while and then Naruto started a splash fight with me. We started to show each other the tricks we could do in the water. Now we were in the middle of the pool just floating looking at each other.

"Hinata, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Your project for art, you didn't have to pick your subject early. I lied."

"You lied, why?"

"Because I really wanted to be your subject plus I wanted a chance to get closer to you."

"Why didn't you just approach me if you wanted to hang out so badly?"

"Because you're too cool for school and honestly I thought you were intimidating."

I laughed harder than I did all day "You thought I was intimidating?"

"Yea, you're not like all the other girls I've meet. You're cool and artsy and I didn't know how to approach you. How do you fight on unknown territory? So I knew I had to get to you through your art and obviously it worked."

"You seriously think I'm cool?"

"You're the coolest kid on the block, baby. There's no other girl in the world like you."

"This is probably going to be the last time you hear me say this but I'm happy you tricked me, Naruto."

"I am too."

We swam around we spoke of different things now and the topic of our relationship came up.

I said "Naruto, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like our relationship, what is this?"

He paused "I really don't know what to call this. I mean we don't have a title but I am serious about you. I really like you, Hinata."

He pressed my body against his in the water "I really like you too, Naruto."

He smiled so wide "That why I had to sneak you out tonight because I was feeling like crap because we weren't hanging out. My family loves you, I think you're hella cool, and like I said, I think you will be something good in my life. I just don't want to fuck this up right now."

I nodded my head signaling that I understood where he was coming from. Things were going so well right now. Why mess it up by labeling it? We eventually got off the topic of our relationship and eventually moved on to other topics. Somehow we got on the topic of sex. I don't know how but I think we were talking about Ino. We swam to the edge of the swimming pool where our clothes were to talk.

"So you're telling me you never had any sexual experience with anyone, let me clear this up."

"No, never. Like I told you before."

"So when I sucked on your neck a couple weeks back, I was your first?"

"Yea, you were."

"I wasn't your first kiss was I?"

"No, I'm not that inexperienced."

He chuckled "That's good but you never frenched kissed anyone?"

"Nope."

He was in front of me now holding onto my waist "You never seen anyone else naked?"

"No."

He got out the pool and stood up in front of me. I turned away too shocked he was exposing himself to me.

"Come on, Hinata. Don't look away, don't be afraid of your sexuality."

He handed me a hand to help me out the water and I accepted it graciously. I thought we were going to leave but we sat there and talked more.

His eyes looked over my body "You never had anyone see you naked before?"

"Not until now."

"Why, why do you live your life this way? Sex is amazing and is something everyone should experience."

"I told you this already, remember? No one interests me in that way."

I was still looking away from him not being to take in all of the view.

He whispered "Not even me?"

When I looked over to look at him, he had a full on blush on his face. Naruto was biting his lip and he had that hazed look in his eyes again. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to have sex with Naruto. I thought he was beyond sexy and I had dreamed about having sex with him. I just never thought he would he so blunt about this whole situation.  
>Then I felt soft lips pressed upon mine and a hand wrapped around my hip. This kiss was totally different it was more hungry and heated. Naruto's hand roamed up from my hip, past my stomach, and finally to my breast. I felt his finger lightly played with my nipple which caused me to gasp in pleasure. He took the opportunity and pushed his tongue in my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth. Our tongues soon got into a battle of dominance. I didn't put up a fight I was to wrapped up in the pleasure of the moment. I could taste him he tasted of cinnamon buns and citrus.<br>He roamed away from my mouth onto my neck and collar bone area. He started off with gentle kisses along my neck. Then he started sucking and biting in various spots causing him to get soft moans out of me. He sucked and kissed this one spot that I actually screamed and I felt a wave of electricity run over me. He looked at me. We we're two flushed faced teenagers. Then, we started to go at it again with the kissing.  
>He pushed me onto my back as he got on top of me. He kissed down from my neck, past my collar bone, and down to my breast. He grabbed my left breast and begin sucking on my nipple. He circled his tongue around it and then bit it teasingly. This earned him a loud yell that echoed around the pool itself. What he did to one he did to the other and I could feel myself getting moist down there. I knew he was into this too because I felt how hard he was. He kept poking me in my thigh.<br>He kissed down from my breast to my stomach. He laid butterfly kisses all around my stomach. Then he ventured down until he got to the spot he was aiming for. He lightly licked my lips earning a moan out of me. Then he did it again making a circle on my lips with his tongue. He started to play with my clit lightly causing my breathing to become more heavy. He tried to stick his finger in me but it hurt so bad, he pulled out. He went back to teasing my lips but then he begin to suck on it as a whole. I started to moan and pant and on the verge of screaming. He started to suck on it harder and I could feel him playing with my clit with his tongue. I started to grind my hips in his face and he pinned my hip down for me to stop. He grabbed my breast while he sucked on it. I did the same from all the pleasure I felt. I pulled his hair a couple times but I pulled it the hardest when I came.

He screamed "Fuck!"

He looked at me while my body went through a spasm of pleasure. He licked my lips one more time before he spoke again.

He chuckled "God someone is really wet."

Naruto started to rubbed my clit while he bit my breast at the same time. As the seconds went by Naruto begin to rub it more fiercely. I grabbed my breast harder. I could feel I was about to climax. After he got done with my breast, he stared at me and my reactions. He stared my body over and started sucking on my neck again leaving another hickey.

He looked up at me "You're so cute when you blush Hinata."

He attacked my now red lips and we started to go at it again with the kissing. Our tongues wrestled again but I couldn't give a good fight I was riding a wave of pleasure. I hit my climax. I tilted my head back, I felt my back arch and my body shake with pleasure. I bit my lip to keep from screaming but it split.

"Naruto!"

After we calmed down we started to make out again but then the other door of the pool opened.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!"

"Shit! Grab your clothes and run."

We grabbed our clothes and ran faster than we ever had in our short lives. We didn't we even put our clothes on we got on the bike and rode off. I pretty sure the guy wasn't chasing us we didn't have to run but we did it to be safe. When we got back to his house we got dressed outside and didn't speak a word. He took me home after that and we parked a street away so that he could walk me home. I was quiet and still blushing from what we just did while he had the biggest smirk on his face. His smirk had something cocky about it and he had a glint in his eye.

"Hinata, do you eat a lot of fruit?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"You taste sweet."

I blushed and stopped and looked at him "What is that suppose to mean?"

He smirked "Nothing. Come on, I got to get you home."

We finally arrived at my house. Naruto grabbed my hand and lead me behind the tree. He kissed me wrapping his arm around my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then we said night to each others. When I got inside, Hanabi was standing in the hall like she was waiting for me, as if she was father. She questioned where I had been and I knew I was busted. She blackmailed me, forcing me to pay for massages for her whenever she needed one or was stressed out. I could feel her bring me off my cloud so I rushed to my room after the situation was over with her. I laid in bed that night, a little too excited to sleep at the moment. I kept replaying what I let Naruto do to me tonight and I questioned what would have happened if that guy didn't interrupt. I mean, he was obviously ready and so was I. Eventually I begin to drift into sleep, my last thought leaving a smile on my lips.

_Monday_

Last Sunday, Sasuke came over and we worked on the paper for our 3rd period. It didn't take us long, considering it was an easy topic. The other day, Naruto begged me to go with him to this party but I politely rejected. Then that Sunday, after Sasuke left, Naruto and I talked on web cam most of the day until Ino got there to work on their paper.

It was now Monday and I was running late so I threw on a sparkly gold blazer, a sheer white shirt, high waited denim shorts, and some nude heels. I wore my hair down with loose curls and barely no makeup today. I was excited to get to school. This would be my first time physically touching Naruto in days.  
>I arrived to school after the first bell so everyone was hanging out in the hall way now. I practically skipped through the halls. I was too excited to see Naruto. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach when I thought about the serious stuff we needed to talk about. Nothing could break my spirit, no nothing at all. Well except the sight of your best friend and your practical boyfriend making out at your locker. I couldn't believe it. Naruto was making out with Ino at my locker and they were really going at it. I felt my heart shatter in my chest and hit my liver, and I was wondering when I was going to bleed internally because I felt like dying at the moment.<p>

_*****A/N*****_

_**OMFG! I had to go through so much to upload this chapter :/. Since I love you guys I went through it and here's the final product. Someone commented about Naruto and Hinata's whole weed situation in the last chapter. Well I was using that so it could foreshadow what's to come up in the chapters coming up. It kinda shows you what kind of characters Hinata and Naruto are in this story. Um there was more I wanted to touch on in this chapter but I forgot what I was going to say. I should probably start putting stars near the stuff I wanted to leave comments about oh well. So did you guys like this chapter? How did it make you feel? I just want to hear you guys opions and stuff because I worked really hard on this chapter. I went days without sleeping to finish this chapter it got really crazy. Quick fact this chapter is 15 pages long and over 15,000 words so yea :). Also I used some volleyball terms in here but I'm going to clear up one. I used the term Ace and an Ace in volleyball is when you serve a ball and it is in like they couldn't stop your serve. So an Ace is a really big deal um I don't own any of the characters or products mentioned up lastly I would like me new Beta KC aka imatwilightfan aka the best person ever because she offered to do this and she is really good at what she does. Like she eidted this whole chapter it looks really good and she is hella cool :D. Um I'm going to stop now because I feel like I've already rambled so Peace & Love.**_

_**R.T.B.**_

_**-P.S. the next chapter is going to be lone not as long as this one, but it might take me some time to upload. Also tell your friends, your mom, your dog, everybody about this little story about mine.**_


	8. Three weeks of hell!

**_In Time_**

The site I saw before me froze my heart and I felt the sharp pieces fall into the pits of my stomach. I felt like I was about to puke, faint, and cry, or do all three at the same time. I took in a deep breath before I walked over to see what was going on. Maybe I was seeing stuff or it wasn't what I thought it was. Sakura turned towards me when she approached and then she knocked Ino in her shoulder signaling for her to stop. Ino stopped and smiled at me then she leaped over to hug me, she hugged me like she hasn't seen me in decades. Ino hugged me like she wasn't just making out with the guy I was with less than a couple days ago.  
>She squeezed harder "Hi Hinata! How are you doing this morning?"<p>

She had the brightest smile upon her over glossed lips this morning. I decided I would be better off not saying anything. I knew if I did I would probably burst into crazy tears. I approached my locker on which Naruto was still propped on but he moved when he saw me coming. Unfortunately, my locker opened to the right and I could feel Naruto looking at me. He leaned his head on the locker next to mine and watched. I think he was observing to see my reaction on this morning's event. When I finally closed my locker and looked at him, his face was calm but looked frustrated.

I gathered my stuff and without a word and walked off to my first period. I heard Ino question why I didn't speak to her, she was really as stupid as we all thought she was. While sitting in my seat waiting for first period to begin I felt a sudden feeling wash over me. Having Naruto in three of my four classes was a blessing but now it was a curse.

The bell finally rung and Naruto came jogging in with a bright smile was on his face. He sat beside me and Iruka told us we had a quiz today. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see what he wanted. 

He smiled "Hey Hinata, do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

I couldn't help it that my face scrunched up in disgust for him. How could he just smile in my face like that and ask me for a pencil like nothing ever happened? He might as well take the pencil and stab me in the heart because that's what this pain felt like. Soon a blush crept up on his cheeks embarrassment flashed over his face. 

"Do you have a pencil or not Hinata?" 

"No, not for you."

I turned back around and picked a pencil from my collection. I was hoping he would tap on my shoulder and tell me this was all a joke. That he would hold my hand, kiss me, and snuggle his face into my hair like he used to. I wanted things to go back to the perfection we had but obviously that was long gone. We started on our test and I'm guessing Naruto got a pencil because he was the first one done with his test. Shika followed shortly after and then I was next.  
>It felt like it took first period forever to end and, on the way out, I saw Iruka give Naruto and I sad eyes. I guess he got the signal that Naruto and I were no more, he looked sadder than I did. Ino was waiting for Naruto outside our first period. She said 'hello' but I kept walking. I saw Sakura sitting there but I didn't say anything. I just sat at my station. Unfortunately, I still had to work on my project for this class which included painting Naruto. Ino came in but not before she and Naruto ate each other's faces in front of the whole second period class. With one last sloppy wet hormone filled peck he left to go to his second period. Ino sat down with a long happy sigh and then she looked at Sakura and I. <p>

She smiled at me "Hinata sweets, what's wrong with you? You haven't said anything to me all day."  
>I didn't look up. I kept myself focused on my painting. I was holding myself back. I wondered if she couldn't get the hint or if she were really as stupid as we all thought. Ino then nudged Sakura in the arm but Sakura had a face full of regret. <p>

Sakura said "What's wrong with you, huh, Hinata? You haven't spoken with any of us all day."

I still didn't speak. I don't know why Sakura just brought herself in this situation. Ino's face lit up. "Oh! This must be about the Naruto situation. Look I'm terribly-" 

I let out a dry chuckle "You think this is about the Naruto situation? Tell me, Ino. Are you as stupid as we all think you are?"

They jerked back for two reasons, for my harsh tone and my harsher words. In fact I was taken aback by my tone and attitude as well. I didn't have time to feel remorse though. Obviously, I didn't have time on my side. I was already at this cliff I might as well jump off now. 

"What did you say?" 

"You heard me, Ino. Are you as stupid as we all think? I mean, are you too stupid or too much of a whore to notice when your friend is with a guy. Who do you think you are to just rain on my parade like that huh?" 

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? I don't know where your mind has gone, Hinata, but you better find it. How dare you call me stupid like that?"

Sakura sat back as she watched the world of our crazy friendship fall apart. Not a word came from Sakura during our whole dispute. 

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you? How dare I catch you kissing the boy that I have been seeing for three weeks? So, before you point your finger, check the ones pointing right back at you." 

"That's it, Hinata! You were seeing the kid not like he was ever your boyfriend. Don't be so emotional about this god!" 

I was about to cut deep "What me and Naruto had was special until you came in and just smashed any chance of it developing into something more. Do you enjoy messing with people and fooling around with people they care about? You know what kind of woman you're going to be when you get older? You're going to be the woman who sleeps with married men and finds herself alone in her forties. No kids, no husband, and when you finally OD on your aspirin not even your dog would bark for help. You're always screaming about how we should all be good friends, we should never let anything come between us, and how we should always love each other. You're the biggest hypocrite in the book. I'm staring at a liar."

Our eyes met and then her eyes went wide as if the lights went out. I kept my face hard like stone to prevent the tears. While Ino, on the other hand, was extremely flushed and huge pools of tears formed in her eyes. Everyone in the class were staring at us but trying so hard not to. I never flinched. I never blinked. It felt like I was barely breathing. 

She wiped her face "You don't think I hear people calling me a whore, calling me stupid in the halls? I hear the rumors and I feel the glares people give me in the hallway. Rumors speculate I have sex with everyone and that is true, I have a lot of sex. I really can't help that I have a healthy sex drive but that's beside the point. The point is I expect this from people in the hall, people who don't know me, hell even Sakura, but I don't expect this from friends like you." 

"Friends like me, huh? And what kind of friend is that, huh? Hinata, the quiet rabbit girl? See that's the problem. I've let you guys walk over me too long. In a way, I feel like this situation is my fault, like I let it happen." 

"Well today you've said some stuff that can't be taken back and that has cut deep."  
>"You think I've said stuff I can't take back? Ino, you have done stuff you can't take back and, in this case, I will never be able to forgive you."<p>

I kept playing the weekend over again in my head. How does not seeing someone for two days end up with them having a girlfriend. 

"God Hinata! You're overreacting. You never even said you liked the guy. Remember, you said you thought he was cute in your I don't give a fuck tone."

She practically screamed at me, a couple tears broke free from her eyes. I think she was crying because she was angry not because she felt bad. I questioned what happened to our friendship. How does some blond boy show up and completely break up three friends? 

"Moral of the story is that he and I started dating which means you should've backed off." 

"How do you go from being cool about this with Naruto but blowing up on me at school? Where is all this hatred coming from Hinata?" 

"What do you mean be cool about this with Naruto? I haven't talked to him all day." 

"No, yesterday you guys broke it off." 

"Who told you that?" 

Her face became confused "Naruto."

I couldn't believe he would tell her that. Why would he do that? If he wanted to just get rid of me, he could have had the nerve to say it to my face. Even with all the anger I felt right now, I felt completely hurt that he said that to her. 

"Wait, Ino. Go over the whole situation of what Naruto said." 

"Well Naruto and I were in my room and he started flirting with me. Soon, he leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him because I knew you two were kinda together. Then he told me you guys decided to be just friends. We started to make out and then one thing turned to another and we ended up having sex. Also, I have to get this off my chest. We had sex the previous night before but it was a mistake. I'm really sorry about that, by the way, I was shit faced."

I wanted to just crawl up into a ball and cry. I felt like crap and I couldn't bare the fate of the situation. The bell rung and I just got up and ran from the class, ran from these halls, I just ran until I couldn't run no more. I ran to our schools track and I ran around it until I fell out. When I finally fell on my knees I just cried. I cried all out all my stress, all my pain, and all my frustrations. I felt a hand rubbing my back, through blurry eyes I could see Kiba. He was smiling with open arms and I just cried my eyes out into his arms. No words were exchanged between us. He sat there and let me just cry.

When I finally got it all out, we walked back to the school, to our third period, to our everyday life. When we walked in everyone stopped and stared at us and Kurenai questioned where we were. Kiba threw her some kind of excuse and she accepted it. Today, in class, we were going to present our reports and talk about our experience with our partners. I went to go sit by Sasuke. He turned to me and nodded and I tried to smile back.

Group after group went until it was our turn. We brought up Shelby with us. On Sunday, we decorated her since it was a part of our project. She had jet black hair like Sasuke and white lavender eyes like mine. We even tried to put in some of over own facial features. The egg was beautiful, honestly. That was a part of the project, put in both you and your partners physical features. Honestly, our egg was one of the more attractive ones in the class. So when we went up a lot of people awed like it was our actual baby. Sasuke and I spoke of our experience, the flaws in our project, and what we learned overall.

Naruto and Ino went after us. They were the last group of the day. They both were giddy and happy even though I could see a hint of sadness in Ino's face. Their egg had Ino's blond hair and Naruto's blue eye color. It's funny how both the blonds with blue eyes were paired together. They looked so happy together and it honestly sparked the jealousy in me.  
>Naruto spoke "We had a really good time with this project thus making us both closer."<br>Ino chimmed in "Yea, we learned a lot about each other through this project."

Their faces were slowly becoming closer and slowly everyone in class turned to look at me. People had seen Naruto and I flirt around school and a lot of them saw him kiss me at the volleyball game. So everyone was under the impression that we were together. Slowly, the whispers began and the strange questioning looks came my way. I thought I was going to die at the moment but when I opened my eyes, I was still was alive.  
>Kurenai spoke "Ok, stop it you two. No kissing in my class."<p>

Third period ended pretty shortly but to me it felt like forever. I was happy because I only had one class left and then I could leave school. I was the first one to leave the class again but this time so I could avoid questions. Unfortunattly, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were waiting for me outside the class but I walked past them. Then, I felt a hand grab mine and turned me around. When I looked down, I saw a tan hand in mine. When I looked up, he had a kind smile upon his face and I felt my heart melt for a minute. Then, I came back to reality and ripped my hand out of his. 

He said "Do you want to come to lunch with us, Hinata? I already called Jiraiya he said he'll make your favorite."

My face twisted in disgust. Was he too stupid to notice when people were mad at him? Honestly, if he was that dumb then maybe him and Ino deserved each other. It hurt every time he smiled in my face did he not know I was in pain. I walked away and spoke nothing to any of them. I could hear Naruto calling after me but I kept walking. As soon as I knew that I was out of seeing distance, I ran to my car.

I drove around aimlessly for an hour until I finally drove back to school. When I arrived back at school I still didn't feel better after driving around. I walked into class and Kakashi still wasn't there and everyone was relaxing in class. I went to my seat and I saw Naruto's eyes twinkle as he watched me walk over there. As soon as I sat down I felt a tap on my shoulder, knowing it was Naruto.

He smiled "Hey what's wrong-."

The door burst open at the moment and it was Kakashi with book in hand. He strolled in giving us all an lazy blink before he took his seat. 

"Do pages 197-200. Whatever you don't finish is homework."

The class period ended shortly and I was many of the few that actually finished the pages. When class ended, I hurried out of class to avoid Naruto trying to start up a conversation. I went to volleyball practice and every time I had to spike the ball or serve, I imagined that it was Naruto's head. Coach Gai said this was the best practice that I had which was sad considering the situation. Actually I began to get more angry as practice went on. When practice was finally over, I was more than livid about Naruto and the whole situation. My team mate asked what was wrong but I told them that it was nothing and rushed to my car. When I finally reached the student parking lot, I heard someone call my name and when I turned around, it was Naruto running towards me. I made a rush to my car but he caught up. I didn't know he could even run that fast. He grabbed my waist spinning me around, and rested himself on my car while he caught his breath. 

"Why have you been acting weird all day? First, you don't talk to me all day and now you run from me when I call you."

I just glared at him hoping he would get the point and let my waist go. When he finally caught it, he stared into my eyes and he looked at me in confusion. 

"Why do you look so angry what's wrong? Did someone do something?"

I looked up at him in shock seeing he was really serious about not knowing.  
>I finally spoke "Are you serious about not knowing?" <p>

He smiled "I am fill me in." 

I sighed in defeat "Naruto, you go from being with me to my best friend in a matter of two days. Then, I find out through seeing you making out with her at my locker." 

He looked down "Oh yea, that." 

"Oh yea that? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" 

He stepped forward and I took one back "Look, I'm sorry but you can't be too mad. We were just dating. I didn't know you would respond like this." 

"Oh, so you just thought I would be jumping for joy about you having sex with my best friend?

Did those three weeks mean nothing to you?" 

"How do you know-?" 

"She told me you had sex with her Saturday and Sunday. She also told me you told her that we decided not to see each other anymore. If you were ashamed of me, you could've just said it to my face instead of me hearing from someone else. Why are you so spineless?"

I didn't realize I was crying until Naruto wiped a tear from my face. He looked so sad like someone had just killed his puppy. 

"Hinata…like I said I was sorry but trust me I'm doing this for you. I like you so much. I can't-." 

I cried harder now "Shut up! Stop trying to make this about yourself. You didn't get hurt, I did. Why did you pick her, huh? How do you spend weeks on one person but get with someone else after two days. You said you really liked me but you lied. Was I not good enough, Naruto, huh?"

I was crying harder now and the look on his face looked like his heart was breaking. He pulled me into a hug and I was crying too hard to put up a fight. I sobbed into his chest and I could feel himself snuggling into my hair. 

"Look, Hinata, you are good enough. You're the most beautiful girl I ever meet inside and out. Honestly, this isn't going to work out. We come from two different walks of life and you're just too pure for me really. Please, forgive me, Hinata." 

I mumbled something into his chest. 

"What did you say?"

He pulled me away from his chest, he was smiling down at me. He was holding my shoulders trying to keep me standing up. I felt weak in the knees because I was so angry with him. I thought he was different but he's just like most of the people I've ran across in my life, he has let me down. 

"I said I hate you Naruto." 

He flinched the smile he had on was now gone. "You hate me?" 

I wiped my tears "Yea, I hate you. I thought you were different but like everyone else I have come across, you let me down. What's more is that you're selfish, you used me and you're just as spineless as everyone who I ever came across in life."

He flinched a little but he gained his composure again and now his face was hard.

"Ok, Hinata. If hating me is what's going to make you get over this and make you stay away then hate me. Trust me, this is what's best for you. I don't want to hurt you."  
>"What the hell are you talking about Naruto? You are so selfish. You already hurt me the day you thought it would be okay to hook up with my best friend." <p>

He grabbed my hand "Hinata-." 

I removed my hand "No, don't touch me! You know what? Fuck you!"

I got into my car now, not even staying to hear whatever excuse he had next. Excuse after excuse after excuse he threw at me and he wanted me to forgive him on top of that. I called Tenten asking if she could come over and she said she would be over as soon as possible. I was driving like Tenten, that's how upset I was. I got home in record time and I saw Tenten's car parked up on the curb when I got there. I rushed up to my room and Tenten was sitting there. I rushed over to my bed and cried into my sheets. I felt her rub my shoulder until I stopped crying and then I finally sat up. 

"Hinata, what happened?" 

My voice was dead "Naruto was making out with Ino this morning at my locker and now they're together." 

"What? I'm going to kill her and him." 

"Actually, it really isn't Ino's fault. Naruto told her that we were over. I'm honestly not mad at her all but my rage is towards him." 

"Hinata but-." 

I plopped down on my bed "I hate him, Tenten. Honestly, he punked me in front of everyone. I am so embarrassed and I honestly truly hate him." 

"Hinata, don't say that. You don't really hate him. In order to hate, you have to have strong emotions behind that." 

"I do, I really do and there is strong emotion behind it. I have felt strong emotions about him since the day I meet him so I know this is hate. I told him I hate him and he just responded with it's okay. Remember when we found out that Kiba didn't like me?" 

"Yea." 

"This hurts way more than that. I think this is the worst pain in my entire life." 

"I could always kick his ass for you." 

I let out a dry laugh "No, I just got to get over this one day at a time. Like what everyone has been telling me all day, we were only dating. It wasn't that serous." 

"People have seriously been telling you that?" 

"Yep." 

"Man, people at Konaha have become bigger asses since I left." 

I sounded like I was dead "Tenten, how did you get over your first heart break?" 

"I can't really tell you. You just got to live through it and know it is going to get better." 

"Has Neji ever broken your heart?" 

"Yea, a couple times and it stung like lemon in a fresh paper cut. We made it through and I had to realize why Neji couldn't open up and in time he has started to be more open with me."

It was true Neji was way too introverted causing him to come off cold hearted sometimes. I think it's because of the way our family treats him because of his mom's decisions. Also because his father was no longer here either. Neji and I used to have a crap of a relationship but we worked out our differences and he is more open to me as well. He only opens up to people he truly cares for. 

"Hinata, you have to kiss a couple of frogs before you find your prince charming."

Tenten left shortly after that and I checked my phone for the first time today. I saw a couple messages. One from Kiba, a few from Ino, and, of course, some from Naruto. Later on in the night, Naruto called me but I didn't pick up. Actually, he called a couple times and then Ino called bawling in sobs. She apologized for what happened and asked for my permission to date Naruto. I told her it was whatever, I didn't care about him anymore. So, I guess now everything is perfect in Ino's world while I'm trying to pick up the pieces in my life.

My mind was racing. So it was no surprise that I feel asleep around two that morning. Honestly, I think I cried myself to sleep that morning. I really don't know. I do know that I had that stupid dream again where it felt like I was on a crew ship during a wild storm. 

_Monday_

A week had gone by and now slowly I was accepting what had happened. I was starting to feel bad for telling Naruto I hated him. I can be so mean when upset. That didn't change the fact that I have strong emotions for him and what he did cut deep. Like Tenten said, it hurt more than a cut with lemon juice in it but Naruto poured it in there himself. When I told Kiba, he wanted to rip Naruto's head off but they talked and Naruto was still in one piece. Since it's been a week, I stop getting all the questioning looks from everyone. The only one who gave me strange looks now was Naruto, he always stared at me in class now. He'll stare and even when I catch him he doesn't even look away. He blushes and a smirk appears on his face. Today, that is going to change. I woke up late which made me walk into first period late. 

"Hinata, you're late." 

"I apologize, Iruka. I woke up late but here's my pass." 

He took the pass "Alright, we're getting ready to watch a movie on the human body. Take your seat."  
>I walked over to my desk and pulled out some materials, just in case we had to take notes. When I looked over, Naruto was staring at me. He didn't even turn away when I caught him.<br>Class was pretty short but I guessed that was because I came late to this class or because of the movie. I waited until everyone left before I stopped Naruto to talk. 

"Naruto, wait."

He stopped, giving me a confused look but in a way his blue eyes twinkled with hope. 

"Here."

I handed him the painting his mom wanted in a huge black tote. Whatever hope or happiness he had was crushed now and he looked sad.  
>"Tell your mom that she doesn't seriously have to pay."<br>He faked a smile "Well, thanks for completing this for her under the circumstances."

I nodded my head and then left to go to my second period. Ino and Sakura were waiting for him outside our first period they said 'Hi' and I just waved at them. I hadn't really spoken to them much during the week. I think this traumatized me to the point of being mute. Actually, the conversation I had with Naruto was the longest one we had in a while.

Second period had began and we kicked it off like we do every day, with Naruto and Ino making out in front of everyone. Actually, they did that in every class and it made me quite sick. I know I gave Ino permission to date Naruto but I still sort of resented her a bit. I felt bad for it because we had been friends for so long but it was going to take some time to heal. Ino and Sakura were talking now about something that happened with Naruto and Ino. I was included in the conversation but I sat back and listened most of the time. 

"Okay, so yesterday, I meet his family and they had this little dinner thing." 

"Oh my god, really, what happened?" 

"I don't think they like me very much. I mean his grandfather seems to like me but his mom and grandmother seemed unimpressed. His dad didn't really have an opinion of me though." 

"What would make you think that?" 

"They just kept drilling me with questions and I think I failed at them all." 

"Did they ask about sex and stuff?" 

"Yea, pretty much. That's all they asked about and I answered truthfully." 

"So, you told them you were having sex with him." 

"Pretty much yea." 

"Ino, you can be so stupid at times. You should've lied." 

Ino turned to me "Hinata, did they drill you like this when you meet them?" 

"Yea, pretty much but they seemed to like me." 

"Oh by the way they all asked about you but Naruto wouldn't answer any of them."

The scar that Naruto left got a little bit deeper with the words that were just spoken. Their conversation shifted and now they were talking about other events yesterday. 

"Ok beside his family hating me we had a pretty good time yesterday." 

"How so? Do dish." 

"Well, after dinner we went back to my house and my parents were practically sleep." 

"And?" 

"We went back up to my room and had sex." 

"Oh my god, give us the details."

Give us the details? I really didn't want to hear this story. I felt my ears would bleed if I did. 

"Well we went up and he-." 

_'Bring, bring, bring'_

"Ino, just tell me in third."

Ino and Sakura's conversation was cut off by the bell. On the inside, I was thanking god for this little interruption. I quickly rush off to third, trying not to catch wind of their conversation.

The bell rung and Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura all came prancing in as happy as they could be. Kiba walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before him and Naruto sat on my left. Then Sakura and Ino sat to my right. Kurenai told us we would be making cookies today and she put us in groups of four. She split us off according to how we were sitting. Thanks to our seats, I now was in a group with Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. 

Kiba jumped up "Bro are you as excited as I am about being in the same group?" 

"Yup, I'm totally excited!"

Then he pulled Naruto, Sasuke, and I into a group hug. He had the biggest smile on his face. 

He screeched "Dream team!"

Naruto was the only one who was as excited as Kiba. I was over it since the beginning and Sasuke didn't usually care about anything. I looped myself out of the hug and went to go get the material for the cookies. I placed everything on our station and we were about to begin when Kiba stopped us. 

"You guys, Hinata makes the best cookies ever so I think we should follow her lead. Do you guys agree?"

Naruto and Sasuke agreed and I just started telling them what to do and where to put stuff. After we got all our ingredients, I was left to mix the cookies. Then, Naruto and I were left with the dough and putting them into balls while Sasuke and Kiba got the oven and trays ready.

At first, we were completely quiet as we rolled up dough balls. I was fine with the silence. I actually forgot that Naruto was here actually. I was brought back to reality when I heard Naruto let out a heavy sigh beside me. I looked over at him and I saw he look completly bored and a hint of sadness. 

He turned to me "Hinata, look-." 

I looked at him "Naruto, whatever you're about to say save it. Let's just finish this so we can get a grade please." 

He sighed "All right, if you want it that way."

We finally finished rolling up the cookie dough, put it on the baking tray, and popped them in the oven. We didn't have to wait long before the cookies were ready. Kiba and Naruto were so excited about the cookies being done that right out of the oven they ate them. They nearly burned their tongues and finger tips off trying to eat the cookies right out the oven. After fifteen minutes, Sasuke and I dug into the cookies we made. The cookies were chocolate chip and they were firm on the outside and soft and moist on the inside. When you pulled the cookie in half you could see the huge chocolate chips and they practically melted. Overall, the cookies were delicious and everyone in our class seemed to agree. Everyone seemed to like our cookies and Chouji's cookies the most. 

"Alright, good job class on the cookies. Whatever cookies you have left, wrap them up. I can use them for the staff meeting today. Clean up your stations. The bell should be ringing any minute now."

The bell rung and I saw Naruto grab like five extra cookies before we left. I was surprised how much he liked them. He took more than Kiba. I walked to lunch with Kiba today. He brought me a sandwich and we had to stop at his locker. Naruto and Ino both walked by on their way to lunch and even though Ino was talking, Naruto turned to look back at me. 

"Kiba, you're not mad that your best friend took the girl you were with just a week ago?" 

"No, not really. I just wanted to fuck her and I did again and again." 

I flinched at his words "So, you didn't start to feel feelings for her at all?" 

"No, not really. Plus, she doesn't have that much of a personalty."

It upset me a lot how Kiba could be so shallow sometimes. Ino did have a personality. She was really great and she was the nicer one between her and Sakura. Inside, Ino is really sweet and she cares a lot for her friends and family. Even though she can be a gossip and she was a bit slow, she was a great person. 

We started to walk "Kiba, Ino does have a personality. You're just as shallow as a shower." 

He laughed "That may be true but what can I do? I'm young. This is high school. You don't come here to fall in love." 

"Is that how all guys in high school think?" 

"Yea, I mean pretty much. We're here to hook up and party." 

"So, that's how it is?" 

We walked out the doors closer to the table "My dad always tells me that you know the woman you want to be with for the rest of your life from the first look. As of now, there's no girl that has me starry eyed so I'm here to have fun."

We were at the table now and our conversation just ended. I couldn't help but think about Naruto with Kiba's words. I wondered if that's why he got with Ino, because he just wants to have fun. I mean, I was fun. I'm an artist but I guess I was on a different level of fun than Ino. I don't know and I can't really say I don't care because I wonder how Naruto looked at me when we first meet.

I sat by Sakura and Ino during lunch and once again we were having a huge group lunch. We were all having fun laughing. I even had a real conversation with Sakura for the first time in forever. Then Ino and Naruto left early to go have sex or something. I tried not to let this shift my mood. Afterwards, Kiba started telling us about this new girl he was seeing, she's a college girl. The bell rung shortly after that and we all made it to Kakashi's class. Maybe fifteen minutes in, Naruto and Ino came into class. Both had unerasable smiles on their faces. Naruto was a little flushed while Ino sat fixing the errors to her hair. Kakashi popped in a movie when he finally got there. He read in the dark like it was nothing.

The announcements came on and then the bell rung shortly after signaling school was done for the day. I gathered my stuff up and I was in the hallway now on my way to practice. 

"Hinata!"

I turned around to see Sakura running towards me. I was sort of hesitant to stop. Despite what my brain was screaming, I followed my heart and stopped anyway. She had a giant smile on her face and was flushed when she finally stopped. 

"Hey, you're on your way to practice right?" 

We begin to walk "Yea, why?" 

"Oh, nothing. I'm on my way to cheerleading and I wanted to talk to you about something." 

I could see the gym in the distance "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" 

I just want to talk to you after practice?" 

"Why Sakura?" 

"Because, Hinata, I feel like we have grown distant and I think we need to catch up. Plus there is some stuff I need to talk to you about." 

"Alright, Sakura, meet me in the gym lobby after practice."

With that said we both went our separate ways to go to our own practices. The team as a whole worked our butts off because we had rounds for state was coming up. Coach Gai told us we already qualified since we won most of our games during the season. They're going to hold the rounds for the ten best teams in the state and we will be playing for a shot at being one of the two best teams to play state finals. So we qualified and we really wanted to beat the other teams so we can go to state.

When practice ended, I was drenched in my own sweat. That's how hard we worked today. I'm shocked that we even got done at regular time today. When I saw Sakura, I suggested we go talk at my house because I was stinky and needed a shower. So, we got in our cars and headed to my house. I'm grateful it didn't take long. 

I unlocked the door "Make yourself at home. Ask Greta if she can make cheese fondue, ask her to give you my recipe." 

"Where are you going?" 

"To take a shower, I smell like a little piggy."

I hopped in my shower and stayed in there for the longest. I stayed in there so long that environmentalist would stone me if they knew. Washed my body and my hair and then I was done I didn't want to get out honestly. Nevertheless I got out, put my hair in a huge bun on top of my head, put on a black racer back tank and some black leggings, and finally went downstairs.

When I got down Greta had already finished bowling the cheese and she was about to cut up the stuff to dip it in. 

I stopped her "Hello Greta. How was your day?" 

"It was fine, Hinata, but why did you stop me?" 

"It's okay, I can chop the stuff up myself you can take a break." 

She smiled "Alright but holler if you need something."

I chopped up pieces of toast, strawberries, carrots, broccoli, kiwi, some baked chicken I found in the fridge, I chopped up everything to dip in there. Sakura was sitting in the dinning area where she was doing her homework. I poured the cheese in a bowl and put it in the center of a platter. On the huge platter, I put everything I chopped up on it. When I sat the platter down, Sakura looked up and her eyes looked huge. 

"What?" 

"Nothing. It just looks so good."

We both dug in neither of us saying anything in between. I dipped in a pineapple. She dipped in a pretzel. The first words were spoken when we were about half way through the platter. 

Sakura spoke "So, what's up? What you been doing in your life lately?" 

"Nothing, really. Just preparing for state, we have rounds coming up in a couple days." 

"Yea, I feel you. We have a tournament early Sunday morning and then were coming back later in the afternoon." 

"Yea that's crazy…so what's been up with you?"

I would be lying if I said this wasn't awkward for me right now. I seriously thought she hated me because Naruto was showing me attention. I guess she doesn't feel that way anymore since Naruto is out of the picture. 

"Nothing, I haven't really been hanging out with Ino lately since her and Naruto got together. It's like she goes to practice and then she jets out the door to have sex with Naruto. Honestly, I don't know where she finds the time to come to school."

Even though I put on a tough face about Naruto, it still hurts a lot. It hurts to hear the stories, to see them kiss each other, and just be around him period. I was jealous of Ino sometimes but I had to let it go since she is my friend. 

"Oh yea, I haven't really been around her much lately either." 

"So, how are you dealing with the whole Naruto situation?" 

I lied through my teeth "I'm over it now. We were just dating. It's in the past." 

"So you don't hate Ino for doing that to you?" 

"No, I don't. We talked about this and like I said, it's in the past." 

"You're a bigger person than I am. I would've had her head on a silver platter. So did you like him?"

I went silent debating on if I should tell her or not. I thought back to freshmen year when they completely ripped that girl apart. I swallowed my fear and I just decided to tell her. 

"Yea, I still like Naruto, honestly." 

"Oh, you do? So even with him betraying you like that, you still like him?" 

"Yeah, Sakura. I do I admit what he did was wrong but I can't deny my feelings. It's going to take some time for these feelings to die down but they haven't yet. In those three weeks, I got to really get to know the blond and he definitely broke my heart this time around." 

"Wow that's shocking. We all thought you hated each other." 

"What? Where did you get that from?" 

"Well, that night you two talked about this, a couple of the cheerleaders heard you say you hate him. So now, the whole school is under the impression you two are the worst of enemies."  
>I buried my face into my hand and let out a huge sigh "Sakura, I said that but I felt bad for saying it. I don't really hate him. It was a heat of the moment thing. I don't really hate him." <p>

"Well, I don't know how you would fix that but that's the word around town. Do you think that he is heart broken?" 

"He might be but he said he broke it off because he didn't want to hurt me. When we were together he told me I was pure and if he hurt me he could never forgive himself. He also told me he really liked me when we were together he even said he loved me-." 

Her face hardened like stone "Pause! He said he loved you while you two were dating?"  
>"Yea but not in an I'm in love with you way but in a I have love for you way. You know how friends have love for each other like you and Ino." <p>

Her face was still hard "Yea, that's very interesting." 

I laughed "It's nothing really, Sakura. We just have love for each other. Our love isn't like the kind you have for Sasuke. Wait… Are you still in love with Sasuke?" 

Her face softened and a fierce blush came on her cheeks "Yea my feelings for Sasuke are never going to change, honestly. I hope he returns my feelings one day." 

"So you're still chasing after Sasuke, huh? So you don't like Naruto like you announced weeks ago?" 

"Look, Naruto is cute. I would fool around with the kid but I don't like him all like that seriously. I want Sasuke. He's the only guy for me and I know I date people but that's until he comes around." 

"Alright, if you say so." 

She laughed "Well, I'm going to go. I'm sure my parents are questioning where I have been."

We got up to hug each other good bye and then I saw Sakura to the door. I cleaned up the food and the mess we made. Then I went to finish whatever homework I had for the night and then I was off to sleep. With all the talk about Naruto, it was no surprise I dreamed of him that night. It started out with us on a date in a fancy restaurant. Somehow at the end of the night we ended up having sex in his dark room at his house. It was official I just had my first sex related dream about Naruto. 

_Saturday_

I haven't stopped thinking about Naruto since that stupid dream honestly. Once, during the week, I caught him staring at me again and when I blushed, he smirked back at me. He has been getting real bold over the week since he saw that blush. I cursed myself since that day, after him seeing me blush, because he has been trying to touch a lot lately. He'll stretch and touch my shoulder, move his hand lightly so they 'accidentally' touch, or walk really closely behind me when leaving class. It really had my mind clouded over the week.

That all had to change today because today we played our rounds to make state. Today, the only place my head could be was in the game. I had fruit, egg whites, and a protein shake. By nine, I was at the school where we were going to play today. Round to round we kept beating other schools inching closer to the final. In one round, we unfortunately lost to another high school called Rock Water. Apparently Rock Water had been wiping the floor with people all day. At the end of the day, our school and Rock Water had to battle it out we both only had one loss. We battled it out to see who would fight Briar Cliff for state.

Even though we had a really intense game and they brought their best, we won in the end. We were all so excited running around screaming, some were even crying. Many went to go celebrate with their parents after the big game. My dad couldn't come since he had work and Neji and Tenten both had major papers due so they had to stay in. The rest of us that didn't have our support system that night still followed the tradition and we went to Jiraiya's. I and a couple other girls piled into my car and we made our way to the dinner.

When we got there we had to wait for a while because our party was so big. The hostess sat us at the biggest table in the center it was seven of us. Coach Gai didn't join us tonight so our party was small for a volleyball team. I was excited like many of the other girls but that died when I saw Naruto walking towards our table. He was dressed in black loafers, black skinny jeans, a black shirt that said Jaraiya's in red letters in cursive, and a black apron he was in uniform like everyone who worked there. 

He looked at me "Hello, I'm Naruto and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off by taking your drink orders?"

He took our drink orders and food orders since we all already knew what we wanted. I was hungry but didn't want a big meal so I got fish tacos. When Naruto took my order he smiled. Actually, it was the first time I saw him smile tonight. It didn't take long for him to bring us our drinks and our food followed after that. We all enjoyed our food and time together before we picked up the check and went our separate ways. The girls that drove with me had to make a rest room stop so I waited outside the diner until they were finished. When I heard the door open, I turned around with hope in my eyes but my face turned to stone when I saw Naruto. My unwelcoming expression didn't stop the bright smile placed upon his lips. He stood by me and I wanted to walk away but I didn't want to go sit in my car by myself. He coughed a couple times, fighting to get my attention but I looked straight ahead my facial features never changing. Then I felt smoke on my neck and I flinched back in horror. Naruto was blowing smoke in my neck, he laughed at my reaction. 

"Naruto, I have to go home!" 

He laughed "Well, hello to you too. I finally got you to talk to me directly." 

"That's funny to you, sending me home smelling like smoke?" 

He laughed more "I can never take you serious when you're mad. It's just too cute. So how have you been?" 

I decided to stomach a conversation "Fine, I guess and you?" 

"I've been pretty stressed. It's been a long night of rude customers and messed up orders." 

"Why are you smoking outside your grandfathers restaurant? Aren't you worried about getting caught?" 

"Naw, he's in the back and no one will tell on me since I'm his grandson."

It went silent after he explained his actions. I didn't see any reason t talk to him anymore. It's not like he didn't betray more than a week ago. Note the sarcasm. Naruto didn't share the same feelings because he turned to me and smiled. 

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me. Last I checked, you hate me." 

I looked down embarrassed that I said that "Naruto, I don't hate you." 

His blue eyes sprung open with hope "Are you being serious, you don't?" 

"No, I don't hate you. I'm just really disappointed and feel like I have to look down upon you for it." 

I felt him looking at me and I turned to look at him. He wore the saddest expression. 

"Hinata, listen to me and listen to me good. I'm super duper sorry. It's been eating at me and I feel like shit for what I've done. I've done some wrong in my life but me hurting you is the worst thing I've ever done. Funny thing is I tried to prevent hurting you and I pretty much did it in the process. I feel the worst about putting hate in the heart of the sweetest girl in the world. If it makes you feel any better, I'm breaking up with Ino tomorrow. Hinata, I don't know how many times I can say it but I am truly deeply endlessly sorry."

For some reason I could feel Naruto's pain and the sorrow he felt in his heart. I cupped his hand in my own hands. He looked up at me in pure shock than his lips went into a full blown smile. I felt Naruto was truly sorry and decided to forgive him, I was never one to hold a grudge. 

"You're going to break up with Ino, why?" 

"Don't get me wrong Ino is really cool and all but all we do is have sex. I mean we hang out and laugh but there's nothing more to the relationship than sex. Also, not to mention I'm falling really hard for this beautiful girl with these white lavender eyes."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. Then all these feelings I haven't felt in weeks started to surface again. I once again felt like goop around him and I wondered when did all this happen? I felt his hands wrap around my waist. He cuddled himself into the crease of my neck. I wondered if he could feel me melting in his arms right now. Then he looked up and we made eye contact, his expression became serious. 

"Hinata, if you'll have me I would like to make this work."

I felt my heart skip a beat and I knew I was once again wrapped up in the essence of Naruto. He started to lean forward inching closer and closer to my face. Finally, when he was inches from my lips, I placed my hands upon them. When he realized he wasn't kissing my lips he looked up giving me this 'wtf' look. 

"You and Ino haven't broken up yet so no." 

He whined "But I haven't kissed those lips in forever." 

"Whose fault is that? Naruto, you can wait."

He looked down in embarrassment and just then the doors to the restaurant opened. It was my teammates. Naruto jumped back, releasing his grip on my waist. As the minutes went by, the more I missed his warmth. I said bye to Naruto and then the girls and I loaded up so we could all go home.

Here I was now, laying in my bed thinking about my choices tonight. I was feeling really guilty right now because I knew he was going to break up with her. Ino, who had been my friends since kindergarten I felt like I betrayed her big time. What comes around is what goes back around right? So in a way, this is karma for what she did to me. Even if I justified this as karma, it didn't stop the sinking feeling I had in my chest. At the same time, I questioned how I could just forgive Naruto too easily. How did he have me wrapped around his tan finger once again? The guilt was eating me so I decided to pick up my phone and warn Ino about her fate. When I picked it up, it said I had a new message from Naruto. 

It read 'I hope you have sweet dreams, babe. Night.'

I smiled down at the phone it was the first text I got from him in a while. Even the smallest gestures from him made my heart skip a beat. I was so caught up in my feelings that I didn't notice I fell asleep. I never sent the message to Ino. 

_Monday_

I woke up brushed my teeth, washed my face, washed my hair, took a shower, and got dressed. I wore a nice white scope neck short sleeve tee, black skirt, red tights, and black heels. I felt sort of mod today. I let my bangs and hair down today and when I turned to look at myself in the mirror I noticed my hair was half way down my back. I played with it and teased it so I could get that bombshell hair. I was debating on jewelry or not but decided against it and went to grab myself some breakfast.

When I got down stairs, Father was enjoying his usual black coffee and Hanabi looked like she was about to cook. I skipped myself into the kitchen saying good morning to Hanabi and Father. Father grunted while Hanabi looked at me confused. 

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" 

I kissed her cheek "Nothing, little sister. do you want breakfast?" 

She wiped the kiss away "Sure, what are you going to make?" 

"French toast and bacon."

I began to work on making the food and Hanabi got up to help. I made the French toast while she made the bacon. During all of this father, left for work he said no bye or I love you. He left without a word. I was in such a good mood, I wasn't going to let him being rude bring me down. Hanabi and I finally finished making breakfast so we sat down and ate. In between eating, we talked and she updated me about her school life and some kid she liked. This was the first time Hanabi and I really connected on a sister to sister level. I was pretty satisfied with this morning's events and I could tell Hanabi was too by the smile on her lips. Since Hanabi missed the bus I drove her to school which was pretty close to my own. 

"Thanks for the ride, Hinata." 

"No problem have a good day at school." 

"You too."

She shut the door and went off to school while I rushed to mine. When I looked at the clock, I was basically running late so I rushed. I heard my phone going off but I ignored it because I don't text and drive. When I got to the school, I practically ran through the halls and to Iruka's class. I was ten minutes late I gave him my late pass and we were watching another video. We had to watch it because we would be dissecting on Friday and this video was for notes. When I went to go sit by Naruto, he had this pained look on his face. 

I leaned over and whispered "What's wrong Naruto?" 

"Naruto, Hinata, be quiet. If I hear you talk again, I will move one of you." 

He whispered "Hinata I don't-" 

"Naruto, get up, move to the other side."

He did as asked and moved to the other side of the room. Iruka moved him to the side that had no people on it. I felt bad for getting him moved but I ignored it and started to take notes. Eventually, class went by and we were free. It actually went by quickly but for some reason I was anxious to get out of there. I was out the door when I felt a warm hand grab mine. Naruto grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. He had an arm around my waist. He was looking in my eyes and I could see he was unhappy about something. I smiled up at him and caressed the three cat like whiskers on his cheek. I felt him lean into my touch like it was comforting him in a way. He wrapped both his arms around my waist pulling our chest together making us hug. I cuddled myself into the crease of his neck and I felt him cuddle himself into my hair. 

"Let me hug you because I feel like this is the last one I'm going to get for a while." 

"Naruto, what's wrong? What are you talking about?" 

He ignored me "You smell so good like lavender or something." 

I pushed away from him "Naruto-." 

"Oh hey, Sakura."

I turned around and Sakura had this pissed off expression on her face. I was confused. I wondered what had her in such a bad mood. 

I smiled "Hi, Sakura how are you?"

She smiled ignoring me and running for Naruto. She latched her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He didn't reject her and they begin to make out right there in the hall. My jaw was on the floor and my heart was in pieces at what I was seeing. 

She pulled away "Baby, I missed you during first period." 

He smiled at her "I missed you too Sakura."

She wrapped herself around Naruto now and they were both looking at me. Naruto looked at me blushing like he was embarrassed while Sakura had the biggest smile on. 

She smiled "You didn't get my text huh? Naruto and I are together now." 

My face went stone and I looked at Naruto while I spoke "Oh, when did this happen?" 

"Yesterday, after I got back home." 

"Oh well, good for you two."

I let out a dry laugh while my face was still hard as stone. Naruto would look anywhere but at me. 

Sakura asked "What's so funny, Hinata?" 

"Oh nothing, I'll see you in second period ok."

I stomped my whole way to the art class. I wasn't sad. I was completely livid that he was doing this to me again. He set my feelings up just to knock them down again. Did Naruto not know I was human, that I have feelings too? I couldn't really decide who I was more disappointed in, Naruto or Sakura because they both betrayed me today. Just the other day, I was revealing my feeling for him to Sakura. She reassured me she didn't want him like that and here she goes being his girlfriend. As I walked through my art class, I wiped the last tear I would cry over him.

Five minutes later, Sakura walked in. She had the biggest smile on her lips. As she sat down, she flashed another happy smile my way. As the bell rung, Ino walked in. She had the saddest look in her blue eyes.

The irony of the day was that our teacher assigned us to draw how we were feeling today. She only gave us markers to express how we were feeling. The class was pretty silent because I think we were all to pissed off to talk to each other. At the end of class, Ino turned in a paper with red scribbles all over it, Sakura drew a huge heart with rays of light, and I drew someone being struck by lightening. I actually I liked mine I decided to paint it later. I choose lightening because I was just hit by something that shocked me and could possibly kill me.

We all walked to third period by ourselves today, well everyone except Sakura. Ino hasn't said anything to me all day. I wondered if she was mad at me. Third period went by as smoothly as it could but Ino never showed up. I was so caught up I didn't notice Kiba wrap his arm around my shoulder. 

He said "Hey good buddy, how are ya?" 

I gave him a small smile "I'm fine, I guess. How are you?" 

"I'm good. I'm good. I'm excited for lunch. I got a Philly cheese steak." 

He held it up "Do you want some?" 

"No but thank you Kiba." 

"Hey, did you hear about Naruto and Sakura?" 

"Yea, I saw them this morning."

I tried to keep my composure and prevent my feelings to be shown on my face. I didn't want Kiba to know I was hurt about this whole situation. I didn't want him to kill Naruto.

Actually, I'm surprised that Naruto was still alive today.

I changed the subject because I could feel my chest hurting. He was talking about something but I couldn't focus much on the conversation. I did notice that some of Ino and Sakura's cheerleading groupies were sitting at our lunch table today. Naruto sat next to Sakura and there were two empty seats across from them so I grabbed one. Most of the groupies sat in the middle crowding around Sakura and Naruto.

I pulled out a turkey cheese lettuce tomatoe sandwitch, kettle chips, grapes, and a juice box. I was surprised that I was hungry because I felt my head was going to explode looking at them. I bit into my sandwitch and I listened to the girls gawk over Naruto and Sakura's situation. When I looked up Naruto was staring at me but I also noticed Ino wasn't at lunch. I thought about texting her but I remembered I left my phone in my car this morning. 

"Oh my god Sakura! Tell us again about how you and Naruto got together." 

"Yes, tell us about how the Brad and Angelina of Konoha became one." 

She looked around to see if everyone was paying attention. "Ok, well after we go back from our cheerleading trip I got a text from Naruto. He said he wanted to meet up to talk and stuff. Of course, I was excited because it's Naruto Uzumaki, who wouldn't be? So he invited me to Jiraiya's, which his grandfather owns by the way. He had him shut it down early so we could have this romantic dinner. Naruto pulled out all the stops. There were roses and candles everywhere. After we ate and stuff, Naruto asked me to be his girlfriend. That's how it happened, nothing too fairytale." 

"That wasn't a fairytale? Please! That was totally fairytale. You're like Cinderella or something." 

"Well, I don't need fairytales as long as I got Naruto."

They kissed and all the groupies awed at them. I personally thought that I was going to be sick so I excused myself from the table. I ran off to the bathroom to check my hair to escape them all. When I looked at the clock in the bathroom I saw we only had five minutes left so I exited.

When I got out I saw Naruto walk around the corner, he ran to me. Before he got too close, extended my arms in front of me. He stopped looking at me all confused. 

"Before you even speak, save it!" 

He stepped closer "But Hinata-"

I was about to speak but I was cut off by the sound of feet running behind me. When I turned around Ino was running in our direaction. She seemed to run faster when she saw whoever was her target.  
>"Naruto!"<p>

He looked shocked and opened his arms to hug her. Ino's face was calm and she opened her arms as well. I was shocked how calm she was acting for a girl who just got dumped. 

"Ino I-."

Naruto was shut up with Ino's fist coming in contact with his face. She punched him right in the face like it was nothing. Naruto seemed to be as surprised as I was he grabbed his eye in total shock and pain. 

"Bastard."

Then she just walked off like nothing just happened. At that moment the bell rung and Naruto and I stood there looking at each other in shock. I remembered who I was staring at and just simply left like nothing happened. I got to the other side of the building and I was late but it didn't matter Kakashi wasn't there. Naruto came in shortly after that and Sakura bitched at him about disappearing during lunch. She asked what happened to his eye, he lied and said he ran into a door. His eye was swollen and it was starting to bruise and turn blue and purple. I giggled at the irony because he came up with the excuse a battered woman would say but a woman is who hit him.

When Kakashi did finally come to class, he taught us something new today. Afterwards, he gave us a work sheet to test us on what we learned. At the end of the day, when I looked around, I noticed Ino wasn't in this class either. She didn't show up for third or fourth and I was beginning to worry. 

I turned to Sakura "Have you seen Ino?" 

"Yea, she was in first and second period this morning."

Then Sakura went back to talking to Naruto and completely blew off what we were talking about. I eventually joined in a conversation with Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, and Shika ignoring the fact Ino wasn't there too. 

"I think tacos taste better with ranch dressing-." 

"Good afternoon Konoha High this is Tammy with your afternoon announcements. All varsity volleyball players, you do have practice today. Bus 6619 is now riding bus 4803 please get on your bus. Football players report to the field immediately after school. Come support our school's varsity volleyball team by coming to watch us play our state championship this Saturday in the gym at eight p.m. That's it for our announcements have a great day eagles."

There's always a five minute pause before the bell rung. Even though I was sitting in the back, Naruto kept finding a reason to turn around and talk to Kiba. The whole time he was talking to Kiba, he would stare at me, not him. Naruto shows signs that he likes me but if he does then why does he constantly treat me like shit. The bell brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly gathered my stuff before Naruto could stop me and talk.

I literally jogged to the gym, trying to escape Naruto and his words. I warmed up my team and I got some drills started since the other captain was missing. Later on Gai came up and he gave us a talk and now he was killing us. That's how he was, lift our souls up with his words and wear our bodies down with his workouts. I'm not going to lie, this is the best shape my body has been in and we've been winning a lot thanks to Coach Gai.

After practice, even though I wanted to knock out I managed to get to the lobby where I noticed everyone was hanging out. This also included Naruto and Sakura, they were all cuddled up in the lobby. When he saw me he became really alert. 

Sakura saw me "Hi Hinata you done with practice?" 

"Yea, are you?" 

"Yep, do you want Naruto and I to walk you to your car?" 

"No but thank you. Night you guys." Naruto looked upset that I declined Sakura's offer.

I tried to control myself through traffic because I really needed a shower. I smelt myself the whole way home so when I finally got home I flew to the shower. I turned the nobs hot and cold adjusting the tempature to what I wanted. I got in and when the water hit me I wanted to melt. Water ran over my skin and hair over my back and down my legs. I grabbed my shampoo and begin to wash my hair and condition. I cleaned my hair washing away the smell of a good workout.

When I got out I had the skin of old people right now it made me laugh. I stood naked staring at myself in the mirror. It's what I always do before I blow dry my hair. I parted my hair blow drying it in sections before I brushed it all together when it was dry. I rubbed some oil in my hands and ran my finger through it before I put my hair in a ponytail. I brushed my bangs to the side before I put on my pajamas a black racer back and red plaid pajama pants. 

I exited my bathroom "Oh my god, Ino, what are you doing here?"

I think I peed myself a little when I saw Ino sitting there on my bed. I wasn't expecting her, honestly, and she just scared me out of my skin. She didn't respond to my question and she just sat there letting out small sobs. When I realized something was seriously wrong, I sat on the bed beside her. 

"Ino, you didn't scare me that bad…What's wrong?" 

"The whole Naruto situation, Hinata, it's eating at me." 

"Why because Naruto would do that to you or that Sakura would?" 

"It's a little bit of both and I honestly didn't expect myself to like Naruto." 

"Hold up. You like Naruto?" 

"In a way, yes he treated me like a lady and I sort of started to like him towards the end."

I was silent. I was shocked that she began to like him. Ino wasn't that kind of girl. She was one of those girls who was all about sex. She never really wanted a relationship. All she ever wants is sex. The fact he even got as far as her liking him a little bit was a major thing. 

"Hinata, now, I know how you felt when you saw me and Naruto. If I haven't said it enough, I'm really fucking sorry." 

Then she busted into tears, I rushed over and hugged her. "Ino, it's ok like I told you, I forgive you. Stop crying, it'll be ok." 

She sobbed a little before she spoke again. "How does some boy pop up and comes squeezing in and rips our group apart, huh?" 

I laughed "I don't know really. In a way, it was all ironic."

It was true Naruto did just come out of nowhere like some tornado and turned our little town upside down. He was a beautiful sin from hell that was making us all fall in love with him. He was attractive that was obvious there's something about him that had us wrapped around his fingers. 

"I can forgive Naruto, honestly. It wasn't that serious but I'm afraid I'm never going to be able to forgive her."

I stayed silent as she pulled away sitting up so I could see her whole face. Her face was red and her eyes were red and puffy. Truthfully, I felt so bad for Ino right now. My heart was breaking for her. I never really seen her cry like this. Whenever Ino cried, something was seriously wrong. 

"Sakura and I have been best friends since forever and a day. She probably knows me better than I know myself and vice versa. For her to pick up and fuck me over like this seriously cuts deep. I'm torn from wanting to beat the crap out of her or forgiving her and putting it all under the rug. I can't believe Sakura would do this to me."

She cried some more into my arms, letting out all of her pain. I could relate to her pain like if Tenten did something like this to me, I would be so hurt. I felt really sorry for Ino because they both relied on each other and without each other they would be lost. In a way Ino and Sakura have a female version of a bromance. She cried a little more and when the tears slowed down, I finally spoke. 

"Ino, we will never really understand why Sakura does the things she does. If you want to know why she did this, you need to go talk to her ok." 

She looked up at me "Hinata, I'm sorry for what Sakura did to you too." 

"You're sorry?" 

"Yea, I mean aren't you mad at Sakura too? You had Naruto first before either one of us came along. Like I'm sorry for what I did, what Sakura did, what Naruto did, what Kiba did. We haven't been good friends to you this year. I should've looked at the signs and recoginized you had feelings for him but karma's a bitch right." 

"Ino, I'm not mad at any of you but I am disappointed in some of you guys." 

"Are you disappointed in me?" 

"No it's mainly between Naruto and Sakura." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because Naruto knows how I feel about him. We had a connection unlike any other. I felt like I've reaveled myself as much as I could around Naruto and him the same but he screwed me over. With Sakura, her and I are friends and last week me and her had a talk about how I feel about Naruto. I told her and exposed all my feelings about him and she reassured me that she didn't like him, that she only had eyes for Sasuke. Then I come to school today and she is kissing him calling him baby and that they're suddenly boyfriend and girlfriend." 

"That's fucked up on so many levels that Sakura would do that. I wonder what's gotten into her lately." 

"I don't know. I feel like she thinks we're in completion now because I'm not that ugly kid anymore. What she doesn't realize is that I truly have feelings for Naruto. Sure my feelings aren't as serious as hers are for Sasuke but there are still some there. Not to mention Sasuke is never going to be with her now since she's going out with his best friend." 

"I'm definitely going to talk to her about this because something has got to give." 

"Speaking of which, what was up with you sucker punching Naruto in the eye today."  
>She laughed for the first time being here "Well, I had been hiding out all day and when I saw him, I don't know, I just went with it."<p>

We both laughed at the memory and we started to talk about other things. I explained to her how messed up Naruto's eye looked and she laughed saying he deserved it. I couldn't honestly sit here and laugh and chat with Ino without sharing what I learned on Saturday. 

"Ino, there is something I have to get off my chest." 

"What?"

Then I went into detail explaining me and Naruto's conversation on Saturday. I explained how we talked and almost kissed and how he prewarned me he was going to break up with her. I had to get it all off my chest for the guilt was eating at me. 

She spoke "It's ok, Hinata, like they say, what goes around comes around and I guess I get it back ten fold." 

"So. you're not mad?" 

"I can't really be. I totally deserved it." 

"I should have warned you or said something. I'm an ass." 

She laughed "It's ok were all asses. We're a big ass family." 

I laughed "Shut up Ino. You're so corny." 

"Alright, I'm going to go now. I need to go put Sakura in her place."

We hugged and then she was on her way. I picked up my phone and looked at it for the first time today. I had a billion messages some from Ino, some from Kiba and a crap load from Naruto. Most of them were from Sunday and he was apologizing that he couldn't make our relationship happen. I scoffed because he couldn't make it happen with him being too busy hooking up with my friends.

After that, I did my homework then I hopped in my bed. I laid there in my lavender sheets I was sleepy but something was keeping me up. As I drifted off, I couldn't help but question if I was ever going to know why Naruto treated me like crap. 

_Saturday_

Again, the sun chooses to wake me up on a morning I should be sleeping in. I decided not to fight the sun and open my eyes to face the day. I checked my phone to see what time it was. The clock read 9:45. I also saw a text from Tenten asking me if I want to train with her this morning. So I decided to call her up and tell her that I'll meet her at the gym in thirty minutes.

I did a quick run in the shower, wash my hair, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I put on my neon green shorts, a white racer back tank, and some silver running shoes. I put my hair in a pony tail, put on some perfume, ate some breakfast, and then I was out the door to the gym.

When I got there, Tenten was sitting by the sign up area. She was wearing black tank top, pink shorts, and white shoes. She looked too happy for it to be ten in the morning on a Saturday. When she saw me, she jumped up and hug me. I gave her a weak one back. 

"Hello! Hello! Hello! How are you this morning?" 

"I'm grumpy. The sun woke me up this morning." 

She laughed "You sound like Neji right now. Well I'm happy it did or I would be working out by myself this morning." 

We walked to the track. "Where is Neji and Lee at?" 

"Neji has a paper to work on and Lee has some kind of stomach virus." 

"That sounds harsh."

When we got to the track we jogged. That was usually how we warmed up before we played a game. We jogged four laps and now we were on our way to the volleyball court. 

"So are you excited about the big game today?" 

"I'm more nervous than excited. I seriously hope we win tonight." 

"I'm positive that you're going to win the game tonight." 

"Well, I'm happy you have confidence in me. There is a lot weighing on this game tonight." 

"Well, I know you're going to be fabulous."

We did some drills like we do everyday in practice. Then we practiced setting and me diving for the ball. I spent some time on my jump serve because I felt like Coach is going to use me for that tonight. Coach Gai hasn't really used me for defence but since my serving has been more consistent lately he might use that tonight. When we finally finished with everything, we got lunch since it was around twelve o'clock.

I was on my way home and all I wanted to do was take a nap right now. I could see my house in the distance and I sped up to it. I ran up to my room and before anything else, I took a shower before my nap. When I got out, I noticed I had a new email and it was from Coach Gai saying we have practice today from one to four. I practically threw my head into my keyboard. I was so frustrated. I just got done working out. I didn't want to do it again but I went since it was mandatory. So I put on some of my volleyball training clothes and I was in my car again and well on my way to the school.

This afternoon we did the most intense workout we have had yet with him. He made us do suicides, extreme push ups, set up and approach drills, and just everything was extreme. We worked for hours on everything from setting to diving to blocking and perfecting our digs. Around four, I was tired and sweaty and just wanted to go home and sleep, but Coach Gai wanted to talk to the seniors of the team in his office.

At first, he gave us a pep talk and thanked us for a good season. Most of the varsity team was seniors so his office was crowded and it smelt we were all ready to go. Then Coach Gai pulled out a huge brown box he opened it and it had leather men jackets. We all burst into excitement we had been waiting for these since we were freshmen. 

"As my gratitude for getting us to state this year, I'm giving you your jackets early!"

They were blue in the middle and had white sleeves with blue, white, and gold on the collars. It had a yellow K and a blue H on the chest and a gold crown on the other side of the chest since we were the queen eagles. In blue bold letters with gold high lights, it said Konoha High on one of the sleeves, there was a eagle and volleyball on the other sleeve, and they had our names on the back in gold in cursive with our numbers. They were really nice and I sort of started to tear up seeing them. In the lobby, we all decided to wear them tonight to the game and some black shades and make this game really count.

When I did got home, I went straight to my bed. No shower and went straight to sleep. Around six, Greta came in my room and woke me up so I could get ready. I got in the shower and lightly washed. I didn't want it get all dry and stuff. I got out blow dried it and flat ironed it some. I let my bangs out, put my hair in a huge bun on my head with blue and white ribbons, and I put on some red lip stick. I put on my uniform blue jersey, black shorts, white knee pads and shoes. I put on some perfume then I went to remind father and Hanabi of the game tonight, and then I was out the door.

While driving there, I had to remind myself to just have fun tonight and not to take it so seriously. I knew that if I took it too serious, I would get really nervous and cause myself to be off my game. So I had to breathe in the car on the way to my school. I grabbed my bag and my jacket racing up to get to the gym. Coach Gai had us play a quick one before we went down to the locker room while the fans started to come in. He gave us our last pep talk for the season. He was crying and we were crying because, for many of us, it was our last game. We brought our hands in for the last time and I gave the speech this time. 

"You guys, I want to thank you all for an amazing season. As you all know, this is my last game and many of the seniors of the team. I want to thank Coach Gai and each and everyone of you and no matter what the outcome of our game is tonight, I love you guys. So youth on three.

"One, two, three!" 

"YOUTH!"

We all got into a circle again. We were all crying at this point and we stayed there living in the moment. We finally broke up and all the seniors put on their jackets and our black wafer styled shades. We lined up at the door of the gym to make a major entrance. All of the lowerclassmen ran out first and then the seniors walked in slow motion in our shades and jackets. The crowd ate it up and they cheered louder with our stunt. I walked past the crew. They all had my number painted somewhere on them. Ino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto all painted themselves blue and white. Ino once again painted my face on her stomach and Naruto's parents were even there. It was shocking. We walked past father, Hanabi, and Greta. Hanabi had blue and white pompoms and she was cheering like crazy. The whole team went to go sit on the bleachers that were reserved for us and we waited for them to call our names.

When they called my name, it's like my whole support team exploded. They were cheering so loud but I could hear Ino and Sakura over all of it. After they called all our names and we shook hands with Briar Cliff High, the game began. He sat me out again, so the other captain could get her playing time. We were doing pretty well and the score was 10 to 5. When we finally got to eleven, Coach Gai put me in. At the end, we won the round and I was shocked how much of an easy win it was. We were all happy and ecstatic with us winning the first round. I think that's why we went soft the second round thus making us lose it. It was funny how they totally punked us to thinking they weren't good because they beat us 8 to 15.

So when we entered the third round, both teams were equally hungry. Our team was diving for every ball, blocking them, and giving our best serves. We kicked off the game with me in it and the score was 1 to 1. Coach Gai took me out and said he wants to save me for later. It was like we were going toe to toe with them. If they got a point then we got one, if they blocked one of our serves then we would do the same to them. It was crunch time now and the score read 14 to14. Coach decided to put me in now and I could feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. He switched me in for one of the girls on the back line. It was our turn to serve and I was serving. It's like everything was in slow motion, the crowd cheering, my fathers eyes watching me approach the serving line, the crowd stomping we will rock you, Coach Gai telling me I got this, and my heart beat which felt weird since I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I stepped to the serving line, I could hear the crowd shouting my name, and I threw the ball up going through with the serve. I let it all go I did my serve and it was like everything was slowed down we all watched it go over the net and it become an Ace. The whole gym exploded into a huge uproar my team mates ran over and picked me off my feet carrying me on their hands. I'm pretty sure I was crying, they were crying, and Lee and Coach Gai were holding each other in tears. When they finally put me down we all started to hug each other and then we straightened up to thank the other team for a good game. Greta and Hanabi ran up and hugged me. Father was behind them he gave me a nice pat on the back and flowers for my good game, they were beautiful. I told them I was going to celebrate with the rest of the team and father approved I could go.

In the lobby, all my friends rushed up to me suffocating me in a huge group hug. 

"That seemed like a very troublesome game to play. Good job, Hinata." 

I hugged Shika "Thank you, Shika." 

Then Chouji exploded "Now come on let's celebrate with food!"

We all laughed and many of the crew left so they could beat the traffic to the restaurant. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto stayed behind because they had presents. Kiba picked me up and put me on his shoulders I begged him to put me down but he wouldn't. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Lee got me the most beautiful flowers. I was happy everyone was giving me so many flowers tonight, they all were so beautiful.  
>Tenten spoke with tears in her eyes "Hinata, that was so amazing. I'm so proud of you."<p>

Then Ino started to cry as well and Sakura followed after that. When I saw all of them getting emotional, I started to tear up as well. 

"Kiba, put me down. I need to hug them."

Kiba did as asked and we all hugged each other, tears soaking one another's shirt. I was crying tears of joy for the amazing friends I had and how they always believed in me. Whatever drama or hate that we had been harboring for each other this week has dissapeared at that moment. Ino and Sakura had made up over the week but I still felt bad feelings for Sakura but those feelings were gone now. We stayed like this a minute longer before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I let go of my best friends to see who was breaking up our moment. When I turned around, Naruto's mom and father were standing there with flowers waiting for me. Whatever tears I had in my eyes, I felt more joining them because his parents still cared even though I wasn't seeing their son anymore. 

His mom hugged me "Hi Hinata, you played so great tonight congratulations." 

I hugged his dad "Thank you guys so much. You didn't have to get me these." 

His dad spoke "It was no problem. You totally deserved it. You were a champ on the court tonight." 

She sighed "Yea, you were awesome….also we miss you Hinata. Stop by and see us some time okay?"

I felt my heart melt with those words. I liked Naruto's parents, actually I liked his whole family but Naruto messed it up. I felt bad because I felt like I hurt his mom's feelings by just disappearing like that. I liked them and wanted to be around them but I can't be around Naruto right now.

I lied "I definitely will try." 

She hugged me one more time "Alright, we're going to go now and let you enjoy your night." 

I hugged them both now "Alright, bye you guys drive safely." 

Then she looked at Ino and Sakura but her face went sour "Oh hi Sakura and Ino."

They both waved back as in saying bye. Ino looked embarrassed while Sakura looked really confused and Tenten had a look of humor. When his parents left, Tenten broke the awkward silence that was between the group now. 

"So Hinata, to celebrate your winnings tonight we thought you should come to our friend Deidara's house party tonight. We told him about your situation and he said he would be more than happy for you to come." 

Naruto spoke "Yea, Shika was telling us about that party that Temari wants him to go." 

Lee turned to them "Are you guys going?" 

Kiba answered "We want to go but Shika isn't the partying type." 

Tenten spoke again "Well seeing as your friends might go…are you going to go Hinata?" 

I shook my head "I'm not, you guys. I'm tired and you know I just want to eat and go home."

They all just sighed except Neji, he understood where I was coming from. I'm not going to lie I can be a party pooper sometimes but I was truly tired tonight. I was going probably leave the diner early anyways I was that tired. We didn't stand there for long we made our way to the diner in our own cars. When we got there, everyone was still waiting outside for our friends and the volleyball team. So Naruto took control and he had them all take us to that huge party room we were in a few weeks back.

We sat again with the team and coaches to my left and all my friends to my right. Tenten sat by me this time. They took our orders and made sure to get our food quick because Naruto was there. We were all sitting there enjoying each others company. I yawned a couple times signaling how tired I was and Tenten pouted every time I did. When our food finally got there, I ate as much as I could before I asked for a to go bag. We were half way through dinner when I paid for my food and left. They all begged for me to stay and enjoy the moment but I was just too tired. I was almost to my car when I heard someone call my name. 

"Hinata, wait up."

I turned around and Naruto was running towards me and I kept walking anyway. He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, we were now face to face. 

"What do you want?" 

He looked confused. "What? I wanted some alone time with you so I could congratulate you on your win tonight." 

"Naruto, are you high? Do you not remember what you did to me just a week ago?" 

"Look, Hinata, I'm-." 

I cut him off "Yea, Naruto, I know you're sorry but actions speak louder than words. Just in case you can't tell your actions don't really scream I'm sorry instead they say 'I really don't give a fuck about you or your feelings, Hinata.' You just keep shitting on my feelings and I can't believe I keep falling for it. I'm sorry I keep falling for your tricks and going back to you. I'm sorry I just keep falling for you." 

"Hinata, you're falling for me?" 

"No! Naruto, you make me sick and I regret ever liking you."  
>His face became sad "Hinata you don't mean that…why are you trying to hurt me with your words?"<p>

Tears begin to fall down my face now and he pulled me into his chest. I honestly wanted to just stay there and just cry and let him comfort me but I didn't. Instead I pushed him away and ran to my car but he caught up to me and he was holding my hands now.  
>"Hinata, I really wish I could explain, I really do. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry."<br>I pulled my hands away. "Oh really? You feel bad? You sure have a funny way of showing it. Do you feel bad when you're holding Sakura and kissing her in the hall? Did you feel bad when you were having sex with Ino all those times, huh? Do you know how it feels when I see you with my friend one week and with other one the next week. Was that your plan huh or you going to go after Tenten next?" 

He looked away he was ashamed. "No, Hinata it wasn't my plan, stuff just happens. The way I feel about Ino or Sakura is totally different then the way I feel about you." 

"Bullshit! Why are you always trying to feed me your bull?" 

"Hinata I think-." 

"No, Naruto. You don't fucking think. You haven't thought even once since you got here. What if I got with one of your best friends, huh?"

He finally looked at me and he looked completely livid like he wanted to kill something. I only smirked in his face happy that I finally hit a nerve. 

"Hinata that would be fucked up on so many-." 

"No, Naruto. It wouldn't be. It would be what you deserve. A taste of your own medicine as they say so that maybe you would know how I feel while you're doing that. I'm so feed up with you and all your false apologies and the pain you keep putting me through. Naruto answer this question for me." 

"What?" 

"Which would hurt more me dating Kiba first or Sasuke?" 

He started turning red and he was really mad, I could tell. 

"Hinata, you know what…you know, whatever….that's fucked up!" 

I screamed "No, you're fucked up!" 

"Hinata, fuck you! For you to use my friends against me like that you're fucked up!" 

"Naruto, fuck me…fuck you! Who do you think you are, honestly? Why am I even wasting my breath?"

I got into my car and slammed the door and speed off. I could see Naruto walking back to the restaurant in my rear view. I drove like Tenten again. I just wanted to go home and cry at the moment. If this wasn't heart break I don't know what is. The fact he said fuck me really was eating at me. I wasn't going to go through with what I said. The fact that he just said that had me feeling like crap right now and I started crying. I could see my house in the distance and I parked and just ran up to my room. Greta and Hanabi heard me and they constantly knocked on my door but I was too busy crying. At the moment, my phone was ringing. I didn't want to talk to anyone but when I saw the caller ID said Tenten, I answered.

I answered and told her everything that happened like how we got into another argument and what happen last Saturday in that parking lot. She said that if they were still at the restaurant, she would have wrung Naruto's neck by now. She told me they were on their way home to get ready and she just wanted to call to make sure I didn't want to go. At that moment, I decided that I could either stay home and feel like crap over Naruto or I could go to a party with my best friend and feel better. I choose the second choice and told Tenten I would go. She nearly killed my ear drum when she screamed into the phone. She asked me what had changed, I told her nothing and she said they would come pick me up in a hour. I looked at the clock it was 9:03. I wonder why we were going to show up so late. I don't know. I didn't have time to think. I had to hurry and get ready I still smelt like crap from the game.

I took a shower and washed my hair really good this time. I blow dried my hair and styled it so I could have tousled hair for tonight and my bangs were brushed to the side. I did my make up with a cat eyes on my lids and a nude pink color on my lips. I put on my black moto jacket, a mini black dress with short sleeves that had a scope neck, these awesome bright yellow heels, and a couple cocktail rings. With these yellow shoes I felt bright and happy. It slightly shifted my mood. I sprayed myself with some perfume before I left my room. Hanabi was sitting right outside my door, she looked shocked when I opened it. 

I smiled "Hi, Hanabi." 

"Hinata, are you ok?" 

"Yea. Hey, can you do me a favor and ask Greta if I can spend the night at Tenten's house?" 

"Yea but are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yea, now go ask her please."

She got up and went to ask Greta while I went to the kitchen so I could take some energy stripes. I took a couple stripes and then I drunk some coffee so I could stay awake. Within some minutes, I could feel it working and then Hanabi stepped in the kitchen. 

She spoke "She said you could since you're going to be with Neji but call in the morning." 

"Is dad asleep?" 

"Yea, pretty much." 

"Alright, thank you." I was about to leave but she stopped me again. 

"Hinata, what were you upset about earlier?" 

I turned and smiled to her "Hanabi, I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" 

"Alright, but can you take me somewhere tomorrow?" 

"Sure anything you want."

I ran up to my room and begin to brush my teeth once again and sprayed myself once more with perfume. I packed my bags for Tenten's house I put in pajamas, my tooth brush, a white racer back, back blue shorts and my fringe boots, clean under wear, my body wash and shampoo, my flat iron, and whatever else I needed for the sleep over. Just then, my phone went off Tenten and the others were outside. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. I saw Neji was driving tonight Tenten sat in the front while Lee sat in the back. They popped the trunk so I could put my bag back there then I got in. 

I closed the door "Hey, you guys." 

They all said hey and then Lee spoke "Hinata, what made you change your mind?" 

"Well, Lee you only live once plus I deserve it." 

Tenten looked at me through the mirror "Well, Hinata I'm happy you're coming out with us tonight." 

I smiled at her "I am too, Tenten." 

"Yes, Hinata. You look very nice and youthful tonight." 

I giggled "Thanks Lee. You look nice yourself." 

He asked "Do you think your friend, Sakura, is going to be here tonight?" 

"I don't know, Lee. Only you guys know that I'm going to be here tonight. Why do you ask?" 

"I think she is cute and I was going to make a move tonight." 

"Lee you know she has a boyfriend right?" 

"Oh well, I don't really care about that. I could still try."

I smiled. Lee never lets anything bring him down and nothing ever stops him. I was going to be like Lee tonight and not think about Naruto but just have some fun. 

"Our friend Deidara is an artist too Hinata. He and a couple of his roommates have a loft in Brooklyn that's where the party is going to be tonight." 

"Oh, that's cool. What kind of artist is he?" 

"He paints like you but he mostly sculps." 

"That's cool, he sounds like an interesting person." 

"He is. I think you're going to like him."

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me in the rear view mirror. The ride was sort of long because of the traffic and traffic is worst on Saturdays. When we finally did get there, we pulled up to a giant brick building with many windows. Neji parked in the lot behind the building and then we made our way to the elevator. When we finally got to the fifth floor, we could hear the music booming and we knew where the party was. We approached a door that said D15 and immediately the door opened causing all of us to jump back. A really tall guy with long blonde hair and a really long bang in his face with a pony tail on top of his head opened the door. He wore a funky printed cardigan, a white v neck, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a black headband. Even though he looked sort of feminine, I admit he was an attractive guy nonetheless. He bent down and hugged Tenten. 

"Hey guys, I'm happy you could make it." 

He hugged Neji and Lee as well. "No, thanks for inviting us." said Tenten. 

He looked at me and smiled "And who is this?" 

Tenten spoke "This is the girl I was telling you about." 

"Oh yea the one on the volleyball team… Did you guys win tonight?" 

He shook my hand. "Yea, we're the state champions now." 

"Oh well, congratulations on your win tonight. Well, come on in. There's drinks in the kitchen." 

We walked inside and there were a bunch of people, a lot of them were in college. I could see Sasuke's brother in the corner talking to some people. Unlike the last time I saw him, he was actually smirking. I saw Temari dancing on one of the couches with a red cup in her hand. I broke my eyes from the scene before me to get a drink with Tenten. She got herself a red cup and gave one to me as well. She poured me some of the fruit punch and herself some too but she put alcohol in hers. We leaned on the counters drinking our punch. 

"Hinata, I'm really surprised you came with us tonight." 

"Why?" 

"I just though you would never go to another party after the Kiba thing." 

"I did too but stuff changes, I guess." 

"Yea, so what do you think of Deidara?" 

"I think he's cute but he's feminie." 

"Well you know how artist are." 

"Is he gay?" 

"No there's a rumor he is bi but me and him had a talk, he barely is."

I question what 'he barely is' means but decided to ignore it. I suggested we go dance and it was something we did. We sandwiched Lee who was doing all these goofy moves on the dance floor. Eventually, Tenten left to go do something with Neji, leaving Lee and I to dance. After tearing up the dance floor, I went to go get some water I was completely sweaty and hot now. I grabbed my water and went to go talk to Temari, seeing how she was dancing there by herself. I hopped in front of her doing a simple two step. 

"Hey Temari, what's up." 

He speech was slurred "Hi Hinata." 

"Hey, are you drunk?" 

"Yea pretty much…who did you come with?" 

"Tenten, Neji, and Lee why?" 

"Oh I was hoping you came with Shika. I totally want to screw his brains out right now."

I frowned a little but a couple seconds later I burst into some chuckles. I only laughed because it's always funnier to see your friends drunk. She begin to laugh too but she was probably laughing because she was drunk. Some kid grabbed Temari's arm and taking her off somewhere. I followed behind because I didn't know this kid and couldn't risk him doing something bad to Temari. I followed him into this room where there were some guys and girls. They all were sitting in a circle I sat by Deidara and Temari sat on the other side of me. There were five shot glasses in the center and a bottle of vodka sitting by Deidara. It was about seven of us in the room now sitting in a circle on the floor. 

Deidara spoke "Ok kiddies, we're going to play the adult version of never have I ever. You know the rules kids if you done it put your fingers down if you haven't keep them up. Alright now let's-."

He was cut off by the door opening Shika, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke came walking in. They were all smiling and they came over to sit next us. Temari practically jumped Shika's bones when she saw him, she was so excited she wasn't expecting him to come. She was so excited she pulled him out of the room and they disappeared somewhere. Ino and Sakura were now sitting to my right while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba sat across from me. Deidara directed some guy named Berry to get more shot glasses. Once Berry came back with enough glasses for everyone, Deidara spoke again. 

"Back to what I was saying before I was interrupted. If you did it you put a finger down if you didn't keep them up. Also, if you did it you have to take a shot. Now is everyone ready?"  
>We all nodded and Deidara started off he smiled. "Never have I ever lied before."<br>We all took a drink he laughed "Best way to start the game is to get everyone drunk."

For a while we all started saying these stupid thing like never have I ever stole, never have I ever skipped school stupid stuff. We were coming to the end and I still had a couple fingers up I wasn't drunk but I was pretty buzzed. 

Then someone said "Never have I ever gave or received oral sex before."

It was no shock everyone that almost everyone in the room put their fingers down. I was shock with the expressions I did get from my friends when my finger did go down. Kiba, Ino, and Sakura stared at me like I had two heads. Sasuke couldn't even hold back the shock he felt with his usual emotionless face. Naruto on the other hand blushed and looked away I don't think anyone noticed his reaction. I blushed under everyone's attention and initially looked away as well.

After that one question, the game pretty much ended so we got up to exit. I was one of the few people to leave the room last. I was buzzed so I was having a hard time leaving the room. Matter of fact, I was the only one in the room now. I was such a cheap drunk. I was leaning against the door then I felt strong hands wrap around my waist. When I looked up, Naruto was there. He was flushed. He looked down at me biting his lip. I looked up at him, I was flushed too, we were two flushed teenagers. I bit my lip. I wanted so hard to forgive Naruto that I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I wanted to hold them back but in that moment, when it only felt like him and I in the world, I couldn't. With this feeling that was back for the first time in a long time tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I felt his finger on my cheeks, catching every tear that fell. When I looked up at him, he gave me a smile that let me know everything was going to be ok. He inched closer to my face and in that moment I froze and I knew what I had to do. I placed my hand over my lips to prevent the kiss was about to receive. When he pulled away, realizing that he wasn't kissing me, he looked down sad then he walked away.

He left me alone in the corner in the back of that house that night. I honestly didn't regret my decision at the moment. I don't think I'll ever regret it. When the world froze, it gave you some time to think about everything and I knew I didn't want Naruto to build me up only to break me down again. I let my last few tears roll down my face before I cleaned them up and returned to the party.

After I went to the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to pour myself some punch, and now I was on the dance floor dancing it up with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. We danced to all our favorite songs, I guess you could say we had a real Kodak moment. Then I felt strong hands grab my hand, I thought it was Naruto again but when I saw it was Deidara, I blushed. He was pulling me over to dance with him but under my condition, I accidentaly spilt punch all over his white shirt. I looked at the mess I just made with my jaw to the floor and a blush on my face. He was silent. He looked down at his shirt then he laughed he grabbed my hand and led me to some place in the back.

We came to this room, I'm guessing the walls were white, I couldn't really tell because there were posters covering every inch of the wall. Over those posters, there was some art and picture with friends. He even had up some of his own art work. He had a purple sofa, a computer on the corner, a huge white bed smack in the middle, a carpet with a elephant in the middle of the floor, and lanterns hanging from the ceiling. I liked his room. It was funky like the sweater he was wearing right now, it was original. 

He reached his arms out "Welcome to my palace, make yourself at home." 

"I'm really sorry for spilling juice-"

He put his hand up to stop me and that's when I saw a tattoo of a mouth with it's tongue sticking out. I went up to him and I took both hands in my own they had identical tattoos in the palm of his hands. I was in awe of the meaning behind his tattoos they were crazy and fascinating. I looked up at him and he wore a smile that sort of reminded me of Naruto. Sadness washed over my face for a minute but it left when he spoke 

"When I was younger, my mom always told me to keep my tongue in my mouth. It was one of my many habits. I eventually listened to her but every time I did art, I stuck my tongue out. Even til this very day, I stick my tongue out my mouth when I do art. So, I decided to just permanently tattoo them on me since my art would be with me forever." 

"Wow." 

"Yea, hey, can you hand me a shirt out of that dresser near you."

I reached over and pulled out and blue and red plaid shirt because it matched.

"Look I'm really sorry about the punch. I sort of have a buzz. If you-."

I stopped my sentence when I turned around he was standing there shirtless looking in the other direction. He had a extremely long torso, he had absthat ran along his stomach, with definition mostly at the bottom of his stomach. He had what Ino called 'sex lines', his chest wasn't bulky but it wasn't buff, and his arms were ripped with all sorts of muscles. It wasn't one of the best bodies I had seen but it certainly wasn't what I expected. His body was nice. It was one to make you stare which I did until he snapped at me. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

I blushed "Yea, I am." 

He smiled "You want to give me the shirt?" 

I handed it to him. I was so embarrassed right now. I tried to look away to hide my blush but he brought me back. 

"Your name is Hinata, right?" 

"Yea, it is." 

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata." 

He walked towards me but froze in his spot when the door burst open. I had to hold myself back from screaming my lungs out. It was Shika and Temari he looked bored while she had this shocked expression. 

"Hinata, we are so sorry were leaving!" 

They left as soon as they came leaving both of us shocked. I was practically glued to the floor until I felt him grab my wrist leading me out his room. He turned the lights out and when I looked back I noticed the lanterns glowed in the dark. We were back outside now, sitting on the coach next to the dance floor. I was really happy right now. It was the happiest I had been in weeks, I guess. Deidara and I were sitting across from each other he was holding my hands in his own. 

"So, Tenten tells me you're an artist?" 

"Yea, I paint some but mostly I sculpt." 

"Yea, that's the same thing she told me." 

"Are you an artist?" 

"Yea I'm a painter." 

"Oh, that's really awesome. Are you coming to Cooper next year?" 

"Yea, I'm praying that I get in next year." 

"Well, if you paint as well as you play volleyball, I'm sure you'll get in. 

He paused "That was so cheesy. Excuse me, I'm not usually like this." 

I laughed "You aren't? So what changed?" 

"I don't know but it might be the fact that I'm holding the hands of a really pretty girl right now."

I smiled. He looked into my eyes and returned one back. We paused sitting there smiling in each others faces. 

"I'm going to do something but I hope you don't slap me for it." 

I nodded wanting to know what was going to happen next. He leaned forward and simply captured my lips with his. It was a sweet kiss that didn't last long but left a lasting memory. Someone was pulling him away from me, one of his guest had broke a dish or something like that.

"I'll talk to you later, Hinata." 

When I looked up, Naruto was standing in the corner. I noticed from what he was wearing, a yellow beanie, a black baseball tee, blue cut off shorts, and some black low top Converse. I noticed he looked really good but that wasn't the only thing I noticed. He had this angry expression while watching Deidara walk across the room like he wanted to kill him. When he looked back at me, his face softened but he still had this angry expression all over his face. 

A little while after that, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and I made our way back to their house. They let me get the spare room. I laid awake this morning because was already one am when we got back. I thought about what happened this Saturday and how it all felt like life was changing. For the first time in the seventeen years of my life I felt like I was changing like I was finally living. I questioned if this was because of a certain blond haired, blue eyed boy. This made me think of Deidara. He had blond hair and blue eyes too but they were totally different. I went to sleep that night thinking about Deidara but mostly to keep from thinking about Naruto.  
><em>Sunday<em>

In the morning, I called home like I promised Greta. Hanabi answered and told me she would relay the message and for me to also get home by three. I promised her I would try to make it in by then before we hung up. I looked at the clock it was around ten right now so it was the perfect time for breakfast. I went to my bag and got out what I needed for a shower. I went to the bathroom in the hall and made sure to take a quick shower and I put on the clothes I planned for today in there. I flat ironed my hair in the guest room when I came back out, everyone was in the kitchen. Tenten was making French toast and Lee was sitting at the table waiting. 

"Tenten, you should've come and get me so that I could've helped you." 

"No, it's ok. It's my turn to make breakfast anyway." 

She placed the finished toast down on the table and we all began to dig in. When Tenten had swallowed enough, she looked up at me. 

"What is there something on my face?" 

"No, I just wanted to ask you how you felt about last night." 

I smiled "It was really fun, I didn't think I would like it." 

"I see you enjoyed yourself especially with Deidara." 

Neji coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Whatever Neji…So do you like him?" 

"Who Deidara?" 

"Yea, he's cute right?" 

Neji coughed even louder "No, I just meet him. I can't like someone in one day." 

"You liked Naruto in one day." 

I paused she was right. "That's totally different" I whispered. 

"What's with you when it comes to blondes with blue eyes?" 

I laughed "I really don't know, honestly." 

The rest of Breakfast we listened to Lee talk about his new crush on Sakura. He drilled me about her, wanting to know every last detail about this girl. He told us about how he talked to her for a few minutes at the party. I never seen him like this before, he really took a shine to Sakura. 

Shortly after that, I helped clean up and then I was on my way home. When I got home, Hanabi begged me to take her shopping. Since I promised to hang out with her today, her wish was my command. We went shopping to get Hanabi some new jeans. She seems to have ripped her favorite pair. We talked once again about this boy she liked but she wouldn't give me his name. I filled her in on the whole Naruto situation but left his name out as well. She said our relationship sounded like one for the movies but she is mad for what he has done to me. I didn't tell her what happened last night for it would be too much to explain, she didn't need to know everything. 

I was at home now. I was laying on my bed, my feet were propped up and I was watching TV. I decided to stop being a lazy bum and finally start on my homework for the weekend. I only had one, it was for Iruka's class. We had a major quiz coming up. When I went to my bag and reached to get my book, our senior packet fell out my book. All the seniors got their packets last Friday. Inside was cap and gown information, class rings information, prom information, everything you were concerned with your senior year. One of the things they needed as soon as possible was for us to vote .You know when you vote for cutest smile, most attractive, most likely to be president etc. They wanted to have it by Monday because we had homecoming on Friday and at our school they announce this stuff at homecoming. 

As I was scrolling down the paper, I decided to get this knocked out now. On the sheet, some categories had options but they all had others so we could put our own opinion in it. I got to the last question which was cutest couple. There weren't many couples in our grade considering most of us dated people outside our school. I decided to choose Shino and Sai since they were the best and cutest couple at our school. When I scroll down looking for other I scanned over some of the suggested couples. There was Mike and Gina, Blake and Brittany, and then there was Naruto and Ino. The whole Naruto and Ino thing raised my eyebrows because I thought this was for couples who had been together for a while. Naruto and Ino were only together for exactly two weeks and nothing more. When I scanned the list more and I saw the last couple, I almost fainted. In big bold letters at the bottom, before others, it said Naruto and Sakura. They have only been together for a little more than a week. What…the…fuck?

_*****A/N*****_

_**Ok for startersI don't own any of the characters or products mention up above. Also I want to thank my awesome Beta KC because without them this story would have all kinds of errors. I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it felt like forever to do. So review tell me how you feel about this story orask me questions I'll try my best to answer them. People keep askingme to update the previous chapters and we're working on that it's coming. Shout out to SilenceIsTheKey aka Manni their comment made me laugh, it brightened my day, and I learned something. I really like comments like that the long ones I like the short ones too...I'm just really happy peple like my story and you guys tell me that in your comments. So show out to everyone who reads this story because without you guys this wouldn't be possible :D. Alright I'm going to leave before this gets too mushy. Peace & Love**_

_**-R.T.B.**_


	9. Konoha Royalty

**_***A/N***_**

**_For starters welcome to another installment of In Time. I know it's been forever since I updated. please don't stone me lol. I noticed in a lot of you guys comments there was a lot of questions so I'm going to address them._**

**_SilenceIsTheKey: Yes I think it's weird that cats can smile that makes them even more the ish. Ok let me explain I guess the month they're in. Naruto's birthday is on Saturday and we all know his birthday is on the 10th of October. So it's pretty safe to say they're at the end of the first week of October and heading towards the second week of October. That why the last two chapters were named three weeks of hell and three weeks of heaven because I wanted to rush to October because important stuff happens at this moment. I do write long chapters because I hate when authors on the site have short chapters it kills me. Plus I have a lot to cover in one chapter so yea._** **_SilenceIsTheKey thanks again for keeping the comments interesting :D and yea I might turn this into a real story one day I don't know. _**

**_trinity456: you asked what is Naruto's deal? Well all I can say is he's dealing with some issues you can't believe. You also asked if he has a lust problem…you're just going to have to keep reading to find out._**

**_Baka1Cha: I'm really happy this story has had a good impact out of you. The fact that it got such emotional reactions makes me smile, so thanks you made my day. Also don't worry Naruto and Hinata will end up together but only in time (just name dropped my own story lol.). _**

**_Ok I think I covered pretty much all of them. Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy the story you guys._**

**_In Time_**

_Tuesday_

By third period, Monday, I had gotten over my shock of Naruto and Sakura being considered cutest couple. If you asked me now why I was so shocked, I couldn't give you a straight answer. I mean, there was multiple theories that I came up with on why I was so jealous. One of them was the fact that Naruto and I weren't listed. I know Naruto and I were never officially a couple but people around school saw us as. I guess a part of me was jealous that Ino and Sakura got to go down in the book as Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriends.

I got over this by third period on Monday because neither Sakura or Naruto were here today. It was Tuesday now and we were all sitting at the lunch table. Sakura, Ino, and I were sitting by each other and Naruto was the only one missing.

"So Sakura, are you going to visit Naruto? I heard he's still sick."

"No Ino, I'm not. He didn't come visit me when I was sick."

Ino and I gave her disapproving looks. "How can you say that when you were both sick at the same time? Of course he isn't going to come visit you Sakura."

"So? He could've called or texted me. His voice and fingers aren't sick."

I said "Sakura, don't be selfish. He probably lost his voice or something."

"So what? I don't care. He visited you when you were sick and he visited Ino when she was too."

"Sakura, Naruto and I were together then and not to mention he wasn't sick like I was that time.

Even if he didn't visit me, I would've been ok with that."

"I don't care, Ino, plus he owes me. He gave me his icky cold."

Ino laughed "He is too good for you…you know that?"

"No, it's more like I'm too good for him."

"You really think so Sakura?"

She smiled at me. "Ino, I'm a princess don't you understand? I deserve to be treated well and pampered which means all attention on me all the time. I'm only doing this as tough love so he could straighten up and put on his best show because he is with quality. No wait, I'm more than quality. I'm damn near royalty so he needs to get it together. I'm like as good as it's going to get. Naruto can't do any better. I'm like Liz Taylor and all those others hoes are Debbie Reynolds."

Sasuke turned to us. His face was calm but you could see the hint of anger behind it.

"Excuse me Sakura, you must think your some kind of god sent gift huh? Why does Naruto have to clean up for you?"

She blushed "Sasuke…I didn't…Sasuke, I-"

"No, you're so full of yourself that you can't even smell your own shit! Naruto doesn't have to change for you who are you, Sakura?"

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes and we could all see it. "No Sasuke, I didn't-"

"No Sakura, you're not some god given gift, you're not classy, and you're not the best thing to happen to Naruto. Sakura, even though you're dating Naruto, you probably don't know him that well. All of us that truly know him are still scratching our head on why would he date mean, classless, easy, fake girl like you."

Everyone at the table was looking our way now. Sakura could no longer hide the tears she was holding back. Sakura was in love with Sasuke and for the man of your dreams to chew you up like that, I would cry too. I couldn't feel bad for her though. She was trashing her own boyfriend. When I looked over, Kiba was red like Sasuke. He looked like he was about to blow. I looked to Sasuke to see if he would stop soon but he wasn't.

"Sakura, you're not the best thing to happen to Naruto. If we want to compare then in my opinion Hinata is the best thing to happen to Naruto. She's pretty, classy, sweet, caring, and all around everything that you listed that you self proclaimedly you were. Hinata is everything you will never be, Sakura."

'Shit' was all I thought when he spoke. Everything was going pretty well at the moment and with Sasuke saying this put another rip in Sakura and my relationship. Friendships are like towels and every time someone did something to hurt another, it would put a rip in the towel. Sakura's eyes were really red now and she looked at me with eyes of disbelief. I wanted to look away from her because I couldn't control the situation at hand. Everyone at the table was either looking at me or Sasuke. The moment was endless until the lunch bell rung.

Like everyone, I got up and left. Actually, we all got up and left, even Ino. Leaving Sakura alone was the best thing right now because we all knew she was going to explode in a minute. I would be surprised if we still had a lunch spot after Sakura got through with it. Sasuke has hurt Sakura with his tongue before but it was nothing like this. I guess it got so bad this time because Sakura insulted Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto were like brothers. Like I said, I felt no remorse for her. She fired the first shot and Sasuke just ended it.

We were all sitting in class now, an awkward silence fell over Ino and I.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"No, not really. You know as well as I do that Sakura is going to flip."

"Yea, I know but that doesn't really stop the fact that what Sasuke said was all true."

"Wait, what?"

"Sakura was trashing Naruto while he wasn't even there to defend himself. What Sasuke said was true and even though she was my friend, she deserved it."

"Yea but our friendship might be over now."

She shrugged her shoulders "What can you do? Anyway are you going to go visit Naruto while he is sick?"

"Ino, I don't think so…Naruto and I are in an awkward place right now."

"Look, I know that you're probably still really angry at him and I don't blame you, I would too. With that being said, if you don't come, you're going to hurt his feelings and-."

"Hello class, good afternoon!"

Kakashi walked in there was a huge smile on his face. We reviewed what he taught us recently and then we did a worksheet. He assigned some homework and then class ended. When we were all getting up to leave, I noticed Sakura never showed up for class.

"Hinata, can I speak to you please?"

"Yes Kakashi?"

He smiled "Seeing how close you and Naruto are, I was hoping you could give him this make up homework."

I frowned "Kakashi, you know that Naruto is with Sakura now. We're no longer together."

"And I know you two happen to like each other, Hinata. I know a lot of stuff. Now, if you could pass the work onto Naruto that would be lovely."

"But Kakashi-."

"Kakashi, I brought you the cake-"

We both turned to see Iruka but he stopped when he saw us.

"Oh, am I interrupting something? I can just come back."

"No, come in. I was just giving Hinata here some make up work for Naruto."

"Hinata, you're taking make up work for Naruto?"

"Well, not-."

"Good. I'll give you some work for him."

I looked at Kakashi and he just smiled back. I took the makeup work and left. I just wanted to go home now. I was almost to my car when Ino came rushing up to me asking if I wanted to help Sakura put up posters.

"Posters for what? What is she running for?"

"She's running for homecoming queen and Naruto is running for king."

"Wait, aren't you running for that?"

"No, I'm running for Miss Konoha in the winter not for this."

"Why does Naruto want to run for this?"

"He doesn't really want to, Sakura is making him actually."

"That is so weak."

"No Hinata, that's what we call whipped. So, are you going to help or not?"

I helped because I didn't have anything else to do and I didn't want to go home right away to do homework. I also helped because that was my way of apologizing to Sakura for what Sasuke said. I know none of this was my fault but I felt a little bad in a way. We put pink glitter filled sparkly posters that Ino and Sakura made themselves. Even the posters for Naruto were all pink and girly obviously he put no effort in the campaign. The posters were plastered with picture of Naruto and Sakura together. I wondered where they found time to take these when they haven't been together that long.

The posters got put up without a word from neither Sakura nor I. We didn't speak to each other or dare even look at one another. Ino tried to start up conversation but failed at the end of the day. When all was done, I packed myself up and headed home. Here I was now, laying on my stomach finishing up the last of my homework. I grabbed some sliced apples and peanut butter when I was done with everything. I took another apple and dipped it in some peanut better when I noticed my phone when off.

**Ino: Did **you** go see Naruto after we finished the posters?**

I put my phone away. Now, I was frowning and my mind became clouded. I wanted to do the right thing and go see Naruto. At the same time I wanted nothing to do with him and just ignore the fact that he was sick. The thought of being cold left an unpleasant feeling on my stomach. My body was telling me that I couldn't be cruel. I know I promised Naruto that I would visit him when he was sick like he did me. I knew if I broke that promise I would feel so sorry about it. After minutes of thinking, I decided that if he was sick for more than three days then I would come visit him. I was a woman of my word and was satisfied with the promise I made to myself.

_Thursday_

During my trip of walking from my locker to first period, I was praying Naruto was here. For the first time in forever, I was actually hoping to bump into Naruto at school. If Naruto was here then I wouldn't have to go visit him at home today. Three days had passed and each day he didn't come, I became a little more discouraged. So when I walked into first period and there was no Naruto, I just wanted to throw a tantrum like a three year old. I wanted to but I didn't. Instead, I took a breath and just sat down.

"Ok class, today we're going to talk about your cells and the chemistry of them…"

I was so mad at him. How dare he not come to school? He probably wasn't showing up because he just expects me to show. He probably was going to wait it out until I showed up. If that was the case then that would be stupid since he was missing a lot of schoolwork. He probably didn't care much about school. He wouldn't show up until I did. He could be so stubborn sometimes. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Iruka was in my face until he snapped his fingers.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"Oh yes, why do you ask?"

"The fact that you're still sitting here and class ended two minutes ago."

I looked at the clock and he was right. "Oh, I must have zoned out. I'm sorry, Iruka."

He smiled "No, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. We all space out sometimes. On another note here is the work for Naruto today. How has he been doing on it by the way?"

I lied "Oh, he has been doing well. He said he'll turn everything in when he comes back."

He smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure…Well, I have to go to second period. It was nice talking to you Iruka."

He sighed "Alright. Have a nice day, Hinata."

I rushed out. "Thank you Iruka. You have a nice day too."

I rushed out of there as quickly as I could. I really don't like it when I lie. I got to class a few minutes before the bell rung because my first and second are right next door to each other.

"Hello Hinata, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good Sakura. What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

Ino answered "The polls just came in and at this point she is guaranteed to win homecoming queen"

"Not just that, Naruto is going to be home coming king since there actually wasn't any competition."

I asked. "How does someone who just got here this year and who hasn't been here in days become homecoming king like that?"

"Simple, Hinata. It's when you're as attractive as Naruto and I are. The whole school wants the most attractive couple to win."

"You know, you're too self centered, right?"

"Whatever Ino, I'm just giving the public what it wants."

Ino turned towards me. "Speaking of Naruto not being here…Hinata, have you gone to see Naruto yet?"

"Ino, why are you asking me this when you should be asking Sakura that? So Sakura, have you gone to see Naruto?"

"No, like I said, I'm not going to go see him."

"Sakura, you're like the worst girlfriend ever. We all have gone to see Naruto all week and you're

his girlfriend yet you don't even try to visit him. Have you even called him?"

"No but I finally caved in and started to text him yesterday."

Ino laughed "Wow, you are terrible."

"Well, I don't really care."

Sakura was seriously pissing. I couldn't bite my tongue any longer. "Sakura, you are too spoiled. You can no longer smell the stink you're in."

"Hinata, what are you talking about?'

"I'm talking about how you can't appreciate what you have. Even with all his flaws, Naruto is a catch that any girl would be happy with. Naruto is cute, sweet, funny, caring, artsy, and all around amazing. You're always bragging about how Naruto is the heartthrob of the school but well if you don't do something some other girl will snatch him up. You wanted to cry when Sasuke embarrassed you but you brought it upon yourself."

Ino smirked a little while Sakura looked shocked out of her mind. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. When she noticed this, she closed her mouth and looked away ashamed. Actually, Sakura wore this sad look through second period, through third, and even through fourth. We were at the end of the day and she still was wearing that same sad look. I had other things to get done like later today I had to meet up with the guys to shop for Naruto's surprise 18th birthday party. For now, I was going to go visit himself.

I made a really quick stop at my house. I had to make stuff if I was going to go see him. So with the help of Greta, I managed to make a huge bowl of pork ramen and a batch of my famous cookies. I wrapped the stuff up and put it in a basket. I debated on taking a shower or not but decided not to since I smelt fine. Actually I could still smell my perfume but I just sprayed a little bit more. I also debated on changing my clothes but I stayed in the one I had in. I wore my black studded moto jacket, a gray lose tank dress, red pumps, red lipstick, a couple rings, a small simple chain, and my hair was in a bun with two strands framing my face I looked cute honestly.

With everything checked out well, I grabbed my basket and left for his house. On the way there, I stopped at the store and got him a cute get well bear and a large gallon of orange juice. I hurried to his house because my meeting was starting pretty soon. When I pulled up, I saw Naruto's shiny orange car in the drive way and I parked on the curb. I jumped out the car grabbed the basket, the bear, whatever make up work he had, and then went to the door. As soon as I rung the doorbell, his mom opened the door.

"Hi, Hinata. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to stop by to see if Naruto was ok. Also, all his teachers gave me some make up work for him."

All week they had given me homework or make up work for the blond. Kakashi and Iruka would smirk, Kurenai didn't really give me much, and Coach Gai basically chased me down the hall, he was his photography teacher.

"Oh well, how nice of you. Do come in, please."

"Thank you. How are you Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"I've been great and how are you?"

"Pretty well everything has slowed down since volleyball."

She chuckled "Yes I see. Well Naruto's room is up the stairs to the right. Would you like for me to guide you?"

"Yes if you don't mind please."

We walked up the stairs to Naruto's room and his mom invited me to their Sunday dinner. I said I would try to make it but honestly, I was pretty positive I wasn't going to show. When we finally got to his door, she knocked before she spoke.

"Naru, you have company."

We heard mumbling before his mom opened the door and slipped herself in. I was standing outside the door separating the space between us. I was outside by myself for exactly ten seconds before his mom came back out and told me that I could go in. I went in and Naruto was sitting up in bed shirtless with red boxer shorts on. The light was bouncing off his skin and he looked so good even though he was sick. I was blushing just looking at him.

"Close and lock the door, please."

I did what he asked and then I went to go sit on the edge of the bed by him. He had a grumpy look on his face. He looked at me then down at the basket. I handed it to him.

"I made you pork ramen and some cookies. I even got you this bear and orange juice."

His tone matched his face annoyed "I thought you weren't coming."

"Of course I would, I pinky promised didn't I?"

He bit into a cookie and his face lightened up because he was enjoying the cookies. He put everything in the basket and sat it on his night stand.

"Has Sakura come and visited you?"

"Do you think she came and visited me?"

"Well, we put up your posters for homecoming king and queen."

"I don't give a fuck about that. I'm an artist I have a hipster state of mind about certain stuff."

"So why do it, Naruto?"

"Only to make her happy and so she could stop bitching at me about it."

An awkward silence followed after that and Naruto just looked me down with intense angry eyes. He had such an angry expression on his face and it seemed to be channeled towards me. I thought he would be happy to see me. This was the first time that I'm talking to him in weeks. I brought him ramen and cookies and I looked really cute, he should be grateful. I saw him munch on another cookie even with his anger, you could see he was enjoying it.

"These cookies are really good."

"Thanks they're like the ones I made in class that time just different chocolate chips."

Another silence followed and I started to feel uncomfortable about us right now. Then Naruto let out a huge breath. I could tell he was frustrated and I was about to get an ear full.

"Why did you wait so long, Hinata?"

"To come see you?"

"Yea I have been waiting on you for my T.L.C."

"Well Naruto, I came when I could and that is all that matters."

"Yea but you didn't call me or text me nothing. I've been out for days. You and Sakura are the only ones who didn't come visit me. I expected this shit from Sakura but not you."

"Naruto, are you mad?"

"Hell yea, I'm mad. Why shouldn't I be? Do you not care about me, Hinata?"

"Naruto, obviously I do. Look at what I brought you. I bet no one else did this. At least I came, Naruto."

"Yea, you came but a minute too late Hinata. Time matters. Am I not good enough to come as soon as you could?"  
>"You know what the funny thing is? I thought you weren't coming to school because you were waiting on me to show."<p>

"Yea that had a part in that."

"Wow, you are so self centered and so stubborn."

"It's not that. I just know when I want something and I go for it."

"Whatever, Naruto."

Even though he got what he was harboring off his chest. I could still tell there was more. He still had that angry look in his eyes and a frown on his gorgeous face. It was my turn to let out a huge sigh. This time he was making me frustrated.

"What is it now, Naruto? Why do you have that expression like you just smelled something bad? What's is so wrong right now? What did I do? Tell me already!"

He smirked "How do you know I'm upset with you?"

I had a frown on my face now. "I don't know, Naruto. I can just tell."

"How are you just going to make out with Deidara like that huh? How are you going to make out with some kid you just met like that?"

"So that's what you're mad about really? You of all people got mad about me doing something as simple as kissing someone."

"It's not just that but I tried to kiss you when we were in the back and you wouldn't. You made out with some girly, less attractive, gayer version of me in front of everyone. Were you trying to embarrass me?"

"News fucking flash, Naruto! You already embarrassed me, just in case you didn't know. You got together with two of my best friend and the whole school knows. So, I think I have been embarrassed enough for the two of us!"

I'm pretty sure my face was red and I was standing up screaming in his face now. He was red too and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Hinata, I don't give a fuck about what I've done. You can't go off and kiss some blonde kid who I think is gay."

"Really? And why the hell not?"

"Because…because…because…"

"Because you can't deal with seeing me with someone else, because you want me all to yourself."

"Hinata, I like you, you can't do this to me."

"Well to bad, Naruto. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're not talking about cake! We're talking about you!"

"I'm talking about how you want to hook up with my friends but still have me to run back to. How is it okay for you to fuck everything in a skirt but if I even look at another guy, the world is ending. If you can hook up with Ino and Sakura I can date who ever I want. You have no hold over me you're in a relationship with Sakura I do whatever I want!"

"..." He didn't know how to respond to that but it's probably because he knew it to be true.

"You know why you're so quiet. You're quiet because you know I'm telling the truth, Naruto."

"The way I feel about you is different from any way I ever felt about any girl."

"No don't try to sell me your sentimental bull. You know why I didn't kiss you?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to like you any more, Naruto!"

"Really, what's so wrong with me, huh? Am I too much of trash for one of Konoha's princesses!"

"Whatever, Naruto! I'm no princess and you know that. If I was such princess, you wouldn't be trying so hard to win me huh? If I was such a princess, you wouldn't want me now, would you?"

He didn't say anything he just looked away not looking at me.

"Just admit it, I'm your obsession and you can't get enough of me."

I poked his chest "Right Naruto?"

I poked it again "Right?"

And I did it again he chest jerked every time "Right? Right? Right-"

Suddenly, he grabbed my waist, pulling me off the ground for a quick second. I felt my dress rise a bit because the air blew it up. He pulled me into a straddling position on his lap. He kissed me and he was so aggressive. Then we rolled over our lips never parting and he was on top and I was on my back. My dress rose again and I'm pretty sure he could see everything at the moment. He continued to kiss me until he stopped the kiss. I whimpered I wanted more. We froze our lips were still touching I was blushing in all sorts of places.

He let out a raspy whisper on my lips "Okay, you're right. Now shut up."

He grabbed my butt causing me to gasp and we started to go at it again. There was hair pulling, ass smacking, lip biting, heavy breathing all in the room right now. We were really going at it and I could tell he really wanted this. I was on top and straddling him. I kissed him from his lips to his jaw to his neck and now I was on his bare chest. I laid butterfly kisses everywhere I even used my tongue, earning me some moans. My chest was laying on his crotch and from the place I was kissing him, he was poking me. He was so turned on. He was biting his lip, he was flushed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he let out moans or grunts every couple seconds.

He got tired of me teasing him so he got on top now. We were kissing again. I felt his hand start roaming he pulled the dress over my panties and he pulled a strap down on the dress. Finally, he pulled down both straps revealing my bra. He dove head first and began kissing my chest making me blush in that area now. He ran his finger down my panties he smiled when I moaned in response.

"So, you liked that?"

I kissed him, shutting him up. His hips couldn't stay still and he kept grinding into me.

I played with his hair and chuckled "Naruto, you keep poking me."

He licked the shell of my ear "Don't you want it too?"

I was going to respond but the sound of someone knocking on his door caught both of our attention.

"Naruto, open up. Sakura is here to see you."

We looked at each other like the boogie man was under his bed. Both of us were flushed and frozen in time but time wasn't on our side. Actually, time was against us and it hated us because we just realized what we did when weren't thinking. I just made out with him and I was pretty sure I almost had sex with him if his mom didn't interrupt. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair in frustration he had this 'oh shit' expression on his face.

"Fuck!"

"Naruto, if you don't open the door then I'm going to use the key to open it!"

"Alright, mom. Here I come."

He whispered "Hinata, go to the bathroom now. Clean up and just follow my lead of the situation."

I grabbed my jacket and ran to the bathroom, doing what he suggested. I fixed my bun, put my dress and jacket back on, fixed my make up, and washed some water over my face hoping my blush would go down. I walked out the bathroom to a waiting room where Naruto, his mom, and Sakura were. Naruto was sitting on his bed covers wrapped around his waist. Kushina and Sakura were standing up and they both looked worried.

"Hinata, are you ok? Sakura heard screaming so she ran to get me."

That was like ten minutes ago. I know the house was huge but where could Kushina have been.

"No, I'm ok Naruto and I just got into an… argument."

"What were you fighting about? Sakura said you two were pretty loud and aggressive."

"Just stuff and our friendship, everything is complicated."

"Naruto, is that what happened?"

"Yea mom, we just got into a stupid fight."

"Hinata, why were you in the bathroom?"

"Cleaning myself up. I got emotional and started to cry during the fight."

She came over and hugged me "Oh Naruto, don't hurt Hinata's feelings like that."

"I know mom and I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me tell her."

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

"With that said, I'm going to leave. I have somewhere to be at the moment."

Everyone said bye to me and after I was out of seeing distance, I ran to my car. The whole ride to Kiba's house, all I could think was my best friend's boyfriend just cheated on her with me. Honestly, she deserved it but it was wrong and I felt like a load of crap. Not only did he cheat on her but we almost had sex which put me on the same level as her. I felt dirty. All I wanted to do was get home and sit in my depression. I wanted to do this but couldn't because I had to go meet up with the guys to plan for Naruto's birthday. I drove as slow as I could I was in no rush but I made it there in no time.

I knocked on the door and I heard Akamaru barking, signaling someone was at the door. Five seconds later, Kiba opened the door. He pulled me forward into a hug and when he looked into my face he frowned.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

I felt so bad. It was written all over my face. I couldn't help it. To anyone else this was seen as karma but I didn't see it that way. I wasn't god so I couldn't see this as karma. I don't decide what's right or wrong, what's good or bad, or who is wrong or right. I felt bad because this wasn't my own personal karma. It was a moment that went too far.

I lied through my teeth. "Nothing Kiba, my stomach just hurts."

"I got something for that if you're in pain."

"No but thank you Kiba."

I went over to greet Akamaru and he greeted me back by licking my face. Then Kiba dragged me into the dining area where there were paper and pencils for everyone.

"Ok, so what are we doing? What are the plans for Naruto's birthday?"

"Well Sasuke, I think we need strippers."

"No way dog breath! This is his eighteenth birthday party."

"Exactly. More the reason to have them."

"His parents are probably going to be there."

"No, they're not. I already talked to them."

"Any way, Hinata, I think the theme should be flashing lights."

"Strippers." Kiba kept putting in.

"Sasuke, I don't think so. Naruto is more Urban, you know."

"Strippers."

"Well, everyone should at least be flashing lights or dressy casual."

"Strippers."

"How do we get Naruto to not be suspicious but dress up at the same time?"

"Strippers."

"God damn it Kiba! if we get strippers, will you shut up?"

He jumped in his seat like a little kid waiting for candy. "Yea sure, plus I know what Naruto wants and that's strippers."

"Fine but make sure they're the classiest strippers you can get."

"Do you really think strippers can be classy Sasuke?"

"No but no soiled hoes Kiba."

Kiba danced in his seat. "I'm so happy that I could kiss you ice bitch!"

"Ew! No, keep your germs to yourself!"

"Along with my strippers, I think we should do something buck wild, that's how Naruto is."

"Buck wild Kiba? Do you not understand the importance of someone's eighteenth birthday?"

"Key word, it's his birthday so give Naruto what he wants."

"Kiba, you wouldn't know class if you attended it."

"Are you calling me stupid ice bitch?"

They continued to argue forgetting this was Naruto. They kept putting in what they wanted and not what the blonde might want. I knew I had to stop it so I stood and they both became quite.

"Kiba, Sasuke, relax remember its Naruto's birthday not your own. I was thinking since we're having the party at his house, we split the party in half."

Kiba asked "What do you mean?"

"Well you guys said the house was huge so we can have different rooms have different activities."

"What kind of activities Hinata?"

"Well Sasuke, in one room, it can be a room with a bunch of balloons with a DJ and dance floor that's classy like. While in another room is the same dance floor but it's dark with strobe lights and neon. We can split the backyard up. One will be water theme and then the full buffet on the other side. Then at whatever time Kiba can bring out his strippers. The guest can be dressed in classy casual but still have a crazy good time Kiba wants. We'll just tell them to dress up but bring bathing suits as well."

We talked it over and they thought my idea was genius. We shook hands and decided those were the plans. We sat the rest of the evening calling people to make plans for entertainment, invitations, decorations, food, and music. When everything was set into order, we decided to meet early Saturday to put everything up. After everything was all said and done Sasuke and I left Kiba's house. Even though I had distracted myself with an hour full of Kiba and Sasuke, I felt my mood shift in the car. I tried to forget about it but couldn't release the images out of my mind. The closer I got, the less I felt bad in a way. Don't get me wrong I felt bad but the longer I drove I sort of rationalized the situation.

I lay on my bed now, not coming to peace with the situation but this was as close as it was going to get. When you thought about it they both have wronged people in the past so they both deserved what was coming to them. The more I thought about it, I became a little mad at both of them. I was mad at Naruto because he kissed me knowing Sakura and I were friends. Then I was mad at Sakura for putting me in the middle despite knowing my feelings. The more I thought about it, my head begin to hurt so I just decided to go to sleep.

_Friday _

When I woke up Friday morning, the first thing I did was call Tenten and beg her to go shopping with me today. At our school, on homecoming, they announce who won the mostly likely categories and I needed a dress for it. I didn't want something too fancy but I still want something nice. I called her and she said she would be happy to so we made plans to meet after school. I took a shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth, did my make up, and put my fringe boots, red shorts, a black v neck, and my denim jacket. I checked my pony tail and my make up again before I left the house for school. I skipped breakfast today I wasn't hungry.

I had to get to school early today well all the seniors had to get there early. We had to get our Burger King crowns since it was homecoming day. It was a school tradition all seniors wore these crowns their senior year. They also were going to give us our senior shirts today. I pulled up to see Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto were all outside his car hanging out. I pulled up beside them and got outside my car.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hello Kiba. Good morning everyone."

"Have they given out the shirts and crown yet?"

"No, not yet. Maybe in ten minutes or so."

I waited around and chatted with them, waiting on the senior stuff to be passed out. Soon all the other seniors started to file in and soon the whole crew was crowded around our cars. We didn't wait long before Iruka came down the stairs with Kakashi behind him. They disturbed t-shirts and crowns it was like Christmas in the parking lot. They also gave out markers, stickers, glitter, etc so we could customize them. I put some glitter on my crown, drew a eagle on one side, put a number twelve on it, and made it look real cute. I looked over to Ino and Sakura and they had glitter all over the place. When they put it on, little sprinkles of glitter fell in their hair.

By the time class had finally started, we paraded through the hall looking like we were about to conjure something up. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto were all standing at my locker. The four of them really started to hang out lately it was like they were always on a group date. I chatted a little bit and then made my way to first period, Naruto followed closed behind.

"Class, I know you're excited about your senior gifts but remember we have work to get done."

We all groaned and then he smiled shaking his head at us.

"Ok since you guys have been good this year and it is Friday let's watch a movie, huh?"

We all cheered and he popped a movie in of course it was science related. Class was pretty chill and I was shocked when the bell rung signaling first was over. I got up but accidentally knocked a book off my desk it went flying. Naruto and I both reached for the book causing our hands to touch. My hand quickly retreated like I touched a hot stove.

"Here is your book."

He didn't look at me but I could still see the blush gracing his cheeks. I was glad he didn't face me because he would've seen my blush as well.

"Naruto, hurry up you're going to make me late for art!"

He looked back at me and he was opening his mouth to speak but I turned my head, not looking at him. I grabbed all my stuff and rushed off to second period. I wanted to avoid Naruto because when I saw him flash backs of the incident popped up. I plopped my rear in my seat in art. Naruto dropped Sakura off and Ino ate Kiba's face in front of my class. After they made their scenes properly, they took their seats.

"Sakura, are you excited about tonight since you practically won homecoming queen?"

"Ino, you can't really be that excited because it isn't a surprise anymore."

"Well I'm excited. Kiba and I are going to get it in tonight."

"Do you think about anything but sex Ino?"

She laughed "No, not really. Is Naruto excited about tonight?"

"No he's a guy. He doesn't care about this kind of stuff. I don't care if he doesn't as long as he looks good and doesn't embarrass me."

"Speaking of looking good, what are you going to wear tonight Hinata?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to shopping tonight."

"Oh, do you want Sakura and I to help? We already got our dresses, we can help you."

"It's ok. I know you guys got to get ready plus Tenten is going to help."

Sakura scoffed. "What does Tenten know about style? Anyways so Hinata no date?"

I faked a smile. "No Sakura not at the moment. It's whatever, though."

"So no one wanted to go with you, is that it?"

I sighed not really wanting to put up with Sakura's childish game today. "No, some people asked but

I turned them down not wanting to go with them. Actually Ino took my back up."

"And who is that, Hinata?"

"Kiba. I usually go with him to these kind of events."

Sakura smiled "Oh well better luck next time. I'm pretty sure you'll find a man one day Hinata."

I rolled my eyes at her seriously not in the mood for her games today. Like seriously, I don't understand what Sakura's deal has been lately. Like ever since Naruto came she has become vicious towards me and become less friendly. Before Naruto, she was never mean to me and Ino would have the mean comments. Now a day's Ino's comments were crap compared to Sakura's. I could slowly feel the rip in our relationship getting greater at this point. I wondered on when the day would come when all hell would break loose between us.

"Whatever Sakura Hinata can get anyone she wants, you know that. Do you want me to not go to the dance with Kiba?"

"No, it's whatever. I don't really care much for these things."

"If you say so Hinata."

Ino changed the subject "How is the party planning going along Hinata?"

"It is stressful but it should come along tomorrow. Remember to be there by nine. You're going, right Sakura?"

"Of course, I'll go to anything Sasuke plans."

Ino rolled her eyes. "What are you going to get him?"

"A little birthday sex you know."

Ino purred a cat like grin graced her lips. "Well you know that is the best gift."

The bell saved me again because it rung dismissing us at the moment. Naruto and came to come pick up Sakura but I felt his eyes on me. I hurried to get to third to escape the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurenai had us do some kind of free style Friday thing and we got make burgers but with our own twist. I made turkey burgers with a bunch of fresh veggies and honey mustard instead of mayo. Everyone else in class had fat burgers except Ino and Sakura they made salads. Since tonight was homecoming, I guess they ate even less than their limited diet. We ate our food and then hurried to clean up so we could get to lunch.

Even though we all just got done eating, all of the boys still had room left for lunch. We had a casual lunch conversation as usual. We all looked cute in our crowns. Shika said his was being troublesome and Kiba and Naruto were too excited about theirs. Even though we were all having a good time with one another, I felt a little awkward in the little group. I had Sakura cuddled up on Naruto across from me. Neither him nor I could look at each other without blushing or looking away. The awkward but entertaining lunch ended as soon as it came.

I walked back to fourth alone since Kiba was all under Ino's skirt. Sasuke was standing outside our fourth when I was approaching. I didn't even know how he got to class so fast. He was one of the first ones there. He stopped me before I went through the door.

"Sasuke, what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yea and what is that?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance tonight with me? I don't have a date and I know you don't plus Kushina will kill-."

"Sure Sasuke, I'll go with you."

"Wait Sasuke, you're going with Hinata?"

We both turned around and looked at Sakura and Naruto not even noticing they were behind us. She had a smile on but when Sasuke shook his head slowly her face became hard. She rolled her eyes and pulled Naruto into the class. Sasuke didn't think anything of it and strolled into class. I decided to ignore whatever anxious feelings I had and walked in myself. After some time, Kakashi walked in and told us we had a free day he even told us we could leave early if we wanted.

Of course the whole class got up and I called Tenten as soon as I go out the door. She said she would meet me in thirty minutes at the mall. Before I was out the clear, my terrible luck had to rear its head again Naruto was waiting at my car. Everyone must have been in ninja mode today because they kept appearing out of nowhere. I thought about turning and running in the opposite direction but decided to face my problems head on. I stood in front of him, he was leaning up on my drive side door.

He blushed not looking me in the face. "Hey, I just want to thank you."

I looked up at him confusion in my voice. "For what Naruto?"

"For uh…for uh talking Sakura into seeing me when I was sick."

"Naruto, I didn't really-."

"No, she told me that you yelled at her to get her shit in line. Honestly, if she wouldn't have shown up then we would've broken up that night."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. My mouth went into a straight line on my face and I just shook my head to show I understood. On the inside, I was beating myself up because I got them back together. Since Sakura and I were friends, I wanted to be happy for her but I couldn't.

He reached out hug me but when he saw me flinch, he just nodded. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and made his way off his car. I watched him walk off into the sun and he didn't look back once.

Despite my feelings I met with Tenten in front of the Macy's anyway. We got out our cars to hug each other and she stole one of my chicken nuggets.

With a mouth full of food she said. "Are you ready to pick out some dresses?"

"Yea I want something simple but flattering."

"Alright where do you want to go first?"

I had to really think about but I needed an actually nice dress, not something that looked really cheap. At the same time, I didn't want some over the top over priced type like dress.

"Um, let's try Bebe. Maybe I can find something on clearance."

"Bebe, that store screams girly."

"Yea but they have nice stuff sometimes especially cocktail dresses."

"Well your wish is my command."

We headed towards the mall and then the stairs leading to Bebe. When we stepped inside, the first thing we were hit with was color. Someone greeted us but Tenten and I just rushed to the clearance rack. We rummaged through some terribly ugly and bright dress before we found three that were decent. There was a blue one cocktail dress, a white off the shoulder dress, and a sweetheart neck lined coral dress. I rushed to the dressing room, putting on the blue one first since the color was pretty.

"I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"It washes you out look at yourself n the mirror."

When I did, I saw that I look paler than Casper. It looked like someone drowned me and they pulled my lifeless body back up. I hate looking pale and pasty so this dress was a no go. I went back to the dressing room and was on to the next dress which was white. I stepped out again seeking Tenten's judgment. When I saw myself in the mirror I didn't even stay for her critique, it was way too short. I came back to the dressing room and tried on the coral dress.

"Hinata that dress looks beautiful on you."

When I saw myself in the mirror, my jaw hit the ground. I looked really nice and this dress didn't wash me out, it complimented my shape. Actually, you could see my shape in this dress and the curves I had. I turned around and checked myself out knowing this is the one.

"That dress screams 'POW' all those girls are going to be jealous of you tonight!"

"I agree Tenten let's get this dress and go."

"Good because I am starving, haven't eaten anything all day."

After the purchase, we hurried to the food court where Tenten devoured Chinese food like it was the last feast. I sat back and just watch not wanting to get between her and her food. I let my mind drift to those negative thoughts again but had to shake them out my head. After she finished, we went to go buy jewelry and accessories to go with the dress. I bought a silver tented necklace, some silver tented bracelets, and a yellow clutch. We went back to the food court again, we were both hungry this time. I got a burger and so did she and we spoke after we finished our meals.

"So, are you excited about tonight?"

"No, not really. I'm anxious about being around some people tonight."

"Yea like who? Sakura, Ino?"

When I went silent, she went mad. "I don't even know why you're friends with them. They are drama!"

"No the problem is just with Sakura now."

"Why? What happened this time?"

"Well, Sasuke asked me to the dance tonight and you know how she is in love with him."

"Why? Does he like you now?"

"No, neither of us have dates and Naruto's mom was going to kill him if he didn't get a date."

"Oh well that's convenient, I guess. Speaking of the blonde, what's up with him?

I explained to her in detail of what happened last time him and I were alone. At first her mouth flew open but then she became really happy about my choices.

"You go Hinata! Look at you, growing some balls!"

"No, I shouldn't go doing that. I feel so bad about it Tenten."

"Why? She had it coming."

"Yea but what goes around comes around."

"Well you know what Hinata, you need to just relax and if something pops off, I'll have your back."

"Yea but-."

_'Ring, ring, ring_'

My phone started to go off, the caller ID said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke…at the mall buying my dress…alright if you want…what time…ok cool…bye."

"What did Sasuke want?"

"He was arranging plans for tonight and he's going to pick me up."

"Why are you getting up?"

"He's going to pick me up in an hour and a half so we got to go."

She nodded we got up cleaning up our mess and heading to our cars. We hugged good bye and we both went our separate ways. When I got home, I brushed my teeth again, took a shower, and washed my hair. I flat ironed my hair, styled it by letting my bangs out and putting it in a high pony tail. I put on some eye liner and a nude pink like gloss. I put on my dress with my yellow heels. By the time I got myself completely ready, Greta was knocking on my door telling me Sasuke was here. Like a parent, she made us pose for pictures. After all the picture taking, we hopped into Sasuke's black car. He drove really fast but he drove pretty well for someone who was speeding. We got there in record time and he parked outside the stadium. Before we got out, he turned to me and spoke.

"You know Naruto really cares about you right?"

"Sasuke what…what are you talking about?"

"Hinata just listen…Naruto really likes you and I know he has a funny way of showing it. Whenever we are alone, he won't shut up about you. I have never seen him light up so bright while talking about a girl or anything besides photography. There's a lot of stuff that you guys need to talk about for you two to understand each other. If you could just hang in there a little longer, I believe you could be something really good for the idiot. Trust me, I know how hard it is to be in love with Naruto Uzumaki."

I nodded my head, understanding what he was saying but I question what he meant when he said he understood. I ignored my questions and my feelings and put a smile on for the night. We walked over to the senior float and hopped on with the other nominees. All eyes were on Sasuke and I on the floats tonight. A lot of the girls gave me dirty looks. They wanted to be with Sasuke tonight.

Once half time came, we started the floats. Freshmen went first, then the sophomores, then the juniors, and finally the seniors since we were the kings of the school. All the seniors involved in the voting jumped off and joined the homecoming court center field. When I looked over, Naruto had both Sakura and Ino on one of his arms since all three were nominated tonight. They announced Mr. and Ms. 9th, 10th, and 11th grade homecoming court before they announced the official homecoming king and queen. Before the king and queen, they announced the winners of the nominations. They did most likely to be president, cutest smile, all of those categories. They did most beautiful and cutest couple last.

"The most beautiful male for the senior class this year is Sasuke Uchiha. Your most beautiful female is Hinata Hyuuga!"

We both walked together arm in arm since we were already in the position. We accepted our crowns and sashes then went back to our place.

"And your cutest couple for the senior class this year is…"

**_***A/N***_**

**_Ok, so as you all know I don't own any of the characters or products mentioned up above. How did you guys like that huh? Did you like that cliff hanger or you hanging over the cliff yea lol. Again, thanks to my Beta KC without her my story would be filled with a bunch of errors. And if you have any questions, comments, or concerns you can click the review button and let me know. Ok, my beta also pointed out a part when I talk about karma. We all know that karma is just something that's goes around. There's good karma and obviously bad karma. I used the term personal karma because as humans, we can make karma ourselves like if someone does you wrong you feel it's your right to get revenge. For example, in the series Naruto, how Sasuke wants to seek revenge on his brother for what he did. When humans take charge of a situation like that, we produce personal karma. I believe god has controls over karma and that is what Hinata was talking about. I know it may sound slightly confusing but that's my philosophy on this subject. Also, another thing I wanted to speak about is the Sakura bashing. Personally, I don't really like Sakura. I don't like her in the series. She's a very negative person. With that said, I'm not just Sakura bashing just to bash. Actually, Sakura and her bad attitude play a HUGE role in the story. So, try to not want to kill her so much as the story progresses. I think I covered everything now. Tell your friends, mom, dog, whoever about my story, and don't forget to review. Peace & Love_**

_**-R.T.B.**_


	10. The Heart Break Kid

**In Time**

**_A/N: Again there were some questions so I'll answer them now._**

**_SilenceIsTheKey: Hinata's homecoming dress is based off of a real dress but usually her outfits are based off my real life wardrobe, idk if Sasuke is in love with Naruto just going to have to continue reading, and yea the crown and shirt thing happens at my school but only for the seniors it's a tradition. Some of the story I base off pieces of my real life so this story is a piece of me I'm sharing. _**

**_Okay, so everyone keeps making comments about the whole 'star crossed lovers' thing. I googled the meaning and stuff it doesn't mean that everything is just doomed. It means that the stars are working against their relationship doesn't mean everything is going to end messed up. In my own personal definition two people who are destined to be together and they'll face major obstacles along the way. Not everyone always dies. This story might end with everyone receiving unicorns and rainbows just stick around and read. And yes they will face some challenges all great love stories do...just wanted to address that back to some questions. _**

**_The Devil's Avenger: Naruto didn't know she thought she was royalty when he first asked her out, you'll have to keep reading for you to get the answer why he asked her out, and thanks I always feel awkward writing limes. I feel I'm bad at it in a way. Lastly, Naruto isn't really angry Hinata is going to dance with Sasuke, it's no biggie. _**

**_Okay sorry for the really long authors note had to clear the air. Also thanks to everyone for subscribing, review, putting me on your alert list. You guys are awesome vertical cookies for everyone (or whatever you're into)._**

The whole crowd exploded in excitement and only a few weren't as excited. Of those people were Naruto and Sakura. Their smiles were meek as they walked to accept their crowns. This left Ino standing alone on the field and I felt bad for her for a minute. They placed a tiara on Sakura and a crown on Naruto. It was so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. It was like we were at a royal wedding or something. When they placed a crown on Naruto and a tiara on Sakura, the crowd exploded into even more cheer. It was official now, they were Konoha royalty and I felt like my soul was being crushed. As much as I hate to admit it, I was bitterly jealous of Sakura and her relationship. In my relationship with Naruto, I got embarrassed in front of everyone at the end. In Sakura's relationship with Naruto, she gets praise and recognition. The school is absolutely in love with them. It's like they all showed who their favorite pairing was and I desperately lost to Sakura.

They still were desperately cheering five minutes after the both of them were crowned. Sakura was sucking up the moment, every second making her ego bigger. I had to swallow my jealousy and just be happy for her. In the end, she won and I officially had to hang up my school girl crush. You would think all the lying, back stabbing, and lust would cause me to get over him but the flame inside never really died out. Before, I was lying to myself but right now I had to realize, it was over.

When I looked up, Sasuke was sending me a reassuring smile. I made an attempt to smile back. We walked off the field only to be welcomed by the paparazzi of our school. We had to pose for pictures for the yearbook. It's like I was lying with my mouth by smiling in every picture they took.

After being hounded for pictures, the year book committee gave everyone a sash who won a title tonight. Sasuke and I hurried to get out of there. We were feed up with the cameras. We got in his car but sat there as Sasuke stared at the wheel. After two minutes, I finally asked what was wrong.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Do we really have to go to this dance?"

"Sasuke, this is the last homecoming dance of our high school life."

"I'm fine with missing out on this precious moment."

I gave him a look and he sighed, cranked the car up, and drove in the direction of the school where the dance was. We surfed the parking lot to find a parking space. After ten minutes, Sasuke parked his black car and we headed inside.

The gym was decorated in cheap balloons and even cheaper lights. The theme was a night in the clouds so there was white and blue everywhere. Sasuke and I made a bee line for a table after we got some punch. We sat at the table while he cracked jokes about how lame this dance was and it managed to make me feel better. The devil and his mistress walked in at that moment. Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba came and sat down at our table.

"Hey, Hinata. And hello to you as well, ice bitch."

"Kiba, I see you have found a date who was able to tolerate that thing you call a mouth for a full night."

"You guys, chill out. Let's just enjoy each other tonight."

"Now, Naruto, you know I don't like it when you tell me what to do." replied Sasuke.

Naruto sent a smile his way and Sasuke returned a small amused smirk. We all smiled with the two of them smiling, well everyone except Sakura. Sakura dared to be different and instead stared me down with a hateful glare. I turned around a couple times to see if someone was behind me but no one was there. Every few minutes, someone would come over and ask if they could get a picture with her and Naruto. After the picture, she would go back to her hateful glares towards me. Even in our peaceful conversations as a group, she was still give me the nasty look. When she cleared her throat, I knew she was going to unleash the beast.

"So, Sasuke and Hinata, you guys decided to come to the game with each other right?"

We both nodded. "You didn't think how that was going to affect Naruto?"

"Sakura, come-"

Sasuke put his hand up silencing Naruto. "No, Naruto. Let her express her feelings."

Sakura's tone became ice cold. She was glaring at Sasuke and he was glaring back. "You didn't think how Naruto would feel seeing you two together, Sasuke? Seeing how he is your best friend, right?"

"I don't know. Tell me, Sakura. Did you check with Hinata when you started fucking her fling. Did you check with Ino when you hooked up with Naruto while they were still together? Don't tell me how to be a friend."

Sakura blushed avoiding Ino's now furious gaze. "This isn't about me. It's about you and the loyalty you don't have for a friend."

"You want to talk to me about loyalty?"

"Hell yea, Sasuke! Take the knife out Naruto's back!"

He let out a dry laugh. "Tell me, Sakura. What's with all the questioning?"

"Because I care about Naruto's feelings. He is my boyfriend."

"Sakura, we all know why you're doing this and it is not because you're being a good girlfriend.

Actually, Sakura, you're anything but. Let me explain something Hinata and I being here together tonight means nothing. I'm ga-"

"Sakura, are you jealous?"

Everyone stopped looking at Sasuke and Sakura chew each other apart to stare at me. Sasuke and Sakura were both standing at this point. I put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to sit him down. Sakura slowly sat down as well everyone's attention was placed upon me.

Sakura scoffed. "Girl, me? Be jealous of you? Please!"

"Not jealous of me but of the position I'm in. Look, I'm at homecoming with the guy you are overly in love with. We won the most beautiful category together tonight. Also, not to mention that there will be photos of us plastered all over the yearbook making us look like a couple, something you would never get close to. Now, if you'll excuse me, we are at a dance and I plan to do such."

I got up and grabbed Ino hoping that dancing would undo the knife in her back. Like a G6 was on and I danced proudly with my come back for Sakura. Ino and I fist pumped with each other and she smiled for the moment. The others eventually joined us on the dance floor and we all danced. Well, we danced around each other. No one really wanted to dance with Sakura. The rest of our friends soon gathered around. We all soaked the moment up like sponges. Then, we came to the part of the dance where they played the slow songs. Sasuke twirled me around a couple times on the dance floor. Then, teenage dream came up and Naruto pulled Sasuke away from me. Sakura and I were the only girls not pressed against somebody on the floor. Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear which upset him but then I saw him walk over to Sakura.

Naruto walked over to me, a cheeky grin on his face. "May I have this dance?"

"What do you mean? What about Sakura?"

"Sasuke is going to handle that plus he owes me a favor."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off by placing an hand on my hip and one in my hand. I didn't say anything and wrapped my hand gently around his neck. He snuggled his face into my hair and I snuggled into the crease of his neck. I smiled it felt like old times.

He removed his face, my head felt cold now. "I proud of you, kid."

"Don't call me kid and for what?"

"Because you grew some and stood up to Sakura."

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen her rip you multiple times of your dignity but tonight you fought back. I'm so extremely proud of you."

I felt him squeeze my hand causing me to smile up at him. "Well, thanks. I guess I just did what felt right. Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, Hinata."

"What do you see in her?"

His smile dropped and he now gave me a fake one. "That's one of the things you have to ask when I'm drunk to get an answer."

"When you're drunk?"

"Yes, ask me anything while I'm drunk and I'll answer. I can't help it."

"Alright, well if I ever get the chance then I'll ask."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How did you feel the other day when we...uh...kissed? Hinata, I don't know about you but it just felt so right. I just-"

Teenage dream had just ended and Sakura was pulling Naruto away. They both had to do their spotlight dance because they were homecoming king and queen. Sasuke came behind me patting me on the shoulder, letting me know everything was going to be okay. On the inside, I was okay honestly. Sakura being Sakura saved me from the awkward moment of discussing Naruto cheating.

Sasuke and I went back to the table and chatted for a few minutes. Then Shino and Sai came over joining the conversation. Sai was actually upset about not winning cutest couple while Shino was very indifferent about it. Sasuke told Sai to shut up and they argued like the family they were. Eventually, they both settled down and now we were sitting again enjoying conversation. I danced some more with Ino, Kiba, and even Chouji. We all fist pumped until the dance was over. Though most people were going to after parties, I went home. Sasuke dropped me off and then he went home as well. My night didn't end there though. Kiba and Ino drunk dialed me a couple times throughout the night. I don't even know why Kiba was staying up all night knowing we had to get up and make plans tomorrow.

_Saturday_

_'Beep, beep, beep!'_

My pale fingers crept from under my white lavender like sheets only to knock over my alarm clock. Even though I didn't stay out late, it was too early and I just wanted to sleep more. No matter how tired I was, I got up to take a shower hoping it would wake me up. I grabbed a bra, panties, a black racer back, and some leggings and took them in the bathroom with me. I took a quick shower and washed my hair. I got out the shower and put my hair in a huge bun on top of my head and put on the clothes I brought in with me. I put on my leather jacket and some black ankle boots then I was out the door. I skipped breakfast this morning and just stopped for a coffee instead.

I arrived at Kiba's house and I saw Sasuke's car already parked in the drive way. I grabbed my bag and when I turned around Sasuke was standing outside his car. I jumped back a little because he startled me. I thought he was already inside.

"The jerk wouldn't answer the phone. He's in there still asleep."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. What are we going to do?"

"I'll fix it, follow me."

We walked to the door and stood in front of it. I thought about calling his mom but waking her up in the morning wasn't smart. So I looked under one of the flower pots, that's where his mom kept the spare key. We opened the door and ran up to Kiba's room making sure not to disturb the house. We stood there staring at Kiba still asleep. He was shirtless, mouth open, and unaware we were in his room.

"I think he should throw water on him."

"I don't think so. If we do, he'll wake up in a fuss. If he causes a scene waking up, he'll wake his mom up, and she'll have all three of our heads."

"What do you suggest then?"

I sat on the edge of his bed next to him. I grabbed his nose and held it for five seconds until his eyes popped open. He sat up taking in a huge breath then he wiped his eyes. He gave Sasuke and I a nasty look, well it was as nasty it could get with him just waking up.

"Don't give us that look. Did you not remember we were meeting this morning?"

"What time is it? Where is Ino?"

"Well it's seven a.m. And about Ino, I don't know. Your room was empty when we got here."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. "She must have left then."

"Who cares where your lay went dog breath. You need to get up. We got stuff to do."

He threw a pillow at him but Sasuke dodged it. "Shut up, Sasuke."

"Seriously, Kiba get up we have stuff to do."

He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. We waited no more than fifteen minutes before Kiba came out dressed and cleaned. He wore pretty casual relaxed clothes, actually we all did. We knew we would be running around doing errands so no need to dress up. After that, we had to wait for Kiba to eat cereal he said he couldn't run around on an empty stomach. We were in the kitchen now, practically watching him kill cereal.

After Kiba had breakfast we all packed up in his moms Jeep Wrangler. It was a huge car and could hold more than either mine or Sasuke's car. Actually, Kiba had a lot of big cars like this because his family did a lot of wilderness activities.

First, we started by going to a party store to get stuff for his party. We bought a strobe machine, lights, a smoke machine, streamers, body paint that glows in the dark, little shot glasses, balloons, silly string, water guns, balloons for the water balloons, and all we needed for the crazy part of the party. We were done the price came up to something pretty hefty, but it was okay since we saved up for this. Actually, this party in general was going to be pretty expensive, it didn't matter though. His parents and grandparents were also pitching in and they believe he deserved it.

We were now off to get cups, silverware and the like because at least a hundred people were going to be at this so we needed a lot. We bought white table cloths, silver spoons, forks, and knives, white napkins, these clear wine glasses, table center pieces, nice white scented candles and clear candle holders, and everything else for Sasuke's classy part of the party. We also needed it for the backyard thing where people could sit and chat and just relax.  
>Next Kiba had to go get alcohol Kiba was so hell bent on this and wouldn't stop whining about it in the car. He drove to this package store it was called Big Ale's. When we walked in, we were greeted by this thin brunette who looked like she was in college. Kiba walked us to the back of the store.<p>

"Kiba, we do we really need alcohol at this party?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Naruto is going to want to have a good time. Two things you need to have a good time are women and alcohol."

"Well, I hope you also have a plan for when everyone is driving home drunk, Kiba."

"Cool your shit okay? I put on the invites to bring a D.D. Also not to mention there's a free cab service that picks up people who are too drunk to drive home."

"Where did you put the number?"

"On the invites and some cards with the number are going to be posted around the house.

Not mention one of the security guards we hired is going to be standing at the door with the number. So relax, I know what I'm doing. I've thrown enough parties."

Sasuke nodded letting Kiba do what he wanted. Then Kiba turned to me needing my help.

"Hinata, girls like vodka right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess, I don't really know. I don't drink like that."

"Well, could you try to help me out? What would you want to drink?"

"Um, the most I've ever had was like wines and champagne at dinner parties."

Sasuke interjected. "I like champagne it's classy and won't get everyone piss drunk.

Remember Kiba, if we get them piss drunk, we're going to have to clean that shit up."

"Alright, let's get some vodka for my side of the party, some of those fruity alcohol drink for

the girls, some champagne, and that's it I guess."

"That's so much alcohol Kiba."

"It's going to be a hundred and something people there, of course there's going to be a lot of alcohol."

We walked to the front where we paid for our stuff and left. Well, Kiba actually paid for it for it. Flashing a fake ID and throwing money at the girl. It was now around three-thirty in the afternoon we had to go set everything up. The pre-dinner started at seven so we were driving to his grandparents' house now.

We turned into a neighborhood where all the houses were big you could tell the rich lived here. This meant a lot coming from me because I live in a neighborhood where doctor, lawyers, and CEO's lived in. Kiba turned left in a driveway. We had to drive up to get to the house. The house finally came into view and for starters it was up on a hill. The house was gorgeous. It was all white. It reminded me of one of those gorgeous beach houses in the Hamptons. There was a fountain placed on brown brick and all of this was surrounded by this amazing garden. There was purple, green, red, and orange, the garden was breath taking. Kiba parked and then we went inside, unloading the Jeep.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. I had to hold my jaw to prevent it from dropping. There were marble floors and this beautiful statue right in the center when you walked in. They had expensive rare pieces of art hanging up on the walls. The house looked like it went on forever if you looked down the halls. There was this beautiful Victorian styled stair case that wrapped around the inside of the house. You could definitely tell that they were rich. The house was so beautiful. I can't even describe it in better words.

Kiba lead us up the stairs where the kitchen and one of the lounging areas of the house were. The caterers were in the kitchen preparing for the dinner and party tonight. We laid some of what we bought already down and went to talk to the party planner.

She spoke first. "I understand you are throwing this party for your friend correct?"

Sasuke spoke. "Yes, are you guys setting up for the dinner starting in roughly three hours?"

"Yes, we have the caterers cooking, the servers should be dressed and ready in an hour, and the room you're having your dinner in is being set up as we speak. Would you like a peak?"

We said in unison. "Sure."

We all got up and she led us to a room and we stopped in front of two huge chestnut wooden double doors. She smiled towards us then she grabbed the handles and pulled the doors open. We stepped into a room with wooden floors and a long wooden table in the middle of the room covered in a green cloth. People were walking in and out of a side door setting up the table. They put plates, bowls, knives, forks, spoons, and napkins. They laid three white candles in the centers of the table, etc. They hung white lanterns and lights on the ceilings and pretty white flowers were lying on the table too. It was an elegant but relaxed setting in the room.

Then she led us down stairs to a hall were there were two rooms and a pair of wooden doors. She grabbed the handle and opened one of the doors. We went in a white room with big windows and there was a DJ booth already set up. They also set up this elevated white stage on the middle of the room and when you stepped on it the thing lit up. We didn't stay long and we went through a door connecting to the next room. The room next door was set up the same way as the room we just left DJ booth, dance floor, and some tables and chairs. Both rooms were huge but it was up to us how to decorate them, that's what we told her.

Then we went to the backyard where we saw that everything was decorated and pretty much set up. She set up a couple plastic swimming pools, nothing major just some slip and slides. She even put a bounce house back there for us and everything water related was back there. I know it seems sort of child-like to have this stuff but that's who Naruto is. He is very much like a kid. She basically split up the huge backyard by setting up yellow tape that said do not cross. She explained the purpose of the do not cross tape. It would be put in various places around the middle of the house. Also, security would be placed in these spots so kids couldn't pass certain spots in the house. I noticed she wrapped tape and cones around this huge tree house in the backyard. She then got a call phone call and left us to decorate and put our own personal touches on the house.

We got all the stuff we needed out of the car and placed it on the ground level so we could reach it. First, we decorated the classy room. We placed white lights on the ceiling, dimming the lights a little bit. We then placed some tables in there for food and refreshment. Kiba put a piñata hanging in the middle of the ceiling to give it flavor, much to Sasuke's distaste. We also added one of the smoke machines in the room, some streamers, and made sure the stage was big enough for a DJ and live entertainment. We invited local rap group and a band to perform for his party. Those are Naruto's favorite genres of music so a band will be performing in one room and this rap group we invited will be performing in another room.

Then we went to the other room where we placed silly string, glow sticks, and body paint on the table. We placed smoke machines in the corners and the strobe machine behind the DJ booth. We made sure the stage was big enough for the DJ and the special guest. We added streamers on the ceiling for this room but no lights. When this room is filled with people later on tonight it's going to be dark in here. The only light is going to be the ones on the stage and the ones from the glow sticks, body paint, and strobe lights. Sasuke got a bowl and placed like a crap load of condoms in this room. He said that anyone partying in this room is likely to need those.

Kiba and Sasuke went shopping without me at some points so they bought a crap load of stuff and placed it in the rooms. Like how Sasuke placed the condoms and Kiba placed the piñata in the other room. They bought chips and little juice packs for both rooms and some more condoms. Kiba bought ice cream related stuff to make human ice creams, Sasuke bought stuff for goody bags like condoms body spray teen related stuff, and little stuff like beach balls for people to place with outside. I didn't care so I let them put the stuff they bought where ever they wanted. This party was already as random as it gets so to hell with structure. After both rooms were set up, we headed to the back yard to put our touch on it.

We put the table cloths on the tables already set up for us. We put the candles in the middle, silverware, and everything for everyone to relax and sit and have a somewhat dinner. In the middle of decorating Kiba left when he got a phone call. It was now around five- thirty and we were wrapping up decorating. Whatever we didn't get to do we left in the hands of the party planner. Kiba came back running in with two people who had kegs.

"Kiba what are those?"

"They're kegs, Hinata. Never seen one?"

"No, dog breath. What she means is what are they doing here?"

"Well, ice bitch it's called having fun and that's what I'm providing for this party."

"You're really trying to get people killed tonight aren't you?"

"Chill man. Everything is going to be cool. I know what I'm doing."

"Already, it's their blood that's on your hands. Hurry up with signing that it's time for us to get out of here."

"What for? Where are we going?"

"To get ready for the diner in an hour, remember?"

"Oh yea. Well we can leave now. I already signed for the stuff. Hey guys, can you place the kegs in the back of the yard please."

They did as asked and then we went to have one final talk with the party planner and then we got in the car to leave. Kiba drove through traffic like a mad man and we got to his house pretty quick. We got into our cars and drove home to get ready. I got home in no more than fifteen minutes later. I informed Greta I would be spending the night at Tenten's tonight and she said it would be okay.

I ran into the shower making sure to wash my hair really good for the diner tonight. I got out and brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. It was now time to style my jet black, almost indigo locks. I did a part down the middle curling my hair to have big bombshell hair with an old Hollywood flare. I ran my fingers through it one more time before I started on my makeup. I did cat eyes and red lipstick. I didn't want to put on too much makeup but didn't want to put on too little for this dinner. I finally left the bathroom to get dressed I put on a black scope neck short sleeve dress it was slightly short. I ran around my room to finally put on my nude heels, I put on this fat gold necklace that had these fat gold spheres all around them, a gold bracelet, and a cardigan with one sleeve was blue and the other one was green, one side is black and the other is red, there was a black B, and then one cuff was black and the other was red. I put on some perfume after putting on my clothes. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and I have to admit I looked really good. I fluffed my hair up one more time to keep body, sprayed it a little with hair spray so it would hold for the night, finished packing, grabbed my gifts for Naruto, and then I was out the door.

On the way to the party, I called Tenten to confirm sleeping over and she said that it was no problem. I sort of have this extended and endless invite to their house. I could just show up with no invite if I wanted but I hate to show up to places without notifying people. While I was at a stop light, I glanced over at the presents I got him. I got him a really, really, really nice Nikon SLR camera. He told me a few weeks back that he wanted a more portable up to date camera like the one he always carries around. I had some money saved up so I thought I would go ahead and buy it for him. I don't know much about photography so I googled mostly everything. The website I ordered the camera from was having a sale so I also got him a extending lens, photo paper for black white print, photo paper for colored print, and a really nice funky orange Aztec backpack for when he goes around shooting photos. All in all, the presents were really nice. I'm proud of myself. I wrapped it in orange wrapping paper with a lavender bow and put all the other presents in orange gift bags. I think it's funny because I think Naruto is going to be getting a lot of photo related gifts tonight.

I ended my thoughts to finally notice that I was back again at the beautiful beach-like house. I pulled up the hill to see the others that had already parked their cars. I grabbed his gifts and my overnight bag and walked up to the house. One of the security guards saw me coming and opened the door for me. He greeted me and then I went to the second level of the house. I walked past the kitchen, seeing them still cooking and walked down a long hall to get to the dining area. I could hear clinging, laughter, and chatting I knew everyone was in there. I pulled the door open and they all looked at me. I blushed with all their attentions on me. When I looked around, I noticed I was the last person there. I blushed again for being fashionably late. I took the last empty seat and it was to the left of Naruto.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for being late."

They all said it was okay and to just sit down and come join in the fun with them. I took my seat next to Naruto and he smiled. He didn't stop smiling from me walking to him to me sitting down next to him. When I sat down, I finally looked up greeting his smile with one of my own. He blushed looking down then looking back, flashing me a smile wearing his blush with pride.

I leaned over to him whispering in his ear. "Where can I put my bag and your present?"

I pointed down to the stuff residing in my lap he smiled even more.

"Mom, Hinata and I are going to go put her stuff in my room. We will be right back, excuse us."

His mom nodded giving her okay for us to leave the table. He lead me to this cart that had all these shiny wrapped presents on it.

"Put your present on this cart, everyone else has."

I smiled. "Correction presents."

"Presents? Oh, look at you baller."

He then led me down me the hallway to his room. Actually, his room was on the same hall as the kitchen and the dining hall we just left. Honestly, it seems like this second level of the house was one big hallway. We came to this white door with a sign on the outside that said 'do knock if you don't you will see me naked'. We went inside and the first thing I was hit with was orange carpet everywhere. Everything else was white his bed, furniture, and even the walls except his carpet. It was crazy orange I don't even know how he got it this color. The carpet wasn't even short like normal carpets it was a tad long for carpet. Actually the whole thing looked like crazy long orange hair. Just like his other room he had work of famous photographers hanging up on his wall.

He broke my silent shock by speaking. "When I first moved in here, my grandparents said that only one thing could be orange in my room. Personally, they hate the color orange and my obsession with it. So I ordered orange carpet and they almost lost it which was funny. The reason it is so long is because this fabric is really soft. If you ever get a chance, you should take your shoes off and just walk on this fabric."

I smiled at him. "How did you know I was questioning your room?"

"Because that usually the first thing everyone says when they come in this room. You can lay your bag on my bed if you want or in the closet."

I choose the closet just in case someone came in his room tonight.

"What's in the bag?"

"My bathing suit and some stuff for when I go to Tenten's tonight."

He frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you going to see Deidara while you're there?"

I plopped myself on his comfy bed. "Nope, haven't talked to him in weeks honestly. Are you jealous of him are something?"

He pouted then he frowned harder. "I don't want to talk about this, it's my birthday."

I laughed. "Alright, we won't talk about it. Happy birthday by the way, Mr. Man. How does it feel to be eighteen?"

He smiled. "Doesn't feel much different honestly but it's been a good birthday so far."

"Well, I'm happy you're having a good birthday. I wish I knew how it felt. I can't wait until I turn eighteen."

"You turn the big one eight in December right?"

"Yea, I can't wait. I might move out when I do."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yea, it would be nice to have my own place."

"You're so independent but uh, you should definitely let me move in with you."

I gave him a funny look. "I don't know. We will have to see."

"You should. It would be fun, you'll see."

It then got silent. We both were caught up in the thought of living together. I realized that if we lived together, I would be pregnant or something within the first year. I feel like Naruto and I would never be able to keep our hands off each other if we were alone together. I mean that is what usually happens. I looked up at him, he looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. I mean he looked gorgeous in the sense that he looked so good. He was leaned up against his door with a small frown on his face because he was thinking. He wore a black fedora, a white button up which he rolled up the sleeves you could see some of his tattoos, a black bow tie, these black pants that looked slightly like skinny jeans, and these black suede loafers but no socks. He looked like a bad ass which was who he was by nature. He looked so good. I was really feeling him at the moment and I'm sure I was blushing. When I looked up at him, he was biting his lip blushing which made him look all the more cute. I frowned a little, knowing I should hold back these feelings but you can't help the way you feel. I begin to feel a little sad because I couldn't unleash feelings I had because of him. He coughed causing me to look up at him he was now standing in front of me. When did he get there?

He held his hand out. "We should get going we can't be around each other alone for too long, you know that. Plus everyone is probably wondering where we're at by now."  
>I grabbed his hand, he was helping me up. I told him he looked nice and he did the same. He especially loves the sweater I'm wearing. I noticed that about him, he wears funky cardigans all the time. I guess you could say I was channeling him tonight.<p>

"So, what did you get me?"

"For your birthday present?"

"Yea."

"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise."

"Well I know what I want from you."

"Yea and what is that?"

He laughed. "It's nothing."

"I feel like its something sex related."

He winked at me and I hit him in disappointment. "Naruto!"

He laughed. "Alright, sorry but all jokes aside I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"I guess for putting up with me you know. Even with everything we've been through you still came to celebrate my birthday for me."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because I wanted to, you don't have to thank me."

"Yea but you didn't have to come if you didn't want to so thanks."

I looked up at him and smiled. He flashed a brighter smile back. He held open the door for me and I went to my seat at the table. Everyone was looking at us and it got silent. We looked around at everyone giving them questioning looks.

"Naruto, Hinata, you two were gone pretty long. What were you doing back there?"

"Nothing. Hinata put her stuff up and then we go into a heated argument about my carpet.

Sorry it took so long."

"An argument about the rug, huh? Everyone hates it but I absolutely love it. It's a Naruto flare and it really shows his charm."

Sakura scoffed. "God Naruto, I hate that rug!"

Kushina turned to Sakura she smiled. "Sakura, no one asked you."

I looked at Sakura. She was sitting on the left of me. I had to look away to not laugh.

Again, I don't personally like laughing at others' pain but I couldn't help it. I was the only one not looking at Sakura but everyone was. She was as red as a tomato. Kushina continued to smile like she didn't just embarrass Sakura in front of everyone. Naruto broke the silence by coughing. He looked at me.

"My mom arranged the seats for tonight, you know that."

"No, I didn't." I looked over at his mom waiting for her response.

"Yes, I sat everyone in their spots for a certain reason. For example, I sat Sasuke and Kiba across from Naruto like that because they're best friends. Also, I knew he would want to be able to see their faces during dinner."

"Wow, that's smart. I would have never thought about."

"Yea and as you can see I sat Minato and I and Jiraiya and Tsunade at our own end of the table because we are the head of the family."

I looked at one end, there was Minato and Kushina. If you looked at the other end, Jiraiya and Tsunade sat. I wondered what her story was for everyone sitting at the table. It would be a lot of think about. There were a lot of people sitting at the table tonight. For starters, the whole gang was there, then Kakashi and Iruka, Itachi and some blue looking man next to him, Kiba's sister and mom were there too, and Kurenai, her husband, and a young kid with spiky brown hair. Kurenai has no kids from what I know so I wonder who the youngest guest was at the party. My thoughts eventually came back to me and my placement at the table. Why did she sit me by Naruto instead of Sakura? I mean Sakura is his girlfriend.

"Um Mrs. Uzumaki, pardon me for asking but why did you sit me next to Naruto?"

He laughed. "So you don't want to sit by me?"

"No, it's not that-."

He gave me a cheeky cocky grin. "So you admit you want to sit by me."

I rolled my eyes at him I tried to bite my lip from smiling but my smile came out.

I smiled. "Grow up, Naruto."

He smiled back. "You know I can't take you seriously when you smile at me like that."

My face dropped and I tried not to laugh or even crack a smile at him.

He smiled inching closer to my face." Come on, you know you want to."

I looked at him, giving him a grin. "Ha see! You proved I was right and you gave us a cute smile while doing it. I don't need to grow up now, do I?"

I laughed. "Whatever you're still that. Don't pat yourself on the back."

He looked at me, smiling really huge and his smiling made me smile. I swear it felt like we were smiling at each other for like forever. Then Sakura coughed, bringing us all back to reality.

She spoke, her tone sounded bitter. "Naruto, you never let your mother answer Hinata's question."

She laughed. "Oh yea, I forgot I got distracted with those two. Hinata, I sat you next to Naruto because you two feed off each other's energy. I remember when you used to come to the dinners, you two would just glow whenever around each other. I can say hands down you're probably his favorite person in this room right now. Also, not to mention, I think you guys look too darn cute together. You look like a beautiful couple sitting next to each other."

I felt so awkward. I could feel Sakura's glare on the back of my neck. "You know Naruto and I aren't together, it's him and Sakura."

"Yes, I know. One can only dream, you know."

Naruto looked at his mom, his eyes practically popping out of his sockets. "Mom!"

He reached over to grab Sakura's hand. I saw him squeeze it. I guess Sakura deserved some comfort at this time because of what just happened. The shock of the evening is that I didn't feel a hint of jealousy seeing him do this. Naruto and Sakura had their moment and I decided to stop asking questions about the seating arrangements. Then, the servers came in serving one of five other meals. It was this fresh spring salad with dressing. It was really good, actually I ate it all in one bite. It was quite shocking. I didn't even hear the servers coming in, this room must be sound proof. This was good because as the guests came in, we didn't want him to hear it was a surprise party.

The next course was this light pea soup with chunks of lobster at the bottom. Then they served shrimp pad see ew. Next meal was specifically meant for Naruto and it was pork ramen but with an adult twist. No matter what twist was on it, Naruto gobbled it all up. He loved it. I saw him enjoying it so much that I gave him my helping.

"Are you sure, Hinata?"

"Yea, I'm getting pretty full."

I scooted the ramen towards him. He still gave it a questioning look. Actually, his face didn't change until he took a bite of a noodle. After he swallowed, he looked at me for my reaction. I smiled encouraging him to take it. He acts like we were trading gold or something even though it was just ramen. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it and then he went to enjoy his ramen. The next meal was dessert and they were personalized birthday cupcakes. Naruto's had a candle in it and we sung the birthday song for him. Before he blew his candle out, he looked over at me and smiled. He had been doing that all night, randomly smiling at me or telling me inside jokes in my ear. He seemed really happy and giddy tonight towards me. I felt bad because I felt we were flirting in front of Sakura's face. We did a quick toast and then we just sat and talked with one another.

"Mom, did you know Sasuke and Hinata won most beautiful people of our senior class."

"Wow, that's amazing you two deserved it."

"Yea, I heard I was a close second behind him. Since Sasuke put more time in by being at the school, he won… but you know."

Sasuke gave him a look. "You're so full of yourself Naruto."

"Yea but that's why you love me, right? You can't say I'm not beautiful, right? "

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips. "Whatever Naruto."

He nudged me. "Hinata thinks I'm beautiful, right?"

I blushed being put on the spot. "Uh well-"

"See! That blush answers my question."

I blushed harder and I playfully hit him. "Naruto!"

"If you think he's beautiful Hinata, don't be afraid to say it. Hinata just admit it."

"Well Sakura-"

"No Hinata, Sakura is right you should express how you feel don't be so shy." He smiled at me nudging me, I smiled back.

"Well-"

"Better question is do you think you're beautiful, Hinata? Has everyone's lapse of judgment gone to your head?"

I glared at Sakura my face turning red. "What's with you and all the questions? Why are you attacking me?"

Her tone became very rough. "Watch yourself Hinata-"

Naruto broke up what was about to be a cat fight. "Hinata, I think you're beautiful. No one in that whole school deserved that title more than you yesterday night. Honestly, you're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever meet in my life. Actually, I think you're more than beautiful. I think you're gorgeous."

He turned to me smiling extra big, a tint of a blush was on his cheeks. He bit into his cupcake smiling while the whole table went silent all of them were staring at Naruto now. I sat there trying to avoid everyone's gaze. I couldn't believe he just admitted to everyone that he thought I was beautiful. It gave me butterflies. I turned to him, the space between us was quite smaller now. Naruto had his face propped in his hand leaning into my face. He was biting his lip and he had this dream like daze on his face. The whole moment just made more blood rush to my face. I had to fight back the smile I felt forming on my lips.

I looked over to Sakura she looked like she was about to tick. "Are you serious Naruto?"

"Yea, I think Hinata is downright gorgeous."

He looked at Sakura and shrugged his shoulders like this fact was obvious. He gave her a confused look, like did she not know I was beautiful. Like me being beautiful was a known fact just like the sky is blue. He now looked at her crazy because she didn't know or approve.

The blushing just wouldn't stop and he smiled at that. I thanked him anyways. "Thanks."

His dad coughed breaking the silence, signaling he had something to say. "Naruto and

Sakura won cutest couple and homecoming king and queen."

Sakura spoke arrogantly. "Personally, I think we should have won most beautiful too but I guess you can't be a triple winner."

Kushina responded. "You can only dream, huh Sakura?"

There was an open tension between Kushina and Sakura but no one ever dared to speak on it.

The evening went on with no more fights. Though Jiraiya asked Ino what was doing later tonight resulting in a hit on the head from Tsunade. Naruto flirted with me some more publicly. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba argued a little resulting in laughs from the whole table. Kurenai made the announcement that she was pregnant which really had me shocked. The baby is said to be delivered in May. I'm so happy for her.

Now, we were on the gift opening part of the dinner. One of the waiters rolled in the cart with all the gifts. We all got up placing our gifts in front of us and then passing over to Naruto. Like I had guessed, he got a lot of photo related gifts for example, Kiba got him a Nikon that works under water, in the snow, and it just was resistant to weather. He bought it for him because he knows Naruto likes to do a lot of extreme activities and capture photos of it. Sasuke got him some of those glass frames. They're really expensive. Sasuke told him to use them and put his best work in there might be the one to make him famous. His mom and dad got him a flexible tripod cam and a tablet with a editing program so he can upload pictures quick. His grandparents got him a book on exposure and a cool gift that inflates into a studio. They literally got him an inflatable studio and you basically can have a photo shoot anywhere. Everyone else either got him something photography related, music related, or tech related. Like Chouji, Ino, and Gaara got him vinyls from his favorite musicians. While Shino got him something that was photo and tech related. Next it was Sakura's turn she turned to him and grabbed his hand across the table.

She smiled. "Baby you know I love and I want to say happy birthday. So I got you three presents and I'll hand them one by one explaining the meaning behind them."

She handed him a pink bag he pulled out a digital photo frame. "Thanks Sakura this is so nice."

"Yea, now you can stare at my beautiful face wherever you go, no excuses."

Then he pulled out silver cuff links and a coffee lens mug. "Aren't they cute?"

Everyone agreed and awed at the gifts. Naruto showed his appreciation by reaching over the table and kissing her. This caused people at the table to aw more.

"Thanks, Sakura. You're the best."

"I know!"

He turned to me. "They saved the best for last Hinata. It's your turn."

I handed him the bags first, saving the camera last. "Here."

His eyes grew huge pulling the stuff out the bag. "Look she got me color and black and white photo paper. Look at this bag I love it I like the print and color."

"So, you like it?"

He hugged me. "Hinata, I love it!"

"Okay, here's my last gift."

I pushed over the orange wrapped gift to him. I was really nervous because everyone else's gifts seemed better. Also, theirs were more personal or they seemed more expensive. My gift was expensive but theirs just seemed better I don't know.

He smiled at it. "For starters, I like the orange and lavender."

He unwrapped the present and upon seeing the gift, his face lit up. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. He pulled the camera out and began playing with it checking the features.

Sakura scoffed. "Naruto, what's special about a camera? You have enough of them."

"Because this shows that Hinata is a great listener."

"A great listener? What?"

"Well, almost everyone is a good listener in the room. I actually dropped subtle hints to everyone about birthday gifts. I got pretty much everything I wanted. Thank you so much Hinata."

"You didn't drop any hints to me Naruto."

"Yea I did, Sakura."

"Uh no, you didn't Naruto. I totally would've remembered."

"Yea, I did Sakura. Remember when you were over my house that time and we were sitting on the computer and I showed you some work of Lomography. Then I started talking about the camera for it and how I could take pictures of you with rich colors."

"How do you expect me to remember all that?"

"I don't know. By listening Sakura? But it's okay. I like the presents you got me more than what I asked for."

"Are you just saying that to spare my feelings?"

"No I like it because it has your own personal touch to them."

His mom interrupted. "Naruto, if you want us to get you a camera just ask."

"Really?"

She laughed. "Yes really."

"Alright cool it'll go great with the color photo paper Hinata got for me. I would like my first photo on my new camera to be on this moment. So can we take a picture?"

We all said sure and then he said he would be right back he had to get something out his room. He came back in five minutes with a lens called fish eye. He took a couple pictures of us without the lens. Then he popped the lens on and took a group shot then individual shots. He snapped away with his new camera, taking pictures of us in our natural state.  
>When we finished the dinner, it was roughly around nine-thirty. We all got up hugged and kissed each other goodbye. Then, we exited the dining area in unison and headed towards the stairs. Kiba, Sasuke, and I made sure Naruto was one of the first people down the stairs. Kiba lied and told Naruto we would take him to a party after dinner at a friend's house. We got to the top of the stairs and Naruto took a couple steps before you heard.<p>

"Surprise Happy Birthday Naruto!"

The whole bottom level of the house was filled with a sea of people from our school. They all were cheering for Naruto, he looked back towards us. He wore a look of sheer joy.

"You guys threw me a party? Who planned this?"

Sasuke, Kiba, and I raised our hands, he smiled at all of us. He hugged Kiba and Sasuke first then he hugged me. My hug was the longest and then he lifted me off the ground. All the adults started to make their way down the stairs wishing him Happy Birthday. His mom and dad were last. They greeted him Happy Birthday causing his mom to tear up. This made Naruto tear up as well. It was probably one of her favorite days of the year being a parent. While Naruto was a momma's boy causing him to tear up.

Kiba shoved him. "Wipe your tears. It's your birthday."

He pretended to cry now. "It my party, I'll cry if I want to."

Sasuke walked past him. "Idiot."

"Hey bastard you can't call me a idiot. It's my birthday!"

He chased after Sasuke down the stairs then walked his parents to the door. He said one more goodbye to his parents and then they went on their way.

He turned back to Sasuke, Kiba, and I. "So are you going to give me a tour of the party?"  
>We all nodded we showed him the 'Sasuke room' and then we showed him the 'Kiba room' and finally the backyard. He was so excited giving us again big bear hugs. Then him and Kiba disappeared somewhere in the crowd. This left me and Sasuke we decided to go dance. Once we got all sweaty and tired, we went outside to catch a breath and relax. We sat on the side of the yard with the white chairs.<p>

I spoke first. "You think Naruto is having a good birthday?"

"Sure, I guess. If only Sakura would disappear."

I laughed at the shot at Sakura. It was true she was acting like a brat running his birthday. Speaking of the devil Sakura and Ino were walking over to our table. They were silent at first but soon Ino spoke.

She raised her drink to us. "Sasuke, Hinata, you two sure know how to throw a party. The rap group and the band are so good."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and I spoke. "Thanks Ino. I'm really happy you could come. What's in your cup?"

"One of those fruit alcohol drinks that were put out."

"You're getting home safely right? You do have a D.D.

"Yea Sakura is driving tonight."

"Okay good. I was worried for a second."

"Yea, no worries. Be happy."

We all laughed. I could tell Ino was slightly gone by the look in her eye and the blush on her cheeks.

Ino pointed at her cup. "Oh my god, whoever chose the alcohol for the party got god taste. Hinata, did you have anything to do with the alcohol?"

"Yea slightly but Sasuke and Kiba are really more responsible."

Sakura leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Sasuke you have such good taste in stuff."

He jerked his arm back. "Sakura, have you been drinking?"

She touched him again flashing him a smile. "No, I just know my stuff Sasuke."

"Whatever, Sakura, don't touch me."

Her smile dropped causing Ino to drunkenly laugh. "Sasuke, you not only have good taste in stuff but you're funny too. Man it's like you're a one man show. Are you going to drink any of it tonight?"

"You mean the alcohol?"

"Yep."

"I might. I don't really drink like that, only on special occasions."

"Yea, you should just have a drink and relax. I'm sure planning this party was stressful for you two. You both should let go and act like me tonight."

I smiled raising my alcohol free drink. "Cheers to that."

We all raised our cups toasting to that. I decided I would let loose and try to live like Ino tonight. Life was too short to constantly be in a bond you know. I'm not saying I'm going to get shit face drunk but just live it up with friends.

We sat there made conversation and exchanged jokes. Funny thing is Sakura kept flirting with Sasuke the entire time we sat there. After a while, it was starting to make me angry. Who flirts with their boyfriend's best friend on their birthday? It was like she had no self-respect, no morals. She was begging for attention from a guy who bit you out no more than twenty-four hours ago. I was praying something would deliver us from Sakura.

Kiba walked over heading straight for my ear. "Bring Sasuke with you, meet us down stairs in the basement, don't tell Sakura."

I nodded then he went over and grabbed Ino up. "Ino, come on. I'm about to reward you with a present."

I leaned over telling Sasuke it was time to go. All four of us were beginning to get up when Sakura started to protest.

"Where is everyone going?"

"A guest passed out and Sasuke and I have to go help them out."

"What about you two?"

Kiba smiled at her. "We're going to have sex, you want to join in?"

"Ew no. Ino, I'm guessing you'll be back soon don't take long."

Kiba gave her the finger then we all walked off. I was hoping that Kiba wasn't going to have sex where we were going. I wonder if Naruto is going to be there.

When we got in the house, I finally told Sasuke. "Kiba told us to meet him in the basement.

Do you know where it is?"

"Follow me."

We walked back outside he took me to one side of the left side of the house. We walked through one of the rose gardens. It was like that scene in Alice in Wonderland but straight and not a maze. At the end of it there were seats, a fountain, and a cellar. The cellar led to a ladder that we climbed down to get to the basement. I jumped off the ladder to a very plush carpet. We were welcome to a huge room with cream wall. There was ping pong table, a pool table in the other room, a television, a bar, it was pretty much a guy lounge in the basement. We walked over to the ping pong table that was where everyone was gathered. Naruto, Chouji, Shika, Shino, Sai, and some of Sakura's groupies were down here with us. The only people missing were Kiba and Ino. Naruto pulled me into a huge bear hug, snuggling himself into my hair.

"How are you? Are you having a good time?"

"Yea, are you? It's your birthday."

"Yea, I'm good. I'm even better now."

Just then the door burst open and it wasn't the cellar door. There was another pair of stairs that led upstairs to the inside of the house. I looked back at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Sasuke why did have us enter through the cellar."

"I felt like going on a adventure."

"Kiba, why didn't you take the cellar door?"

"Naruto, both Ino and I are too tipsy to climb down a ladder."

"Sakura didn't follow you, did she?"

"Naahh! We're good bro."

I walked over to him. "Naruto, you don't want to be around Sakura?"

He scratched his head. "It's not that but she sort of been getting on my nerves tonight. Don't get me wrong I love being around her but it's my birthday and I want to enjoy it."  
>I nodded in understanding. Everyone started to walk over to the room with the television. Everyone sat down on either couch. I sat right by Naruto. Kiba pulled one of the coffee tables in the corner and put it in the center of both coaches.<p>

He stood in the center raising his hand to speak. "In honor of my man, Naruto, I thought we would make this a memorable birthday. So I brought a little something extra to the party."  
>He pulled out a huge clear bag with some pre rolled joints in it. He dumped them all out in the middle of the table. He pulled out a lighter and threw one to Naruto.<br>"So let's light up, my friends, and make this a night to remember."

Both Naruto and Kiba lit up and Kiba passed his around to the people around him. Naruto took a hit of it then he turned to me moving his finger signaling for me to come closer. I did but that didn't satisfy him so he moved closer our lips were mere inches apart. He tilted his head having that cloudy look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but he blew smoke in my mouth. We were almost kissing he was looking down at me the whole time searching for my reaction. I wasn't focusing on him though. I was too busy looking at his lips. It was like everything was happening in slow motion.

He pulled away and smiled. "Shot gun."

He passed it to me but I rejected. He then looked at me funny passing it to the girl next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I have on lipstick. It's going to get all over everyone's mouth if I smoke."

"So considerate… Look, how about me and you smoke one together. I don't mind getting anything from your lips on me."

I just nodded. He picked one up from the table and lit it. He took another hit, letting out a couple of coughs before passing it to me. I looked down at it considering my choices before taking a hit myself. I let the smoke fill my lungs then let out a couple small coughs. I took another small hit this time keeping my composure letting some air slowly come out my mouth.

I passed it back to him, a look of disbelief on his features.

"What?"

"Everything you do is just so sexy…how is that?"

"Sexy? I've never heard anyone describe me as that before."

"Well I'm happy to be the first and people should do it more."

One of the Sakura and Naruto fan girls spoke. "People call me sexy, Naruto."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I bet they do."

I took my thumb and placed it on his lips trying to get red lipstick off. He, in return, grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on my thumb.

I pulled my hand away. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were asking for a kiss on your thumb."

"No, you flirt. I was wiping the red lipstick you picked up off your lips."

He blushed. "Oh, sorry."

We continued to smoke. Between Naruto and I we smoked three. Well Naruto mainly smoked the third one. I was feeling pretty buzzed by the second one. Naruto was pretty buzzed as well since he had a vice grip on my waist and was trying to eat my face now. Actually, I was laying on my side now while he was pressed against me trying to eat my face. He was doing such a bad job at it though. He was opening and closing his mouth on my cheek and licking it. Within the first couple minutes, he made my complete left cheek wet. No matter how gross and inappropriate this was, we were laughing none the less.

I giggled. "Naruto, stop it."

"No way, you're enjoying it."

"Naruto seriously stop. This is unsanitary and plus you're getting my cheek all wet."

"I'm getting you all wet, huh?"

I pulled his hair and he let out a soft moan. "Stop it, you pervert!"

"Naruto, what are you doing!"

We all froze and looked at a now angry Sakura standing in the light. She walked forward and was now standing in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked from all of us to her and back again. "Hey, Sakura."

"So are you not going to answer my question? Naruto Uzumaki what are you doing?"

"Just smoking Sakura what's up with you?"

Shika whispered to Chouji. "Women are so troublesome."

She put her finger up. "Shut up, Shika! I heard that. So you want to smoke but can't invite your girlfriend. Why are you all up on Hinata like that?"

"Yea, you must have not gotten my text but you're here now so come sit on my lap."

He released his body weight off me and finally sat up. The weight and warmth I just felt was gone because of Sakura. She walked over and took her spot on his lap.

"Ever lie to me again, I'll have your balls on a plate okay, love bug."

He swallowed hard. "Okay…how did you find us? Just asking."

"Asked around the security, they said I could find you here. Also, not to mention, people saw Kiba and Ino loudly enter this room."

Naruto gave Kiba a bitter look, he responded by blushing." Sorry man, but let me make it up to you let's play some beer pong."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air almost knocking Sakura down. "Hell yea!"

"Are there still red cups left?"

"Yea go check under the sink in the kitchen."

Kiba went to go get said red cups and Naruto lead us all to the ping pong table. Kiba came over shortly with red cups, beer, a ping pong ball,

"That's clean right?"

"Yea Sakura, chill out. Before we start, everyone got a safe ride home? I'm talking about DD's, taxi cab, and possibly your mom picking you up."

Everyone agreed, they were safe. "Alright, let the games begin."

The whole group played beer pong together making everyone slightly buzzed. Now adding to everyone who smoked earlier, people were pretty messed up. Everyone drank but Sakura, Shino, Shika, and I. We didn't drink because we were either DD or driving home themselves. Shika, Shino, and I were high though we weren't completely sober. Sakura was the only sober person in the room who wasn't mellowed out. Actually she bitched for thirty minutes while we played.

"Sakura, I'm not going to get too drunk."

"No Naruto, you're going to get piss drunk. That so isn't classy."

"But Sakura, it's my birthday."

"I don't care. Still, behave and remember who your girlfriend is."

"Naruto, Sakura is sort of right you don't need to drink a lot."

Everyone turned to me, shocked I was on her side. "Yea and why do you say that?"

"Well you could drink too much and go to sleep later on tonight. You might be too drunk to get up and might throw up while still asleep causing you to suffocate."

Sasuke spoke. "Damn, didn't know you could be so gruesome."

I laughed. "No seriously. I read it in a magazine, happened to a girl on her twenty first birthday after her first time getting drunk."

"She probably deserved it. Getting shit faced isn't what ladies do."

I looked at Sakura, who in turn looked at Ino and Ino looked over at me.

Then Shika spoke. "I suggest we clean everything up, go upstairs, eat something, and drink something so you can get some of the alcohol out your system."

I turned to him. "I couldn't agree more, Shika."

"Alright games over kitties, you heard Shika."

We all helped clean up, putting away cups and alcohol. Then most of the previous party stumbled up the stairs. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke and I hung around down stairs. Ino was pretty trashed so I decided I was going to take care of her, be a good friend. I slung one of her arms around my neck helping her up the stairs.

"Naruto, Kiba, eat something okay."

They agreed then Ino and I left. Ino wobbled up the stairs and I helped her the whole way through. First place I took her was the 'Sasuke' room. I took her there because maybe she could dance and sweat some of the alcohol out. Also there's water in there and I prayed she would drink enough and have to pee. We danced a little bit but I had to keep Ino up the whole time. Ino wasn't shit faced but she was at that blurry line between tipsy and shit faced.

"I don't want to be in here anymore. Didn't you say to get food?"

"Yea…so you want to go outside and get food?"

"Yep. Yep."

We walked outside and found an empty table among all the others. For some reason it seemed like everyone was outside right now.

"Hey I'm going to go get you something to eat. What do you want?"

"I really want a cheese burger but one of those cheese burger sliders. Also I want something sweet please."

I walked off on a hunt for what Ino asked for. I hunted down the waiters, looking for what Ino asked for. I found a guy serving sliders, a guy serving these huge cinnamon buns, and finally I got a salad for her. I also grabbed water with lemon for us and headed back to the table. When I came back, Ino had her head down on the table. I hope she didn't go to sleep because I worked hard to track down all this food. As soon as I placed the food down, her head popped up. She began attacking the food like a lion in the wilderness.

She gobbled down her second slider. "Thanks for the food."

"It's no problem."

"No but seriously thanks. You don't have to take care of me but you are."

"Ino-"

"No seriously, you're a really good friend probably the best I'll ever have. Like Sakura, she's not even here right, probably off somewhere fucking Naruto."

"You seriously think she's doing that?"

"Wait, did I strike a nerve?"

"No, I was just saying because they seem to be getting on each other's nerves tonight."

"Yea, they're being very public about being annoyed with each other."

"Is it just me or does it seem Sakura has changed? Ever since Naruto has showed up, she isn't the same girl, you know."

"Yea, but it's strange, she doesn't even like him all like that."

"When did she tell you that?"

"Earlier today when we were doing some last minute birthday shopping."

"Ino, what exactly did she say?"

"She was just like she probably doesn't like Naruto ask much as he likes me. She said she could slowly grow to like him maybe but right now he quite annoys her. The main reason she's with him is she knows he's good looking and she knows he looks good with her. Then I asked her, if she would break up with Naruto for Sasuke and she answered that she would in a heartbeat. If you ask me honestly, I don't see what's annoying about Naruto. He's funny, caring, and all around a good guy. Maybe Sakura likes people to treat her like shit. Maybe that's why she's so fond of Sasuke."

"That's really messed up. I feel bad for Naruto."

"Yea, I guess but it's his decision, you know."

I looked down. "Yea, I guess."

I changed the subject. "So what's up with you and Kiba?"

"As in dating?"

"Yea, like what is the situation?"

"Nothing, honestly."

"It doesn't look like nothing. You guys are going to dances together and always spending time with each other."

"I guess you could say were doing what you and Naruto were doing. Except with us we're having sex and our relationship is a lot more casual."

"Casual?"

"Yea, like with you guys, we expected you two to go out. Actually, a lot of us already thought you guys were going out. With Kiba and I, I don't really think anything is going to come out of it really, just really great sex. I guess you could say we're friends with benefits if you want. I don't want to put a label on it. Labels complicate things."

"I understand what you're saying but I don't think labels complicate things."

"I just feel like with labels, there's pressure that comes with it."

"Yea but security also comes with it, you know."

"I don't know I just don't like them. For example, say you go to the store and buy a can of Campbell soup. On the way home, you're so excited about eating your soup because it's your favorite food in the world. Then, when you get home and open it your disappointed when you open it and find gold fish instead. Like you looked at the label and expected one thing but came out with another you know. I just feel like with labels, disappointment is lurking around the corner waiting to jump out and laugh at you."

"Yea, I feel what you're saying."

Just then, Naruto came walking over to us holding hands with Sakura. Naruto looked annoyed while Sakura just looked like she was over everything. Naruto sent a smile my way while coming over. He had changed into navy blue bath suit trunks, a red flannel, and he didn't wear a shirt underneath so you could see everything. Sakura changed into her bathing suit too. Of course, it was pink with pink sequins on the top and bottom piece. I'm guessing they had just come from the half-naked room. They sat down. Naruto smiled at us and Sakura still had an annoyed look on her face.

Naruto spoke. "Hey guys, we've been looking for you. How are you feeling, Ino?"

"Pretty good. Pretty good. How are you, birthday boy?"

He looked at Sakura and then back to us. "Fine, I guess. Shit could be better."

"Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that. Have you guys seen Kiba?"

"He was with us earlier but disappeared a couple minutes ago."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kiba on the mic. Kiba was pushing this big cake into the backyard. He walked over to our table pulling him away. He placed him in a chair in the middle of the backyard. Kiba was saying something but you couldn't really hear him because everyone was rushing into the backyard now. One minute everyone is talking and won't be quiet. The next moment it goes silent and a stripper magically pops out of the cake. I feel stupid for just realizing the cake wasn't real and it's one of those wooden surprise cakes. Out of the crowd came four others strippers which was the third surprise of the night. They started climbing on him about to give him multiple lap dances. I didn't see the next part. I looked away not wanting to see. Ino stood up cheering Naruto on through his dance. I looked over to Sakura, her face was red. She looked like she wanted to kill. I could tell how long the dance lasted by looking at Sakura she barely blinked through it. At the end of it, Naruto came rushing over grabbing Ino, Sakura, and I to go blow the real candles out on his cake. The party planner pulled it out to the middle and everyone begin to crowd around us.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

They brought out a massive vanilla cake which was designed to look like ramen. It was really cute and his face lit up, making my heart swell. When he blew out the candles, the camera flashes started going wild like you really couldn't see anything. The only person I could see was Naruto. I was just realizing how close we were. He picked up some frosting from the cake popping it in his mouth then he turned to smile at me. I couldn't help it. I smiled back, both our faces being lit up by flashes. We got our slices and headed back to the table before anyone took it. Around the table sat Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and I. Sakura was giving Naruto extreme angry eyes and he was doing his best to ignore her. After ten minutes, Kiba and Naruto were hoped up on cake. They drank some beer, only adding to their excitement both dancing on the table at this point. Eventually, Ino got up and danced with them. I would've gotten up with them but I was too busy laughing. Honestly, everything has been funny for the past hour and a half. Kiba put Ino over his shoulder jumping off the table with her.

Naruto stopped dancing. "Where you going man?"

He shouted. "To have sex!"

He frowned. "Alright, go to the guest room not mine."

He got off the table to face Sakura looking extremely annoyed and me red in the face. I couldn't stop laughing, everything was funny. I'm guessing from what we smoked earlier was kicking in. I don't know, all I know is I felt amazing and everything was too funny.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself now?"

"Why do you have to be like that? It's my birthday, I can do whatever the fuck I want Sakura."

"Naruto don't curse at me, don't yell at me, and don't fucking tell me what you're going to do."

"Why not, huh, Sakura? You've been acting like a fucking bitch all night. You don't want me to have fun or anyone around you to enjoy themselves."

She got up about to leave. "Fine then."  
>I don't know if they forgot I was sitting there during their little tiff. I just know I felt a little awkward and the tension of the air was thick around us. He turned to me his eyes were hard but then became soft. He flashed me a quick smile before getting up.<p>

"Hey, do you want to come play with me in the bounce house?"

"Yea but aren't you going to go chase after Sakura?"

"Nope. It's my birthday. If she wants to, she can come find me if she can."

He put his hand out, asking me to come with him. I placed my hand in his, causing him to smile. As soon as he got a grip of my hand, he began to run off towards the bounce house. Everyone exploded in cheers when Naruto entered the bounce house. Girls ran up and hugged him and guys gave him dabs. We took our shoes off and put them in the corner with everyone else. He never let go of my hand the whole time. One of the guys in there has Pandora on his phone so he put on the song Jump. The song made the inside of the house even more hype that everyone was jumping at this point. It got so crazy I had to hold onto Naruto's waist to keep balance. I could hear him laughing at me over the music.

He yelled. "I'll be back, try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone."

I nodded and began to jump more than I was before. I figured if I bounced enough then I could keep myself balanced and not be trampled. Then out of nowhere, this guy did a belly flop knocking almost everyone down. I got knocked into a corner making me burst into a fit of giggles. I wasn't the only one laughing, everyone else was. We got back up, getting ourselves back together. The song I get around came on getting everyone hyped once again. I felt someone spray water on my leg, causing me to jump back. I looked to see Naruto with a huge smile on his face and a water gun in his hand.

He gave me a devious smile. "Naruto, no don't-"

He sprayed me again, aiming for my feet this time. Actually, he wouldn't stop he kept spraying so I ran from him. When I bounced around, running from Naruto, I noticed other people had water guns spraying people. Actually, I was in the middle of a water war in the bounce house. While running, I found a full bottle of silly string. I picked it up waiting for Naruto. Soon, he found me with a devious smile on his face and a water gun in his hand. Before he took a third step, I pulled out the can of silly string. He opened his mouth to protest but I had already began to spray him. He ran away but I ran after him. I eventually got him trapped in a corner. I started to run towards him but I slipped on a pool of water. He dropped his gun and caught me but we fell on each other none the less. I was on top of him and hands were on my waist. We lifted our heads, looking at each other and laughing at our current situation. Naruto helped me up dusting us both off.

"You want to get out of here?"

I nodded my head and we left. He had one hand wrapped around my shoulders, guiding me where we were going. We eventually ended up inside, going to the Sasuke room. Just like the bounce house, everyone was greeting him and this time I even got some love. He grabbed my hand, guiding us through the crowd trying to get to the front. Eventually, we made it. Naruto put me in front of him, wrapping both his hand around my waist.  
>The performance was pretty amazing. The DJ and the rappers were so in sync. The DJ played house and dubstep and they free styled over it. They also did some of their own original pieces which were good as well. Naruto was enjoying it. I could tell by his cheering and how his body shook up against my mine.<p>

We eventually left because Naruto wanted to check what was going on in the next room. We used the side door and entered. This room wasn't as packed as the one next door. He pulled me along with him to see what was on the glowing table. He picked up everything inspecting it but when he saw the body paint, he went crazy. He began testing it out on various parts of his body than he turned to me.

"Paint something on me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Write something."

I nodded and picked up one of the brushes and dipped it in orange paint. I pulled his shirt open and, across his stomach in big letters, I wrote Hinata was here. Then I drew three huge hearts underneath the words. He looked down at it and smiled.

He laughed. "Just going to leave your mark like that?"

"Yep. Do you like it?"

"Yea, it's perfect. Can I draw something on you?"

I looked down at myself. I don't know where he would draw. I was still wearing my black dress that I wore to the dinner party.

"Naruto, I should probably change if you want to do that."

"Nah. I'm not going to draw it on your clothes."

"Uh alright."

Naruto took a paint brush and dipped it in purple paint. He turned to me, smiling in my face. He drew three whiskers on my left cheek then three on the right.

"Now, you look a little like me but I admit they look a lot cuter on you."

I touched the whiskers, the paint had completely dried by now. I smile at him and he sent a small one back. He grabbed the side of my face with his hand making us look at each other. I'm usually the one that blushes but it was his turn tonight. His cheeks became pink and slowly, he reached down trying to close the space between our lips. When he was mere inches away, I turned my head preventing the kiss.

I grabbed his hand, leading us out. "Come on, I need to go change."

I held his hand the whole way leading him through the crowd and up the stairs. I don't know why I stopped that kiss but maybe because it didn't feel right. It wasn't the right time. I didn't look at his face until he stopped me in front of the kitchen.

He pointed to a red cup on a counter. "Hey whose cup is this?"

One of the cooks answered. "A boy with brown spiky hair and weird red tattoos put it there."

Naruto smiled down at the cup picking it up. "Can you hand me that cheeseburger and the big bag of Doritos in the pantry?"

The guy did what he asked and then he led me in front of his bedroom door. We stood there until he sat down and I took a seat across from him. He pulled out a joint and a lighter and lit it. He took a hit before he handed it out, passing it to me. We passed it back and forward while he ate and drank what was in the cup. I was taking my last hit when he got up to throw away his trash.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Hold this. I'll be right back."

He handed me his cup and half smoked blunt. Then he entered a door in the hall. I sat there. It was silent now only noise was water running coming from the bathroom. I smelled the cup and I could smell the alcohol in it. I shook my head, why were they so hell bent on partying so hard tonight. I pulled my cell phone out my bra to check the time it read twelve a.m. I texted Tenten telling her I would be at her house in a hour or two. She responded okay and then I put my phone back.

As soon as he left, he came back out. He smiled and slightly stumbled to sit back down. I handed him back the stuff he asked me to hold.

"You're drinking again?"

"Yea, is something wrong with that?"

I laughed. "No problem it just seems you and Kiba are so hell bent on partying hard tonight."

"He said that?"

"No just the way he was so enthusiastic about the strippers and alcohol for tonight's party."

He laughed. "They were nice touches. I especially enjoyed the strippers."

I laughed. "I know I saw you from our table. You should've seen Sakura. She looked pissed."

His face went hard. "I don't want to talk to her. She's was ruining my night. I don't know why she won't let me have fun, honestly."

"Well, it's your birthday. Live it up now because you'll get a ear full from her tomorrow."

He chuckled. "It's my birthday, I should party it up and I shouldn't remember this night."

He asked. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Not for another hour or so."

"You're driving yourself home that's why you haven't been drinking?"

"Yea, so I'll be able to leave when I feel like it."

"Well, I hope you don't leave anytime soon. I'm having too much with you."

"Are you really?"

"Yea, I always have fun with you Hinata."

"Aw you're sweet."

"No, you're sweet like thanks a lot for throwing me this party. This is the best birthday ever."

"Well, I'm happy you're having a good one. That was the goal."

"Seriously, Hinata. You're like the best girl ever."

I laughed, taking the compliment and letting my head rest on the cream wall behind me. I could hear his breathing, he was smiling at me.

"Can I get a picture of you?"

"Yea, sure what do you want me to do?"

"Just sit on your knees and smile up at the camera."

I did as asked and he took the picture. He showed it to me. I looked like one of those kindergarteners smiling too hard at the camera. Even with my hard smiling, I still looked really cute and the whiskers were a nice touch.

"You look so cute in this picture."

"Thanks… can I take a picture of you?"

"Why?"

"So we can remember the night. Look we'll take one together and I'll take one of you."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Just sit there, like that, with your leg out. Hold your cup up and smile."

He did it and I snapped the picture. I looked at the picture. He looked so good in it. His smile was extra bright and you could see his body. You could also read what I wrote on him in the picture.

"Come here. Let me see."

"No way. You way you come here. I'm not going to scrap my knees up."

I had on a dress therefore making me more prone to having knee burns over him. He took the camera and looked at the picture I just took. He sat on his knees in front of me handing back the camera.

"It's a nice picture. You said you want to take this picture together?"

"Yea just sit down and I'll put my head on your shoulder. Can you turn the flash on?"

He turned it on then handed the camera back to me. I placed my head on his shoulder wrapping one of my hands around his stomach. He let out a small sound when I touched his stomach.

I whispered into his ear. "Alright Naruto, smile to the camera."

I kissed his cheek then I pressed the button to snap the picture. Naruto took the camera and went to the menu so we could view the picture. Surprisingly, it came out perfect with both of us in the shot. He got up now on his knees facing me.

He looked at the picture one more time before handing it to me so I could see.  
>I looked down at the camera placed in my lap now. "Your mom was right, we would make a cute couple."<p>

"You think so?"

I bit my lip meeting his gaze. "Yea, I do."

He nodded his head and that dazed look came across his eyes again. I could feel myself blushing, making me bite my lip more now. It was silent now but the silence said more than words could. Lavender white eyes were staring into bright blue ones. He was biting his lip now and crawling towards me. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach for the first time in forever around him. That feeling where it felt like it was just me and him in the world was back. He smirked when he got close enough and he reached his hand out, caressing my cheek. He leaned in for a kiss but I jerked my head back, rejecting him once again tonight.

He slightly backed up but gave me a confused look. He whispered. "Hinata don't… it's my birthday."

I considered my options and what to do. I could just not kiss him, mess everything up and deny him and my heart. Or I could accept it and just kiss him.

Deep down inside, I knew what I really wanted to do. So I took a breath for the first time in a minute, leaned forward and closed the space between our lips. He started to lean back to sit up straight bringing my lips with him. I sat on my knees now while he sat on his butt our lips never breaking while we repositioned.

He wrapped one hand around my waist and another grabbed my butt. I pushed him, commanding him to lay on his back. I climbed on him, straddling him. He ran his fingers down the middle of my stomach. I kissed him, my hands begin to roam up and down his chest. His breath would hitch in his throat when I let my fingers trail lightly over parts of his body. I broke the kiss, placing light kisses on his lips and neck. I kissed his neck and started to make a trail with my tongue on his neck. He let out grunts whenever my tongue landed on a spot he liked. He flipped me over so that he was on top. He sent a devious smile down towards me before he attacked my mouth. He kissed me this time more aggressively. He bit my lip begging for entrance. I let him in, resulting in a minute long tongue war that he won in the end. He shot his tongue into my mouth, feeling it up.

He abandoned my lips and headed straight for my neck. He went to the crease of my neck and begin biting and licking it. I moaned wrapping one of my legs around his waist. I pulled his hair and he bit harder into my neck. He took my other leg and wrapped it around his waist. He picked me up and we begin to kiss again. He placed one hand under my butt to keep me up. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. Finally finding where the door was, he opened the door and we entered.

He kicked the door to close it and then he threw me on the bed. I let out a small yelp when I landed. He straddled me and we started kissing again. He stated to bite and kiss at my neck. He pulled my dress up so my panties would be revealed. His lips moved back to mine as his hand began to roam downward. He started to play with it from the outside of my panties. He rubbed it a couple more times before he forcefully pulled my panties out of the way. I moaned a little into the kiss, igniting his fire even more. He started to pull my dress up further. His kisses started going from my lips, to my neck, and now he was focusing on my breast. I was experiencing pure ecstasy because of the moment that my back arched in pleasure. In between all the pleasure and the fun we were having, I couldn't help but feel bad. Naruto has a girlfriend and yet here we were. He was cheating and I was helping which made me just as guilty. Naruto raised up from my breast was about to move south but I placed my hand to his chest putting space between us.

"St-stop Naruto."

He got from on top of me and rolled over to his side. He looked at me. He was confused and flushed. It was silent and the pressure of the moment began to weigh on me. First it was one tear then two then three and finally I was crying him a river now. He reached out to wipe a tear away and I flinched away from him. He slowly pulled away, giving me a look of pure confusion. He asked me if he did something wrong but I couldn't hear him over the wet hiccups escaping my lips. He sat there waiting, his mouth now in a straight line and his eyes focused on me.

I finally calmed myself to be able to talk but the tears wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks. When my tear filled eyes meet his dry blue ones all his breathing stopped. The look in his eyes became angrier he clinched down on his jaw.

"I can't do this Naruto. I can't sneak around and help you cheat. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know you're not like that but you don't think she deserves this?"

"Yea, in a way, I do but it doesn't make it right."

He placed my hands in his but now I didn't flinch at his touch. "Yea, I know you're right. I'm not really one for revenge usually."

"But?"

He waved his finger in between both of us. "But this just feels right honestly."

I jumped on the bed screaming in his face. "Well just fucking break up with her then! If you don't want to be with her then don't be with her. Naruto be with someone who wants to be with you and where the feelings are mutual."

He grabbed my legs and pulled me back down to his level. Five tan fingers were holding both sides of my face now. He pressed his forehead upon mine now the tension was thick. He closed his eyes real tight like he was concentrating really hard. He took a deep breath then let out a huge sigh before speaking.

"Hinata baby, I can't be with you. I would be hurting you more being your boyfriend than us not being together."

I pushed away from him feeling my tears get heavier as the words weighed in. I went to get off the bed but he grabbed my hand.

"Hinata, please-"

I snatched my hand out of his grip. "No Naruto, don't grab me and try to sweet talk me back into your bed. I'm over you. I'm done!"

I rushed over to his closet and begin to search for my overnight bag. His closet was pretty big and I know he put it up somewhere. I searched for it everywhere and when a couple minutes passed, I heard his footsteps on the carpet.

He leaned up against the door frame. "What are you looking for?"

"My bag. I need my stuff."

"Bottom left corner on the top shelf."

I followed his directions, leading me to the deep end of his closet. He followed behind me and was propped up on some of his clothes now. He smirked at me as he watched me struggle and attempt to grab my stuff off the highest shelf. This was one of the moments where I cursed my small height. He snickered but stopped when I sent an evil look his way. I attempted to reach a couple more minutes before he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here, let me help your short ass."

He came up behind me, pressing his body up against mine. There was no space between us. He grabbed one hand around my waist while the other one easily got my bag.

He handed it to me. "Here you go."

I took my bag from his hand our flesh lightly touched, sparking a new warm silence between us. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I was hoping he would just be my prince for once and he would save me from the nightmare he created. He looked down at me now with these hazy eyes and a smirk on his lips. He had one hand above my head so he was leaned up on me. While the other was wrapped around my waist, giving it a light squeeze signaling that he wanted something out of this moment.

I inhaled deeply before I did what I did next. I took command and kissed him just plain and simple as that. It started out innocent and sweet. Once we opened our mouths more, the kiss became something of a different planet. We deepened the kiss and there was passion, heat, and probably the most sparks there have ever been in a kiss between us. After minutes of lip biting, hair pulling, and soft moans being released, we let go. We were now chest to chest, nose to nose our foreheads were rested upon each other. Both of us were flushed red and out of breath. Our breath now syncing together. That's how close we were to each other. He finally released his hold on my waist to lace both his hands in my own now. We stood there, holding hands and catching our breaths in complete silence. Even the atmosphere around us was magical, it was peaceful, it spoke more than words.

I'm sure that anyone would ask why I would kiss a boy who has hurt my heart again and again. The reasoning being is to see if the heart ache, the tears, and the emotional torture was worth it. The kiss we just shared would be one for the books. It was sweet, passionate, exciting, and still left my lips tingling moments after. True, the kiss left me feeling butterflies and seeing fireworks but it just wasn't enough. I mean the kiss was amazing and the relationship was worth fighting for but I had to be my own heroine for once. Even though the relationship was worth the heart ache, I had to be my own hero since no one else would. I was the only one looking out for my best interest so it was time to end the chapter here.

I gave his lips one more soft, emotional peck and whispered on them. "Naruto, from now on, pretend I'm dead to you…and lose my number."

I slid past him but he wouldn't let me go, he chased after me. He chased after me like he should have chased after Sakura earlier this evening. He spoke but I heard no words, all I hear was his tone. He sounded quite angry and in complete disbelief that I would do this to him. I grabbed my stuff and made my exit out the room with my head held high. I took a few more steps and my hand was on the door but as I pulled it open, Ino and Sakura fell through the door. They wrestled in the floor for a minute, trying to gain their balance to get back on their feet. When they did finally get up, they both stood looking at me. Sakura looked confused and angry and Ino looked extremely apologetic. I couldn't see Naruto's face but I'm pretty sure his face was guilty.

Here all four of us stood, Naruto in his love triangle. Two out of three he slept with, one being his girlfriend, and all three being best friends. I guess you could say Naruto is the slut in this situation being passed around by all of us. You could also say he is the player because he played all of us. There was this silence that fell on us and the longer we stood there in it, the angrier I became.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Sakura-"

"Move!"

She glared at me. "Excuse me Hinata?"

My tone was stale and aggravated. "Move!"

"Do you really think you have the right to talk to me like that at a moment like this right now?"

I stepped closer, this time I was invading personal space. I glared so fiercely into her eyes I could see the true emotions in her eyes. Her face looked calm and angry but when I got in her face, her eyes looked scared. I don't know if she was scared of the situation or scared of me. I do know I was extremely angry at the moment. I was livid and fed up with everyone right now and didn't have time for her crap.

We stared at each other. "You heard me. Move!"

Sakura backed up to get out my way. I grabbed my stuff and left. I could hear his voice echoing down the hall, calling after me. I rushed down the stairs running as fast as I could, away from the craziness up stairs. When I got to the very bottom floor, I changed in one of the half baths and then put the rest of my stuff in my car. As soon as I came back through the front door, Sasuke came walking towards me.

"Hey, Naruto has been looking for you."

"Yea, I know him and Ino have been calling my phone since I last left them."

"Well, you should answer them. He looked really stressed last I saw him."

"Sasuke, Naruto has-"

"There you are!"

Ino started to come towards us and I walked away but because it was so crowded in the house, I couldn't get away from her fast enough. She took grip of my wrist and was spinning me around to face her.

I pulled away from her. "Ino, let me go."

"Listen, Hinata. I'm sorry but let me explain."

I was walking out the party but she followed. "Explain why you never had my back and why you were never my friend."

"Hinata, we are friends. Matter of fact, we were best friends."

We were outside my car now. I unlocked the door before climbing in. Ino decided to get in too which I really didn't want her too.

"Get out."

"No."

I gripped the steering wheel. "Ino, get the fuck out my car. I'm done with you."

"For what? I had your back up there. Don't go hard on me. I didn't do shit!"

"Really, Ino? So eavesdropping on me is considered not doing anything?"

"First of all, I wasn't eavesdropping on you. If you would let me explain, you wouldn't be pointing your finger at the wrong person right now."

"Alright, you got like five minutes then I'm going to drive off."

She laughed. "Alright jeez I've never seen you this mad it's sort of scary."

"Ino-"

"Alright so Kiba and I had just got done fucking. Then I was downstairs with Sakura when she pointed out one of my earrings were missing. So we went to search for the earring and also to search for Naruto because Sakura was looking for him. So we went to the guest room and left to go on our way back downstairs when we heard yelling from his room. At first, we heard you yelling then we heard Naruto which heightened Sakura's interest. So she put her ear to the door and started eavesdropping. I told her it was wrong and we should leave you guys alone and let you two settle it. She continued and to eavesdrop until the inside of the room got quiet. She started panicking and begged me to listen to the door to see if I heard anything. I got tired of her whining so I put my ear up to the door. Then you opened the door and we both fell, end of story."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I don't even know what you guys were arguing about, Sakura had to tell me. When I put my ear to the door, it was quiet."

"What did she say we were arguing about?"

"Um...It was about Naruto and Sakura's relationship."

"Doesn't make it right what she did."

"Yea but Hinata, what can you expect when you're in a room alone with her man?"

I let out a huge sigh and I smashed my head on the steering wheel. This caused it to sound and for me to get a chuckle out of her. I just felt really bad right now and I shouldn't. I know Sakura has crossed the line but it's not in my character to do something like this. Naruto was cheating and he was doing it with me. I felt like shit and just wanted to go home honestly. Everything just seemed so simple before him but now everything seems like it's falling apart around me. I felt the weight of Ino on me. I turned around to see her hugging me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff…I just want to go home, Ino."

"Don't go, don't let this ruin the night. Sometimes, when you don't worry things, it sort of fixes itself. So please don't go."

"What did Naruto tell Sakura?"

"He just said you guys were arguing about Naruto and hers relationship. He said you guys always argue."

"Oh."

"Hinata, what really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What really happened in that room? Is Naruto really cheating on Sakura?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yea, I pinkie promise."

We linked pinkies, she looked really eager. Ino was known for running her mouth around the school but I really didn't care. I thought maybe if I told someone what was happening then it would take the pain off my chest. So I told her what really has been going on. I even told her about the events of what happened last Thursday. When it was all said and done, I sat silent looking at her for a reaction.

Her eyes got big with the smile of a Cheshire cat. "So you and Naruto are getting it in?"  
>"Not after today, we're not. We didn't have sex."<p>

"Have you guys come close to it?"

I nodded my head her jaw dropped. "Oral."

"Oral sex?"

I whispered. "Yea."

"Who gave who?"

"He did it to me."

She smiled so bright. "Oh my god! Did this happen Thursday?"

"No this was earlier in the months when we were still dating."

She let out a light laugh. "I thought I'd never see the day."

I looked at her. "I really like him, Ino."

"Yea, I can tell. If you really want it, you should go for it."

"He's with Sakura-"

"Hinata, fuck Sakura! Sometimes you have to take what you want."

"But-"

"If you don't, life will pass you by and you'll be stuck wondering what could've happened."

"Yea, you're right. Just wondering how could you say that with her being your friend?"

"Yea, I know Sakura is my best friend and I know she's a bitch. Truthfully, Sakura doesn't deserve a really chill guy like Naruto. Plus, I can see how much you two care for each other when two are around one another."

"Really?"

"Yea, you practically glow."

I let out a soft laugh. "It's funny how everyone is anti-Sakura and team Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke and I had this same talk a while back."

"It's like that sometimes. But uh, let's get back to the party. I'm sure were being missed."

We got out the car and went back to the party. First, we hit up the backyard to get food. We both had the munchies. We gorged on the food and I made sure to avoid Naruto. Then, we went off to the 'Kiba' room where we were surrounded by most of the gang. It was Chouji, Shika, Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Kiba, Ino, and I. We danced some and they didn't fail to tell me Naruto was looking for me. After what felt like hours, I was tired and needed some air so I went outside. I sat with my back up against the house in the backyard now. I was high, full, and sweaty. The night air was soothing and it relieved me of any stress at the moment.

"Naruto, don't walk away from me!"

"Sakura, leave me the fuck alone! I don't want you in my face right now."

"No! We need to talk now!"

I looked up to see Naruto and Sakura standing a couple feet away from me, arguing.

Everyone in the backyard stopped and stared at them. Ino and Kiba soon came running to the backyard trying to stop this but couldn't.

"Sakura, let's just go back inside and dance."

"No, Ino. Stuff needs to be said and it needs to be said now."

"Come on, Sakura. Don't be a bitch. It's his birthday."

"Shut up Kiba! I don't care!"

She stepped closer in his face now. "Naruto, what the fuck do you think you were doing in there?"

"Sakura, I wasn't doing anything. Quit being a bitch."

Just then, Sakura reached back and slapped him really hard. When her hand made contact with his face the sound echoed across the backyard. You heard some gasped, some 'oohed', and some even laughed. Naruto grabbed his cheek and his eyes bored down into Sakura's like he was looking into her soul.

"You slapped me! What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't done anything to you. You come to my birthday party and just ruin it. You are so disrespectful and rude, Sakura."

"I'm disrespectful, Naruto? You danced with that girl, had strippers at your party, and I'm pretty sure I caught you cheating on me tonight."

"Sakura, it was just a dance. Kiba brought the strippers, and I explained to you what happened."

"Well you know what, Naruto? I'm not taking your shit anymore, we're done!"

She walked away and, from where I was, it looked like she was crying. Naruto was standing there still holding his cheek and he looked dumbfounded. He finally let out a sigh like he was relieved or something. He ran his hands through his hair and then he turned in my direction. Immediately, we made eye contact. He didn't look away and started walking towards me. I looked away, pretending I didn't see him. He eventually reached me and I still looked away like he wasn't there. He sat by me and I could hear him breathing now.

"You've been uh...avoiding me all night."

"Yes. What do you expect?"

"I don't know, just something different."

"Didn't I say that I was dead to you?"

He let out a sigh. "Can I talk to you somewhere private? I have something really important to tell you."

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

He got up and reached his hand out. "Come on or I'm going to make you come."

"You're going to make me? You can't make me do anything."

"Alright, have it your way."

He reached down and literally scooped me up from the ground. He picked me up and carried me into his arms bridal style.

"Put me down Naruto!"

He didn't say anything and he continued to carry me towards the end of the backyard. When he finally got to the destination, we stood in front of the tree house. Then Naruto placed me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll or something.

"Naruto, stop it! Put me down!"

He ignored me and started to climb up the stairs to the tree house. I pounded on his back but eventually I stopped because he could lose balance and we would both end up injured.  
>Despite his drunken high state, he could still manage to carry me up the tree house. How he was able to accomplish that, I have no idea.<p>

When we got to the top of the tree house, I would just climb back down. Simple. We entered a pretty massive tree house. It had a television, bean bags, and a mini fridge. The place was decked out. He walked towards another couple stairs and he climbed up those as well. This room was like the one downstairs except the ceiling had a sunroof. There was a tin roof and a huge chunk of it had glass to make a sun roof. The light shinned in and particularly highlighted this one part of the room. He sat me down on the couch and then he went to go get a blanket from the shelf.

He handed it to me and I just looked at it. "Come on. I know you're cold, just take it."

I took the blanket and wrapped myself in it. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

He left and I considered leaving to just go back to the party but something in me kept me glued to the couch. I snuggled more into the blanket. It smelled like him. I closed my eyes, just relaxing because I was truly tired. Then I heard footsteps, I opened my eyes to see Naruto settling on the floor below me. He had a basket in which he pulled out a sandwich and a big bag of chips. He handed me a sandwich wrapped in a napkin.

"Here, I decided to make you one as well while I was down there."

I opened the sandwich up and saw it had turkey, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and honey mustard. I bit into it and it was actually really good. I looked at his sandwich. His was like mine but bigger. I was grateful for the sandwich he made for me. We both actually sat there in total bliss with our sandwiches. After we both inhaled our food, he looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm drunk now so ask me any questions you want."

I glared at him "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember I told you can ask me anything when drunk and I'll tell you the truth. I'm drunk now plus I know you got some questions so ask away."

I was baffled that he was being so blunt about this right now. I looked down at him, my face softening. He was right, I did have questions that I really needed answers to. I just wasn't sure if this was the time and the place. I didn't want to take advantage of Naruto while he was intoxicated.

"It's okay. Just ask, you're not going to offend me."

I took in a breath and decided to take a shot at it. "Okay then. Let's start with something easy. Why did you bring me up here?"

"Well, because there's something really important I have to talk to you about."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'll save that answer for the end."

"Okay...Are you going to throw up?"

He laughed. "No. I'm not that drunk honestly."

"Okay good. Um...do you still like Ino?"

He laughed again. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious honestly."

"Well, I don't like her like that but I'm not going to lie that I am attracted to her."

"In what way?"

"Like in a more sexual way. She has a nice body. What's your next question?"

"Well, do you like Sakura? Like are you attracted to her or what?"

"Well, I don't like her as much as I used to. Like when we first got together, I was super excited because I had a crush on her since I came to the school. As our relationship has progressed, I'm really not feeling her anymore. She has really ugly flaws in her personality and that's a turn off. I can't break up with her though. It's something that's keeping me here."

"Well, she did just break up with you in front of everyone."

"Yea, I know. I'm just saying that if we got back together, I wouldn't be able to break up with her."

"Would you say you're in love with her?"

"Hell no! I might have loved for her but I'm not in love with her. Honestly, my feelings aren't that strong or I wouldn't want to be with other people."

"Um…what are your feelings for me? I mean, do you like me?"

He smiled a bright smile making me smile as well. "Why are you smiling?"

"Why am I smiling? You want to come join me on the floor for the answer?"

"Yea, sure."

I sat down next to him and he scooted closer. "Okay, so your question was do I like you? Do I have feelings for you? My answers are yea, I defiantly like you a lot. I like you more than words can explain. When I'm around you, I can't stop myself from smiling, I think about you a lot like day and night, and I just think you're the coolest person I'll ever meet in my life."

"Well if you feel that way why are you with Sakura and not me?"

"Well, because I'm a dog. It's as simple as that."

"So?"

"You don't deserve anyone like me. You deserve someone better and not someone who is highly dangerous as me."

"But I'm not as sweet and innocent as you think."

"Hinata, I'm not as good as I portray."

I grabbed his face forcing us to make eye contact. My eyes went soft looking into his. "Naruto, I'm pretty sure whatever you've done, it's not that bad. Whatever it is, I can forgive you for it."

He looked down and away from me. "The stuff I've done have been a part of in my life not even God can forgive them."

I looked at him but he still wouldn't look at me. A huge pout came upon my face. His reaction was killing me. I wondered what Naruto could've done that was so bad. Maybe he killed someone, that's it. Would my feelings for him change if he was a killer? I pondered on it for a few minutes and I decided my feelings would never sway. Naruto could never do anything in this world that would change my feelings for him. I leaned over and I hugged him trying to comfort whatever monster he felt inside.

"Naruto, I'm going to like you no matter what your past is. Your past is your past and I just want to live in the present with you. I just don't know why you won't give this a chance."

"Hinata, I can't. You just have to trust me on that."

"But why can you give Sakura a chance and not me?"

"You want to know why I'm with Sakura?"

"Yea, tell me why."

"Like I said when I first came to the school, I had a crush on Sakura. Well, I had a crush on you too. Actually, I just thought your trio was just attractive."

"Naruto!"

"Okay, sorry but yea, um...I guess you could say I'm with Sakura as an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Yea, pretty much. I mean I like her too but it's also an experiment."

"Do you care to explain?"

"Nah. I'll save that for the end. It ties into what I want to tell you."

"Alright, I'll ask you one more question. It's killing me so I want to know what you're thinking."

He laughed. "Alright, ask away."

I've wanted to know this for so long. "Do you just want me for sex? Are you just stringing me along so you can get in my pants?"

He gave me a look as if he was disgusted. "No, Hinata. It's not like that. I genuinely like you."

"Do you really? We can never be alone for five minutes with our hands all over each other."

"We're alone now."

"Yea but this time, I'm mad at you."

"When are you not mad at me, Hinata?"

"Yea well, its different this time."

"Is it really?"

I bit my lip and just looked away from him. Was he right? I mean I was mad at him but again here I am, alone with him.

"Look I know there's a lot of sexual tension between us but trust me, it's not like that."

"Really? Prove it."

"Hinata, if I really was after that then I would've fucked you by now. The couch you were sitting on is a pull out couch. The couch down stairs is a pull out couch. If I was truly after that then at the first week when I found that you truly liked me, I would've brought you up here and fucked your brains out. At one point you were vulnerable towards me and I could've taken that chance if I wanted to."

"Are you going to do that? I mean we're up here alone now, aren't we?"

"No Hinata. I got something important to tell you. I'm not even thinking about sex right now."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Alright."

"Look, if we even get as far as sex then it will be on you. I'm not going to force myself on you. You'll call the shots and only when you're ready."

"Alright, Naruto."

"Anyway are you ready for me to answer the ultimate question. Why I'm with Sakura? Why you and I can never be together? What's really wrong with Naruto?"

I lit up. "Yes, yes, yes tell me! Before you begin, does this secret involve you being a serial killer?"

He laughed. "No but I might have been in the past life. It would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I tell you this, can we lay on the floor and stare at the stars together?"

"Why?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you, I don't want to see the reaction in your eyes."

"Fine."

We lied down on the carpet together. I could see fear in his eyes as we laid down. I held his hand and rubbed it with my thumb to let him know that I'm here for him. It's funny how all the anger I felt towards him earlier melted with my eagerness to know his secret.

"You're about to tell me your biggest secret, aren't you?"

"Yea…but anyway you want to know why I'm with Sakura? Well, I'm with Sakura because I'm trying to determine if I'm gay or not."

I shot up so fast my eyes bugged out my sockets. "Naruto, what? Are you gay?"

He laughed looking over at me. "No. I'm madly, deeply, crazy in love with women."

"Then why would you question if you're gay or not."

"Well, it leads up to what I have to tell you."

"You're not going to tell me you want to be a woman are you?"

"No, now lay back down please."

"Okay."

I lied back down and placed my hand in his once again. "Okay, I don't think I'm gay honestly but this is a test. Sakura has such a boyish figure that it's like I'm dating a guy I guess. I usually date girls with curves like you and Ino. That's why I said I was still attracted to her. Like I want to test and make sure I'm not gay."

"So, are you?"

"Nope, I learned that within like the first couple of weeks. When I'm having sex with her, I'm not thinking I'm having sex with a guy. I'm thinking I'm having it with a girl. Even though Sakura is very much shaped like a guy she still has small boobs and a small but nice ass."

"You said you learned that within the first couple weeks?"

"Yea, one time, Sakura and I were having sex and I decided to test it. So the whole time we were doing it, I just had sex with her from the back and never looked at her face. I just pretend like she was a guy with long pink hair. The more I visualized her as a guy, the more turned off I became and eventually I just couldn't do it anymore. I pulled out and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sakura got so mad for like a week. She thought me having sex with her made me throw up. I never explained to her what really happened I just told her I had food poisoning."

"So Sakura doesn't know the truth? She doesn't know your secret?"

He bit his lip. "No, she doesn't. Not many really know. The only people who know are my parents, Iruka, Kakashi, my grandparents, Kiba, and Sasuke."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because, Hinata, I trust you."

Him saying that made me smile so big, my heart pounded faster in my chest. I heard him give out a little chuckle making me smile a little bigger. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed his hand back.

"Sorry, one last question then you can continue. Have you ever done anything with a guy?"

"Yea, I've made out with Sasuke before and it was going to lead into something else but I couldn't do it. Like I literally felt sick and avoided him for a week. For a really long time Sasuke liked me and finally I gave him a chance and I fucked it up. I was really just testing my sexuality. I never had those kind of feelings for him. He was truly in love with me and I seriously almost brought Sasuke's life to an end. I feel so bad for using him and that's why I can't fully give myself to you. I don't want what I did to Sasuke to happen to you. I don't wish that for anyone honestly."

"But Naruto, it would be totally different. I'm a girl. Sasuke is a guy."

"It doesn't matter, Hinata. I hurt everyone I've always loved. Not saying I love you but I could slowly possibly feel myself falling in love with you."

I couldn't hold back the smile on my lips. "You think you're falling for me?"

He turned his head and smiled at me. "Is that why you're smiling? But yea, I guess I don't know. It's too early to say."

"You're being over-dramatic. You probably don't hurt everyone you love."

"Yea I do. We're not together and I've already hurt you."

"Yea but-"

"But nothing. It doesn't make it right. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you is my life story, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me that you'll never tell a soul, no matter how mad you are at me, how drunk you are, or if we never see each other again after this day."

"Alright, I promise."

"One last thing, please Hinata, don't let this change things."

I looked at him, his face was so serious. "Alright Naruto I promise I'll never tell."

His grip on my hand became even tighter now and he looked away from me up at the stars. I mimicked his actions and did the same. The night looked so beautiful on the night of his birthday. I caressed his hand with my thumb so he would feel more at ease. I wanted him to be comfortable and to know he can tell me anything…no judgement.

"Don't the stars look beautiful tonight? I think you're beautiful and your probably the purest soul I've ever meet. You don't have any dues you owe anyone, you come with no baggage. It's funny, it's almost like you're an angel or something. I'm not really religious but I feel that God put you in my life for a reason but I don't know why yet. Hinata, you're pure and beautiful. Don't ever let anyone strip you of that. If someone ever does, I'll fucking kill them and that's a promise. It's too late to save me but I really want to protect you. Alright, let me stop stalling and let me just tell you what happened. Twelve years ago, when I was six years old, I was being molested by the dean of my orphanage and her two sons. Her sons were four years older than me. They were twins-"

I looked at him but he never looked back he just continued to stare at the stars.

"Naruto-"

I was hoping he was playing some kind of sick joke on me and was just playing about this. I seriously didn't want to accept that someone would do something so bad to Naruto. How could you do that to someone like him? He is so sweet, and kind. His personality is gorgeous. He's gorgeous. Who would be such a monster be so sick to do something like that?

"Hinata, please let me finish and save your questions for the end. At first, when I was younger, they were molesting me but the older I got, the worst the sexual activity got. The boys started making me do stuff to them with my mouth. And no matter how much I begged and cried for them not to, they continued and would just laugh at me. I remember one time, while we were in the act, I bit one of them and they both beat the shit out of me. They beat me up so bad that I had to be rushed to the hospital. That's why I got these stupid fucking whiskers on my cheeks. They took hot needles and placed them on my face. They said I should be a kitty that it would be sexy. It's funny, I never let them get me down. I pulled pranks and such to get a different type of attention. Kids in the orphanage even teased me because they knew it was happening but no one ever spoke. Anyway, so when I turned eight, they turned twelve and they started going through puberty. You know when you're going through that time, you're just horny and you just want to fuck. So I was eight and one night they snuck into my room and ran a train on me, both of them. It sucks how I lost my virginity before I had my first kiss. I don't want to accept that I lost it that way but it's the truth you know. So after that, they continued to rape me their mother stopped molesting me but they continued to rape me. One time, they even filmed and I don't even know where the video is today. I wasn't the only little boy they were raping but I was their favorite. I was the cutest."

Without realizing it, I was fucking crying. These weren't alligator tears either, these were heavy. I cried like I did when my mom died. I took my hand from his and attempted to wipe my tears. I actually had to use both hands because it was like a flood on my face now. I sat up with my back against the couch now. I looked up and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I looked at Naruto, he wasn't crying but his eyes were glossy like he was about to. His face was hard as stone and he had a glare that could rival Sasuke's. I stared at him but he wouldn't look back.

He whispered his tone was dead. "Please…don't…cry."

I was annoyed and I started to shout now. "Naruto how can you be so fucking calm about this? Those monsters, they took your innocence!"

I pounded my fist. I couldn't even get out what I wanted to say. I was so emotional right now, like this isn't okay. No one should ever have their innocence stripped of them. Their gross behavior has caused Naruto to have this negative outlook on himself in a way. He thinks his soul is dirty in a way. Thinking of this made me bawl even harder. I wrapped my arms around my knees and just cried into my legs now. My face was all red and wet hair was clinging to all different parts of my face. I felt his fingers run up and down my back trying to comfort me. I should be doing that to him but I didn't have the strength to right now. I honestly couldn't tell you why I'm so emotional about this right now. Maybe it's because I know that was morally wrong, it might be the drugs in my system making me so emotional, or maybe I just care so much for the boy beside me, I never want to see him hurt. Before today, I thought nothing could ever hurt Naruto like he was batman or something.

He gave me such a dry fake laugh. "It's okay. Everything is okay. This happened years ago. If anyone should be crying, it should be me."

"Yea but I can't stop Naruto. I just can't."

He lifted my chin to look at him. "Look at me. I'm okay. Look, I'm fine. If I can accept it, you can too."

He sent me the fakest smile I've ever seen on his lips. "If it's okay then why is the smile on your face fake?"

He raised his eye brows in shock. "You can tell when my smiles are fake?"

"Yea, pretty much."

He let out a huge sigh. "Alright, well since you can detect my feelings so well I'm going to bare it all for you right now."

He sat up to lean on his arms and look at me. He stared at me never braking eye contact no matter how many tears came out my eyes. I laid with my knees to my chest and rested my head on my arms and looked at him as well. Lavender eyes stared into azure ones. He let out a huge sigh. He looked down real quick and then our eyes connected again.

"Okay, so not only were these bastards raping me but they were pimping me out as well. They would let their sick friends have their way with me for five dollars a minute. They also took joy in beating me up as well. I remember one time, they called me their punching bag and their fuck doll. They never kissed me. They said I was too much of a whore to kiss their precious lips. When I was twelve and going through puberty, my body started to react to their touches. I seriously thought I was gay for like a long time because of it. Like my mind would scream no but my body wasn't saying that. I didn't realize that it wasn't my body's fault until years later when I went to therapy. That's where me questioning my sexuality comes from. After all these years I still feel like my body betrayed me. Anyway, they eventually got caught along with their mother. One morning, they beat the shit out of me before school and when I got there I passed out in class. They saw all the bruises and cuts and the crap they did to various parts of my body. Eventually we had a trial and I was scared but testified against them. They put all three in jail for life no parole not only for my rape but also for the care of the orphanage. A couple kids died while I was there and supposedly the mom and sons had something to do with it. At the time, I was living at the worst orphanage in the city."

Even though I was still crying, I was baffled by Naruto and his strength. He had to be the strongest person I've ever met. If it was anyone else in the world, that person would've broken at the beginning. I don't think I could face all of that. I probably admired him more than I did before. I guess he was my hero in a way.

I swallowed some of tears so I could speak. "Um w-w-w-why were y-y-you in an o-o-o-orphanage?"

I cursed myself because I only stuttered only when I was sad, upset, or extremely mad. I think right now I was all of the above. He grabbed my hand again, rubbing it, trying to soothe me. His face was hard but softened when he looked at me. He is such a sweetheart. He tries to calm me while sharing his pain.

"That's a long story but I'll try to explain as briefly as I can. My parents were both addicted to heroin at the time. Actually, they were addicted to it before I was born but my mom quit while she was pregnant with me. After I was born they really did try to quit but it didn't work out and they ended up losing me to the state of California."

"Where were your grandparents?"

"Another long story but I'll try to summarize it. Okay both of my parents literally come from two different sides of the tracks. Like my mom comes from this really wealthy family that owns a business and her dad is even the CEO of his own company. While Jiraiya and Tsunade were hippies back in the day. They truly were just young punks in love they lived by the motto live fast, die young. Then my grandma became pregnant with my father so everything slowed down. My mom grew up as this New York princess living in Manhattan, being prepared to be someone's trophy wife in the future. Meanwhile, my dad was living in Cali, surfing, being wild and occasionally working at this little eating spot Jiraiya owned by the beach. Let me remind you, my dad was coming from poor middle class at this point. Like my grandma was just a mere nursing assistant and still going to school to become a doctor eventually. While my grandpa was just owned a dinky little eating spot that wasn't really bringing in much money. They were barely floating above the poverty line. So when my dad got the opportunity to go to college, my grandparents practically pushed him through the door. So my mom and dad met at Berkeley and of course he majored in journalism and architecture. While my mom snuck off and told her parents she was going to major in business. She does have a major in business but she also has an art major. When my grandparents found out, they were extremely mad and they cut her off simply. So my parents met during their freshmen year and it was love at first sight. They were madly in love. When my grandparents cut my mom off, my dad decided he would stick by her no matter what. He even stuck with her when she started experimenting with drugs and he started to do them as well. My mom couldn't cope with the fact that her family cut her off over something like that. So they graduated and, surprisingly, got jobs. They did good for a while but then the drugs took over. Whatever my mom did, my dad did so if she was spiraling out of control, he would too because he loved her. Then boom, my mom gets pregnant and I'm on my way to this world. My mom quits, my dad sort of continues but he quits and I'm born. They say it was the best day of their lives, even better than the first day they met. They quit for four years straight but then my mom's parents came back into the picture. We were struggling and they offered to give my mom the loan for the business she wanted to open but under conditions. One of the conditions was she had to leave my dad. They thought he was pure trash. They were going to take my mom and raise me so no one ever knew the trash I came from. Even to this day I think they looked down on me like my dad, like I'm half of trash. Anyway my mom was under so much stress and pressure she couldn't deal and started using again. Of course my dad followed with her and started using too. So one day, they got arrested and I got taken away by the state. They couldn't contact Jiraiya or Tsunade because my dad had cut off communication with them because they wanted him to leave her as well. My other grandparents said they wouldn't take the product of two drug addicts. So I was placed in an orphanage. This devastated my mom and dad and they spiraled out of control for four years straight. We're talking about multiple overdoses, them being homeless, like I'm surprised they're still alive."

I would've never have guessed that his parents were those type of people. I mean, now they were so happy and bubbly I guess they're that way because they're happy to be alive. It really seems Naruto has lived more of life than I have in all of seventeen years. His story has really shocked me to my core. I feel so honored that he trusts me to spill all that he has kept inside to me like this. I feel bad because I would like to share my story with him one day. I just feel like mine isn't shit compared to his and when he hears mine, he'll just think I'm a pampered princess.

He looked at me small smile on his lips. "Shit crazy right?"

"Yea it is. It is funny how emotion can drive us to do the craziest things."

"It's strange how you can find someone in this world and just be so in love with them, it hurts you sometimes."

"I hope to find a love like that one day."

"I think we all do."

"If you don't mind me asking…I mean we don't have to talk about it… What happened after the trial? You know what I'm so stupid forget-"

He put his hand up cutting me off. "You're not stupid, it's human nature to be curious. After the trial, they released everyone from the orphanage. Some went to other shelters while others got adopted. The story made headlines it was all over the news and Iruka and Kakashi happened to hear about the story. They were in California doing teaching for refugees and they always wanted to adopt. Iruka wanted a little girl but Kakashi wanted a little boy. Since I was a little boy who looked like a little girl in a way I was perfect. Not to mention, they said they fell in love with my personality and humor from the get go. They admired my strength is what they said and the promised no one would ever hurt me again. I lived them until I was twelve, this is when my parents finally found me again. They had been searching for me for a really long time. Then they got the news and moved back to California to search all over again. At the time, they were living in Australia because they got news I was out there. They couldn't get custody so my dad asked his parents to gain custody. They all had been looking for me for years. Kakashi and Iruka didn't want to give me up but they did because they knew it was right to let me grow up with my real family. So I moved in with my grandparents and I just went wild. I started doing hardcore drugs, having sex every night with different girls, and stealing from them. I stole from Iruka and Kakashi and even my grandparents. I really was coping with my problems but in such a bad way. I was spiraling out of control and I was only fifteen years old. So one night I overdosed and it was worse than any one I had before that. I actually was dead for a while before they revived me. So Iruka, Kakashi, my grandparents, and my parents sent me to rehab. They were sick of my shit. After almost a year of rehab, when I got out, my parents were granted custody from the state finally. My grandparents signed me over. They knew my parents wanted this more than anything else in the world. So my grandparents, Iruka, and Kakashi moved to New York. My grandma got a job up there so they had to move and Jiraiya wanted to own a major restaurant up there. Iruka and Kakashi got a better job opportunity up there as well. So I started to fall off again because I felt like they all left me. My parents kicked back in rehab and after I was done, I moved to New York half of my sophomore year. So I lived here since my sophomore year but my parents really wanted me to go to Konoha, that's why I'm here this year."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. I've lived a hell of a life."

"So did you get better?"

"As in?"

"With the crazy random sex, drugs, the emotional oppression?"

"Well, I don't do drugs any more but I do smoke weed and party really hard. I'm still doing the crazy sex. I think I'll always be a little emotionally fucked up. I'll never be cured you know."

"You think you do this because of the rape?"

"Yea, like I feel like sometimes I party my life away because I'm trying to forget the shit that's been done to me. The real reason I have sex with so many girls is because I'm trying to gain the manhood that I feel was stripped of me when I was younger. I feel more like a man more alive when I'm doing it with some girl. In a way, I emotionally connect with women when I have sex with them but sometimes I think the experience has caused me to hate women in some way."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I don't hate the entire female race initially but it seems like I'm taking the frustrations of my past out on you guys. It might have something to do with the dean molesting me first. If she would have never initiated the sexual acts, her sons would've never came along and did what she did. Maybe it had something to do with my mom and my resentment for her in a way. If she would've never done drugs, I would've never been in this situation. I don't know but I don't like that I do that but it seems the only way to gain closure in my mind."

I ran my finger through his hair. Naruto closed his eyes finding comfort in my gesture.

"Naruto you can't define who you are as a man by having multiple sexual partners. I know you'll officially never be able to get over this but-"

"Hinata, I don't know if I can. It's like it's in my code to do the things I do. Like I said that's my way of feeling connected with them. Like I'll fuck a girl, her friends, and their friends because it's all I know. When I have sex with a girl, it's like I get a chuck of their confidence and it gets added to some of mine."

"Naruto, you have a low self-confidence? I thought you were the most confident person I know."

"No, I'm really confident in myself but sometimes I wake up and feel like shit. I don't always have confidence and I feel low about what happened. Like when I land a girl and she wants to sleep with me I think 'yes this girl want to fuck me even though my ass has been violated by two other men'. Like I said I take out my frustrations and anger and get confidence from women."

He looked at me his eyes became full of tears. I looked at him my mouth formed a flat line. I waited because I could feel the tears about to crash down his cheeks. He got up and leaned his back against the couch. He caught a tear and wiped it.

"When I was younger, I tried to kill myself multiple times but obviously, it didn't work. Some mornings I wake up and wish I was dead honestly. Sometimes, I wake up and wish my parents weren't my parents. That my face didn't look the way it did. That I was stronger to fight them off you know."

Everything went silent Naruto took in a large sobbing breath. "I'm so fucking sorry you like me Hinata, a monster like me. You're so pure and beautiful and I'm a monster in human flesh. I come from drug addicts, I was raped repeatedly when I was younger, and I'm scum shit now. This is why we can never be together. Someone like you could never be with someone like me. We come from different walks of life. I'll just hurt you like everyone else…Shit, I've already messed up with you."

I reached over and just hugged Naruto. I felt so bad not only for him but for what I did. I've yelled at him and told him I hated him because of something he can't help. Not saying what happened to him is an excuse but I blew up without knowing the facts. I sat and let Naruto cry into my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair.

I whispered into his hair. "Naruto, you're not a monster and no matter what anyone on this Earth says, I won't believe them. Naruto, I think you're a beautiful soul who unfortunately has been dealt some bad cards in life. I think you're so beautiful and we click so well and I seriously can't imagine my life without you. I don't even remember life before you were here. Naruto, no matter if were lovers or friends, I will never give up on you. I'll always be here for you. And if it's any consolation, I absolutely love your whiskers. I hate how they got there but I love them in general. I love everything about you."

He laughed a little now. "Well thanks for the compliment. I guess one of the reasons I've been persistent about having sex with you is because I want to connect with you better. That isn't right and I'm going to stop trying to after this point. You'll call the shots in the relationship from this point on."

I licked his cheek, hoping it would make him smile and it did. It was a very Naruto thing for me to do honestly. When I licked his cheek, it was salty from the tears he had shed. It's funny, of all of tonight's events, he only cried with the one involving me.

"Alright, stop crying now. You're breaking my heart."

"They don't call me the heartbreak kid for nothing."

I pushed him. "Shut up. Can I do something real quick?"

One of the most innocent looks I ever seen flashed in his blue eyes. "Sure, what is it?"

"Alright, don't pull away okay?"

I leaned forward locking our lips. At first, he was shocked but he eventually kissed back. The kiss was really soft but innocent it wasn't overly sexual or overly heated. I placed one hand on his cheek and stroked the whiskers. He pulled me into his lap and I broke the kiss.

"First kiss of our new life together. So shall we be friends?"

He chuckled. "Sure let's be friends."

I laid down, bringing him with me so we could snuggle. I pulled the cover up and immediately he wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer. He snuggled into my hair, the sound of his breath brought a calmness over me.

"Hinata, promise me that what I told you won't change your views on me. Don' pity me. Please don't let things change between us because of my past."

"Naruto, I won't."

The rest of the night we just talked about our hope and dreams for the future. We talked and looked up into the stars both of falling asleep in each other's arms.

**_***A/N***_**  
><strong><em>For starters I do not own any of the characters or products named in the above story. It's been a long time, only because this was a really long chapter. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and putting me on their list of updates and such. Funny thing is the story has been finished for days but my computer has been down so that's what's going on with the late update. Kids, remember, don't drink and drive. Get a D.D. Never ever get in the car with a drunk driver or if you're driving and drunk. I couldn't stress that enough while writing this chapter.<em>**

**_1. _****_I want to address the part where everyone is smoking in a circle together. Some people might be upset and say I'm turning the Naruto kids into bad people because they smoke in my story. They're not bad for doing this. It's high school everyone smokes occasionally. So this is a little reminder. They're still good. They're not strung out._**

**_2. _****_Is anyone happy about the Sakura and Naruto split?_****_ This was a really difficult chapter to write you know with it having to do with Naruto's rape and such. It really sucks because this happens a lot in real life and people don't realize it truly messes the victims up for life. This is why Naruto is always talking about having an impure soul and saying he's no good. _**

**_On a lighter note, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will come back for the next installment. Also don't forget tell everyone you know about my story, review this chapter, add me to your update list, and come back next week. Alright guys  
><em>**

**_Peace & Love_**

**_-R.T.B._**

**_P.S. Thanks got go out to my wonderful Beta K.C. My story would be crappy without her :'D_**


	11. Slowly I Approach

_**In Time**_

'_Ring, ring, ring.'_

The sound of my phone woke me up but the intense light coming from the sun roof kept me awake. I got my phone out of my kimono pocket. I looked at the caller ID; it read Tenten I answered immediately.

In my groggy morning voice I said. "Hello good morning…with Naruto…wait what…no…I'm sorry look we'll talk about this when I get to your house…please don't tell him…crap alright give me about thirty minutes…alright bye."

I ended the call the clock on my phone read seven- fifteen. Only after hanging up the phone did I realize where I was and what I was doing. Naruto had his arms wrapped around my waist and his face snuggled into my hair. Both of us were in our bathing suits underneath a very comfortable blanket. We were snuggling his warmth melting into me I could feel his bare chest move up and down on my back.

I wanted to lay here in the sun with him all day but I couldn't. Tenten was freaking out on the phone when she called earlier. She is a very laid back and for her to freak like that sent red flags. So I slowly begin to move a little so I could bring my body back to life. I didn't dare get up though I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Then I felt him groan into my hair and wrap himself a little tighter around my hips signaling he was awake.

His voice was quite raspy. "Was that your dad on the phone?"

"No it was Tenten, she was freaking out about where I've been."

"Why?"

"I was going to go to her house last night but I never showed."

"Oh…well are you going to leave?"

"Yea."

Both of us laid there for what felt like hours. Neither of us dared to get up. It was like we were playing a game with one another. He let out a huge sigh. The warmth I felt on my back was no longer there. I turned around to face him; he was looking away wincing at the sun. He ran a hand through his hair and the other was propping him up. Finally he looked at me; his face looked tired but managed to send a soft smirk my way.

"Our first night together, you have to leave early and I'm hung over."

He groaned again tightening the grip on his hair. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stay and help you feel better?"

"No it's ok… you go I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea but before you leave you want some breakfast?"

I thought it over. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to make a rain check. You don't know Tenten. She is always either happy or excited. So when she's worried, sad, or angry, it's dangerous because she can't keep control."

He pouted flashing me his puppy eyes. I cupped his whiskered tan cheeks with my small pale hands. I tilted his head so we could make eye contact then I gave him a reassuring smile. In my fingers, I could feel the muscles of his face moving as it forms a smile. He inched closer leaning in for a kiss.

'Ring, ring, ring.'

The caller ID read Tenten again. "Hey Tenten…Yea, yea I'm coming…Give me about forty minutes."

I looked at him. "That was Tenten again so I seriously have to go ok."

I kissed his forehead to let him know everything was going to be alright. He leaned over pushing a strand of hair out of my face then grabbed my hands to help me up off the floor. We made our way down both ladder to get to the main house so I can leave. In order to get out we had to walk across the backyard which was torn apart. Tables were turned over, trash was on the ground, it look like the world had ended out there.

Naruto freaked. "My grandparents are going to fucking kill me."

"No they're not."

"No Hinata yes they are look at this."

"No Naruto Sasuke, Kiba, and I called for house cleaning to be here this morning."

He let out a sigh and kissed me on the cheek. The happiness that was drained from his face returned once again. We got to the house to find it was torn up as well. Naruto was angry but I was just relieved there was no physical damage. After a rant, I finally got him to calm down and get in the kitchen. The doorbell rung and I went to go answer. It was the cleaning service at the door. I let them in and then called Tenten real quick just to ease her nerves.

When I made my way back into the kitchen, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were crowding around the table. When Kiba saw me enter the kitchen, at first his eyes went huge in shock but then became small to a heated glare. He gave Naruto this distasteful look like he wanted to strangle him. Kiba reminded me a lot of Neji sometimes with his overprotective, brother-like qualities. Except for the whole him liking me at one point and me liking him at one point. Kiba looked very serious at the moment when I looked over his shoulder Sasuke's face was indifferent.

Kiba's tone was stern when he finally asked. "Did you and Naruto sleep together last night?"

When I looked at him it sent shivers down my spine. "No… why would you think that?"

He looked to Naruto. "So then what is she doing here?"

"We were up in the tree house talking and we ended up falling asleep up there."

"Naruto you don't just bring a girl up there and just talk."

For starters I wanted to know why they were just standing there talking about me like I wasn't there. Next thing I thought was who are the other girls that Naruto brought up to the tree house.

"We had to talk about something important. I didn't sleep with her scout's honor."

Kiba straight faced him. "Naruto, you were never a scout."

Naruto laughed. "Yea I know but I seriously didn't. I'll tell you later about what happened."

Kiba nodded his head understanding this wasn't the place for them to talk. Sasuke lazily sat at the island I was standing by now. Soon it became quiet and awkward between the four of us. The only sound was the food being cooked by Naruto.

I let out a small cough to break the silence. "I'm going to go get dressed alright I'll be back soon."

They nodded then I went to my car to get my overnight bag. I grabbed it then went to the half bath on the main floor. I changed into the outfit I had previous day black leggings, black racer back tank, black leather jacket, black ankle booties. The only difference I tied a yellow scarf like a bow around my head. My hair was a mess and needed to be washed and the makeup from the night before was faded on my face. I honestly looked like crap I'm mad no one told me. I took one of the wash cloths and washed all the makeup off my face. Then I put my hair in a huge bun on top of my head before placing the scarf bow around it. I inspected my face once more deciding it looked slightly horrible but what can I do.

When I got done, naturally, I went looking for Naruto but he wasn't in the kitchen. The only people in the kitchen were Kiba, Sasuke, and his freshly cooked omelet Naruto made. I walked over to where both of them were sitting and eating their breakfast. I looked at Naruto's food. It looked so good and I could smell it from where I was standing. My stomach agreed because it growled at the moment. I looked away embarrassed, hiding my blush from them. Kiba exploded in laughter while Sasuke gave a small snicker.

"You should try a piece it's probably really good Naruto is a great cook."

I looked at Sasuke. "Is he really… No I don't want to eat his food he worked on that's rude.

Kiba chuckled. "Hinata, it isn't that serious. Just go ahead and take a piece. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell him I ate it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I was going to take a piece eventually only makes sense."

I picked up his fork and took a piece of the omelet. It tasted really good making me smile a little bit. I looked at Kiba he was smiling with and I told you so grin on his face.

"Sasuke said it was going to be good."

"Do you guys know where Naruto went?"

Kiba nodded he reached over himself taking a bigger piece than I did leaving a dent. He opened his mouth to tell me the answer but I couldn't understand. Sasuke shoved him in his face looked annoyed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full idiot…Hinata what he said was Naruto is outside."

"Alright, thanks guys. See you later."

I grabbed my overnight bag and ran for the door looking for Naruto. When I got out there he was there smoking he turned to look at me.

"Hey, you look different."

"Well, I did change my clothes."

"No, it's not that you took your makeup off."

"Yea, do I look absolutely hideous?"

"No, not at all. You look beautiful. Most girls couldn't pull it off but I like you most like this.

"So you like my morning face?"

He looked me over before he gave me a huge grin nodding his head. It made me blush a little.

"Thanks Naruto."

He coughed. "Don't you think you should get going before Tenten comes over here and kill me herself?"

I laughed. "You're right, I should go."

He took another hit of his cigarette before he spoke. "You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"Yea I'll be there."

He took the last smoke of what was left of his cigarette. He then held his arms out, signaling he was wanted a hug. Naruto pulled me closer pushing me up against his chest. I inhaled him completely. He smelled of some citrus fruit and the cigarette he just smoked. He bent down wrapping his arms around my waist and I took my hands running them up and down his back. We finally pulled away bringing something new to the air.

I pointed down to his smoke cigarette. "You know you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health."

"Yea, whatever. I'll see you later Hinata."

I waved bye to him then got in my car heading to their place. I was so out of character. I sped through traffic to get to Tenten's as soon as I could. I could only hope that when I get there, Tenten wouldn't rip my head off. She already didn't really have the most positive look on the Naruto situation and this wasn't helping. I got to her house in thirty minutes flat pulling into the parking lot. I rushed up the stairs to their loft and knocked on the door. Honestly, my heart was racing because you could never exactly pin point Tenten's emotions. She opened the door with a slight frown on her face but she let out a relieved sigh and hugged me.

When we pulled away I could see Neji with his arms crossed and a furious frown on his face. I trembled, a bit fearful of what he would say.

I whispered to Tenten. "You told him?"

"I had to since I was expecting you to come."

I stepped forward, giving him a smile but he still didn't move. Even though Neji is my cousin, he's more like a big brother. He's let me cry on his shoulder when sad, checked under my bed and closet when we were younger, gave me money when he didn't really have it, and even now he hasn't failed to play the role. He is pissed but I don't know exactly at what yet. Either me, or the fact I didn't show last night, at Naruto, or a combination of both.

"Hey Neji."

"Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Hinata. You were supposed to go to the party then come to Tenten's."

"Look Neji I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you report in or just call? Were you at his house?"

"Yes but-"

"Did you do anything with him?"

"No, Neji, chill out! I lost track of time and was too sleepy to drive so I spent the night. If it makes you feel better, Sakura and Ino sleep over too."

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

"That Naruto kid, I don't like him."

"Neji-"

"I don't like him. End of story."

I stood and gave him a glare as he gave me one back. Neji was being overprotective and I had to let him know this. I'm as annoyed with him as he is with me. The tension was thick and the moment was awkward. Tenten came in between us placing her arms around our shoulders forcing a group hug. She smiled at both of us but we still held onto our sour moods.

"Now, now, let's be positive. The good thing is that Hinata is safe she wasn't gang raped, and her face is still in one piece."

Tenten was right. Neji just needs to relax. As long as I've known him he's always been a prude and too serious. His personality didn't fail to show at the moment. He had no reason not to like Naruto. He didn't try to make any moves on me and he took care of me in the morning. Neji knows nothing about Naruto so he shouldn't judge him.

I broke away from the hug and went to sit at the dining table. Tenten pranced into the kitchen and Neji took a seat at the kitchen island. She began rumbling around the kitchen, moving pans all around the place.

"Where's Lee?"

"Upstairs, sleeping. He was up all night at this party."

"Oh god. Did he get drunk?"

"Yea, he was worse than your 16th birthday party when showed up drunk. Get this. Last night, he punched some guy in the face."

"Is the guy okay?"

"Yea, both got into a contest of punching each other in the face. It wasn't a serious fight."

"Well, that's good…I guess."

She laughed. "Yea but do you want some breakfast?"

"Yea I'm starved. Naruto offered to make me breakfast but I denied trying to rush here."

I made sure to say my last sentence a little louder so Neji could hear. He frowned a little bit more and continued to not look at me.

"Well that was nice of him but I'm going to make some cinnamon rolls. You can have one if you want one."

"You want some help?"

"Yea sure."

I went into the kitchen and pulled out the baking tray prepping for the cooking. She worked on trying to pop them out the canister. We took the uncooked cinnamon buns and placed four in each row. Then they went to being popped into the oven. I went to sit in the living room after they were placed in the oven. Tenten poured some juice and placed it in front of Neji.

She kissed his cheek. "Stop being so grumpy Neji!"

Tenten grabbed the remote turning the TV. on. She flipped through the channels hoping to find something to numb our brains while we waited. We finally settled on morning cartoons nothing really major. The thought of a timer came to my mind and I questioned if we used one.

"Hey Tenten."

"What's up?"

"Did we set the timer?"

"Good question, I'm not sure."

"Want me to go check?"

"If you don't mind, please."

It was like it was timed because as soon as I got up, the doorbell rang. Neji got up and answered it, I passed by him going into the kitchen. I heard the door open then I heard Neji greet whomever at the door. I overheard it and it sounded something 'Hey man' then 'Nothing, what's up'. The guest's voice was deep but sounded familiar. I couldn't put the voice to a face.

Meanwhile, I was in the kitchen tearing it apart on my search for the timer. I would've used the one on the microwave but their microwave was confusing. After some minutes went by I finally decided to ask for help.

"Tenten where is the timer?"

"Use the microwave timer."

"I don't want to. It scares me."

I heard laughter. "Check in the back of the refrigerator."

What? Who puts a timer in their refrigerator? I go on my knees digging through food on a quest to find the timer. I finally found it and placed the timer for ten minutes since it took me five to find it. Also not to mention I could smell them, signaling that they were minutes away from being done.

I went back to my seat, next to Tenten on the couch. Neji was nowhere to be seen. She flipped again through channels, guess the cartoon went off.

"Hey Hinata."

I had to turn around on the couch to see who was greeting me. I saw Deidara smiling and Neji was behind him. They both made their way into the living room. Neji sat in the empty space next to Tenten and Deidara sat in the seat to my left.

"Hey Deidara. What are you doing here?"

"I left my scarf here last night during the party."

"Neji you had a party here last night? You were about to rip my head off this morning for leaving a party late."

"There's a difference. We had a grown up dinner party with only a couple friends. You left a teeny bopper house party."

"I'm not a teeny bopper and my friends are mature. Most of them are of age."

"Two words, Sakura and Ino."

"That's whose party you went to last night, the blonde and the chick with pink hair?"

"No, it wasn't their party but you remember them?"

"Yea, I have a thing for faces. I should probably be a politician."

"Hinata, relax. There weren't many people here last night. There was Deidara and Itachi, you know just a couple people."

"If you say so, Neji."

"So Hinata whose party were you at last night?"

"Naruto, you know him?"

"Oh yes, the blonde. I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just kept giving me these salty looks at my party. Not mention, I think he knows I'm trying to steal his girl."

"Who? Sakura?"

"Not her…definitely someone else."

Then he moved his head signaling he was talking about me. I blushed at what he was saying and he smiled. I looked up to see Tenten with a cheeky grin on her face. he was enjoying the sight before her. I just wanted to roll my eyes at them. I feel like I was being set up for this. Deidara begin talking about his art show coming up in December, he invited us all.

"So will you come Hinata?"

"Yea, sure it's around the same time as my birthday."

"Your birthday is in December?"

"Yea, it's the 27th."

"How old are you turning?"

"I'll be eighteen."

"Well that's something to look forward to finally being a legal adult."

"Yea, it's exciting but I feel like I'm old."

"Well, they say we get more beautiful the older we get."

I blushed. "You think so?"

"Yea I know so."

Then he smiled and I got to see how bright and beautiful it was. He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go. I only came for a sweater run but before I go, can I get your number?"

I pointed to myself. "Who me?"

"Yea, everyone else in the room I have their number."

"Alright okay."

I pulled out my phone giving it to him and he gave me his phone back. I put my number in and a smiley face next to my name. He handed me back my phone and rose from his seat.

"Alright I'll see you guys later. Bye Hinata."

"Wait, I'll walk you to your car."

He handed me his hand to help me up. We exited the loft and made our way to his car. He never let go of my hand the entire time. We stopped at this red luxury car there was a guy with red hair in the passenger seat and a guy with spiky black hair and a mask in the back. Deidara opened the door revealing how really loud the rap music coming from the car was. He snapped at the redhead signaling him to turn down the music.

"Hinata, this is Sasori and Tobi. Tobi and Sasori, this is Hinata."

"Hello! Nice to meet you two."

Sasori leaned over, looked me over a couple seconds, and nodded. While Tobi rolled down his window with his head out of it. I couldn't see his face but I pretty sure he was smiling.

"You're Deidara's girl? Deidara, why do all our girls look similar? Wink, wink. Hunch, hunch. You're his type."

Deidara went over and pushed Tobi's head back into the car. "Shut up Tobi!"

He turned back to me. "Ignore him please…he's always high!"

"Oh, is he really?"

"Yea that and a sprinkle of bipolar just wait until you get to know him… he's the craziest person I know I swear. Like I'm not joking that's something wrong with him I seriously question how we all became friends with him. It's not only that he's crazy but he's stupid to which just adds more oil to the fire…but I guess they're all like that."

I chuckled at his seriousness. "What do you mean by they?"

"By they, I meant that Tobi is an Uchiha."

"Oh, so he's related to Sasuke?"

"Yea, they're cousins and Sasuke, Tobi, and Itachi or supposedly the only Uchiha's still alive. That's a rumor I think they're the only ones living in the area."

"You believe the Uchihas are crazy?"

"Yea and along with bipolar, egotistical, dramatically fucked up, and conning they can talk your pants off."

I laughed again. "I've gone to school with Sasuke all my life we're good friends but I can sort of agree with your points."

He threw his arms in the air. "Exactly!"

"I also know they're smart. As in is Tobi right when he said I'm your type?"

He blushed "You look like it on the outside also your hobbies are extremely identical to mine. With that said even if your outer appearance was some covered up book worm I'd still be attracted. You're really beautiful and it's obvious to the world."

I looked down blushing. "Ah shucks!"

He laughed. "Alright I've made you blush enough today I should get going."

"So soon but alright I'll let you go."

He wrapped his hand around my waist and another up my back giving me a hug. I hugged him back as he squeezed a little harder on my curves. We pulled away and he pulled the car door open about to get in. Then he turned on the ball of his heels placing his hand under my chin lifting me up for a kiss. Initially, I was shocked but kissed back. His lips were so soft.

"Hinata and Deidara sitting in a tree kissss…s ing-"

Deidara turned around and screamed. "Tobi there isn't that many letters in kissing."

He sung. "It is when you kiss for a long time!"

Deidara ran frustrated fingers through his long blonde locks. "Ugh I got to go before more stupid escapes his lips."

He placed one last peck on my lips. "Bye."

I waved to them as they speed off. Their tires made that screeching noise and you could smell the burn of the tires. Deidara kissing caught me off guard and I still was after he left. He kissed me which I didn't know were at that stage, but I guess because he's older he moves faster. Either way it made my day a little better and left a smile on my face.

Not saying I like Deidara I barely know him. I just thought he was amazingly cute and it makes me smile, but it's something weird about it. First thing he's looks really famine which is odd. Second thing is him and Naruto had very similar qualities. Both had blue eyes, tan skin, blonde hair, and wicked smiles. The only thing is am I trying to correct his wrong by finding the attraction of Naruto in Deidara. Either way I would have to find out who I liked.

When I entered the house again Tenten had a enormous smile on her face. She looked giddy with joy.

"So took you long."

"Long? Was it really that long?"

"Yes, it doesn't take that long to walk someone to their car."

I sat back in the seat I was previously in. "So what happened out there?"

"Nothing really I meet some of his friends and some other stuff happened."

"Which friends?"

"Uh Tobi and Sasori."

"Oh god!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing but you said something else happened?"

I looked over at Neji signaling for him to leave. "Fine, fine I get your hint I'm leaving."

We both watched Neji's back as he left. Then Tenten's headed popped back in my direction. She definitely was excited you could see it in her face.

"Okay, so tell me what happen?"

"He kissed me."

"What?"

"Yea. He just randomly kissed me in the parking lot, in front of Sasori and Tobi."

"So, do you like him?"

"Seriously I don't know…we barely know each other."

"Well, are you going to text him at least?"

"Of course, he's really cute and I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Well you guys should go through with it you'd be a cute couple."

"Yea but baby steps at this point baby steps."

Up until twelve Tenten and I talked and hung out. Neji even joined in around ten. Around twelve I had to leave, go home, and get a quick nap in before the dinner. Last night was rough and I hadn't really had the chance to sleep it off.

So I got up and drove myself home only took a little more than thirty minutes. When I finally got home I hugged Greta and let her know I'm home, gave Hanabi a kiss on her forehead and gave her one of the cinnamon rolls I took from Tenten's for her, now I was on my way to see my father. I knocked on his door and waited for him to say it was okay to come in.

"Come in."

Slowly I approached. "Hello father…how are you?"

"Hinata what is it that you want?"

I saw the tea sitting on the table and I made a move for it. "Father would you like some tea?"

He waved his hand in the air. "Yes fine prepare me some."

I started preparing him his tea. I got out the little tea cup, poured tea from the inside the cup, got him a tea spoon to stir it with, added a little milk and sugar, and served it up to him. I knew how my father liked his tea I also knew I had to butter him up if I wanted something. I especially had to do this since my plans involved a certain blonde.

"Would you like honey father?"

"Yes, yes."

I poured a little in his cup. "So father I was wondering if I…"

He took a sip. "Out with it Hinata what are you trying to ask."

"My friend's parents invited me for dinner and I wanted to know if it would be ok if I went."

"Who Sakura, Ino, Tenten…"

"No Naruto…"

He paused obviously tensioning up at the name Naruto. He looked up for once from the book he had his nose in. Pale lavender eyes meet my own striking so much fear in me. You would think with eyes like that he wouldn't be a threat. Every time I looked into his eyes though I've never felt so much fear. I would freeze up and probably turn ghostly white. He just gave me a bad case of the chills.

"Naruto? Naruto as in a guy."

"Yes father but-"

"Hinata no, no boys at all."

"But father Kiba is going to be there, Sasuke is going to be there, his parents and even his grandparents are going to be there, and even some of my teachers from school."

"Why would your teachers be there?"

"His parents are close friends with a couple of them."

"Either way you're still not going and mentioning Kiba wasn't going to help your case. You know I don't have the best views on that boy."

"But father."

"No Hinata! No boys!"

"Well can I ask you one more question please?"

I don't care if his face turned red or his head spun around I was going to stand up to him.

"What?"

"Would you at least meet Naruto or his parents next weekend."

He looked up again for the second from his book. "Why are you trying so hard for me to like this boy? Are you somehow in a relationship with this boy? If you are Hinata you know-"

"No it's not like that father. Naruto has a girlfriend. He's with Sakura. I just want you to get to know him because he has been such a good friend to me."

"Fine I'll agree to meet him now go finish up your homework or something."

"I already finished all of it."

I was walking out when he said."Oh and Hinata don't ever interrupt me again like that."

"Yes father."

I rushed from his not wanting to stay any longer than I had to. I was happy father would meet them but upset he wouldn't let me go tonight. I just hopped that he would be on his best behavior next weekend when they all meet.

I felt my soft carpet in between my toes for I took my shoes off. I plopped on my bed as soon I was in jumping range. I pulled my phone out my pocket to call Naruto and let him know I wasn't coming. It was a couple rings before he finally answered.

"Hey Naruto…I'm good I guess how are you…Hey I'm calling to say-….Oh so you're really excited….How is it that important for a new beginning…Oh ok…Oh just that can you call me at four I'm going to take a quick nap…Alright thank you…See you soon."

I flopped back on my bed hoping it would just swallow me whole. I was scared to sneak out and lie to father but I wanted to make Naruto happier more. He sounds so happy and excited about me coming tonight. Damn Naruto and whatever curse he had on me.

For now though I couldn't worry about Naruto or what my father thought. Right now all I could do was sleep I was so tired. I placed myself under my sheets, put my phone ringer on at its highest, and let myself fall asleep.

_I walked up white stairs that turned into a circular staircase. Even though I knew this wasn't my house I walked around it like it was._

_I said "Baby, I'm home."_

_A familiar male voice said "Alright, I was just about to hop in the shower. I'll see you when I get out."_

_I walked inside a large bedroom. The walls were a deep orange color with white borders at the top and bottom. It had nice hardwood floors, a couple cubed shaped dressers, the center of the room had a sunroof that acted as a light, there was a terrace to the right, a nice television on the wall in front of the bed, a huge white futon in the middle, and it appears the guy I lived with lit candles around the room before his shower. That really wasn't smart of him considering he was away from the candles while lit. Other than that the room was nice seemed like a twist between his and my taste._

_I went out on the terrace to pull in this wooden easel. I guess I was about to paint something. I put it in the place between our bed and the terrace and went to get a stool from the back. I put the stool behind the easel and then I began to take off my clothes. I wore a white scoop neck, ripped blue jeans, red heels, a green camo jacket with rolled up sleeves, and my hair was down parted in the middle with waves in my hair. I stripped down to lavender panties and matching bra. I then went to our closet in the back and got my kimono. It was black and white with tribal prints that came mid thigh and long floppy sleeves. Wrapped it around myself and begin to prepare for the painting. I got the water, my brushes, and the paint set up._

_When everything was done and in its place I sat at my easel ready to paint. Just then the door popped open and he came walking in. I heard the door creek and the pitter patter of heavy footsteps. I only heard him I didn't see him yet._

"_Why did you leave the candles lit while you took a shower?"_

"_Because I was trying to be romantic setting the mode for you…Why is there a problem?"_

"_Yea the house could've been set on fire because candles were unattended."_

"_Oh."_

_It seemed like him, doing stupid things was something that happened often. It happened so often that I seem to become fond of it to think it was cute._

"_You're so cute sometimes."_

_He only laughed maybe he knew I thought his stupidity was cute. I picked up my cup of water doubled checked my brushes one more time to make sure they weren't dirty. I heard his footsteps they were getting louder meaning he was getting closer. I finally knew he was over me because I could smell him. The smell of citrus and vanilla invaded my senses than I felt strong arms wrapped around my small shoulders. He was hugging me his face buried into my hair. When I looked to the left I saw tan skin I didn't know if it was Naruto or Deidara._

_He mumbled into my hair. "I missed you all day my one day off this week you disappear from the house."_

_I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry but you know I had to go."_

_He licked my right cheek I could hear his laugh in his throat. I laughed too but I sort of cringed at it too. I giggled more and he laughed but became serious. He started kissing me from where he licked my cheek down to the crease of my neck._

"_Alright but you're going to have to make it up to me." He said into my neck._

_When he said that his hand began to move. At first, it was at the bottom of my stomach but slide itself up north. He finally came upon my breast squeezing it and playing with it while still kissing my neck. Then he finally bit down, I took in a sharp breath and my head tilted back. I felt this pleasure run through me and my little toes curled on the cold hardwood floor._

_With my right hand I felt around and got to where his back was. I ran my hands up his firm back felt like it had been sculpted. When I got to his neck I ran my fingers along it but kept moving up. I stopped when I finally got to his soft hair it and seemed to be spiky. I played in it and he liked it small grunts would escape his throat. Finally as if like instincts I pulled his hair in such an aggressive way. He liked it though I could hear him and at that second I stopped it all._

_I gasped. "Stop!"_

_And just like that he stopped but he stopped with a chuckle. He stopped and looked at me but I didn't look at him. I just stared straight ahead never making eye contact with him. Even with me not looking at him I could tell he was smiling I could hear it in his tone._

"_Alright, alright, I'll stop."_

_I heard his footsteps but then they stopped. "Did we stop because of the painting?"_

"_What painting?"_

"_You know the paint…Do you not want to do it anymore?"_

"_No let's assume the position please."_

_He laughed which made me confused. "What's so funny?"_

"_You said assume the position."_

_At first I thought it was immature of him but after a couple seconds I found myself laughing too. We laughed together until I heard footsteps and then the sound of a towel hitting the floor. With his towel on the floor that meant he was naked which meant this painting is going to be naked. The thought of seeing the person in front of me naked made me blush. With my suspension of it being Naruto behind the easel made me blush even more. I got up to adjust the easel so I could see him better._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yea, are you?"_

"_I'm naked I'm as ready as ever."_

_So I begin to paint but I started to paint him from the feet up. It's funny no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see his face. Even now I adjusted the easel where I could see his body from the collar down. His body looked amazing but I wanted to see his face. He didn't have any of Naruto or Deidara's tattoos so I still couldn't identify them. It's like I was having this huge outer body experience and I was going along as it happened._

_No matter if I knew who he was or not like a robot I continue to paint from the feet. After a couple hours I was halfway done with his body._

"_Hey Hinata can we take a break?"_

_I stopped. "Yea we can break for a minute."_

_I heard him get off the bed and walk towards me. His feet shuffled along until he got to the easel and moved it aside. When he did sparkling blue eyes looked in mine, whiskers were placed on tan skin, and blonde spiky hair stood at attention. It was Naruto and that made me happier than all the cake combined. I wouldn't have mind if it was Deidara but I was a lot happier with this situation. The happiness I felt was spread all over his lips, he wore the brightest smile._

"_You look so happy like this is your first time seeing me in a long time."_

_I didn't say anything I just got up and kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and hopped on his torso. He was a little startled at first but wrapped is arm around my waist supporting me up. One hand went from my waist now down to my butt. He begin to walk backwards and sat down on the bed. He did it so perfectly like we do this all the time._

_He placed me down before he climbed on top. He smiled at me his eyes bright but low his mind somewhere else right now._

"_You ready to pay me back?"_

_I eagerly nodded before his lips captured my own. I started playing in his hair he ran his hands up and down my hips. He started pulling at the kimono he wanted it gone. I slid my arms through and he threw it in the air away from here. He started going south again attacking my neck. I ran my hands up and down his back and every time he hit the correct spot in my neck I'd run my nails into his back. Naruto started to kiss lower and lower on my neck when I put my hand against his cheek stopping him._

"_Naruto stop it."_

_He pulled away looking both annoyed and agitated. "What?"_

_Naruto looked so flushed in his checks, his neck, and his collar bone. I knew if he was crazy blushing I probably looked even worse. I got up from under him just to get on top of him. He looked confused at what I was doing I just smiled at his confusion. I took my hair in my hands and threw it all behind my head on my back. I reached my hands up to my bra and unhooked it. I threw my bra at him and he looked like I blew his mind._

"_About time we got rid of that pesky thing isn't it?"_

_He smiled and leaned forward up to eye level with me. His lips broke into a smile as he looked at me._

"_God I love you so much!"_

_He started kissing me running his hand through my hair. He grabbed my waist and let his hands roam up. Up until the point of my upper back underneath my hair he started to rub my back. All the time he never broke the current kiss we were in. I pulled away I took his hand off my back to the front-"_

'_Ring, ring, ring."_

My hand went searching for my phone to end the constant ringing. I knocked a couple things down in my quest.

I finally found it placing the phone to my ear. "Hello…Oh hey Naruto…It's four o'clock already…Alright thank you for waking me…Yea I just woke up…It's ok you didn't disturb me…Alright I'll see you then…Peace."

I blushed because I technically just had a sex dream about Naruto and then he calls me to wake me up. I got up and shuffled to my bathroom I had to get ready.

It was like routine hop in shower, wash hair, blow dry and style hair, brush teeth, put makeup on, and get dressed. I put on a scoop neck short sleeve mid thigh powder blue dress, my black scarf, black tights that became sheer towards the top, my black booties, a short red beanie I let slouch off the back of my head, and my long green shirt that I rolled the sleeves up. I sprayed some perfume and ran through it to get the scent. I redid my hair and makeup didn't really like the way they were before. I let my hair down today and split in the middle letting it flow down my back. Finally I just put on red lipstick and my red beanie back upon my head and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my car keys and slouchy artist bag before I left my door. I made sure to make a quite exit from my room. Dad's study was next door to my room. I went seeking for Hanabi and Greta. I know they're in the kitchen getting ready for dinner. I tip toed down the stairs again to not disturb father.

When I got down stairs Greta and Hanabi we where I predicted them to be. They both turned around when they felt my presence.

"Hello Hinata where are you off to?"

"Uh out can you do me a favor?"

"Let me guess you're going to his house for dinner and you want us to cover for you?"

I looked at Hanabi. "Yea that's exactly it…How did you know?"

"I might have overheard you and Dad's conversation."

"Fine Hanabi what do you want?"

"Hinata you can't possibly expect Hanabi and I to lie to your father like this."

"Come on Greta please it's just one night."

"Are you going on a date with him?"

"No his parents have these weekly Sunday dinners and they invite everyone. His grandparents, his friends, and close family friends."

"You're pretty dressed up to be going to a simple dinner."

"Shut up Hanabi…Greta can I go please? Remember you've granted me permission before to go to this."

"Yea I know I did…Listen you can go I'm not granting you permission but it's up to you if you get caught or not."

I jumped up and down I ran to Greta and hugged her. "Alright Hanabi so will you cover for me?"

"Sure Hinata I will but you know I come with a price."

I grabbed my bag. "Fine anything you want I got to go I'll see you guys later."

I rushed to my car and started it. I put her in gear and slowly and as quite as I could back out of the driveway. When I was fully out of it I slowly drove off until I was a block away. Then I stepped on it I knew I had to be sly about this. Also I knew it was wrong but I didn't feel bad I spared my father's feelings at this point. It's not like I was sneaking out to have sex with him. I was leaving to hang out with him and his parent no foul play in the plans.

I gave Kiba a quick call to let him know what was going and if my dad called don't let him know where I was. He agreed and told me he would tell everyone else to spread the word. I stopped at a flower shop near their house to pick some sunflowers. Growing up my dad drilled us on manners and hospitality. He would tell us a good house guest brings a house warming gift for the hostess. I 'm really don't remember if I got them one the first time I came over so I got some now. A few minutes followed and I was at Naruto's house.

I got out my car and walked up his driveway for the doorbell. On the first ring the door flung open and it was his dad that opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki. How are you?"

He reached forward and hugged me crushing me and the flowers. "I'm great nice to see you Hinata."

"Same to you."

"You brought flowers Kushina is going to love these. Everyone is in the living you can go in there if you want."

"Thank you."

I walked to the living room where everyone except his grandparents all crowded around watching Super Bad. His mom popped up as soon as she saw me. She skipped over and gave me a hug a warm smile on her face.

"Hinata how are you?"

"I'm fine… how are you?"

"Great, oh you brought flowers?"

"I sure did."

"Aw thanks! It's so sweet of you. Let me go put theses in water."

She turned like she was leaving but turned around once again. "Look everyone, Hinata bought flowers!"

Everyone turned around looking at the two of us. They all started talking at once making it hard to understand who was saying what. My eyes went straight to Naruto he was smiling, no words left his lips. He gestured for me to come sit by Kiba and everyone. I went and sat in between Kiba and Sakura Naruto was to the right of Sakura. Kiba hugged me, Sasuke welcomed me, Ino got up and hugged, Naruto just said 'Hi' because of Sakura, and Sakura looked at me in acknowledgement.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Hey I'm happy you made it."

"Yea we didn't think you were going to make it."

"What do you mean Kiba I called you and told you I was coming."

"Yea but you're not really one to sneak out."

Naruto joined in. "Yea what is this I hear about you sneaking out to come here."

"Yea, I had to sneak out my dad flipped when he found out I was coming to your house. Also Kiba, I have snuck out before."

"Wait, why would he flip you're just coming to my house having dinner with my family."

In unison except Sasuke they said. "You don't know her dad."

"Who, what, when, where?"

"What Kiba?"

"I'm talking when you snuck out who, what, when, where, why?"

"Uh okay…It was with Naruto, we snuck out to go swimming near his house, this happened around that time we were dating, at my house, and we just did it to do it."

Sakura gave Naruto this disgusted look. We all saw the color in his face drain a little. I just hope I didn't get him in trouble.

"Wow Hinata, I didn't know you had it in you, but you were dealing with Naruto that explains it."

"What's that suppose to mean, Kiba?"

"Naruto, face it you're wild."

"Kiba, that's like calling the kettle black."

"Face it, you both are a wild pack of mutts now shut up and watch the movie."

Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke's head. "Shut up bastard. Hey Hinata can I speak with you for a minute?"

He got up and I just followed him. Naruto lead me to the kitchen where his mom, dad, and grandparents were. They were all cooking but stopped briefly when we entered. Naruto waved them off and they went back to what they all were doing.

He placed his hands inside his pockets before he began to talk. "Hey."

"Why did you call me in here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about what we talked about last night."

"The…rape?"

"Yea that."

It went silent between us both looking down not saying a word. His family had stiffened and paid more attention to our conversation. Naruto finally released a huge sigh and then he looked back at me. When I looked at him, I saw small pools of tears in his eyes. It's funny because I probably had the same amount maybe more in my eyes. He grabbed my hand in his own rubbing it to sooth me.

"Okay, this is probably the last time I'm going to bring it up…but I just want to make sure we're good."

"Yea, we are why wouldn't we be?"

"I just don't want this to change our relationship. I still mess with you no matter what's happen."

"Alright Naruto, I promise."

Then he grabbed my pinky therefore making us pinky promise again. He could be such a kid sometimes.

I wiped my tear. "Alright Naruto let's talk about something else you're making me cry. I snuck out for you don't ruin it."

He laughed wiping another tear escaping my eyes. "Alright I'll stop. Are you okay though?"

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Well don't cry."

I looked over his mom had turned around briefly there was a smile on her lips. I guess she really did enjoy seeing us together. He took both his hands now on either side of my face to wipe tears coming from my eyes.

"Why did you bring me in here anyway?"

"I needed somewhere loud and busy so Sakura couldn't hear. Like I said not many people know and I don't want her finding out.

"Yea that was a smart plan."

"Naruto what in the world are you doing?"

We both turned around to the fuming red pink haired Sakura. Oh course she would overreact to something so little. Why get your blood all boiling just because he's wiping my tears?

"It's nothing Sakura don't trip."

"Naruto what does it look like when your boyfriend wants to talk in private with the girl you think he's in love with? What does it look like when said girl obviously likes your boyfriend and you're worried about her stealing him? What does it look like when you believe your boyfriend is cheating on you with said girl? Naruto if you want to be with me be with but don't string me along if you want to be with her. God, I can't trust anyone anymore."

Sakura then stormed out the kitchen like the drama queen she is. She expects Naruto to follow her and he feed into her. By the look on his face he looked like he was over everything. I was beyond Sakura no more of her like we can't keep this relationship going. It seems we can't be friends with Naruto here and obviously he isn't leaving soon.

At this point I was humiliated and embarrassed that she put all that out with his parents and grandparents right there. I'm mortified with her behavior and I sort of want to go home now. I would go but I can't move right now I'm shocked and too red to even blink.

"Hinata is what Sakura said true?"

"I don't know if Naruto is in love I really don't know where his feelings stand for me right now. At the moment I'm not trying to steal him. Maybe before I was but right now no! Lastly yea Naruto was cheating on Sakura with me nothing drastic. With that said please don't let that change your opinion of me. I'm really not a bad person it's just everything has shifted this year bringing the ugly out of Sakura and I."

I ran out as fast as my feet would let me when I was done. Naruto and Sakura were arguing right in the center of the house. They were so loud Ino and Kiba came out to see if everything was alright. As I ran past them Sakura started to scream more and she started pointing and yelling in my direction. I kept going though I could care less after she ran my name through the mud.

I made it outside the front door when I felt arms wrap around my waist practically lift me off the ground. I started to wiggle and squirm in whoever arms.

"Let me go put me down!"

"No Hinata calm down relax."

I recognized the voice as Kiba and that's when I relaxed. "Kiba please just put me down I'm calm."

He did what I asked sitting me down on the stairs leading up into the house. I just let go burying my face into my hands. I felt Kiba arm around me and my body being shifted to lay on him. He was rubbing my back trying to sooth me, maybe he thought I was about to cry. I wasn't I was just tired of Sakura.

"What happened in there?"

The sound of the door opening and closing greeted our ears. When I looked over Ino was on the other side of Kiba laying on his shoulder.

"Hinata are you ok? What happened?"

"Sakura in front of his family said I was trying to steal Naruto from her, that Naruto is in love with me, and Naruto is cheating on her with me."

"She's such a bitch sometimes."

"Ino if Sakura is so mean why are you friends with her? I told you to stop messing with her."

"Kiba you can't expect me to just dump my best friend now that you're here."

"I mean look at what she did to Hinata."

"It's not like it isn't true."

We all paused looking at Ino waiting. "Well Hinata remember what you told me."

"I don't remember telling you anything Ino."

"Yesterday at the party in your car when you told me about all the times you hooked up."

I bit my lip and looked away. "Oh yea that."

Even though I wasn't looking up anymore I knew Kiba was waiting for an answer. "Yea it only happened twice…even though it shouldn't have."

"This isn't like you."

"Yea I know that's why I feel bad…it was one of those heated moment. Also every time it happened Naruto came seeking me, not the other way around. Listen to me though I'm making excuses it's both our faults."

We heard the door crack someone was coming outside. When I turned around is was Sasuke he sat on the other side of me.

Ino spoke. "Hinata I understand what you mean with Naruto. He's one big blonde walking temptation. He'll pursue you until you cave and you're raw in front of you."

Sasuke chuckled and we all looked at him. "Sasuke how is that funny?"

"Just the irony of this situation and that the fact that it is all true."

We all sat there and reflected on Sasuke's words. Well everyone except Kiba he wouldn't get the meaning behind his words. Three of Naruto's past lovers and his best friend sitting on his stairs upset by his current lover.

"Sakura just made it seem like I'm some lustful home wrecker destroying their relationship. I'm just embarrassed and I want to go home."

Ino reached over putting her cigarette box in my face. "Hinata do you want one?"

I pushed the box away. "No, thank you."

She lit it and took a puff before passing it over to Kiba. Ino offered Sasuke one but he denied he got his own.

Sasuke turned to me. "Look don't be upset or embarrassed Sakura's a ass we all know that. His parents love you anyway and hate Sakura so they're disgusted with her not you."

"She's my best friend and I can't even take her most of the time. This will blow over and we'll all be friends again."

"No there is no friends there is not going back .I don't want to be her friend anymore it's over."

Smoke escaped Kiba's lips when he spoke. "Well if that's how you-"

There was a huge crash behind us cutting Kiba off and making us all turn around. Naruto was walking out the door. He stepped in front of us and started pacing back and forward. Kiba got up and closed the front door back.

"Sakura is such a fucking bitch!"

None of us said anything we waited for him. "Sasuke, can I bum you for a cigarette?"

"Where are yours at?"

"I left them inside the house and I can't face going back inside right now."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed Naruto one. "Thanks man, I got you later."

Ino asked. "What's going in there?"

"Well, after Hinata, Kiba, and you walked out the door she started to scream louder. Pretty much everybody walked out there to see what was happening. Then she started to cry and she broke up with me again. Finally, she started to run around my house crying searching for her purse demanding to leave. She was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Why is she such a pain? Well I don't know that's one of the great mysteries of life."

"No, not that. Why was she looking for me?"

"She wants you to take her home."

"Well too bad but I'm not. Why don't you take her home? You drove her."

"She just broke up with me, I'm not doing shit for her. Plus her parents are expecting her at your house."

"Oh well, then."

We heard the door slam open then a eardrum busting cry. "Ino take me home now!"

Whatever peace we had outside it was gone now. "That's not going to happen Sakura. You need to calm down."

"Why not? I want to go now?"

"Well, progress report cards come out tomorrow and considering how I'm failing this is my last night of freedom."

"Well, something needs to be done I can't be around him."

Sakura pointed directly in his face and Naruto became extremely red. "Get your fucking finger out my face. You act like I want to be around you like anyone does."

She stood in front of him staring into his eyes. Her face became a deeper shade of red as the seconds went by. Then you heard the clap of Sakura's hand against his flesh. We all sort of jumped back a little even Sasuke. Naruto did too, he wasn't expecting the slap that was coming from Sakura. Sakura seemed surprised by her action too because she gasped, covering her mouth and jumping back a couple inches from Naruto.

She reached out to touch him but he pulled away. "Naruto I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…You know I have anger issues...I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She reached out for him again but her jerked away again. He looked at her before he walked back into the house. We just all sat there in the October air staring at Sakura. The quite air was interrupted by the soft sobs from Sakura. Ino got up wrapping Sakura into a hug.

"Look it's going to be alright but you need to calm down. You already made an ass of yourself and you crying isn't helping. Now you need to go in there and apologize especially to Naruto."

"Ino I can't I'm so embarrassed."

"No Sakura listen to me remember that talk we had about his mom. You will never get her to like you if you keep acting like this."

Sakura wiped her tears and nodded. She knew Ino was right so now she was cleaning up her act. She walked her way into the house but not before she checked her reflection in the glass. When she felt everything was okay she pranced into the house.

"Are we all over Sakura right now?"

We all nodded our heads at Sasuke's words except Ino. She had this look of sadness. She let out a huge annoyed sigh before she stood.

"She's probably on her period…sorry guys."

Ino went behind Sakura to make sure everything was good. This left Sasuke, Kiba, and I. We were all extremely worried about Naruto I could feel it in the air. The relationship he was in was really not healthy for him or her either. We all were thinking the same thing because we all got up at the same time.

I signaled for them to back off. "Hey I'll go talk to Naruto you guys go try and do damage control with the guest."

We all went in different directions. The only problem now was finding where Naruto raced off to. I searched his room, his studio, and even his parents studios. Naruto was nowhere to be found. After what felt like thirty minutes, I was all hot and tired.

I would go ask his mom or dad but they were too busy preparing for the dinner. I would call him but I left my phone outside in the car.

I truly just wanted to just sit down and relax somewhere. It was too hot in the house and I just needed some air. I went to the sliding door and I was about to go out when I saw the figure of someone out there. I went out anyway and took my chances.

He probably heard the door open and turned around. It was Naruto. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I went over and hugged him, happy to see he was alright. When I pulled away, I saw he wasn't alright. He looked quite sad. I sat down beside him.

"Naruto, you're not okay are you?"

"She slapped me again, Hinata, in front of everyone. She made me look like a bitch in front of my friends."

"Yea, I know I'm sorry she did that."

"Then she broke up with me when I should be breaking up with her.

"Yea when did that happen because she wasn't your girlfriend this morning?"

"After you left she called and apologized and we made up."

I grabbed the side of his cheeks and pressed them together to get my point. "Naruto listen to me. You brought this upon yourself. I'm not blaming you but Sakura is a mean girl and you knew this going in. She wasn't going to treat you no different because you're her boyfriend. If she treats her best friend like crap, she'll treat you like crap."

I really had to make sure Naruto got the point. I didn't want to be mean but Naruto needs to be honest with himself. I realized I was still mushing his face up so I finally let go. He grabbed my hands put them again on his face.

"I like when your hands are here it calms me."

"Do you really?"

"Yea, you're just soothing and soft like I wish Sakura would act more like you."

"Naruto, I know you don't really mean that. You're just saying that because it's in the moment."

"No, I'm serious. In my eyes you're perfect. Hinata, you're pretty on the outside and have an amazing personality. While Sakura she's pretty as well but she has so many flaws and cracks in her personality. I do like you more than I like her-"

"Naruto."

We both turned around to see Sakura. "Your mom said it's time to come in, dinner is ready."

He nodded before he looked at me. He got up first then he helped me up. She gave Naruto a soft smile but her look for me was disgusted. We stopped in our tracks when we realized Sakura wasn't following.

"Sakura, are you coming?"

"Yea, I have to make a quick phone call I think my mom called."

We left her to call her mom and made it over to the table. I sat by Kiba and Ino while Naruto sat on the other next to Sasuke. There was an empty seat next to Naruto where Sakura sat when she finally came in.

His mom spoke. "I know it's been a rocky night but let's put away our problems and eat."

We all begin to pass around bowls to make our own tacos. You had the option of tofu, chicken or shrimp in your taco. I went with tofu because it was light.

When we all started eating, the mood in the room became lighter. We all started talking and laughing. Sakura didn't talk much I could tell she was still a little embarrassed. Ino tried to start conversation with her but it became awkward at the table each time. Naruto also publicly tensed up when anyone spoke of or to Sakura.

After dinner everyone pretty much just hung out around the house. Naruto brought out his gaming system put in DJ Hero for everyone. I was sitting on the couch next to him when I remembered it was getting late.

"Naruto, what time is it?"

He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. "It's seven fifty-nine."

"Oh no… Naruto, I have to go."

His face was so concerned he shoot up with me. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Remember? I snuck out to come here well I have to leave early before he notices."

"Oh…well, let me walk you to your car."

We got up I said good bye to everyone and thanked his parents for the dinner. We walked to my car but he stopped before I could get in t.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about what Sakura did tonight."

"Yea, I think we all are Naruto."

He leaned with his back against my car. "I feel like this is part my fault and I feel bad."

I smiled because he was absolutely right. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're right Naruto. Not saying it's all your fault but it has something to do with it. We all are in control of our own feelings and obviously this feud was going to happen. So try not to feel too bad."

He nodded his head finally got off my car and I was able to get in. When I pulled off I saw him waving in his driveway. I started towards my house trying to speed without getting a ticket. When my house finally did come into view I slowed down and turned my lights off. I pulled into the driveway slowly not to make a sound. I parked my car, grabbed my phone, and got out the car quietly.

I tried to get my keys out my purse without too much noise. I placed the key in the lock and turned it gently. I pushed up against the door softly to open it. I pushed up against t softly again to close it. The house was dark making it look empty but everyone just returned to their rooms for the evening.

I took my shoes off so I didn't make a sound going up the stairs. I tip toed myself to the top of the stairs. While walking past father's study I didn't breathe I didn't blink fearing he would hear it. I saw my door at the end of the hall I wanted to run to but I just briskly walked. I pressed myself lightly on it and turned the knob gently. I walked in closing the door softly behind me. I placed my stuff gently on the floor and I breathe for the first time since I entered the house. I was out of the woods and I smiled to myself in the dark.

I turned my light on and the figure before me froze every cell in my body. I felt my mouth go dry and pupils get big.

I swallowed. "Father."

_*****A/N*****_

_**I know it been a while but here's another installment of In Time. So how do you guys feel about this chapter? Does Sakura constant slapping of Naruto disturb you? Did Deidara kissing Hinata shock you? Lastly how did you feel about Tobi in this chapter? So subscribe leave a comment and tell me how much you like the story or give me your critique or ask me something. Hey if you feel like it tell me how your life has changed in the past months. I don't know it's whatever I just love long comments :D. **_

_**Alright guys Peace & Love.**_

_**-R.T.B.**_

_**P.S. did you guys even notice I was gone doesn't feel like it's been long.**_

_**P.P.S. While I was writing this I was listening to Elle King. Do you guys know of or heard of . She's amazing and I really think her music embodies my story. Feel free to check her out.**_


	12. The answer to what if

_**In Time**_

"Father."

Now picture this you sneak out your house to see the boy that makes your knees weak. Only to have the evening ruined by his girlfriend your former best friend. Then you come home angry but sneak into you pitch black room; channeling your inner cat. Now imagine that your turn on your light only to meet by the icy stare of your over controlling, extremely angry father.

I went from being scared, to calming down when I saw him, to being ten times as scared when I saw who had caught me. In those brief seconds of realization I wondered how my funeral would be, and how it all will end.

"I…I can explain."

As my words left my lips both of his eye shut sharply. The frown lines on his forehead became deeper.

"No you can't you disobeyed my orders Hinata; there's nothing to explain about that."

Every fiber of my being froze, each limb twitched somewhat, and all my hairs stood up at once. His expression I thought was intimidating but I was wrong. When he spoke it was like the first thunder of the lightening war. He voice just boomed with anger and hostility.

"I already didn't hold you to high standards but I thought I could at least trust someone as naïve as you!"

"Father but I-"

He motioned his hand for me to halt. "Silence Hinata! You have blatantly defied me tonight and dared my parental authority…and what for some dense moronic fool-."

Without thinking I cut him off. "How would you know I was at his house? It took you more than an hour to realize I was gone…sir."

I begin to play with my hair and looked to the floor; to prevent myself from being more stupid. I saw his hands turn to fist then turn blue from circulation, and his face grew even harder.

"You dare cut me off and challenge me again Hinata? You obviously were with that boy or you wouldn't be as defensive. Why am I even explaining myself to you; you're an inadequate child!"

He shut his eyes once again no able to place his eyes on me at the moment. "You are grounded; you are to remain in this house except to go to school. Your phone is off limits and so is your car except to run family errands. I'll leave the laptop hoping you'll use it to do school work like we agreed, but I'll come to check the history in the evenings. Finally no more art-"

"No you can't do that father!"

He put his hand up shaking in anger. "You dare to cut me off twice in one night. Do you wish for a short life child?"

"No I'm sorry sir I just meant I have AP art this semester and I need them for my projects and homework." I lied.

"Fine well understand that these punishments stand until I can stomach the sight of you without regurgitating somewhat in my mouth."

The time when my dad could look at me and not puke would never come for two reasons. For one he loath me because his first born wasn't a boy. Then number two I looked and reminded him too much of my mother and he resented me for it.

He held his hand out. "No give me your keys and your phone."

I fished my keys and phone out of my pocket and placed them in his hand. He turned to walk away and I felt my heart beat for the first time. Flopped on my bed and began to take my shoes off. I paused when I saw him stop at the threshold of my door. I realized the verbal beating wasn't over yet.

He looked out into the hall like he could see the future. "Oh and by the way Hinata this boy Naruto sees you nothing more than what is between your legs. At the end of the day you'll just be his whore...nothing more."

I was sincerely cut by my father's parting words. Over the years I have taught myself to ignore his jabs but that one hurt. It sort of brought all my insecurities about Naruto to the frontline. I plopped my face into my bed hoping I'll lose consciousness. Even death seems sweeter than facing my feelings right now.

"Hinata?"

I flipped myself over sitting up trying to make myself seem more presentable than before. It was now Hanabi at my door her eyes filled with sadness it's rare to ever see sadness in her eyes.

"Hanabi what's wrong?"

"Dad is an ass."

I laughed a little. "Yea…so what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were still alive after dad chewed you out."

"Did you know he knew?"

"Well not really until the end when he went into your room."

"What happened?"

"Well he came down for dinner he asked where you were. So I told him you were on your period and he didn't care to hear more after that. So cut to after dinner Greta and I are doing the dishes; when he comes running down the stairs angry. He demands to know where you were. Greta wouldn't speak and I had to cover my own butt and lied saying I didn't know where you were. He went to your room practically kicking the door in and you weren't there."

I looked over Hanabi's shoulder to see a slight crack in the middle of my door. I choked a little feeling like he wanted to do that to my head.

"Why didn't you text me to warn me?"

"He took my phone and threatened me if I even warned you of what happened."

"Well I wonder how he found out."

"He said someone called him or something like that."

"Are you serious who would do something like that?"

She just shrugged her shoulders confused. "Well listen he took away my car for as long as I'm grounded. Seeing how mad he was earlier I'm pretty sure I'm grounded for life. So since you kept up your part of the deal I have to find some other way to pay you back. "

She tapped on her chin for a few seconds choosing a new favor. "Alright Hinata I have a new punishment for you."

I bowed my head in defeat why am I constantly brought to my knees; especially by someone so much shorter than me.

"What?"

"You promise to do it not matter?"

I arched an eye brow. "Um yea sure?"

She chuckled and then flopped onto my bed. "Well I want to meet him."

"Who Naruto?"

"Yea him."

She said it with such ease, like the request at hand would be easy. I couldn't just ask him to my house without him wanting to know why. Then when he asked I'll have to be like 'I'm in deep like with you and we can't be together because of your girlfriend, and your personal demons'. Then it would get all awkward and silent and I feel like we would end up making out at the end. That's only because I know Naruto.

I frowned a little. "Why?"

"Well because you've rebelled against father, he's been the center of current fall outs with your friends, and Neji called me this afternoon complaining about him; something about a negative influence. So he must be pretty interesting, or extremely cute." She smiled.

"How do you know I had a-"

"The walls have ears Hinata."

I glared at her. "You really should stop ease dropping."

She laughed I didn't. "I don't know when you'll meet him I'm grounded for life."

"Well when I overheard you and fathers conversation; you asked father if you could have his family over for dinner this weekend. With that said I think I'm going to meet him this Saturday."

"Father isn't going to want them over now after me sneaking over to their house."

"Listen you just invite him over and let me worry about father."

I thought it over not really doubting Hanabi because if you want anything done you can pretty much look to her.

"Remember this is my favor hold up your part of the deal Hinata."

I sighed. "Alright but don't get me into more trouble."

Hanabi got off the bed with my agreement. She began to walk out returning back to her room. She stopped at my door just like father, but she turned to look at me. Leaning on my door with her arms crossed I waited for her to speak.

"Hinata how attractive is this Naruto kid?"

"Cute enough to make everyone forget who they are and ruin every relationship."

She smirked. "Damn that's pretty cute."

I nodded my head uneasily knowing I messed up by falling for this guy. Hanabi thought nothing of it and exited my room. I was puzzled if I showed her a picture of him or not. Either way she would have to see him person to get full affect.

I wanted to sleep my problems away I was so tired, but I'm even more anxious right now. Usually I paint when I'm nervous but I didn't want to paint I would be up all night. So instead I painted my toes and nails. It would be shorter and I'll be able to get my nerves.

I get up and walk over to my night stand and grabbed this neon pink nail polish, a nail file, first coat polish, and my finishing polish. I went to my bathroom and grabbed toilet tissue to put in between my toes. I grabbed everything going to my bed. I begin to file away at my fingers and toes and put the base coat on after wards. As I painted my first finger my thoughts floated back to Naruto.

Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do. I use to say my feelings for him were as deep as a puddle but now they've grown. If you measure my feeling for him in water then they are past my calf a little under my knees. I bring my head into my knees angry because I'm so sick and frustrated with myself.

I thought I was going to be cool and okay with just being his friend, but when we talk I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach. Then the way he looks at me and how he expresses his self toward me is different. He makes me smile and I'm happy whenever he's happy and when he's sad I'm sad. I think I would be such a better girlfriend than Sakura was ever to him, and I not going to lie I was envious of their relationship. I think that's why I did what I did and I feel so bad for it.

With all of Naruto's good I also have to think of all the bad he put me through. Some of the stuff he did was like we were in this ongoing relationship for like a month or so. I know any normal sensible person would have just cut him off the first time he messed up. I don't know if I'm just extremely stupid or if he has so weird voodoo magic over me.

I know that if I do pursue Naruto once again it could blow up in my face, once again. Then on the other hand if I don't he could be snatched up by someone else. Then we'll have a should've, would've, could've situation. I could regret either decision but I think it'll be better to go through with; versus asking what if?

As I put the final coat on my last toe my pink I felt a little better. I didn't feel like I meet closure. I wouldn't feel that until I got his answer, but I was a little more at ease.

I blew my nails for the last time making sure they were dry. I flipped my hand up to marvel at my neon pink nails. They were extremely pretty and I felt like I got something done tonight, besides getting myself grounded for life.

I put everything back in place and threw the tissue away. I took my current clothes off and put on some night clothes. Which consist of a sports bra, a tee, and my undies. Pulling my hair back and placing my hair in a bun I turned my lights off. I climbed under my welcoming sheets and let myself drift off to sleep. Before I went to sleep though he was the last thing I thought about.

_Monday_

He was the last thing I thought about before I went to bed and the first when I woke up. My next though was crap your alarm is going off get up. I rose from my bed and started my usual routine. Get up, take shower, wash face, brush teeth, and pick out clothes. I choose a shirt that was mid sleeve shirt that had skinny black and white stripes, a black mullet sheer like skirt, my black Doc Martens and these skinny rings on my fingers. For hair and makeup I did a cat eye and put on a pinkish nude lipstick. Then I just pinned my bangs to the side and wore my hair straight today; running my fingers through it giving somewhat volume. I looked myself over deciding I looked presentable. I put my perfume on then went down stairs.

I entered the kitchen and saw Hanabi was already in there. . Hanabi was at the table enjoying a breakfast sandwich with fruit. She multitasked between eating and reading the morning paper she was so much like my father.

I walked over to the top of the fridge to grab the bagels. Then I went into the fridge to get cream cheese and strawberries. I toasted my bagel then put cream cheese on it and sat at the table with my fruit and bagel.

"Good morning Hanabi." I said as I sat at the table.

She looked up. "Morning."

"Hanabi did you make coffee this morning?"

"No why do you want me to?"

I gave her my best puppy eyes. "Would you mind?"

She got up and began to make coffee. When she finished setting everything up the kitchen was filled with that coffee smell. I felt like I was in one of those Folgers commercials.

She came and sat back down as we waited for the coffee to brew. While we were eating I looked her over. She was sitting around still in her pj's.

"Are you not going to school today?"

"Yea I am why?"

"You're still in your pajamas."

She nodded. "I eat first then get ready. It honestly takes me ten minutes to get dressed and ready."

I nodded it was true. "Has dad left already?"

"Yea he did why?"

"Good I'm going to try and hide from him as long as I'm grounded."

"I'm sure it isn't that serious Hinata."

"No Hanabi you should've seen him last night. His eyes practically glowed red and two sharp horns sprouted from his forehead." I made my pupils big and placed two fingers on my head like horns.

She gave me this long look before we both cracked into laughs. We both got up at once she went to get coffee and I went to make lunch. I made a turkey on wheat it had lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, Swiss cheese, and mustard. I also packed carrots with Italian dressing, sun chips, peach tea, and grapes. I placed it all in one of those brown paper bags you get from the market.

"Have you made lunch yet Hanabi?"

"No why."

I begin to make Hanabi her lunch as well but instead of carrots I put celery. Also instead of grapes I put apples. I also packed raisins and peanut butter. Hanabi loves to eat peanut butter and raisins with apples and celery. I put hers in a brown baggy too but I wrote her name on it and put a huge smiley face.

Afterwards I begin to make myself some coffee. I put in sugar, a dash of milk, my favorite French vanilla creamer, and I sprinkled some cinnamon. Hanabi stood beside me and made her coffee too. Which by the way she had mostly black she poured some cream, some sugar, but overall it was mostly black.

She picked her baggy lunch up. "What is this?"

I smiled. "It's lunch I made you lunch."

"Oh well thanks."

"Hey you want a ride to school?"

"Sure just let me go get dressed."

I waited no more than fifteen minute for Hanabi. She just threw on a burgundy pullover hoodie, blue shorts, and her brown boots. Hanabi has never really dressed up she really doesn't care what people think. I've always been fine with this it's actually what I love about her the most.

She ran her fingers through her naturally straight hair; she felt me staring at her. "What?"

"Stay right here I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my all black pork pie fedora, my small gold studs, my gold chain, my perfume, and my bags for school. I came back down she stood there looking confused and annoyed. I ran my fingers through her hair giving it volume. Then I placed my fedora on her head but I let it hang off the back. I moved her hair from her ears so I could put my gold studs in. She wiggled but I finally got them on. After that I put my chain around her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Just adding some accessories it completed the outfit."

She just gave me a small frown but she accepted it. I could tell she liked it by the way she was looking at herself in the hall mirror. I grabbed my mini perfume out of my bag and playfully sprayed her. She frowned and then headed towards the car. I laughed heading in the kitchen once more to grab both our lunches.

With everything in hand I went over to the bowl to grab my keys. I grabbed air instead of keys my dad forgot to put my keys in the bowl. Hanabi noticed too because she came back inside the house. She looked at me like 'aren't you going to open the door?'

I opened my hand revealing an empty palm. "He didn't leave me my keys!"

"Where do you think he put them?"

"I don't know he either put them in his room or took them with him."

"Well go check his room."

I slightly glared at her. "You know room and office are off limits."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yea…well do you want to call and ask for permission?"

"No way! I'm trying to avoid him as much as possible. He can be such an ass sometimes; probably expected me to get the bus or something."

"Well we both missed the bus now, we're stuck."

"Not really let me see your phone I just need to call someone."

Any normal teenager would be like forget it I'll just stay home today. Yay free skip day, but not us. School comes first to our father and I can't afford to mess up again after what happen last night.

She handed it to me and I begin to punch in numbers. "Are you calling Neji?"

I waited for them to answer. "No he has an early class so he's already in it."

"Who Tenten?"

"No she probably has the same class."

"Well is it Ino?"

"No she has Sakura with her. Sakura spent the night at Ino's last night."

Hanabi said then who when they answered the phone. "Hey good morning…I have been better…my dad messed me up this morning so I don't have my car…yea I checked the bowl not there…can you really it's me and Hanabi…you don't think he'll mind…alright see you soon thanks."

"Hanabi."

"Yea?"

"It looks like you're going to be meeting Naruto sooner than you thought."

"Why?"

I smiled. "Well that was Kiba on the phone. I called him to ask if he would pick us up, but his car is in the shop. So Naruto is going to be giving him a lift for the next week, and Naruto agreed to pick us up on the way to school. So they're on their way.

Hanabi didn't really react much she just shrugged her shoulders. I didn't expect a huge reaction but at least something. We lounged around the house for no more than twenty minutes before I heard rap music with a heavy bass. When the door bell rung Hanabi and I looked at each other. Before I could blink she rushed up to get the door. So I guess she really was excited.

I heard the door open and Naruto say hi and introduce himself. I didn't really hear Hanabi say anything back. While I was sitting on the couch I was trying to look both comfortable and cool before Naruto entered the room. I settled on sipping on my coffee, and flipping through one of the business magazines my dad had laid out.

His loud footsteps filled our house. I knew when he was in front of me because it got quiet again.

I got up to hug him. "Hey Naruto. How are you?"

He hugged me back and kissed my cheek. "I'm good I'm sorry your dad messed your morning up."

"No it's okay."

He looked me over. "You look pretty today… Well you look pretty every day I just thought I mention it today. Not saying I haven't thought about it before, you know what I'm going to shut up I'm rambling."

He was embarrassed and blushing, I laughed a little. "No it's okay."

Naruto started to speak again but I wasn't able to concentrate on it. Hanabi was motioning something behind him. She pointed to Naruto I slightly nodded to let her know I got the message. Then she got on her knees and balled up her fist shaking them in front of herself. Next she mouths 'he is so hot' and started fanning herself. This caused me to giggle and made Naruto turn around to see what I was laughing at.

He saw Hanabi on her knees and gave her a confused look. Hanabi was obviously embarrassed and slowly her face became red. I was shocked because the impossible just happened. Two things you can never embarrass Hanabi and you can never make her blush. He managed to do both in one. She got up and tried to go back to her cool composure.

I turned him back around. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

He was smiling. "Oh I was just asking if you were ready to go?"

"Yea I am just let me grab my stuff."

Naruto picked up my bags and stuff for me including my coffee; which he started sipping on. I heard him purr in his throat in delight.

"Who made the coffee?"

"Well I put the crème and stuff in there but Hanabi is the one who technically made it."

He smiled at Hanabi. "Pretty and can make coffee impressive."

Naruto began to go ahead towards the car while drinking my coffee. So he didn't see the tent of pink come across Hanabi's cheeks. I nudged her and locked her arms so we could exit. I was the last one out the door and dug in my skirt pockets for keys, but I forgot I don't have them today.

"Hey Hanabi can you lock the door please?'

She nodded and did as asked. I was about to get in the back of his car but he stopped me. Naruto grabbed my wrist leading me to the passenger side door. He opened it causing Kiba to turn down the music.

"What is it bro?"

"Let Hinata sit in the front you can sit in the back."

Kiba gave him this look like he was about to protest but Naruto shot him one back. "Fine."

Kiba got out and Naruto set my stuff on the floor, and held the door open for me to get in. He then shut it behind me and went to door behind mine. In the mirror I saw him open the door for Hanabi which was sweet. Finally he got into the car and turned the music up but not as loud as before.

I turned to Kiba in the back. "Good morning Kiba."

"Hey Hinata hey Hanabi."

Hanabi greeted him back. "Where are your car and your phone?" He asked.

Naruto butted in. "Yea I text you last night even called you never answered."

I begin to explain to them about me getting caught last night and how my dad punished me. I also told them how he didn't leave me any keys this morning so we got stuck.

Kiba laughed. "Damn I thought I wouldn't see the day I would see you break the rules and all for this dumb blonde." He punched Naruto's shoulder blade causing the car to swerve a little.

Naruto looked at him through the mirror. "Really I'm the dumb one? You just hit someone who's driving."

Kiba frowned. "Whatever why didn't you just ask Greta to drive you guys?"

"Well because Kiba we let her sleep in. She's just a house keeper she isn't our maid. We actually like her." Hanabi said.

I agreed with her. "By the way thanks for the ride Naruto we really appreciate it."

He returned one back. "No problem at all. We're going to the middle school first Hanabi?"

She let out of a small nervous laugh he didn't hear her though. "Yea you know how to get there?"

"Yep.

I felt his warm fingers playing with my index finger. At first I didn't respond but then I started playing with his fingers back. Playing eventually turned into me rubbing and caressing his thumb. Eventually Naruto worked his fingers into my mines webbing them, to the point where were holding hands now. I liked this I looked down at our hands entwined with each other. Since he didn't remove his hand from mines neither did I. He started to stroke my hand with his thumb.

We came to a red light and first he looked down at us holding hands and then he looked over to me smiling. He mouth 'you have such small hands'; I just said back I know. Then he mouth my hands were really soft and my nail polish was really bright. I just smiled back not sure to thank him or not. Then Kiba coughed he looked impatient in the back.

He looked at Hanabi in the mirror. "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm in the eighth grade."

He looked at her again but his eyes were more excited now. "Really do you know Konohamaru?"

Her eyes got big and her cheeks became pink. "You know Konohamaru?"

Kiba snickered. "Know him they're like brothers."

"Yea technically were like cousins. So you do know him?"

She began to play with her hair. "Well yea kind of sort of… He's in four out of my six classes."

"You have majority of your classes with him and you're not friends? "You should try talking to him more become his friend he's really nice."

"Yea I could try I guess I don't know...you sort of dress like him by the way."

"Nah he dresses like me. I dressed like this since forever, and when he went to the sixth grade his mom started letting him pick out his own clothes. That's also when he started stilling clothes from my closet." Hanabi just mouth 'o'.

I looked at Naruto and what he was wearing he did look cute today. He wore black slouchy beanie, black shirt, herringbone gold chain, black racer back, these black skinny jeans that had a hole in the knee, and these black Jordan Cement's. He was wearing mostly all black today like I was; so we matched.

"Konohamaru looks up to Naruto. He shouldn't even be someone's role model but we all have our preferences." Kiba said. Naruto tried to hit Kiba but failed.

"Wow I feel like the only person in the car who doesn't know about Konohamaru."

Kiba looked at me. "You didn't meet him at the birthday dinner?"

"No I pretty much knew everyone there."

"Yea that's my bad I should've introduced you guys when he was there. Maybe you'll meet him this afternoon."

"Yea I might."

It went silent again we all just sat listening to the music or having side conversations. Kiba reached over the seat and turned the music down.

He started talking on his phone. "Aye yo Konohamaru we're two minutes away from your school. Come walk Hinata's little sister to class…yea dude-"

Before Kiba could get out his next sentence she pushed Kiba's face into the seat. Then grabbed his phone and hung up.

He grabbed her tiny hands getting her off him. "What the fuck Hanabi?"

"Why would you call him and make him walk me to class do you know what that makes me look like?"

"I was doing you a favor."

"Your such an idiot Kiba!"

They begin to argue but stopped when we pulled into a parking space where this kid with spikey hair was standing. When I looked at him I realized I did recognize him from the dinner party. He was sitting next to Kurenai. He went to Naruto's window and did some handshake with him through the window.

Naruto smiled. "Hey man how are you?"

"Alright I'm sort of tired."

Then he turned his attention towards me. He nodded at me. "This is her right…Hinata isn't it?"

I gave him a smile and held my hand out so we could shake. "Yea I'm Hinata it's finally nice to meet you."

Instead of shaking my hand he grabbed it caressing it. "I didn't get to say this at the dinner party but you are completely hot." He looked me over.

I laughed a little but Naruto frown at him. He was defiantly related to Naruto with the way he flirts. Trying to be like a little player. Naruto broke our hands up and went back to holding mine. Konohamaru gave him a look but he gave him one right back.

Konohamaru then turned his attention to Kiba in the back. "Kiba you hung up on me."

"No I didn't Ms. Crazy here-"

Hanabi nudged Kiba he got the signal and shut up. Konohamaru went from looking at Kiba to looking at her. He flashed her a smile and she turned shyly placing her hair behind her ear.

He smiled again. "Hey Hanabi what's up?"

She looked at him. "Nothing just you know the usual."

"You didn't tell me your sister knew my cousin."

She looked at him innocently and shrugged. "You never asked."

He smirked. "Touché touché."

There was like a five second silence before he spoke again. "So uh I like your hat."

She glanced at me really quickly. "Thanks it's old…got it at a thrift store."

His eyes lit up. "I love thrift-"

"Hanabi okay get out the car you can finish your conversation in one of your four out of six classes." Kiba laughed but stopped when she slapped him in his nipple.

Hanabi opened the car door and go out. "You hate Kiba?"

She smiled and nodded. "So do I!"

They begin to walk off Kiba just rolled his eyes. Hanabi dropped one of the books in her hand. She was going to bend down to pick it up but Konohamaru held his hand up for her to halt. He bent down and picked it up instead he didn't give it back just carried it for her. I awed at them.

Naruto looked over at me. "I think your sister likes my cousin."

"I don't think so."

Kiba gave me a skeptical look in the mirror. I looked away from this because I knew they were right, but didn't want to throw Hanabi under the bus. Hanabi really liked this kid I know because she mentioned him before and how shyly she was acting. She was acting like me she never does that. It was such a strange sight to watch actually.

Naruto backed out. "You and Hanabi are so different from each other."

Kiba snickered. "Naruto you don't even know the half of it. Hanabi acts a lot like their dad. She only started to open up this year. That the most I ever heard her talk in one sitting."

"Kiba you know she doesn't like you so of course she isn't going to talk to you much."

"She needs to chill out she got the shaving cream out of her hair."

"Yea but it should've never got there in the first place."

"Well all I'm saying is she should loosen up. I swear you're the only ray of light in your family."

"Neji is pretty fun."

"Hinata Neji is a prude."

"Hanabi and Neji are fun in their own way you just got to get to know them."

Naruto butted in. "Well I think your sister seems cool. Konohamaru thinks she's cool too." He did a little dance with his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "She probably just thinks he interesting that's all. I thought you were interesting when I first meet you."

Kiba howled in laughter. "Yea and look where that got you two."

Naruto bit his lip. "You know he's right."

"Naruto you better look out Konohamaru is going to take Hinata and Hanabi."

Naruto frowned" Chill out."

It went silent again but Naruto broke it. "Did you really just think I was interesting?"

The school came into view Naruto parked right next to Shika's car. "Nah I thought you were cute too."

He didn't say anything he just gave a half smile and turned the car off. He unlocked our fingers and my hand became cold again.

We all got out the car to join the crowd at Shika's car. The people there were Shika, Choji, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, and Shino. They had a box of sweets sitting on the hood of the car and some had coffee.

Naruto and Kiba greeted them with handshakes. I simply said. "Hey guys."

Shino pulled me into a hug so did Choji but he hugs everyone. Shino hugged Kiba too considering we were all sort of best friends. Then he went back to cuddling with Sai.

Choji held the pastry box to us. "Here guys eat something."

We all reached for one Naruto grabbed a doughnut with pink icing and blue sprinkles, Kiba grabbed a mini chocolate éclair, and I got a bear claw with icing. I bit into it and I just let out a moan. It was so delicious I opened my eyes everyone in the group was looking at me.

"I'm sorry it's just so good." I laughed.

"You got a napkin?"

Choji handed me one. "Choji you got these from your family's bakery right?"

"Yea I had to be there early this morning and my dad ended up saying I could have the extras left over."

We started talking and going down memory lane. Naruto asked why Hanabi doesn't like Naruto. We told him about how our sophomore year in the middle of the night we got bored and decided to do something. We went to my house snuck into Hanabi's room and just put shaving cream everywhere. In her hair, in her bed, just every corner. He was drinking my coffee and it almost shoot out of his nose when we told him.

I laughed. "I miss stuff like that when I'm released from punishment I'll have to hang with you guys again."

"Hey Naruto there's something I've always wanted to ask you?"

"What is it, shoot."

"Well why haven't you ever introduced us to any of your other friends."

"Honestly Choji I don't have any other friends you guys are my friends." He pointed.

"You didn't make some at your old school?"

"Yea I did at first but at the end I didn't."

Kiba frowned. "Does this have to do with that Rebecca chick."

"Yea she's the root of all evil."

"What she do?"

"Okay this Rebecca was like the head cheerleader at my old school and she was the girlfriend of the star athlete. They were high school sweet hearts and both were saving each other for marriage or some shit. Any way we were messing around and I was giving her what her boyfriend wouldn't. He found got everyone to turn on me and everyone hates me at this point. Plus it didn't help that I broke the heart of other girls at the school. That the only reason Rebecca liked me was because she liked I was bad. She was attracted to the image and my reputation."

I looked at him. "So you took her virginity?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No she had already been turned out I wasn't her first."

"Naruto you have both a blessing and a curse."

"What are you talking about Kiba?"

"You meet these girls and they're extremely hot but there's something wrong personality wise. Beautiful girls never have good personalities though."

He shook his head. "Not true."

"Well when you find one send her my way."

"What are you talking about you have Ino?" I said.

"We're just doing our thing right now no label."

We all ignored Kiba's excuse because we all knew him and Ino really liked each other. They were perfect for each other.

"So what did Rebecca look like?" Choji asked.

He smirked a little. "She was a redhead with beautiful blue eyes, short and small, she was a cheerleader so typically hot, nice ass." To describe her last assets he made his hands big in front of his chest; like he was grabbing breast.

I rolled my eyes at him he could be so immature sometimes. Everyone else though it was funny they laughed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I tried to nudge away but he is so warm and smells so good. He tried to grab my coffee but I dodged it.

"Hinata give me your coffee or else."

I smiled getting in his face. "What you going to do Naruto?"

He grab me putting me on the hood of the car. "Oh you're going to put me on the hood of your car. I'm scared of you Naruto you're so big and bad."

He shook his head and started smiling. Then he started tickling my torso area. I kicked and wiggled trying to get away from him but he was faster. He pressed his body up against my legs. I was holding my skirt down and trying to prevent Naruto from getting my coffee.

He continued to tickle me. "It's either the coffee or skirt riding up."

I finally gave in giving him the coffee. He helped me off the car and started to drink my coffee. I pouted towards everyone.

"You guys suck you didn't even help me."

"Oh we were supposed to help you?" Shika said.

I glared at him. "Oh my bad I got you next time." He lazily bit into his pastry.

"I'm sorry here."

He handed my coffee back and looked at me with those big blue eyes. He knows I'm a sucker for them knowing I'll forgive him quick. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders; keeping us in this embrace again. Like I said he was warm so I snuggled myself into his chest; breathing in his essence.

I mumbled. "We can share the coffee I don't care anymore."

I heard him chuck a little bit. He ran his finger up and down my spine. I felt myself melting in between his arms. I could hear him sipping my coffee over my head.

We all started talking again and making plans for the weekend. The boys are going to do paintball. They invited me but I can't go because I'm grounded.

"Naruto!" All chatter stopped as the voice of the evil siren Sakura echoed through the air.

We all turned around to be greeted with the presence of Sakura and Ino. Personally I'm surprised none of us heard the click of their heels as they approached. I felt Naruto let out a huge sigh and he let me go. Sakura cut through our circle to stand in front of me and Naruto. Naruto kept running his fingers up and down my spine.

My eyes dashed over to Kiba to see him and Ino kissing and all up on each other. Seeing them made me feel warm inside. I want something like that with Naruto but he and Sakura are stopping us.

"Where were you?"

"I was-."

"Why didn't you answer my text?"

"Well because-"

"No Naruto you need to-"

"Sakura stop interrupting me!"

"Don't yell at me, who do you think you are?"

"I wouldn't have to yell if you would let me answer one of your question."

She poked his chest. "Fine then answer"

"I was probably on my way to school when you text me, and I'm can't text you will I'm driving."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever Naruto you're so full of shit sometimes."

"How am I full of shit that's the truth."

"Whatever I don't care anymore." She threw her hands up.

We all were sort of put off by the hostility brought to Naruto by Sakura. We were all smiling and laughing before they came over. Now we were a little upset wishing one would leave. Sakura continued to stand in front of Naruto and I but facing away from us this time. Sakura was watching Kiba and Ino like I was.

"What were we talking about before we were interrupted?" Sasuke's words dripped with annoyance.

Choji shrugged but held the box out to Sakura. "Sakura do you want a pastry."

"Uh no Choji pastries are for fat girls or people who don't care about their appearance."

She pulled out her mirror reapplying her very pink lipstick, and checking on her hair. Sakura was oblivious to all the looks being served to her by the group. Even Sasuke tossed her some and he wasn't even eating a pastry. Why do we tolerate her again?

"Sakura just because you want to be public about your eating disorder; doesn't mean others shouldn't eat." Kiba said

"I don't know some of us are just a roll away…" Sakura looked at me and laughed. It was like ouch a direct hit. I blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Sakura you don't know what you're talking about curves does a body good. Hand me one of those bear claws Choji."

In my head I got on my knees and thanked Ino for taking the attention off me. Sakura's face was full of anger with Ino.

"Yea they do!" Naruto said. He squeezed his arm around me and looked down at me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back he stood up for me too. I turned my attention back at Sakura. Her frown lines were so obvious and she was slightly red.

Choji mumbled through food. "Yea Sakura you don't know what you're talking about."

I thought we all going to throw stale pastries at Sakura. Pastries instead of tomatoes like they did at comedy shows back in the day, but not we didn't. We allowed her to stay for the rest of the conversation but she was odd man out. We all were in a circle and she standing awkwardly in the middle in front of Naruto and I. She looked to Ino but she was with Kiba ,and she looked to Naruto but he was with me.

Naruto's hands went from playing with my spine to swishing my hair from side to side. He started making these swishing noises that I had to stop.

I laughed. "Naruto stop."

"I can't help it; it's just so long."

"It really isn't that long. Your mom's hair is way longer than mine."

Even though my hair was like a long black river cascading down my back; I didn't think it was that long.

He frowned. "That's totally different."

"How so?"

"I don't notice that my mom's hair can cover her boobs."

"I-."

I started off saying something but that statement was so awkward. I really didn't know what to say to that. Naruto was probably staring at my hair over my boobs; I blushed at that.

"Anyway… I like long hair I don't know."

"Like you're attracted to it?"

"Yea… I like short hair too but long hair over everything."

I nodded not really having anything thing to say to that. Ino was staring at us she had 'aw' written all over her face. I placed some hair behind my hair to try to ignore it. It was too early to aw at anything. Naruto can send you sweet words but you never know how he felt. Naruto was a stereotype of a smooth talker. Sakura turned to us a smirk graced her over glossed lips. To see her smile sent chills down my spine. I looked over to Naruto he didn't think anything of it. She grabbed his hand he didn't flinch away from her.

"Naruto listen I'm sorry for exploding on you earlier."

His eyebrows rose. "Really Sakura? You're not just playing me with me?"

She laughed slapping his chest. "Oh course not silly."

He smiled. "Well cool I accept."

She smiled. "Can we hug it out?" She held her arms out.

He nodded removing his arm from around me. I felt cold now emotionally and physically. They hugged but afterward Sakura didn't let go. She wrapped herself around his waist. She turned around to look at Ino.

"Come Ino we have to go coach wanted to talk to us before class."

Ino nodded and kissed and hugged Kiba saying good bye. Sakura turned back to Naruto smiling he smiled down at him.

"One last hug?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure!"

They hugged again. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped himself around her stomach. When they pulled away Sakura was still holding onto his neck looking into his eyes. She then props herself on her toes and kissed him. The kiss wasn't even like a peck it was more raw. There was tongue and it lasted for like five Mississippi's. So technically they made out in front of everyone

I was both mad and shocked. I didn't want to show it but I'm sure it was obvious. I wanted to push Sakura and punch Naruto. I shouldn't be mad because we aren't together, but he flirted with me all morning. I guess it was official they were back together.

She pulled away . "Alright bye bye Naruto." She looked at me smirking.

Sakura started walking towards the school Ino in shock behind her. You could see their silhouettes. They were recapping the situation that just happened. Everyone looked at Naruto as if asking what happened.

At that moment the pre bell run saving Naruto from the stares. I begin to walk off before anyone in the group. I could hear his footsteps behind me and eventually his presence beside me. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him and didn't get that. He walked with me up the stairs talking the entire way but I wasn't listening. At the top of the stairs he stopped me grabbing me because I was on pilot mode.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not listening to my story and you almost walked off without me."

"There's nothing." I lied.

"Yea there is don't lie." We started walking entering the school.

"Naruto it's nothing."

He sighed. "Look if you're mad about Sakura trying to call you fat I would brush it off. She's probably just hating because you have everything she doesn't hips, butt, and boobs."

"But Naruto-"

"No listen Hinata your body is like a wonderland to any guy. Nobody wants a girl with a boyish body they want curves.

"Naruto-"

"Plus your waist is ten times smaller than hers. I mean look at her you're smaller than her."

He grabbed my waist slightly lifting me up. He brought me closer to him and swung me around. I giggled trying to escape the grip of Naruto.

I thought about it he said my body was a wonderland. I smiled but that still didn't make me feel better. Sakura kissing him really over shadowed that right now.

I laughed. "Naruto let me go."

"Well tell me what's wrong."

"Alright fine."

"Ah see there was something."

I stopped and he stopped almost bumping into me. I turned to look at him. I looked into eyes seeing if I could see the truth.

"Naruto…are you and Sakura still together?"

He stepped back a little. A small frown crept on his face. "No why?"

I arched my eyebrow. "Well considering she kissed you and you acted like you were into it."

"Oh yea that I'm sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to kiss me and I know I kissed back. I only did that because everyone was watching I couldn't just embarrass her."

I shrugged. "Well you guys argued like you were still together and you kissed like you were still together."

"Trust that's the past it's over okay."

He wrapped his arm around me trying to reassure me. I nodded and we started to walk again. The second bell rung when we finally got to my locker. I gave Naruto my coffee and bag to hold as I opened my locker.

"Don't turn around but here comes Sakura and Ino."

I acted unfazed and continued preparing my bag. I could hear the click of their heels and

I heard them when they stopped.

"Hi Naruto." They said in unison.

"Hi Hinata." Ino said and Sakura sort of grunted.

"Hey what's up." He said.

Once I got everything I needed I turned around to say hey to them; even Sakura. Naruto stepped closer to my side. He started playing with the palm of my hand. He would tickle it and leave then tickle it again. All while I was trying to talk to Ino about our art project. Ino kept drawing attention to my hands by looking at them. She smiled, the sight in front of her made her happy. I feel like Ino is more Team Hinata than Team Sakura.

"Yea you know-" I was saying

"Well anyway Naruto before you drop me off today we have to stop at the mall. I need new shoes."

"Sakura that's not going to happen."

"Well for one I didn't know I was taking you home, and two I have to take Hinata and her sister home."

She sent me a ice look then look back at him. "What's wrong with her car?"

It made me sort of mad how she was talking like I wasn't standing in her presences. She talked like I was nothing,

"She's grounded her dad took her car."

"Well there's enough room we'll drop them off than we'll hit the mall." She huffed.

"Sorry Sakura still no room Kiba is riding with us too his car is in the shop."

"How about Ino just takes Kiba home and I ride with you and we go shopping."

"I can't if we're alone we're going to want to screw around. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be grounded after first period."

"Sakura just go with Ino you'll have a shopping partner."

"God Naruto she just said she'll be grounded. You need to stop letting your 'friends' take advantage of you. Giving out free rides to people who aren't important. "

I heard him sigh. "Alright Sakura how about you have Ino drive you home, you take your car, and shop by your own damn self ok."

"Don't curse at me this isn't my fault. It's Ino's fault for being stupid and getting bad grades, Naruto it's your fault for being friends with complete flunkies, and you-"

"No Sakura I'm not stupid because I get bad grades."

"Yea and don't disrespect Hinata and Kiba like that. It's not their fault I can't take you home."

"Especially don't disrespect Kiba!"

"Why Ino because he's your man?"

"He's not"

She shot her hand up stopping her. "Look it's whatever. I don't want to argue today."

Sakura turned towards me. "And you I hate black. Black is a color only worn by fat bitches to hide their weight and their feelings."

Now Sakura was right in my face like she was about to punch me. If I didn't have any self-control I probably would have punched her first. I grabbed my bags and turned to Naruto to grab my coffee. He held on tightly to it not budging. I begin to walk off and Ino tried to grab a hold of me, but I pulled away. I think I heard Sakura murmur something like 'yea run bitch'. I wanted to turn around and smack Sakura's teeth out. Never the less I continued on going to class.

"Where are you going" Ino shouted.

Sakura squealed like a pig towards. "Ino let the little black piggy run."

"Shut up Sakura! Hinata where are you going?"

"I don't have to take this obviously I'm leaving."

I really wanted to yell in reality I look better than you Sakura, and yell all kinds of mean things to her. I did she would have thought she got me up set. That's the thing I wasn't upset about her insults. I knew I wasn't fat so that didn't bother me. The fact that she continues to insult, harass, and embarrass me in front of me for this boy.

Strong hands wrapped around my waist I wasn't hesitant to pull away from Naruto. Without turning around I knew it was Naruto. Trying to get away from him. I walked through the door to our class going to my seat.

Iruka looked up. "Good morning Hinata good morning Naruto."

"Good morning." We said.

We stopped by his desk to get our report card since they were the only ones left. I didn't bother to look at mine I knew my grades. I sat at my desk of course Naruto sat behind me. I heard him say something to Choji and Shika. I heard him get up then saw him plop himself down in the seat in front of me. He spun around to look at me his signature smile of his features. I tried to ignore him but I failed.

"What Naruto?"

"You mad at me?"

"No I'm not."

"About that stuff Sakura none of it true. She's probably jealous or something."

"What she said didn't bother me. It's just she keeps harassing me and embarrassing me over you."

He lowered his head. "I know I really sorry I wish we could put a muzzle on her."

I laughed a little. "Listen don't let Sakura get under your skin. When you do and you let her know you have then she won."

He grabbed my hand. "Don't be mad at me Hinata please."

I nodded knowing he was right. I smiled to let him know I wasn't mad. He gave me one back. Iruka started class after that giving us our report cards. He told us to read chapter nine with a partner. Naruto snatched me but only to tell me this funny story. He told me last night after I left a chair broke under Jiraiya, and how everyone just laughed at him for an hour. Poor Jiraiya Kiba and Naruto were never going to let him live that down.

We talked the whole class hour barely doing the work. The only reason we got back on task was when Iruka would clear his throat. That was a sign for us to get back to work. I couldn't help it I could listen to Naruto talk forever. When were together time stops and we're the only two people in the world. He made me smile and feel all bubbly moments like this were the one I treasured.

Naruto was about to tell me about his report car but the bell rung. He didn't have as much as me so he packed faster. He got up and went over to Shika and Choji. I thought he was going to leave with them, but when he didn't I noticed he was waiting for me.

I picked up my bag. "Are you waiting for me?"

He smiled. "Yea I thought it would be cool if I walked you to class today."

I smiled. "Oh okay."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Alright you two go on and get to class."

"Iruka you know you would write me a pass if I were late."

"No Naruto I wouldn't now get going."

I turned around to wave bye to Iruka he waved bye back. He also had this cheerful smirk on his face.

We stopped at my locker real quick so I could drop some stuff off. Naruto started talking about soccer conditioning coming up in December.

"Pretty much after we come back from Thanksgiving break it starts."

"Are you nervous about conditioning?"

"Hell yea I am. This is my first year at this school they don't know my skills and I don't know there's."

"Are you good?"

"Yea I made varsity my freshmen year."

"I thought you weren't able to play varsity your freshmen year."

He laughed. "Yea that's if you're not good enough."

I nodded agreeing with him. While we were walking Naruto kept brushing his fingers against mine. I think he was trying to hold my hand but I wasn't sure. I didn't really want people to see us holding hands giving them thoughts were a couple. It would be weird and people would start to talk, but at the same time I didn't care. He brushed against my hand one more time and I stopped he stopped too.

"What wrong?"

"Well well well if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get fresh with. With you wanting to hold my hand in this very public place." I tried to do my best southern drawl.

He looked slightly hurt. "Fine if you don't want to hold hands you don't have to hold my hand."

I giggled. "I'm kidding Naruto I want to hold your hand!" I grabbed his hand interlocking our fingers. I smiled towards him he gave me one back.

We stood in front of my class. "Alright well I'll talk to you later." He said.

We hugged. "See you later."

Our hands separated it became colder than before. I was about to enter class when I thought I heard him say something.

"Did you say something?"

He gave me a goofy smile. "It's nothing."

"No tell me." I leaned on the threshold.

"You're going to think I'm all girly for saying it."

"I won't I promise no judgment."

He signed. "It's just that my hand feels cold…now that you're not holding it anymore."

Wow is all I thought. I was thinking the exact same thing. It actually was sort of weird. I played it off though.

"Why if I didn't know any better I'd think you were putting the moves on me." I said in my southern drawl. I then sighed dramatically.

He smiled. "You're funny, alright bye Hinata."

"See you later Naruto.

I was full of bliss I was floating on air I was totally happy until I turned around saw Sakura. Oh how her face glowed with green. Her eyes watched me cross the room and take my seat. In class our teacher put up the easels today so we could work on our projects. She put our name on an easel and that's where you sat today. She sat Sakura, Ino, and I by each other but she placed Sakura and I on either side of Ino. I was grateful to this. Even though I wasn't sitting next to her she still brought sour to my mood.

I smiled at Ino. "Hello Ino how are you?"

"So you're speaking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You stormed off earlier."

"Ino hold up let me set up first."

She sighed. "Alright I'm going to get water and newspaper. Want me to get you some?"

"Yea I'll get smocks and brushes."

I went to the back to get the supplies. Most of the class was back there actually. We all tried to hurry and get the best brushes. I got a couple of the best brushes for Ino and I. I went to the sink and washed my brushes with a couple of my classmates. I grabbed the smocks on the way out.

I came near our station I gave Ino her smock which was an apron. I put mines on it was a long sleeve blue jean smock. I placed the brushes on her easel.

I grabbed my pallet and went to go get paint. It was havoc inside the workroom today. Everyone had to run all over the place for paint. I had to get a ship load of paint so I had to run around even more.

I got back to my station after ten minutes I begin to set up. "Hinata."

Sakura gave a big huff when she got up she pushed her stool back. The noise from stool sliding was so loud it caused everyone in class to turn around. We all saw the angry look on Sakura's features. Recently her face has been real bitter she isn't the same girl I've known since elementary school.

I watched Sakura's figure disappear to the back before I turned to Ino. "What was that?"

"Why didn't you get a smock and brushes for Sakura?"

"Ino I'm not obligated to wait on Sakura we're not friends. Were you not there this morning was she called a black piggy? Plus I thought she was getting her own she just sat there the whole time didn't get up. She didn't offer to get anything so she gets nothing."

"I know I'm sorry we told her to apologies…Did you really think she was getting her own?"

"Yea because she just sat there and didn't offer to get anything. Plus when I came back with the smocks she was still sitting there.

We sat down and started to paint. I picked up my cup and cleaned my brushes once again. When I looked to my left I saw Ino got newspaper and water for everyone even Sakura. I didn't care though were not her parents; were not here to spoil her.

"Why you were giving me the cold shoulder this morning?"

"I wasn't trying to direct that towards you it's Sakura. She keeps undermining me in front of large crowds of people. I'm over it I refuse to take it and let her bully me. Every time I'm going to just walk away and ignore her before we physically fight."

"I just wish we all could be friends."

Even though she sounded liked an afternoon special I felt bad for her. I sent her a reassuring smile to erase the sad look in her eyes. She sent me a small smile but was still sad never the less.

With me not being friends with Sakura anymore made Ino really upset. Even though Ino can be a mean girl sometimes especially to others; she had a heart of gold. She is really one for friendships. Ino especially liked her, Sakura, and I to be friends she loved our little trio. She saw us as a team like Charlie's angels or something. She was the fun wild card, Sakura was the team leader who solved all the problems, and I was smart sensible one who kept the group grounded. I never wanted to hurt Ino but I would have to be selfish for once I couldn't be friends with Sakura.

Sakura eventually came back to sit down. She kept sending me these salty looks. I wish I knew what was ticking in her mind. For example why is he bullying me? She is treating me like how she treats other girls when their completion. Sakura is purposely trying to make my life hell. Does she not know she called me her best friend less than two months ago. Literally we grew up together and now she's throwing it away for some boy. I'll admit I messed up as well ,but I didn't start the fire.

Maybe I should hold off on telling Naruto how I feel right now. Sakura is highly too dangerous right know and I know she can get worse. Actually no matter if I waited or not any involvement Sakura will get worst. She's the devil only with pink hair.

I know I shouldn't let Sakura dictate my life, but I don't know how much I can take. Especially since Naruto seems to be unfazed. Plus I don't even know if he really likes me you know. He'll tell you sweet things to talk his way out of a situation. He could still like Sakura or he could like me or he could want us both at the same time. I won't know until I ask.

_'Ring, ring, ring'_

"Alright class go hang your work up in the drying area and put your easels up."

Everybody got up at once and rushed to one room. Since I saw this I decided to just put my easel up first. I went to the back and put it up then took my painting off. Then I went to the drying area and pushed through the crowd to hang it up.

I was grabbing my stuff I looked over Ino and Sakura's stuff were still here. Naruto walked into the class with a smile on his face and his hands on the straps on his book bag.

" Hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to walk you to class."

"Oh if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to be my boyfriend." In said in my southern drawl. He just smiled not really saying anything. I thought it was cute he wanted to walk with me.

"Alright let me go put my brushes and smock up." I put my finger up telling him to stay.

I hurried to hang my smock on the wall and placed my brush in the sink like the others. I went back to the front to grab my newspaper than I put it in the recycle pile. I walked back to the front Naruto and Ino were talking. I walked over to them and picked up my stuff. When Naruto saw me he stop talking to Ino; turning his attention to me.

"You ready to-"

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

Sakura cut in between Ino and Naruto. "I came to walk Hinata to class."

Sakura pouted. "Why didn't you come see if I wanted to walk to class?"

"Sakura we can all walk to class together no big deal."

He looked at all three of us. "You guys ready?"

"Actually I have to stop at the bathroom."

"Well me and Sakura can come with you."

"Thanks but no thanks just go ahead without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'll be fine just go."

I grabbed my stuff and went to the bathroom. Also not to mention I needed a reason to escape from Sakura. Along with me not being her friend I also don't really want to spend much time with her. I ran my fingers through my hair again, washed my hands, and exited the bathroom.

I was surprised when I left the bathroom and saw Naruto and Sakura waiting for me. Well it looked like Naruto was waiting for me Sakura was brought along. I also saw they were holding hands and I felt my stomach turn I felt uneasy but I tried to watch it.

"Okay you got to see her she's fine. Can we go now?"

"You're making it more dramatic then it is."

"You're the one who acts like she can't go to the bathroom by herself without something dangerous happening. She isn't some little deer in the woods surrounded by viscous wild bears."

She started to pull Naruto away. He stumbled a little before he grabbed my hand dragging me along too. When Sakura realized I was walking beside them now and holding Naruto's hand she scoffed.

"Ew why are you holding her hand you don't know if she washed her hands."

He frowned at her. "Shut up Sakura."

"What I'm just saying."

I rolled my eyes fuck Sakura man. I didn't really want to hold Naruto's hand anymore. We looked like two of his hoes he was parading around in the hall. I let go of his hand he stopped making Sakura stop.

I started walking in the direction of class. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk to class by myself I'll see you inside."

I walked off so fast I didn't hear what he was saying behind me. I just wanted to escape the situation. I took my seat next to Ino in Kurenai's class. Kiba was sitting next to Ino they were sitting closely together talking about something. When Sakura came in she kicked Kiba out her seat.

Kurenai stood in front of us. "Alright class today I will be putting you in groups of four but you'll be put in pairs. In your groups both pairs have to make the same dish but it's a contest. So you and your partner are against the others in your group. You understand?"

We all said yes and she begin putting papers in stations. Sakura got up and walked over to Naruto.

She started drawing him to one of the stations. "Come Naruto." She said like he was a dog

" Not so fast Sakura I actually paired you up for today so go sit back down."

Sakura was angry about her not being able to be paired with Naruto. Sakura was upset whenever she wasn't in control or wasn't getting her way.

Kurenai started to give us out white stripes with our names on it and our partners name on the back. Surprisingly Naruto was my partner.

Ino taped my shoulder. "Who did you get?"

I held up my stripe. "I got Naruto."

She smiled at me. "I got Kiba."

She turned to Sakura. "Sakura who did you get?"

She huffed. "Ugh I got Shino."

Ino giggled. "Well I'm sure he isn't so pleased to be your partner either. You're breaking up him and Sai."

"I don't really care I don't want to be in this group."

Sakura looked at us than she walked off. Ino clapped her hands and she turned to me smiling.

"So are you excited to be working with Naruto?"

"Yea I guess why?"

"Hinata you like him and he likes you so guess you can flirt without Sakura blocking?"

I smiled. "You really think he likes me?"

"Yea don't you see the way that boy looks at you."

"Alright class come pull from the bowl for the other pair in the group."

Everyone's partner rushed up to the bowl. Naruto went up for us and Kiba went for Ino. Kiba turned back towards Ino he frowned. Both Naruto and Kiba walked over to us.

"So not fair we got paired with Naruto and Hinata."

"So what's the problem with that?"

"They're like five star chefs we don't stand a chance."

"Wait Naruto can cook?"

"Yea the best cook with a c-"

I punched Kiba to stop him from saying the next word. Both Ino and Naruto laughed.

"Hinata…ouch."

We went to our station. Ino read the note out loud. "Good morning/afternoon class today you'll be working on an assignment blah blah blah you'll be in teams blah blah blah one team verses another in a group blah blah blah. Why is this even here she basically read this whole thing out loud… Oh wait here it is. Group four congratulations today you'll be making doughnuts so make them tasty gambatte!"

"We don't know how to make doughnuts." I said

Naruto spoke. "I actually do know how to make them."

"Bro why do you know how to make doughnuts?"

"My mom started to make me help her cook food for her catering events because I kept fucking up. One of the events was this dessert party so I know how to make doughnuts."

Ino wrapped herself around Kiba. "I know how to make doughnuts too Kiba. The cheerleaders had a bake sale and we made different desserts. So I basically learned to make basic desserts from it."

He looked at me. "Well good thing we got who we got right Hinata?"

I smiled I don't know anything about doughnuts. It's such an odd thing to know how to make because we don't eat them often. Mostly people who eat doughnuts are teachers, possibly people who go to church, and cooperate America. As a society we eat more cupcakes, brownies, and cakes not really doughnuts.

Naruto begin prepping for the doughnuts. He started warming the milk, adding sugar to the milk, putting yeast in a small bowl, etc. I got him bowls, spoons, and other ingredients and utensils I thought we would need.

"Naruto I know how to make glaze so I'm not completely useless."

He looked over at me and smiled. "How do you know how to make glaze but you can't make doughnuts?"

"I make a lot of cinnamon rolls and making glaze it practically the same as making icing."

He laughed. "You never fail to keep it interesting."

"Yea well… Just tell me what I need to do and I'll follow your lead."

He smiled at me again. "Okay Hinata take the milk I warmed up take it's temperature. It should be warm to the touch.

I poked my finger in the pot and it was pretty warm. It wasn't scorching hot but it was pretty warm.

"Okay Naruto it's good now what?"

"Well pour more sugar and stir it in I want it to be super sweet taste it. Then get a measuring cup and pour the sugar milk to a cup make sure it's one eighth of a cup. When you finish pour it into this bowl of yeast I set up."

After mixing up the wet ingredients we started mixing dry ingredients. Now we were in the process of mixing them all together. I left that up to Naruto because he said something about getting out the air bubbles. I sat on top of the counter just waiting.

When everything was all mixed together he called me over so we could cut the dough out individually. He finished rolling the dough out then he handed me one of the two cookie cutters. We both started on our own individual sides cutting out our little circles and putting them on the baking sheets. I looked over and saw Naruto was mid-way through the dough and so was I.

"So why didn't you wanted to hold my hand earlier?"

I stopped. "What?"

"You heard me. Why did you run off so quick?"

"Because I didn't want to look like the third wheel."

"To what we were all just walking together."

"Aren't you and Sakura getting back together?"

"No nothing changed since earlier when we talk about this."

"I don't know I just assumed you guys were holding hands."

"Yea but that doesn't mean I want to get back together with her. Plus she's the one who grabbed my hand. It would be different if I grabbed hers."

"You grabbed my hand." I whispered.

I put my last doughnut on the tray so did he. We looked at each other before he cheeks became pink and he looked away.

"Um I need to put these doughnuts in the oven. You should start making the glaze."

He did as he said he would and so did I. I was mixing the glaze when he came over. He explained to me we had to let the doughnut bake for five minutes, so the yeast could rise. For made a minute he silently watched me mixed.

"So why do you care so much about me and Sakura holding hands? What you like me or something?"

"Well-"

"Naruto can you come here please?"

"Hold that thought. Yea here I come Kurenai."

She talked to him for five minutes before he came back. When he did the doughnut were ready to come out the oven. He took them out and began to set up the stove for the frying. He made sure it was the right temperature.

"Okay so what were you saying."

"Oh that-"

" Come on Naruto it's time."

"Time for what?"

"I have to help Sakura get something out of storage for the cheerleading team. Kurenai asked me to do the favor."

"So what I'm supposed to do the project without you?"

"Yea ask Ino to help you I'm sorry."

"Alright see you."

He didn't even get to respond Sakura was ripping him from class. I sulked over to Kiba and Ino.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto left me to be help Sakura. I was in the middle of telling him I really like him."

"Aw." She said.

"Maybe isn't the right time. Tell him after school or something."

"Yea you're right… Okay I didn't come over here to talk about my love life. I need to know how to cook these doughnuts."

"Did Naruto set the temperature?"

"Yea he did before he left."

"Well you'll just drop up to a max of three doughnuts in the oil. Then wait maybe three seconds for them to turn golden brown and flip them. Next put them on a paper towel to dry. Need help from there?"

"You put glaze on next right?"

"Yea and decorate etc. whatever you want to do."

"Alright thanks."

I went back to my stove and began frying doughnuts. One by one until the whole batch was done. I let them cool a little before I spread the glaze on them. While it was still wet I put white chocolate chips over the glaze. Once everything was set I let them all cool under a fan. I walked over to Ino's station they were done too. Their doughnuts had blue glaze and pink frosting.

I leaned on their counter. "So who do you think is going to win the competition?"

"Defiantly us me and Ino are the dream team!"

"Yea but I can bake no offence Ino."

She laughed. "You baked something you've never made before."

"Let's just solve this by trying one another doughnuts."

"Fine."

I grabbed one of theirs and they split one of mine. I bit into theirs it burst with flavor. The blue glaze had some kind of fruit flavor to it. No going to lie their doughnuts were really good. I heard Kiba have a food orgasm when he bit into my doughnut.

"These are really good Hinata."

"Thanks so are yours."

"I honestly don't think it was a competition I think she's using us for another faculty meeting."

Kiba was probably right this wasn't the first time she has done this to us. She never tell us either because I think she wants us to do our best. If we know she would have to spend money and buy food from the store. We wouldn't do ask well as we should honestly.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Alright class take out of each but save some we have a faculty meeting today. Clean up your stations."

Kiba looked at us. "Told you guys."

My station was already clean so I walked right out and straight to my locker. I grabbed my lunch and the stuff I needed for my next class. Also I packed my bag for the afternoon to go home.

I went to lunch at our usual spot everyone was there except Sakura and Naruto. I thought past it and sat on the other side of Ino. Everyone started to talk about the paintball thing this weekend. Reminded me I can't do anything for the rest of my life.

Five minutes into lunch both Sakura and Naruto come down the hill together towards our table. There was an empty seat beside me and one across from me by Sasuke. When they got there Naruto sat by and Sakura by Sasuke.

"Hey."

"Sakura had you lifting stuff?"

"Yea she did." He looked away.

"Aw poor you."

"So how did the doughnuts come out?"

"Pretty good Kiba had an orgasm in his mouth."

He laughed. "Did you get me one?"

"Oh no sorry I forgot."

"So what's she doing with the leftovers?"

"Faculty meeting so you can swing by after school and get one."

We went on talking about him and his nerves for the soccer try out. I did my best to calm him telling him he'll do fine. Plus he had like a month to get ready. I told him I'd help him train if he wanted he said that would be cool.

He grabbed both my hands. "Your hands are so tiny."

I brought them to my chest. "I know don't make fun of them.

"Nah it's cool because they can fit perfectly with mine."

He slipped his fingers in between mine and locked them together He started playing with the ring on my thumb. He started pulling it up and down on my thumb. Eventually he started pretending my thumb and ring were having sex. He was like 'oh Naruto you're so smart, you're so handsome, you're so good at this'.

"You seriously want some girl to say that to you during sex?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "If she's into that." He laughed.

"Oh here."

He placed my coffee canister on the table. "Where did you?"

"I had it in my locker and went to my locker before coming to lunch."

"Well thanks… I'll store it somewhere."

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"That's the bell walk me to class?" He asked.

"Yea but we have to go to my locker first."

We got up heading to my locker. We didn't worry about being late Kakashi was never on time himself. Plus my locker was right down the hall from our math class. He grabbed my hand again I didn't saying anything about it this time. I just went with it his hand was warm I felt fuzzy.

I opened my locker putting my canister in there until the end of the day. I knew that if I carried it around I would forget it and lose it. We started walking down the hall to math.

"I don't know if you noticed but we're both wearing mostly black today."

I smiled over at him. "Yea I know."

"Great minds think a lot huh."

"Yea that happen sometimes."

"Earlier when we were in Kurenai's class what we're going to say?"

"When?"

"Remember when we were talking about Sakura?"

"Oh yea that. I want to talk to you about that later."

"When?"

"Like later, later"

"Ok again when will that be?"

"Let's talk after school."

"Alright cool it's a date."

He opened the door to our class for me. We took our regular seats. Ino winked at me as I passed her I just shrugged.

Kakashi finally came in after twenty minutes. While he was missing Sakura kept going in the back talking to Naruto. Ino was talking to Kiba and I just drew to myself. Kakashi walked in gave us one of his many excuses and gave us a worksheet. It was the same old same old.

Class ended as usual around three something. Naruto quickly got up and packed his stuff. I pack mines at normal past. I went outside and he was propped on a locker waiting for me. I smile at him he smiled back. I wonder if he had any idea what he was in store for. We waited for everyone to leave the hall. Thank god Ino and Sakura were one of the few to leave class early.

He looked around. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

I just looked at him biting my lips I'm pretty sure I was blushing. I started playing with my finger. I could feel my heart in my chest it was fight or flight right now."

I sighed. "You make me so nervous you know that?" I place a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You make nervous too." He gripped his straps looking away from me.

"I do really? You're like batman or something I can never imagine you getting nervous over anything."

"Well you do the trick."

"So what is this?"

"What is what?"

I pointed my fingers between us two. "Oh I don't know I though we agreed to be friends?"

"Well we haven't been acting like 'friends' today, or any other day we known each other."

"Yea your right so what do we do?" He smiled.

"You like me right."

He blushed. "Yea."

I moved closer to him. "And I'm so deeply in like with you-"

"Wait in like?"

"Yea a weaker version of in love I guess I don't know."

He nodded. "I just really like you and I think we should find some solution to this; because there's something there-"

I just stop talking and lean up to kiss him. Then I pulled away frightened at how forward I had been.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

He cut me off this time with his lips. He interlocked both our hands this time. This moment was sweeter than milk and honey. I felt like I was floating on air. I technically was I was on my tiptoes kissing him. He started pushing forward making me move back. He eventually got me pinned up against a locker. He placed a hand on my cheek stroking it slowly. His other hand wrapped around the small of my back. My back arched with his touch. I placed my hands softly around his neck. I brushed up against his a grunt vibrated in his throat. Neither one could pull away both hungry for each other's kiss.

"Naruto are you serious?"

He pulled away I turned to see Sakura. She looked really upset. She look like she was ready to go rip everyone apart. She was always mad for no reason.

"Are you serious we've been together for no more than three hours, and you're already cheating on me!"

"Cheating? Naruto what is she talking about?"

"Tell her Naruto!" I looked at her in terror.

"Tell me-"

"Shut the fuck Hinata! Tell her now Naruto."

"We go back together around lunch. I'm sorry I got caught up in-"

I pushed him away realizing I had still been pinned against the locker. He looked so hurt she looked so furious. I didn't run but I grabbed my stuff and walked as fast as I could. I didn't want them to see my eyes getting glossy. Tears were building up beyond my control I didn't want to cry anymore.

No matter how fast I walked I would still have to face him. I was riding home with this jerk. I have the worst luck. I could ask Ino for a ride but Sakura is with her and I could as Kiba but he was with us. I would ask anybody else but I'm positive everyone's gone, but maybe if I run fast enough I could catch up to somebody. So that's what I did I started walking faster almost running.

"Hinata!"

I looked over my shoulders hoping it wasn't Naruto. It actually was Sakura running after me this time. As if like magic my feet began to slow down and came to a stop. I guess I did owe her an apology. If I had known I wouldn't have come on to Naruto. I turned around giving her my best apologetic smile. She gave me a smile back.

"Look Sakura I'm-"

"Sorry, were you going to say you're sorry?"

"Yea I didn't-"

"And let me guess next you're going to say you didn't know?"

"Sakura listen-"

"No shut the fuck up you listen! All day Naruto and Ino have been in my ear telling me to apologize. I am so sick and tired people thinking you're this sweet perfect fucking angel, but you're not."

"Listen Sakura-"

"I swearing to fucking god Hinata if you interrupt me one more time.

I would be lying to say I wasn't scared right now. My feelings went from heartbroken to being shifted to scared. I considered running but I felt it would be pointless it was time to face it. We both have things to say to each other and now is the moment. Sakura eyes were filled with tears I felt bad. If only she knew I felt her pain but she wouldn't believe me.

"You know how hard you have made it for me. If I even breathe the wrong way around you people call me a villain. When they don't know what you really do. They don't see how he looks at you or how he treats you. He wraps his arms around your body trying to feel on you curves. Naruto never does that to me. He treats you better than he treats his own girlfriend. When he's with you no one can take his smile away. When he's with me all me do is argue and there's so much tension. He treats you like a goddess and even if he doesn't do it on purpose he treats me like a red headed step child. If you weren't here if you never exist I wouldn't have this wall up and I would let Naruto love. You're the reason for the wall and why I can't enjoy having one of the sweetest guys ever as my boyfriend!" He voice cracked.

"Sakura you can't blame for the problems in your relationship. Maybe if you would stop yelling at him all the time; he wouldn't treat you that way. "

"Because it's you, you're the fucking wall in our relationship! I always have to be on guard look at you and then look at me. You're like the snake in the garden tempting him to eat the apple."

"I don't know where you've been but you treat everyone like shit Sakura. This morning you called you best friend retarded because you didn't get your way. You made fun of me calling me a fat pig. It doesn't matter who it is you step all over everyone you come in counter with. You treat Sasuke bad too and he's the person you like most in the world. Just face it you're a mean girl! I don't make you the villain you make yourself a villain."

"So what do you want an apology? Does Princess Hinata want a fucking apology? Fine then I sorry you're such a home-wrecking slut."

"Really that's like calling the kettle black. I had him first Sakura!"

I wasn't trying to make Naruto into an object but he was mines first. She just keeps throwing stuff in my face. Some of the stuff she was saying I was thinking does she think the stuff she sees in me; she see in herself.

"Maybe physically I claimed I like him before any of you sluts! Before Ino and defiantly before you. You were too shy to say you liked him."

"I don't know what your problem is but you came to my house. Sakura you told me you didn't want Naruto you said you wanted Sasuke. You even encouraged me to go for Naruto."

"So what you want an apology. Hinata I'm so fucking sorry you're too ugly and short to steal Naruto back; even though you had him first. I'm sorry you've been crazy jealous of me and Naruto's relationship, and that you've lowered yourself to being the other woman. I'm sorry you're a dirty slut who teased him with what wanted. Finally and I'm sorry you know what my pussy taste like." She laughed on her last sentence.

My jaw dropped and I wanted to throw up. That was just disgusting and the fact she would throw that in my face; she's just plain evil.

He let a dry laugh at my reaction. "Yea when we left Kurenai's class early today I got him in the storage room. One thing lead to another and another and he licked me from head to toe." She smirked.

"And you know what I'm better than you. You see I can give him what he wants unlike you. Ino gave him what he wanted to but she was too stupid and slutty. He wants a girl who is classy and he can take home to mom, but who will give it up. You tease him with that and it's not cute. Your next boyfriend you need to learn to please him."

"You seriously think you're better than me?"

"Yea I'm superior."

"Sakura you're not though he may just want you for that and only that. No matter how much you tell yourself you are not classy. His mom hates you and likes me. No matter what Ino does she's still better than you at least she has a heart."

She got closer this time. She was so close I'm pretty sure our breath was in circulation with each other. She looked me in my eyes I could truly see how furious she was. She leaned her head to the side. Her mouth was in a straight white line and I can tell she was tearing me apart in her eyes.

"I refuse to lose to you bitch! I'm better than you!" She scream so hard in my face she got spit on me.

I backed away from her. She was turning red and looked like something snapped in her. I wiped the spit off my face and begin to walk away. I was so done with her and her belittling me. She spits on my face yelling she was better than me. I don't have to take that and I really don't want to fight. Well I want to rip her hair out but I can't afford to get in any more trouble. We would fight, someone would call the principal or something, I'll get suspended, and my funeral would be tomorrow after my dad killed me.

"Where are you going?" She yelled.

I kept walking but I could literally hear Sakura's heels behind me. I tried to walk even run faster but she was right behind me. She grabbed my wrist I pulled away from her. She grabbed my other one spinning me around.

"I said where are you going bitch I know you heard me."

"Fuck you Sakura let go of me."

"There was one thing I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry I called your dad last night telling him you were at Naruto's house." She laughed.

I wanted to slap her but I didn't. "Why would you do that? What wrong with you?"

"Because after telling his parents you were a slut you still didn't leave. So I thought I'd call daddy up to fix the situation."

"You know what I don't care." I lied.

She smirked. "Yea you do. Now you're grounded for God knows how long. Now you won't have time to seduce Naruto. So that's the end of you guys relationship and he'll be mine once again."

"Like I said I don't care. I never want to talk to you or Naruto again. Congratulations you won." I threw my arms sarcastically.

"You want to hit me don't you?"

"No now let go of me."

She smirked. "Yea you do I can see it in your eyes."

I smiled at her. "Sakura I don't care take him you're perfect for each other."

She glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it means nothing." I laughed in her face knowing it was making her mad.

She pulled me closer with me wrist." You are such weak bitch! Hit me!" She screamed in my face.

I smirked. "And your pathetic."

I ripped my wrist from her grip. I did it so hard Sakura tumbled over in her sky high heels. She fell on the ground near a locker. I grabbed my stuff and begin to run off. I never looked back. I ran to the front when I got outside I begin to just walk again. I walked down the steps of the hill leading to the parking lot. I could see Naruto's orange car in the distance.

Everything that just happened set in. From Naruto and I kissing to Sakura's crazy mental break. I wiped my eyes to clear my eyes of any tears. I got closure to the car only to see Kiba and Naruto outside the car, and Sakura approaching. If it wasn't for Hanabi I would've just ignore them and caught the bus home or something. If Sakura never stopped me earlier I could've just got a ride. If only if only plus I had to pick Hanabi up.

They saw me coming Naruto stepped forward, Kiba waved at me, and Sakura sent me looks that could kill. I walked over to Kiba ignoring the two assholes.

"Kiba can I use your phone please I need to call Hanabi."

"Yea sure."

He gave me his phone. "You're taking me to pick up my sister right?" I asked Naruto.

"Yea." He said.

"Of hell no your still going to take her home."

"I already said I would Sakura just chill out."

Sakura started freaking out yelling at him. I walked away so I call my sister. I punched her number in and only waited once for it to ring.

"Hi Hanabi how are you…I'm fine I guess…That's good…Well listen I can't talk long just stay at the school' were coming to pick you up okay…alright bye."

I walked back to them it looked like Naruto had gotten Sakura to calm down. They were talking off to the side. I walked over to Kiba.

He nodded to them. "What's up with them?"

I sighed. "It's a long story. Where's Ino?"

"Somewhere waiting for Sakura. We decided we'll see each other later. We can never get anything done with Sakura around she's always blocking."

I nodded going to the other side of the car to get in. "You don't want to sit in the front?"

I shook my head. "No I'm good but thank you."

I was about to get in when Sakura all loudly said. "Alright Naruto baby I'll see you later." She then reached up and kissed him.

She walked away and Naruto looked as stunned as Kiba. Honestly it was just unbelievable. I wasn't angry but I was annoyed. I got in the car, then Kiba, and finally Naruto. Naruto turned around looking at me with this sheep killing look.

"You don't want to sit up front."

I looked away. "No."

He turned around. He turned the car on and backed out of the parking lot. He turned the music up but him and Kiba continued to talk over it. It's funny how things work out earlier this morning I happy. I was happy with Naruto sitting in the front of his car holding his hand. Now I was in the back being drowned out by music resenting him.

After a couple minutes the middle school came into view. Naruto parked him car in front of the steps of the school. Konohamaru and Hanabi were sitting there talking. They looked up and begin to walk to the car. Naruto turned the music down with them heading to the car. Hanabi got in the car she was smiling the widest I've ever seen her.

Over the music she yelled to me. "I have to tell you something later."

"Alright."

Konohamaru leaned on Naruto's widow talking to him. He put his head through the window and looked at me.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Konohamaru." I gave him a smile.

He nodded to Kiba. "What you're not sitting in front this evening?"

I gave a dryly awkward laugh. "Yea no."

"How was your day?" He smiled at me.

"It could've been better." I smiled back.

He nodded. "Why don't you ask me about my day and how I feel?" Kiba asked.

"Because you're not pretty Kiba." They both laughed at his answer.

"Are you done Konohamaru we got to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yea one more thing just hold on."

He ran around to the side of the car putting his head in Kiba's window. He looked in to Hanabi.

"Bye Hanabi I'll you tomorrow."

He smiled. "Alright bye Konohamaru." He wiggled his fingers with hers.

"Text me okay." He said. Hanabi nodded to let him know that he would.

Konohamaru started to walk away but Naruto stopped him. "Where you going you need a ride?"

He leaned on the car putting his head through the window. "Nah Moegi and Udon are waiting for me at the pizza place up the street."

"Why didn't you just go with them when they left." Kiba asked.

He nodded to Hanabi. "I was waiting with Hanabi I couldn't have her wait alone."

"Aw look at little Romeo over here."

"Chill out Kiba. Alright I'll see you guys' later bye."

"Bye." We all said.

Naruto backed out and headed towards my house. He didn't take long to get there because our house was fairly close to all the schools. He parked in our drive way and turned around looking to us. Hanabi said bye to Naruto and she was so happy she said bye to Kiba too. In order for me get out Naruto has to lift his seat up. His car only has two doors.

"Hinata can we talk I-"

I put my hand up. "No Naruto save it I don't want to talk to you."

He didn't say anything more he just let me pass through. I said bye to Kiba then went inside. I ran upstairs to my room throwing me and my stuff on the bed.

"Hinata oh my-"

"Hinata what wrong?"

I got up and rolled around to look at Hanabi she was sitting on my bed now. I got up to close my door.

"Did you almost just say oh my god?" I joked.

"Yea but what's wrong with you?"

"It's Naruto." I whispered.

"Oh, tell me what happen." She snuggled into one of my pillows.

I told her about the day Naruto and I had. I told her about how we kissed. I also told her about Sakura and her mental break.

"And yea that how it happened." I looked away.

She simply scratched her chin. "Well you're a bigger person than I am. I would've gutted Sakura."

"With what I had nothing."

"Oh no I have a pocket knife attached to my keys."

"Hmm smart girl."

"Hey I'm going to get a juicy box you want anything?"

"Um can you get me a juice box and some almonds."

Hanabi ran down stairs to get our snacks. I begin to take my shoes off. It felt good to let my toes breath for the first time today. I thought about changing clothes but I actually was really comfortable. Maybe when Hanabi comes back I would take my skirt off but that isn't necessary. My door opens and it's Hanabi with our food. She handed me my almonds and juice; she had juice and a granola bar. I sat Indian style on my bed while she laid on her side.

"Naruto is cute be he's an asshole."

"Yea…I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"About Naruto?"

"Yea."

"I done with him. I want nothing to do with him anymore he's poison."

"Not even be his friend?"

"No I want absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Well I don't think you should do that."

"Why not?"

"Because even though Naruto keeps messing up he does care for you. So maybe you guys shouldn't be a couple, but you care for one another. The more you tell someone to not do something the more they'll want it more."

"Well you could say the same about us liking each other. You can't deny love right?"

"True you can't deny love but some things are impossible. The fact that Sakura is in his life you can't control that, but you can control your friendship. It's better to have him in your life than not at all. Don't deny yourself Hinata."

"I guess you'll right but I don't know. I'm tired of him breaking my heart."

"I know but that's the best solution for now. Like I said don't deny yourself it'll only make it worst."

I laughed a little. "How you get so smart about relationships? Don't you hate everyone?"

She laughed a little too. "Yea I've had a lot of time to observe plus TV didn't hurt."

"Forget Naruto forget Sakura. Your day was obviously good. You almost said oh my god you hate terms of speech like that."

She smiled looking away trying to hide her rosy cheeks. "Yea I know…My day was great."

"What happen?"

"Konohamaru happened."

"And explain what he did?"

"He is just so amazing. He is so funny and nice and smart and cool. I like him he's cool."

"Again so what happened?"

"It's a long story you sure you want to hear?"

"Yea shoot."

"Well after you guys dripped me off I though he was going to leave to be with his friends, but he didn't. He stuck around and walked me to class like Kiba told him to. Well we have the same class. So when we got to first period he sat by me instead of his friends today. He started talking about he thought it was cool that I knew Kiba and Naruto. I told him I didn't really know Naruto but I knew Kiba my whole life. He was like if he knew that he would've been started talking to me, because everyone they know is cool I must be too." She looked down at her phone checking a message.

"Who is it?"

"Him. He text me hey what's up? I'm going to tell him nothing having a conversation with you."

"Alright continue with the story."

She smiled. "So anyway we started talking again after talking about you guys. He asked me what kind of music I like. I told him I like alternative, music from the seventy and sixties, punk, and alternative rap sometimes. We started talking about bands we like and stuff, and we have a lot of similar music taste. Literally we spent first period and second period talking about music. His skank girlfriend pulled him away after second period-"

"Wait he has a girlfriend?"

"Yea but she's a skank like I said, and I'm not just saying that because their dating. Hinata seriously this girl's middle name is Skank Hoe-Bag McGee."

I almost died laughing she was so serious. Her phone went off again. "It's him again. He said tell Hinata I said what's up and he asked if I wanted to go to the movies with the crew this weekend."

"Oh tell him I said Hi. If you ask father I'll drive you to the movies."

"Can't do the movies."

"Why not? You like him go hang out with him."

"Because you're having Naruto over for dinner this weekend remember?"

I gave my biggest dramatic sigh. "Are you seriously going to make me do this?"

"My favor." She sung.

"Fine whatever tell me the rest of the story."

"Alright so yea she snatched him up after second they have third and fourth together. He has my lunch so he invited me to sit with him, his friends, and his girlfriend. Jump to fifth period we started talking about music again. He asked me what I like to do. I told him I like painting, I love movies especially old black and white films, reading, I like street art, poetry like with open mic, etc. He was like cool he likes all those things too. Especially street art him and some of his friends do that. Then we started talking about all the other things we have in common and-"

Her phone buzzed again. "He said it sucks I wouldn't be able to come sad face. Also why are you having Naruto's family over?"

She answered putting her phone back in her pocket. "What you tell him?"

"Oh that caught sneaking back into the house after leaving Naruto's dinner, and our dad got really mad. So you're inviting Naruto over to show dad he's not that bad. Also because you really really really like Naruto."

I shoved her. "Hanabi I don't like Naruto anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Yea whatever."

"So anything else happen?"

"He also complimented me on my outfit. Like he really liked it so I guess I have you to thank for it. I'm thinking about dressing up tomorrow too."

"Hanabi but you weren't dressed up."

"In my world I was I usually wear sweats."

"Oh well I understand nobody really wants to dress up school is draining."

"Yea but I'm thinking about putting some effort now that I sort of like."

"Hanabi just make sure you're doing this for yourself and not for some boy."

"No I am I'm going to be dressing the way I want. I'm not going to go in there dressed like his girlfriend; just because I like him. I'm doing this on my own terms."

"So what are you wearing tomorrow?"

Her phone went off again. "Okay he said yea he can tell you both really like each other. He says he should dump Sakura and get with you, and are you driving me to school tomorrow? Are you driving me to school tomorrow?"

"Sure if you want. Are you sure you don't want to spend time with Konohamaru Saturday?"

"Yea we can hang out another time. This is more important."

"Can you ask father for my keys back. I had a really long day."

Her phone went off. "Yea I'll do that now. Konohamaru said he has to come to tutorial tomorrow so he'll see me in the morning. He wants to know if we want him to bring something in the morning."

"No I don't want anything do you?"

"No well I'm going to go get your keys I'll put them in the bowl."

Hanabi was heading towards the door about to exit. "Hey Hanabi."

"Yea?"

"You know if you and Konohamaru ever got married you have to thank Kiba at your wedding." I laughed.

She stuck her finger in her mouth like she was about to throw up. Then she left my room leaving me with my thoughts. There really wasn't much to think about. I felt like shit, Naruto was shit, and Sakura made me look like shit. I knew today would keep playing around in my head; so I went to sleep. Drowning myself in sleep was better than living in reality.

_Tuesday_

Usually when light snuck underneath my eyelids I felt like Snow White or something. Today I felt like the witch trying to get her to eat the apple. I woke up cranky because that meant I was awake and had to go to school. I got up did my daily routine as usual. I considered wearing all black today but I couldn't let Naruto think he got the best of me. So I dressed cute without really trying. I wore a white sleeve less loose crop top, blue skinny jean, brown Doc Martens, nineties like sweater that is black with gold, blue, red, and pink triangles, my gold flower earrings, skinny gold rings, and my red bandana. With my hair I took my red bandana and tied it as a headband around my hair. Then I put loose tousled waves in my hair. For makeup I did a simple cat and pinkish nude lipstick.

I ran down stair trying to get breakfast. I walked in to see Hanabi eating cereal and reading the paper. I was hit with the coffee smell when I entered. I went to get my coffee cup but remembered it was in my locker; because of Naruto. I slapped the cabinet settling for a coffee mug. I skipped breakfast just having coffee. I sat at the table with Hanabi we had little conversation.

"You made lunch?"

"No." She said.

I got up making lunch for both of us same thing as yesterday. I placed Hanabi's baggy in front of her. I went to my room grabbing my bag for school and put on perfume. When I came back down stairs Hanabi wasn't in there.

I sat at the table starring into my now stale cold coffee. This morning it didn't have the fixings it was black; like my mood. I took a sip taking in the bitter beverage. This funk I was in I would eventually have to step out of. If I were to be mad and bitter Naruto would still have control. I wish we could swap lives for a day so he truly knew how I felt. Knowing him he would probably just play with my body. Yesterday wasn't the worst day ever at least Hanabi was happy. I never have seen her give a full smile not even when we were kids.

Hanabi walked in she looked really cute today. She wore an oversize red and white flannel, brown beaded layered bracelets, skinny blue jeans with a hole in the knee, black Doc's, and again wearing my black pork pie with her hair down.

"You look nice Hanabi."

"Thanks." She said.

"You ready to go?"

"Yea." She grabbed her baggy and stuff heading out the door.

I grabbed my lunch too. I poured my coffee down the drain and grabbed my keys so we could go. I clicked the alarm to let Hanabi in the car since she was already outside. I locked the door, got in the car, and started it up. On the way to her school Hanabi told me how her and Konohamaru stayed up late texting into the night. I told her that was great I was happy for her. She asked me what I was going to do about Naruto. I said I don't know which was true I really didn't. I guess I wouldn't know until I saw him honestly.

We pulled into the school we were one of the fewer cars there. Considering it was a middle school you didn't expect to see that many cars. We were sitting in the car talking when the idea hit me.

"Hanabi you want to sit in the trunk?"

She gave me a strange look. "Uh yea I don't know how we're going to do that."

"I just have to put the back seat down and push the seat up a little."

We got out and did like I said. We sat on the edge of the trunk feet dangling looking out over the parking lot. It's really funny how short we are.

"Hanabi question."

"What is it?"

"Where you get these clothes from? I thought you said all you wore were sweats."

"I have clothes I bought I never worn before. I only wore sweats to school not in public. I never really go out so it seems like I only wear sweats."

"You need to start socializing Hanabi. It's unhealthy to keep to yourself all the time."

"I am socializing me and Konohamaru."

"You like him though that's different."

"Just because I like him doesn't me I'll be him girlfriend and we'll be happy ever after. Hinata you can have a crush on someone and still be friends."

"You're right."

Suddenly the parking lot boomed with bass and I saw an orange car turning in. I felt my heart pump a little faster because it was Naruto. He parked beside me Konohamaru was smiling and so was Kiba; while Naruto was expressionless. Konohamaru jumps out the car only to come stand by Hanabi and I.

"Hey Hanabi hey Hinata."

"Hi Konohamaru." I smiled at him and Hanabi waved.

"How long have you been here?"

I looked at my phone. "Maybe a little over ten minutes."

"Sorry we would've been here sooner but Naruto and Kiba were being idiots. I had to wait for them to come get me."

"Hey don't call me an idiot." Kiba said.

"But you are dog breath."

He pushed him. "Hey Hinata hey Hanabi."

"Hey Kiba." I hugged him and Hanabi waved again.

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm okay a little sleepy."

I nodded agreeing I sort of was too. He looked down at my boots, then Hanabi's, and finally Konohamaru's.

"Did you all call each other and decide to wear boots today?"

We all looked down. "I didn't even notice."

I was wearing brown boots, Hanabi was wearing black boots, and Konohamaru was wearing red boots. All our shoes were by the same company too which was funny.

"Yea and Naruto is wearing brown boots like you Hinata. Actually I think they're the exact same ones."

"Oh." I said faking a smile.

Konohamaru changed the subject. "Yea me and Hanabi are having a flannel party." He did some kind of weird funny dance.

Konohamaru was wearing a flannel too but his was yellow, black, and white. His blue jeans also had a little hole in them like Hanabi. He also was wearing a red banana like I was as a head band. Actually he was wearing it like that yesterday too. I wonder if he does that often.

Naruto stepped out of the drives seat. We all sort of got quite and watched him come near us. I tried to look away but he looked so good today. He wore his black leather jacket, a white and blue stripped shirt, these skinny green cargo pants, and the exact same brown boots I was wearing. His hair was perfectly messy. I don't even think he styles his hair. He just wakes up every morning and goes, and that's just adds onto his charm. Today was different the attraction was stronger today for some reason. Maybe because he was like untamable fruit just bad. You know you shouldn't but it makes you want it more.

He walked into our little circle. I didn't look at him right away. When I did look in his direction he gave a little smile. I quickly looked away I could melt right now, but I didn't I had to keep it together.

"Hey Hinata."

I looked over to him once again. He had this sheep killing smile on his face, his hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders were hunched forward towards me. His eyes and smile were different today. In them I could that he was hesitant and nervous. My reaction was everything right now.

"Hello…Naruto." My words dripped with bitterness. I hardly even looked at him.

"So Naruto you and Hinata are wearing the same shoes…" Kiba said.

I heard him laugh awkwardly. "Yea look Hinata... we must have been channeling each other this morning."

"I guess…but not really it's just a coincidence." I shrugged.

"Uh yea…Hey Hinata can I talk to you over here for a minute."

I didn't even get to respond. He grabbed me by my back whisking me over to his car. He sort of forced me and none of them stopped him. We stood on the passenger's side standing as far away from the group as possible. He put his hands on my small shoulders.

"Listen I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

"No I don't we don't have to do anything."

"We have to talk at least let me explain."

"Explain what? You were caught with your hands in the cookie jar."

"I know…but I want to smooth some things out."

"There's nothing to smooth it's obvious-"

"Listen I'm not going to stop until we talk. You know I'm persistent."

I considered it know he was right. "Fine whatever."

"Okay so yesterday when-"

"I don't want to talk now. I don't your cousin and especially my sister to see me yelling at you."

He smiled. "So can I pick when we talk?"

"Yea fine sure."

"And you're not going to argue about the time or the place."

"Naruto I said you could choose just tell me when and where."

"Okay during lunch let's go to the diner we'll talk there."

"Wait Naruto I don't want to go to lunch with you."

He started to walk away. "Meet me in the parking lot after third."

"But I don't-"

He walked away leaving me beside the car. He is so sneaky and calculating sometimes. I really don't want to spend my lunch with him. I don't want to be alone with him it was a danger zone. I walked back over to the group and hugged Hanabi.

"Hey Hanabi I'm going to leave now."

She frowned. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"I'm not feeling so good." I partially lied.

Truth was I wasn't feeling so well. Also I didn't want to be around Naruto any longer. He just doesn't do it for me anymore he doesn't give me butterflies.

"Hanabi listen I'll be here to pick you up after school okay."

"Alright, hope you feel better."

I said bye to everyone then I left. I got in my car and began to drive not knowing where I was going. I had a bunch of time to kill before school started. Usually I would go to school and do the pre-morning hang out, but I wasn't feeling it this morning. I considered going back home but if I did I'd be late because of traffic. I pulled into the plaza pretty close to my school. There was this coffee shop that was like this little hole in the wall. It was actually one of those little gems in the city. They have the best coffee.

I went in and ordered black coffee asking for everything on the side. I grabbed a seat near the window. I didn't even fix up my coffee I drunk it black. Now I knew how my dad felt all sad and broody all the time. My mood was like this coffee just black. Naruto shouldn't have this much pull on my mood. When I see him I want to punch him so he could know the pain I felt. He fools and plays everyone all the time and it's finally time someone said no more.

I got up and left my tip heading for the door. It was around that time for me to be heading towards school. The school was right around the corner but traffic was unpredictable.

I pulled next to Shika's car. I got there earlier then I estimated. Everyone was still hanging around outside. I thought about just sitting in my car but they saw me already. Also it would look like I was hiding out from Sakura and Naruto; making me look scared of them. I grabbed my stuff and got out approaching the circle. They all stopped briefly turning around to look at me. I hesitated to walk forward but did so anyway.

When I approached I thought they all would yell and scream at me. Maybe even call me a home wrecking slut like Sakura did the day before. They didn't do that though. They all greeted me with open arms. Kiba, Shino, and Ino hugged me.

"You look pretty today." Ino said.

"Thanks" I said.

Choji held out a pastry box to me. "You want one Hinata?"

"No thanks you."

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

"I don't really have an appetite, but thanks Choji."

"Poor Hinata I don't what I would do if I couldn't eat. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing actually I'm just not hungry you know."

I looked around at the couples. There was Shino and Sai, Kiba and Ino, and finally Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was wrapped around Naruto for them this is snuggling. They actually looked happy. She was whispering to him and he was smiling back giving her full attention. If this was two days ago I'd be envious. Now I just feel bad for her. She keeps running back to him and he keeps cheating on her. He played both of us but yet I'm her enemy. I'm over it she's stupid enough for the both of us.

The bell rung we all begin to slowly move towards the stairs. Sakura reached up kissing Naruto. Sakura opened her eyes looking at me slowly smiling into the kiss before she closed her eyes again. I brushed it off leaving them to their make out session.

"So Hinata you hate him but you're inviting him over for dinner?" Kiba said.

"Wait what?"

"Yea Konohamaru told me about it."

"It's Hanabi's idea she wants him over and I owe her a favor."

"But of all the things to ask for?"

"Hanabi enjoys watching me suffer and I think she wants us to be together. I explained to her already it's not going to happen."

"Yea it is."

"No it's not." I pointed to Sakura and Naruto behind us on the stairs.

"Yea it is trust me it's an act not going to last long."

"Even if they break up I don't care I don't want it."

Ino butted in. "Yea you do."

"You guys can't tell me how I feel." I laughed.

"We're being honest you're not."

"Whatever." I said.

I changed the subject asking them about their plans for the weekend. They said paintballing with Choji and them and a date. They asked what I was doing I told them watching my walls all weekend. They laughed I laughed a little too.

"Hinata."

I stopped to turn around to see Naruto wanted my attentions right now. I waved bye to Kiba and Ino. Then I turned my attention to the happy couple.

"Yea Naruto?"

"Um…"

I gave him a strange look and so did Sakura. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Naruto what do you mean um? Hurry up and say what you're going to say. This area right here is just plain sad." She waved her hand in my direction.

"Um I was going to say. Did you uh…read chapter nine for Iruka's class?"

I arched my eye brow at him. "Um no so much went on last night I forgot all about it."

"Is this the day of the freaking 'ums' come on Naruto let's go."

He was about to say something but Sakura was pulling him away. He gave a goofy smile and shrugged his shoulders at me. I laughed a little he was her man dog.

They ran off ahead without me. I was alone once again me and the wind. I walked to my locker packing my bag for the day. I saw my coffee cup it looked cold and alone. The cup and I were similar. I let out a little dry laugh at the joke I made. I grabbed my stuff leaving my little coffee cup alone once again.

When I turned around Kiba, Ino, Naruto, And Sakura were walking through the hall together. The boys were holding their girlfriends hand. Alone they were a power couple. Together as a foursome they were the power group. Naruto and Sakura were like Beyoncé and Jay-Z. While Ino and Kiba were like Gwyneth and Chris. And I Hinata was like Kanye heart broken and alone; well I haven't found my Kim yet.

As they walked down the hall kids literally got out of the way. It was like when Moses would split water just by approaching. Kids made sure to get out the way and gazed as they walked by. I swear the people who went to our school were so small minded. I know they're my friends and all well Kiba and Ino are. Anyway this is really going to boost their egos. Like Sakura said they are Konoha Royalty. The story was sort of cute if you thought about. Naruto and Kiba are best friends so is Sakura and Ino. So the irony of them all hooking up is cute like I said.

Despite the scene in the hall I didn't stick around to watch. I went off to my first period Naruto and others went off in the opposite direction.

I walked in. "Good morning Iruka." I smiled at him.

His face scrunched up. "Oh hey Hinata…where's Naruto?"

I shrugged. "I don't know Iruka we're not always together."

He laced his fingers together resting his chin on them. "Hinata if you don't mind me asking; what is going on between you and Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like are you together, are you friends, what?"

"We're just friends Iruka nothing more." I sort of lied I don't want to be his friend really.

"But yesterday you were-."

"Yesterday we were what Iruka?"

"I just assumed you two were together again; because of the way you were acting towards one another yesterday." He chuckled.

I laughed a dry laugh. "Iruka Naruto and I were never together. He is back together with Sakura now…again."

"Even after what happen at dinner…Naruto is so blind sometimes."

"Well love is blind right?"

"If you want to call it love." He side glanced.

"Yea." I side glanced too.

I went to my seat. I said hello to Choji and Shika too. I considered starting a conversation with them but I wasn't feeling chatty right now.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Naruto runs in. "I'm not late I'm not late. I came in the same time the bell rung."

Iruka nodded. "Whatever just take your seat."

I could hear when he sat down behind me. Then there was murmuring like he was talking to Shika or Choji.

Iruka began class today was easy. Today in class we just talked about chapter nine and had a class discussion. Then we reviewed the chapter and moved on to chapter ten. Class was relatively quick.

I packed my stuff up. I didn't have anyone to walk to class with so as usual I was the last one out of class. I did notice Naruto slowing around at the end of class. He and Iruka were discussing something. I went off to second never the less not minding Naruto.

Second period like first went by quickly. The only thing to happen was Sakura chatting to Ino about Naruto. She announced how Naruto came over last night and they made up. He apologized begging her to take him back and promised he would change. In return Sakura promised to change to. Then Ino and Sakura squealed about going on a double date this weekend.

Class ended everyone packed their stuff up trying to get to the next period. Ino left to go meet up with Kiba. Naruto came to come pick his lady up. He looked at me but didn't say anything. Well I left before he could say anything.

I stopped at my locker dropping something off and picking something up. I went to third and sat by Ino.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

She leaned forward. "You okay?"

"Yea I am. What happened?"

"It's just the whole Naruto situation just wanted to make sure you're cool."

"Ino it's really nothing. I don't care about Naruto."

"Are you sure? If you are we can talk. You know that right?"

"Yea Ino I know but nothing's wrong…thanks though."

"Alright."

"So are you going paintballing with the boys Saturday?"

"No Ino you know I'm grounded remember because of Naruto."

She paused. "Are you sure don't want to talk? If I'm getting grounded over some boy I obviously have so strong feelings for him."

"Well whatever strong feelings you're talking about they're dead and gone."

Ino frowned and was about to argue it but Sakura pulled her on the other side of the room. Kurenai came to the front of the class making Ino and Sakura take their seat beside me. She put us in groups of four and we got to make whatever today. I got put into a group with Sasuke, Sai, and Shino. We made pancakes Choji came over telling us they were delicious. I wasn't hungry, Sasuke doesn't eat sweets, Sai didn't want no either, and Shino I've never honestly seen him eat.

Like always I was one of the few left after the bell rang. I said bye to Kurenai and headed towards the cafeteria. I really didn't want to sit outside with everyone today.

"Hinata."

Out of the shadows Naruto appeared. He was leaned up against a locker outside of Kurenai's class. I feel like he's been waiting for me the whole time.

"What?"

"We have to go to the diner remember."

Even though I didn't want to I had to. I gave him my word and I was taught your word means everything. Also I had to ask him to a dinner I didn't want anymore.

"I have to go to my locker first."

"Fine but we need to hurry. I didn't tell Sakura where I was going during lunch."

He followed me to my locker continuing to talk about Sakura. I put all my stuff in my locker except my purse. We walked as fast as we could to his car. We didn't run because we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. He unlocked the doors and we got in.

I thought we would be driving to his grandfather's diner but went to another one. It was close to the school but I had never seen it before. We walked in and one of the waitresses brought us to a booth.

"And what will the couple be having today?"

"Can I get coffee and a doughnut."

"How many creams and sugar?"

"Two for both."

"Okay and you miss?"

I considered coffee again but I had drunk so much of it today. "Can I get warm milk with honey and sprinkled cinnamon on top? Also can I get chocolate syrup on the side please?"

She gave me this strange look. "I know it's a strange request." I said.

She left anyway to get us our drinks and Naruto's doughnut. Naruto gave me this odd look a goofy smile on his lips. We didn't talk while we waited.

"Here you go."

She placed our stuff in front of us then she left. He started to nibble on his doughnut. I took a spoon full of chocolate and dipped it in my milk stirring it around. After a few seconds it became honey chocolate milk with cinnamon sprinkles.

"You're too sweet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who do you know that drinks milk and honey? That's angelic something sweeter than this world."

"Yea it's milk and honey with cinnamon and chocolate. My mom made this for us all the time."

"Did she really?"

"Yea."

"Well like I said there's something very angelic about it."

"Anyway Naruto you wanted to talk right? So talk while you have me." I didn't want to talk about my mom, or the traits he liked about me any longer.

"Oh yea that well… Um I just wanted to apologize… I know you're over my apologies but I truly am sorry. I just got caught up in the moment and we shouldn't have kissed yesterday. I shouldn't have played with you and Sakura's feelings. And I was so wrong for leading you on I can only hope you forgive me. I really do care about you-"

"No Naruto that's the thing you don't care about me."

"What are you talking about? I do care about you I like you so much it's just…"

"You can't blame everything on your past Naruto. Your past is your past and you can't live in it. You can't blame your past for why you treat me like crap, and no you don't care about me. If you cared you wouldn't be leading me on and playing with my feeling. You wouldn't keep hurting me. Shame me once shame on you shame me twice shame on me. What about the third time, the fourth time, and the fifth time?"

He lowered his gaze. "I know the saying. I'm not deliberately trying to hurt you."

"Stop feeding me this crap. You're so caught up in Naruto you don't see how you hurt other people. Because of you you've pinned someone I've known since kindergarten against me. I'm pretty sure you hurt Ino too. Naruto you broke up our trio. Understand we have known each forever and you come this year bat your eyelashes and put us against each other. You are so smooth you tell one girl on thing and tell another girl something else. So fool me once shames on you, fool me twice shame on me, fool me a third times and were over. So we're over you've fooled me more than three times."

"So we're done?"

"Yea like I just said we're over. I want nothing to do with anymore."

"So we can't even be friends."

"Naruto I honestly don't even want to be that with you. I don't want to be acquaintances, associates, pals, buddies, none of that. I want nothing to do with you!"

He looked away pain and hurt were written all over his face. I thought he was going to cry even but he didn't shed a tear.

"You don't appreciate me and you never did. You lead me on then went out with Ino. Then you lead me on went out with Sakura, broke up with Sakura, lead me on, and got back together with her. You made me look like a fool in front of our friends, teachers, my friends and your family. You know Iruka asked me what was up with us today because he is so confused like everyone else. You'll never understand the pain you put me through or the humiliation."

This time I put my head down in shame I was so upset. I felt like I could cry right now. I held whatever tears I felt back. I refuse to cry in front of him again making me look weak.

"Don't cry Hinata." He touched my hand.

I jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

He pulled away too. "I know you don't want to hear this but I am so sorry. I'm sorry for embarrassing you and hurting you. If I could I would take all you're pain and hurt and cast it on myself. I would in a heartbeat. It's just you're so you and I'm so me. This could never work out and I know I'll be cast to hell for hurting the purest most innocent person alive."

I grabbed him and freaked out. "That the thing Naruto I'm not this perfect angel you see me as. You need to stop putting me on this pedestal that you feel like you can never get to. When you do that you get too into your head and mess things up. I'm not this fragile piece of glass that if you even breathe the wrong way I'll break. You've already broken me without even noticing." I yelled.

We both got quite my words still echoing in our heads. I fiddled with my fingers occasionally drinking my milk. Even though my through was dry and my tongued seemed to be too I didn't really feel thirsty. I only drunk hoping I would feel better.

"I want nothing to do with you but sister wants us to be cool."

"Your sister wants to be my friend?" He gave me a confused look.

"No she wants us to be friends and she wants you over for dinner Saturday night."

"Why I only meet your sister Monday?"

"Originally I wanted you, your mom, and your dad over Saturday. I had already asked my father before you got me grounded for life. I told Hanabi and when I got grounded she made it her duty to make it still happen. Even when I told her you make me sick now…she enjoys seeing me suffer."

"Oh." He smiled.

"Yea."

"Well Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and I are supposed to double date Saturday night-"

"Listen it's one thing to disrespect me but don't disrespect my little sister by not coming to this dinner. I swallowed a lot of my pride to ask you. Plus if you don't come Hanabi will come for your head you only get one shot with her."

"Hinata I was going to say but I can reschedule with them. This is more important than a date with Sakura. Her and I can go on a date anytime. Also this will help me just back into good graces with you. So me and my parents will be there Saturday."

"You won't be in my good graces you'll be in Hanabi's."

"Yea but if I'm in hers then I'll be in yours."

"No not all you could say I'm royally pissed at you. I don't want to hear from you, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to be around you. Other than this dinner anything involving you I want nothing dealing with you Naruto."

"Damn I've never heard you speak so harshly before. You've never been mean to me before it's…" He smiled and murmured something along the lines of hot.

I leaned forward. "I'm sorry what did you say? Did you say it was hot?"

"No I didn't." He laughed.

"Naruto I am so serious right now I'm not playing around."

His eyes became sad. "I know I'm sorry… Listen so how are we going to be friends. Where are we going from here?"

"Naruto even though Hanabi wants us to be friends doesn't mean I'm going to be. You answered my question to what if and now I want nothing to do with you. You made me a fool."

"The answer to what if?"

I told him everything. I told him and expressed how I really liked him. I told him how I battled with myself on whether I should pursue him. I told him how yesterday's events encouraged me more and more to tell him. How I was feeling so bold yesterday that's why I kissed him. I even told him all the stuff Sakura said.

"Wow." He said.

"Yea." I looked away.

"Everything you were feeling yesterday that how I felt to. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to get yogurt after school. I wasn't really hungry but I just wanted to get you alone to see what would happen. I wanted to kiss to see if you felt the same away about me. If you pushed me away them I would back up and leave you alone. If you kissed back and we made out then I would go with it and form a relationship with you. Then during third Sakura tricked Kurenai and me into helping her. She got me in the janitor's closet and we did do it. Afterwards I knew if I could just do that with Sakura then obviously I shouldn't be with you; something wasn't right. But then when you kissed me all these fireworks all this passion I felt for you and no one else came back. I never felt that way with anyone so when it happens I find myself uncontrollable with you. It's not your fault, it's not Sakura's, it's mines I fucked up."

I nodded I don't say anything. He was right he did mess up and just because he admitted it doesn't mean I'll forgive him.

"This doesn't mean I'll forgive you…I don't know if I'll ever be able. Things defiantly won't be the same after yesterday Naruto."

"I know." He said.

"Plus what Sakura said wasn't true."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"What Sakura said I did with her I never did that."

"What have sex with her?"

"No the oral thing."

"Oh."

He started blushing. "Yea you're the only girl I've ever done that with." He smiled.

I blushed to looking away. "Oh." I let out a nervous laugh.

"She sort of pieced it together when we were at that party that time. She got jealous and has been trying to get me to do it since. You should be asking her how you taste instead of vice versa." He blushed and smirked

I blushed and I squirmed this was so uncomfortable. I really wasn't one to publicly talk about sex. Whenever anyone did so I would turn all sorts of shades of red.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea go ahead." I said.

"Since I practically dead to you…Can I get one last goodbye kiss?"

I looked at him look he grew two head. "Are you serious right now Naruto? You can't chill out your hormones even in this serious moment?"

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"No there's no I'm just saying. No Naruto you had your goodbye kiss yesterday. You messed up."

"But I didn't know yesterday if I had known-"

"No that' your fault."

"You're probably never going to talk to me again after today."

"Like I said I don't-"

He cut me off with his lips. He had leaned over the table and kissed me. I placed a hand on his chest to push him away but didn't. I finally kissed him back. I could feel my knees turning to jelly. The kiss was rough like he was trying to hold onto this moment but passionate. Every kiss me shared was passionate but they all had this different feeling each time. He teasingly bit my lip trying to gain entrance. His tongue lightly flickered against mine playing with it. I knew this was wrong and I knew I was running out if time. I finally pushed him his back fell against the booth. I gasped for air I couldn't breathe.

I looked at him he was flushed and gasping for air as well. His neck was red and so were his cheeks. He was looking at me waiting for me to react.

"Naruto your girlfriend." I whispered.

I looked down I was upset. Even though I was sad I savored it. I savored how he tasted like coffee and sweetness, the warmed of his lips against mines, how we breathe in each other for a few minutes. I don't know I know I have this gut wrenching disgust for him but I appreciated that moment. Reality was coming down now and my high was fading. I looked at the clock in the diner. It was time to go.

"Naruto we have to go we're going to be late."

"Yea." He said.

Naruto called over the waitress so we could get our bill. I started digging in my purse for my wallet so I can pay for my drink. My total came out to five dollars I placed a five on the table and an extra three dollars for part of the tip.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Paying for my stuff."

"No it's okay I can pay for both us."

"Naruto I'm not your girlfriend or anything I can pay for myself."

"Alright if you want it like that."

He paid and put in for his part of the tip. We got up to leave I stopped him grabbing a few napkins.

"What?"

"You have some of my lipstick on your lips."

"Oh." He said.

I stood on my toes to wipe the makeup off his lips. He put his hand on the small of my back. I jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry it's a habit."

"Whatever it's all gone now anyway."

We exited. He tried to hold the door for me but I just walked out the other door. We walked to his car and got in. We drove back to the school only to be late but we were earlier than Kakashi. We didn't talk the whole way back and we didn't talk when we got there. Sakura came walking down the stairs into the parking lot.

"Shit." He said.

We both got out and he grabbed Sakura. She looked like she was coming in my direction. Would today be the day we would fight? I truly didn't want to fight Sakura it would be pointless, and I can't afford to be suspended.

"Naruto what the hell!"

"Sakura it's nothing me and Hinata had to talk."

"Is that what you're calling sex now talking?"

"What? No I'm not doing that."

"Naruto how do you expect me to believe you when you lied to about where you were?"

"Sakura the only reason I lied was because you won't approve of me going."

"Whatever Naruto you're screwing her."

"I swear I'm not."

"You come to my house, promise you're going to change, and keep doing the same old same old."

"Sakura really there's nothing going on with us." I said

"Shut up Hinata you can't stand for me to be happy. You'll be alone forever and know it. That's why you're jealous of my happiness."

"Go fuck yourself Sakura you don't know what you're talking about."

I ran up the stairs away from them. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff. I'm not going to fourth today this was too much. Even when I end everything with him there's still drama. I was heading towards the door that lead to the parking lot. Kakashi walked out of Iruka's room zipping his pants up. I stopped and look at him I was caught. He stopped and looked at me he was caught.

"Hinata."

"K-k-Kakashi." I never been caught skipping before. I was so scared.

"Where are you going Hinata?"

"Uh home I'm feeling sick."

"Oh." He said.

"Yea."

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Don't let that knuckle head Naruto stop you from being here."

"It's have nothing to do with him. I'm really sick."

"Being love sick doesn't mean you're physically sick."

"Kakashi."

"Hinata." He said giving me a look.

"I'll excuse you for now but Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about this." He pointed to Iruka's room. Zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"Alright have a nice afternoon Kakashi."

I wasn't love sick I was allergic to Sakura and her attitude. I walked swiftly to my car avoiding being seen by anyone. I got in my car, locked the door, put on my seatbelt, turned it on, and backed out of the parking space. I got to the exit for the parking lot I considered going left which lead to home. I couldn't go home Greta would know I was skipping. I wanted to go right and head to Tenten's house, but I couldn't show up unannounced.

I turned left merging into traffic. After sitting in traffic for almost forever I finally got there. I parked in the lot grabbing my sketch pad, a pencil, and my pencil sharpener out the back. I walked into the park the scent of grass hitting my nose.

I walked over to the ice cream man and his cart. He smiled at me I gave him a warm smile back.

"What can I get you young lady?"

"May I get a cookie and cream cone please?"

"Yes you may I'll have it in a second."

He turned scooping the cookie and cream ice cream into a cone. He handed it to me. I reached into my pocket giving him my five; for both the price and tip.

'Where's your boyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"You know young man, blonde hair, blue eyes, above this tall." He reached above his head.

`I looked at him more closely and realized it was the same man who served us last time. He smiled eager to know my response.

Shock settled on my face." Oh yea…we sort of broke up."

His smiled dropped and became a frown quickly. Obviously I didn't say what he wanted to hear. He expected something like 'he's sick' 'he's at soccer practice' or 'we're going to meet up later'.

"That so sad you two seemed so in love last time I saw you. He must be crazy to break up with a beauty like you." His cheer returned.

His happiness brightened my mood a little. "Well thank you but nothing you can do right."

"You're right. Do you need change?" He pointed to the five.

"Oh no thank you keep the change."

"Thank you miss have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." I waved off to him and then found a place in the grass.

I sat down opening up my sketch pad and placing it in my lap. I grabbed my pencil in my left hand and my cone in my right. I ate and drew at the same time.

What started out as lines and doodles turned into a picture. I drew Sakura from the shoulders up, but she didn't have her usual face. Her face instead was a warthogs, a warthog with pink hair and a milky white neck. I chuckled at the sketch. Sakura was very much like a warthog she was mean, ruthless, and ready to attack anyone insight.

Not finding any amusement in the picture anymore I got up. Throwing away my half eaten ice cream cone; I wasn't really that hungry. I cleaned my finger with a napkin and grabbed my stuff. I walked back to my car getting inside. When I turned my car on my clock radio read Three p.m. School would let out in ten minutes but I still had time to kill. Hanabi doesn't get out of school until four so I headed home. I knew as soon as I got home I would have to come back out, but I had nothing better to do.

I pulled into my driveway and parked my car. As soon as I unlocked the front door Greta popped her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm going shopping later on what should I get for Saturday's dinner?"

"No Greta you don't have to. I'm going to go grocery shopping later."

"How will I know what to make?"

"Greta I'm cooking dinner and Hanabi is helping me. We're going to clean the house up and everything. So you can relax you don't have to do anything."

"Oh well tell me if you need anything."

"Alright I will."

I walked passed her into the kitchen while she was exiting. Since I didn't have my phone I kicked it old school with pad and a pencil. I needed to make a grocery list so I knew what I needed at the store. If I didn't write it down I would either buy too much or forget something. I know I wanted to serve an appetizer, a main meal with three parts, and dessert. I had some ideas and turned out to be a long list my hand started to cramp. Finishing the list I brought the pen and pad with me; I had to go pick up Hanabi. I went to Greta asking for money to go shopping with and then I was off.

When I got to Hanabi's school it was four thirty. She and Konohamaru were sitting on the stairs. They looked just like they did yesterday just with different clothes. They walked towards the car he opened the door for her and closed it for her. I wanted to awe at their puppy love but withheld. Hanabi rolled down the window for him and he leaned on the window.

"Hey Hinata how are you?"

"Exhausted how are you?"

"I'm good you know. Tough day at school?"

"Yea something like that. Actually more chaotic thank exhausting."

His smile dropped. "Oh Naruto is giving you trouble?"

"More like Naruto and Sakura double teaming me."

"Sakura." He rolled his eyes looking disgusted.

"Yea Sakura." I smiled awkwardly.

"I swear Sakura came from the sac of Satan."

Hanabi and I laughed he didn't. "I'm so serious she's purely made of evil. If Naruto keeps running back to something so wrong like Sakura; then he doesn't deserve you. If he wants to lie down with dogs then let him have his fleas. If you keep running to that evil than fine, but he can't complain he incurred this."

"Yea you're right; funny because some believe in the total opposite." I nodded to over to Hanabi.

"So you're team Naruto?"

She smirked. "Not I'm team Hinata and Naruto. They make each other happy and feed off each other's energy."

"I'm team Hinata."

She looked at him sharply. "Are we arguing?"

He smiled widely. "Not really you have your views and I have mine."

I didn't want to talk about Naruto anymore it hurt my stomach. "Konohamaru were you waiting with Hanabi?"

"Yea I didn't want her sitting alone."

"So where are you supposed to be at?"

"On a date actually." He chuckled.

"Well do you want a ride? Aren't you late?"

"I'm late by ten minutes. The place we're meeting is right up the street I can just walk."

"I can seriously give you a ride especially since she's been waiting ten minutes."

"No it's okay like I said I can walk."

"Konohamaru just let her give you the ride."

He got in the back saying nothing else. I pulled out and he told me to go right towards the place. The next few minute I was invisible to them. They talked the entire way never including me in the conversation. I was fine with it they were in their own bubble.

I pulled into the parking spot in front of the pizza place he was meeting her. He got out saying but to both of us. I pulled out heading to the nearest grocery store.

We got out, got a cart, and began looking for stuff on the list.

"Why are we going grocery shopping now? The dinner isn't until Saturday night."

"Because I don't want to be in the kitchen all day. So I'm going to buy stuff now instead of waiting until later, but guess what."

"What is it?"

"You're going to help me!" I said with fake excitement.

"Oh no please don't make me."

"Yes Hanabi you're forcing me to have this dinner I'm forcing you to be my helper."

"But I can't cook I'm not Betty Crocker like you are."

"We could not have this whole event."

"Fine but you're really going to have to direct me when we're cooking. What are we cooking by the way?"

"For an appetizer bruschetta with tomato-basil topping, for the main course triple-mango chicken with zucchini and herb buttered mashed potatoes; tomato-tortellini soup; and frizzled egg spinach salad, for dessert one-handed fried pies, and Hawaiian lemonade."

"Why are you making so much? Why not make a roast, so veggies, and call it a day?"

"I really love his parents just because he made me mad; doesn't mean I have to treat them like crap. You'll understand when we they come Saturday."

"Alright so get veggies first?"

"Yea get veggies first we'll just work ourselves up and down the aisles."

We grabbed spinach, green beans, zucchini, tomatoes, and all the fruits we needed since they're in the same area.

"So how was your day?"

"It was pretty good you know. Konohamaru pressed again for me to hang out with them but I said no again. I think his girlfriend doesn't like me."

"What's her name we can't just keep calling her his girlfriend."

"Scarlett her name is Scarlett, isn't that just a bitchy name?"

"It's pretty dominating but the person makes the name not vice versa."

"Well she's just like her name she has this fiery red hair, she's a jock, and just one of those fake nice people."

"So you hate her for her hair, the fact she plays sport, and how do you fake being nice?"

"I don't have anything against her hair but that's the first thing you see then her enormous boobs. She's a stereotypical jock. She does cheerleading and plays soccer for the school. Her and her clique of jock girls go around tormenting the school."

"Are you jealous of her boobs?"

"No not really. It would be nice to have more but my power to her and her awesome boobs. I'm just describing her so you can get a visual. To everyone she's perfect, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect smile, perfect everything. Even though she has everything a girl could have at that school I feel she's threatened by me."

"Explain." We grabbed more stuff.

"We're polar opposites. She's has friends, the most sought after guy is her boyfriend, and everyone loves her. While I am dark, lonely, friendless, and people are scared of."

"So how is she threaten by you?"

"Okay so these past few days his girlfriend has been really nice to me; and welcoming me into the group. I thought we were cool I thought she was cool; even though we don't really have much in common. So today after lunch she pulls we in the opposite direction so we can talk. She's smiling and stuff so I smile back trying to be friendly. She said she knew what I was trying to do. That Konohamaru would never want some ugly dark emo girl like me. Then she was like I don't like you. I asked her why and she was just like I don't like. I thought she liked me this whole time. Then later on whenever Konohamaru was around she would be nice and smile in my face."

I laughed. "Girls are evil sounds like Sakura."

"Did she act up today?"

"Yea it was the usual, snotty comments, attacking me after coming from lunch with Naruto."

"Wait you went to lunch with Naruto?"

"Yea he wanted to talk things out. I basically told him there was nothing to work out. I don't like you, I don't want to be with you, we're done."

She laughed. "How you deal with Sakura?"

"Ignoring her I'm not going to let her or him get me upset anymore."

"Well good for you. You handled it better than I. I would've fought Sakura by now."

"I know you would've. Why didn't you fight Scarlett?"

"Until she starts talking crap about me I'm fine she cannot like me all she wants."

"Did you tell Konohamaru?"

"No I didn't want to seem like I'm trying to break him and his girlfriend up. I don't care if I ever become his girlfriend. I'm honestly fulfilled with just being his friend."

"Well it's cool that you're cool about it."

We grabbed the last stuff on my list and headed for check out. I gave the cashier literally all the money Greta gave me. This dinner was really starting to be a expense to me. We grabbed our stuff and headed towards the exit. Then we put everything in the trunk if my car and drive home.

Even though Hanabi had helped me bring the stuff in she didn't help me put it away. The whole ride home she had been texting Konohamaru barely speaking to me. So when we got home she ran up the stairs to text him some more in her room.

I went up to my room and changed out of the clothes I wore today. I put on my navy blue skinny sweat pants and my white off the shoulder shirt. Then I ran down stairs put up my groceries.

As soon as I entered the kitchen the doorbell rang. I yelled to Greta asking her to open it for me. I opened my mouth to ask again but I heard the door open and close. I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. I turned around it was Tenten I ran to her to hug her. I'm happy it wasn't father so happy.

"Hey girl." She said.

"Hi how are you?"

"I'm great haven't heard from you in a while so I thought I'd come over. I called you and text you. Are you mad at me or something?"

"No I'm grounded. Actually you're not even supposed to be here right now."

"Whatever if he sees me I'll just say I'm dropping something off for Neji. What you grounded for?"

"I got caught coming back into the house after leaving Naruto's."

Her jaw dropped. "No you didn't. You and sneaking shouldn't even be in the same sentence. Why were you sneaking back in? What were you doing at Naruto's house?"

I turned and started putting groceries in their proper places. Tenten helped me and put them away as well.

"We didn't do anything like that. His parents invited me to dinner that night, I asked father he said no, I and just decided to sneak out and see Naruto being stupid."

"Aw that's sort of cute. You get grounded because you can't be apart from the guy you like. Oh Hinata you so romantic!"

"If I told you the whole story you wouldn't be like aw. You would question what's wrong with me?"

"Fine then tell me. Tell me everything you've encountered these past three days."

I told her practically every little detail of the past days. How Sakura harassed me at the dinner, harassed me after school yesterday, and how she taunted me occasionally throughout today. Then I told her how Naruto got mad at dinner and broke up with her, flirted with me and kissed me Monday failing to tell me about them being together, then how I blew him off completely today. Her cheeks were red signaling how mad she was

"Naruto's an asshole, we should go to Sakura's house and beat her face in, and I can't believe you're still having that asshole over for dinner."

"Yea he is that's why I'm done with him, I considered killing her but I was too drained, and not me Hanabi is plus I love his parents."

"Well do you want Neji and I to come Saturday?"

"No I can face this on my own. Once this dinner is over I won't ever have to deal with him again."

"Well I have good news."

"What's the news?"

"I'm in the middle of a text conversation with Deidara. I told him about your situation, and he said Naruto sucks he doesn't know what he has. And I quote "If Hinata was mine I would never hurt her feelings. For with every tear my heart would break."

"Aw." I said.

"Not only that he said he's going to text you every day until you're released from prison. He'll text you personal poetry of love even if you don't get out until a year from now."

"He's so sweet it's so cute I like it."

"Yea that's why you must get with Deidara. We all love him and hate Naruto."

"Well you won't have to worry about Naruto anymore we're done officially. Also I don't want to date for a while. Naruto has built up this wall of trust issues in me.

"Alright Drake." She laughed after five seconds I did too.

"Seriously I don't want to be involved with anyone at the moment. My heart still hurts from last encounter."

"Listen during your punishment just don't focus on anyone. Focus on Hinata and see what Hinata wants. Then when you've served your time at least consider Deidara or investigate into it."

"I'll consider it."

"Alright with that said I'm going to go it's getting late."

"Alright well I see you when I see you." I hugged her.

"You never know I could just pop up like I did today."

"Well you do that. Also tell Neji and Lee I said hello."

"Alright bye my amigo."

"Alright see you." I walked her to the door closing it behind her. Then I rushed up to my room to do homework.

I occupied my time and life with homework for the next four hours. I skipped dinner putting my everything into my homework. It got my mind off things. Once I finished I just took a shower and hopped in my bed.

I wish I could say I dreamed of gumdrops and lollipops but I didn't.

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok well here's another chapter for In Time. I'm sorry it's been so long but I'll try to update more. Also you guys I'm in serious need of a Beta or proof reader. I had one but then something went wrong with their email it's just all confusing. So please excuse this chapter for all it's errors; like I said I don't have a Beta. If you know someone please send them my way. Also don't forget to rate, subscribe, or review the chapter while you're here I'll love you forever 3. I know I said this already but leave a comment tell me how you feel. How do you think the dinner is going to go, how do you feel about the Hanabi Konohamaru relationship, are you Team Hinata; Team Naruto; Team Sakura; Team Naruto & Hinata; etc, did you notice I was gone, how do you feel about this chapter, and Hinata's new views on Naruto? Alright thanks guys until next time 3. Peace & Love**_

_**-RTB**_


	13. Catch me when I'm falling

_**In Time**_

Days had gone by since the Naruto Sakura incident. Days had gone by since I'd spoken to either one of them. Even with me having majority of my classes with him we didn't speak. If I even saw Naruto think up conversation topics I'd give him this look. If I saw them in the hallway together they would keep walking ignoring me. Then if I happen to be in the same area as Sakura we would talk around each; never directly towards one another. We were acting as if the other never existed. I would see Sakura occasionally treating Naruto like crap, but at least she stopped harassing me. Sometimes in the hall if we passed each other Sakura would pull Naruto closer. She would pull him closer like I was some black hole about to suck him in. Yea nothings really changed except Sakura's still a beast, Naruto and I aren't speaking, and she stopped harassing me.

Today was Saturday and I was still lazily lying in bed. The sun had woken me up approximately twenty minutes ago. I didn't want to get up though. I glanced at my table clock it read 9:56. Four more minutes and then I'll get up. Four more minutes and I'll go drag Hanabi out of bed. Four more minutes until I'll face the day. I'm four more minutes closer to seeing Naruto.

At ten I got out of bed like I said I would. I put on my black and white baseball tee and my flannel red pajama bottom. I dragged my feet over to my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I grabbed the nearest hair tie and put my hair into a huge bun on my head.

I now stood in front of Hanabi's door. At first I knocked but after the fifth time she didn't answer so I just opened it. She was in her bed her sheets had swallowed her whole. The only thing that showed she was in there was her black hair poking out the top. I walked over and sat on her bed softly. I shook her gently trying to wake her. She didn't though she just grunted and turned in the opposite direction. Finally I got up and removed the sheets from her body. She shot up as fast as lightening. She gave me the iciest glare and her black locks were wild across her face. She slightly resembled the girl from the ring in a way.

I cracked a smile. "Time to wake up sweets."

"I hate you so much right now Hinata."

"Hate me all you want but we need to start cleaning the house now."

"But it's Saturday, that's the day you sleep in." She threw a baby tantrum.

I threw her pajama shorts this telling her it was seriously time to get up. Even though she didn't want to she put the shorts on complaining the entire way.

We went down stairs and started cleaning the house from top to bottom. We washed windows, cleaned dishes, vacuumed, mopped the floor, dusted, we did it all. We didn't have to clean much our house was pretty spotless thanks to Greta. Hanabi and I just tidied up a little. By the time we finished it was around one.

So we showered and then changed into more comfortable clothes so we could begin to cook. We meet up in the kitchen when we both were done.

"Okay so how am I supposed to aid you in the making of this five star meal; when I can't cook?"

"Hanabi how are you a genius when it comes to math, but you can't cook?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cooking is basically one big formula that you follow and it gives you the solution."

"Still don't see where this helps me."

"Listen basically I'm going to put the recipe card down, you read it, and you make yummy food. If you have any questions just ask me ok?"

"Alright but don't blame me if it comes out weird."

"Just start on the chicken and we'll go from there."

Four hours later everything was properly cooked. We put all the food in the incubator to keep warm while we got ready. We cleaned up the kitchen and set the table setting us behind another thirty minutes.

I ran off to Greta's room to make sure she was getting ready. Hanabi went to father's room to make sure he was getting ready. Then we went off to our rooms getting ready ourselves.

I got in my shower washing my hair it was dirty after cooking. I made sure to get in there good using my strawberry shampoo. My strawberry shampoo makes my hair smell amazing. I got out the shower and brushed my teeth and washed my face for the second time today. I started blow drying my hair trying to get it out of its frizzy state. When it was all dry I plugged in my flat iron and split my hair in the middle to start. I then put my hair up into a ponytail I didn't really know what I wanted to do with it. So I just put my make up on first before doing my hair. I did a cat eye and put my red lipstick.

'Knock, knock, knock'

Someone was at my door. It probably was Hanabi asking me to borrow something. I lazily walked across my room to open my door. I made sure my towel was wrapped tightly around before answering the door. I opened it a blush crept on my cheeks when I saw who it was. Naruto was standing there blushing fierce red looking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk on you while you're… in the nude."

I crossed my arms. "Naruto I'm not nude."

"You're wrapped in a towel you're naked underneath there." He pointed towards my body but never looked at me.

"Why are you here?"

He looked at me like he was confused and then looked off to the side. "Did you not invite me to dinner?"

"No I mean why are you up here upstairs at my door?"

"Oh Hanabi said you need to come down stairs she can't stall any longer."

"What time is it?"

He dug his phone out of his pocket. "It's seven fifteen."

"Ok well go down stairs tell Hanabi I'll be down in five minutes."

He nodded and turned to go down the stairs. I closed my door and begin to put on my clothes. I put on a black short sleeve scope neck jersey dress that's form fitting, my navy blue cardigan, my black strap heels, my skinny gold rings, and my chunky gold chain necklace.

I combed my bangs in a side bang and just put my hair in a bun on my head. I finally put perfume on and left my room.

I walked down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching Hanabi play violin. They heard me come in and turned to me.

"If everyone is ready we can head over to the dining room; sorry for the hold up."

Everyone got up father was the first to exit the room. Greta asked if I needed her to set up anything but I told her no. I headed started walking in the direction of Hanabi. I felt my foot touch a ridge in the carpet and myself beginning to fall. My arms begin flailing in an act to prevent myself from falling. I felt hands wrap around my arms and the heat of someone else's chest connect with my head. I knew it was Naruto because as the person caught me they held away from them in a distance, and then completely let me go.

"Thanks for catching me… I wasn't paying attention I guess." I said.

He nodded and walked away. Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did because he didn't just let me fall he caught me. His parents were holding hands coming towards me. I smiled and waved to them. When they got close enough I reached out to hug them. Then they asked me if I was okay after seeing me almost break my neck. I assured them I was then they went to the dining hall like everyone else.

"Thanks for attempting to catch me Hanabi you're the best."

"Oh I'm sorry let me save you." She stretched her arm sarcastically.

"Whatever…Sorry I kept you waiting."

"What were you doing up there?"

"I don't know I washed my hair that could've been it. What was going on down here while I was up there?" I asked nervously.

"Well they rung the door bell and Greta answered it. When I walked in the living room they introduced themselves. Then father came in all stoic he didn't really speak. Naruto's family introduced themselves first then father did. After it being extremely awkward I went and got my violin and played for everyone."

"This isn't going to go well." I palmed myself for being so foolish to think this would work out.

"It might be straight…it'll just be awkward."

"He's already being a difficult so we'll see."

'Ring, ring, ring'

"I got it. Can you go in there and make sure everyone is still in one piece?"

"Yea but hurry."

I walked over to the door my heels clicking along the way. I opened the door it was Neji, Tenten, and Lee standing at my door. My face dropped while Tenten's glowed she held out a bottle of wine.

"What are you guys doing here?" I frowned.

"Tenten said you were having Naruto over for dinner. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't. I didn't invite you guys either."

"Well we're here now." Neji walked past me Lee following behind him. Neji's aggressive personality annoys me sometimes like now.

I turned to Tenten glaring now. "Hey look I brought wine." She pushed it towards me.

"Tenten I told you I could do this on my own."

"Yea but it never hurts to have a little back up."

"That' what Hanabi is for."

"Well it never hurt to have backup for your backup."

"Whatever just come in."

She smiled. "How is he acting?" We started heading toward the dining area.

"Who Naruto or father?"

"Naruto I know how your dad is acting."

"I can't say I haven't heard him really speak tonight."

"Is he being himself?"

"Not really he's not all up on me in my face. He knocked on my door earlier and I was in wrapped in a towel. He didn't try to make a move, didn't say anything sexual, he even looked away. Naruto has just been really quiet."

"Yea because he knows now. After you yelled at him and told him that set boundaries in your relationship."

We walked in everyone was sitting and waiting. The room was loud with chatter everyone was talking. Walking in seeing everyone smiling enjoying themselves made me a little more relaxed. Neji was talking to father, Hanabi; Naruto; and Lee was talking, and Kushina; Minato; and Greta were talking. Tenten tried to sit down but I grabbed her dragging her in the kitchen.

"What?"

"I need you to help me bring out beverages."

On a cart we put water, ginger ale, punch, coffee, the creams and sugars needed for the coffee, and the wine Tenten brought. We rolled it outside everyone stopped talking looking to us.

"Alright everyone for tonight beverages we have coffee, ginger ale, homemade punch, coffee and wine that Tenten, Neji, and Lee brought."

Minato wanted coffee and water, Naruto; Hanabi; and Lee had some of the punch, Tenten had ginger ale and punch on the side, Neji had coffee, and Greta; Kushina; and Father had some of the wine. I poured myself some of the punch as well and a glass of water on the side.

"Hanabi can you help me please?"

Hanabi, Tenten, and I served everyone their requested drink. I went to the kitchen to get the appetizer bruschetta with tomato-basil topping. I put the try in front of father so he could get first serve and he would then pass it to the next person. The bruschetta makes its round and is placed in the middle. Even with our extra guest I notice there is still some bruschetta left.

"Please help yourself to seconds everyone."

Naruto immediately reaches for two more making three on his plate. His mom smacks his hands preventing him from grabbing a fourth.

"Naruto don't be a pig. Save some for everyone else I'm so sorry Hinata."

"No it's okay seriously everyone help yourself."

Tenten and Lee grab more as well like Naruto. Everyone at the table including myself grab at least one more.

"Hinata these bruschetta's are delicious."

"Thank you." I blush to Kushina considering she cooks for a living and sincerely complimented me on my food.

No one spoke after that the room went silent. Well it was silent except for the crunch of the bruschetta under everyone's teeth. The plate in the middle was empty now and the only thing visible was crumbs.

Seeing this I raised from the table. "Tenten can you help me bring out the main dish?"

She said nothing but went into the kitchen. I take all the drinks off the cart and put them on the mini counter where father stored alcohol. I walked into the kitchen with the cart Tenten was leaning on the counter.

"Where's the food I checked the fridge nothing was in there but salad."

"Yea because everything else is in here." I say while pointing to the incubator.

She opens it. "This is an incubator?"

"Yea it is."

"Well swank swank Hinata swank swank."

"Can you help me put the food on the top and bottom layer of the cart."

"What all are we putting?"

"Well everything the soup, salad, and chicken dish."

"This is a lot of food Hinata."

"You sound like Hanabi."

"Why?"

"Because she said the same thing."

"Are we putting the pies too?"

"No the pies are for dessert."

We put everything on the cart and then rolled it out. I pulled the cart over to father of course he gets first serving. After he got what he needed I served everyone else. I served myself last and sat down. I was about to take a bite but noticed Kushina's glass was almost full. I get up and grab the wine giving her a refill.

"Oh Hinata you didn't have to do that I could've gotten it."

"I didn't mind really."

"Yea but you've cooked this amazing dinner I wouldn't want you to get up every time someone's glass is empty."

"Well alright if you say so."

Kushina rose from the table with her drink in the air. "Everyone this toast is to Hinata for the amazing dinner and new friends."

Everyone looked to me I just simply said thank you.

Kushina cleared her throat bring the attention back to her. "And to us all getting our own drinks tonight."

Everyone laughed except father. He snapped his finger in my direction. "Hinata refill my glass now!" he nodded to his empty glass.

"Yes father." I got up immediately I didn't even hesitate. I was nervous from the look on Kushina's face to father.

Kushina stood firm the expression on her face looked ticked. She put her glass down on the table resting her palms on the cloth leaning towards father. Father read her expression but didn't budge his face was just as intense as hers right now maybe even more.

"Hinata did cook by the way no point in treating her like help and do all our bidding." Kushina grumbled but we all heard her none the less.

I had served father his wine and sat back down at the table. All who knew my father took awkward sip of their drink except Neji and I. Neji looked amused while I was on the edge of my seat hoping the situation would diffuse itself. Sadly I knew it wouldn't considering father doesn't back to down to a challenge especially with a woman.

Father took a sip before he spoke and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "May you please not place your palms on the cloth like that you'll stain it… what terrible table manners."

Kushina opened her mouth to say something but Minato put his hand over his wife's hand. He never said anything her just took a bite into his salad. Minato never spoke and he never looked at her but she got the message. Kushina sat down and begin to eat too. We all let the breath we've been holding. I saw Naruto even take his napkin dab his forehead to get his sweat.

"So Neji how's school?"

"It's going pretty well except I have a B in one of my studies."

Father stopped eating looking over at Neji. "You know you need to bring that up."

"Yes I know uncle."

"Maybe spend less time with Tenten could be distracting your studies."

Tenten stopped eating looking at Father like he grew a second head. "Don't see how that's possible considering we live together."

He looked over to Tenten first glaring then let out an arrogant laugh. "Tenten you naïve girl, if I say so you won't be."

Tenten looked to Neji, Neji didn't look at her confirming the answer to Father's statement. She looked away from them both because she knew Father was right. With him word is everything he is king and gets everything he wants.

"So you're freaking out over a B Neji that doesn't even sound logical."

"Well that's where our taste differs. Obviously we're on different levels Naruto. B's are basic, basic way of living and surviving. For someone who settles for a B surprised you had a word like logical in your vocabulary."

"Wow Neji wouldn't think you'd use a tern like basic."

"Why?"

"Because you're such a pompous guy Neji. Tell how do you not trip when you walk with your nose so high up in the air."

All the teens laughed even Tenten but she tried to hide it from Neji. I tried to hide mines too but he saw. Neji didn't lose his composure but I know him too well to not say he's angry.

"What you characterize as pompous or me having my nose in the air is my standards. I hold myself to elite standards and want to be elite in everything I do. Sorry Naruto if you're okay with the garbage status you're at. I just don't see you having a future with my cousin if you stay at the bottom."

Naruto blushed obviously embarrassed by Neji's statement. He threw down his eating utensils.

"You want to call me garbage Neji we can-."

"Let's go then I've been-."

The table rattled with movement of them both about to get up, both about to go outside, and both about to fight one another at my house.

"Naruto Neji please sit down."

Father cleared his throat and Neji did as I asked. Then Naruto sat after we made eye contact. My eyes were saddened and I guess he cared more about my feelings then those of his own.

"I apologize everyone, I apologize Neji."

"I accept your apology Naruto, I apologize as well."

The apologies were fake it obvious to anyone with eyes. Their ego's written all over their face each glaring at one another. I didn't care as long they didn't fight right here right now.

After everything calmed down dinner started going smoothly. We talked in a group but also among ourselves. Kushina complimented my cooking once again and seemed happy. I was happy with this everyone seemed pleased not just her. Well everyone was pleased except for father, typical.

We were all sitting at the table enjoying one another's company. Even father though he didn't talk that much he did smirk at couple times at Lee and Naruto's jokes. Seeing him smile even just a little could've knocked me out of my seat. If I didn't believe in miracles I defiantly did after tonight.

I sat and watched happy that this dinner turned out successful. I'll be truthful I thought this dinner was going to be horrid. I felt accomplished especially after seeing father smile at Naruto's jokes. He might have even been charmed by Naruto, Naruto is quite charming. A week ago I would've been over the moon with Father and Naruto sort of getting along. For now I was content nothing extra.

I saw everyone's plates were empty I collected them and put them on the cart. I wheeled the cart in the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink.

"You need help?"

I turned it was Naruto this time in the kitchen. He's eyes were innocent like he wanted nothing from me in this world. It was quiet in the room.

"Hinata do you need help or not?"

"No Naruto I'm good."

He pointed to the sink. "Well those dishes in the sink argue otherwise. Listen I'll wash dishes while you do what's next."

I nodded and grabbed enough plates putting them on the cart. Then I rolled the cart over to the incubator placing in front. I went to the sink by Naruto.

"Can I use the sink for a minute I need to wash my hands?"

He moved over leaning on a counter watching me wash. "Are you serving more food?"

"Yea the last course is desert."

"I'm not sure if everyone will be able to handle that, they may be full from previous meal. You know I can take it but I don't know about your cousin he looks-""

"Naruto you don't have room to talk about anyone right now especially my cousin."

"I was kidding Hinata chill out." He slightly laughed but stopped when he saw I didn't.

"Naruto that isn't funny picking a fight with my cousin in front of my father isn't a good look. You were invited here to impress, so far you're doing terrible."

I walked to the cabinet to get the powdered sugar for the top of the pies. Meanwhile I heard Naruto set the dishes down. I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he stopped to look at me.

"Hinata are you serious I was working the room out there. I glanced over your dad was feeling some my jokes."

"So Naruto you don't know him you just meet him. I've known him for seventeen years you can do a positive thing, but god forgive you did something bad he'll focus on it forever."

"I'm sorry I'll do damage control when I go back out…didn't know you cared so much." He whispered the last part.

By now I had gotten back to the pies and sprinkling powdered sugar. "I don't care Naruto it was just guided advice so my Father doesn't take you out back and try to fight you later on tonight."

"Hinata unlike you and everyone else I'm not scared of him if he wants to we can duke it out like men."

"Yea Naruto so mature fight a man at his house considering you're on trial tonight."

"I'm on trial… you're the one who snuck out the house I didn't make you. I simply asked if you were coming and you left on your own."

"I'm not talking about that but since you want to bring it up, Naruto you would've been real hurt if I didn't come. Naruto everyone knows that you have been chasing after me for months even though you have a girlfriend."

"I wasn't the only one here Hinata, you were chasing me too."

"Chasing? Naruto I couldn't go a moment without you pinning me somewhere or trying to kiss me."

"But you enjoyed it right I never heard any complaints out of you, you didn't regret it."

"Naruto you're one of the biggest regrets of my life… I regret being at your house, trying to make things work, and I defiantly regret how spineless you were at controlling that wild boar you call your girlfriend."

"Hinata don't talk about Sakura like that."

I was taken back he has never fended for Sakura. "Oh so what you're in love with her now?" I laughed and tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"No, but that is my girl and you need to respect her don't talk down on her like that."

"Me attack her are you serious right now Naruto? She has been attacking for months you never say anything, but the one time I speak out against her you speak up."

"The past is the past let's live for the now. I'm with Sakura now and I regret hurting her with you. I'm just trying to right my wrongs by Sakura…and by you too."

"Funny someone like you can be so loose about the past, considering your whole being is revolves around your past."

You ever say something and realize maybe you shouldn't have said it…yea that's how I'm feeling right now. I shouldn't have brought up his past. Him defending Sakura hurts to hear but that's no excuse.

"You…you sound hurt Hinata almost jealous of Sakura and I."

"You're ego tripping seriously right now."

"No it makes sense your school girl chase of me-"

"What has come of you? How can I be jealous of something I had before anyone else?"

"Sound like bitterness, look I don't want to argue with you."

"You don't want to argue Naruto you just called me bitter. I'm not bitter maybe if you weren't such a hoe all of this could've been avoided-"

"Hey what's going on in here?"

I turned around Tenten had popped her head in the door. "Nothing Tenten we were just talking."

"Seems like you were arguing you've been gone a minute."

"Yea we'll be out Tenten."

She left leaving Naruto and I alone again. Naruto didn't speak he just stared at me. We had a stare off. I made the first movement. I wheeled the desert out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I heard clinging of dish signaling Naruto's movement behind me.

I placed a plate in front of everyone there was something of an awkward silence, but no one said anything except Kushina. When I got to her with her plate she pulled me over to ask if everything was okay. I told her things were fine and she left it alone after that.

Everyone really enjoyed desert some eating in silence while everyone else talked. Dinner ended quickly after that considering everybody ate dinner in one bite. As everyone got up from the table going in different direction Hanabi, Tenten, and I started collecting the plates.

"Hinata do bring fresh coffee for the adults, we'll be talking in the living area."

"Yes father."

Everyone left leaving only Tenten, Hanabi, and I. "Hey can you guys just put the dishes in the sink or something while I make the coffee?"

"Yea just go."

I went to the kitchen and made a fresh batch of coffee. While I waited for it to be done I actually did help Tenten and Hanabi with the dishes. I put the coffee in a teapot placing it on a silver tray. I grabbed three of the creamers in the house, sugar, milk in a container, and others extras on the tray.

I went to the living room Minato, Kushina, and Father were sitting around a coffee table. I cut through their little circle and placed the tray in the middle.

"Thank You Hinata." Minato said.

"Oh it's no problem."

"Hinata can you please go get Naruto we would like to talk to him."

"Um yea I'll be back in a sec."

I turn to leave the room and I hear them start the conversation up again. Out of everyone's voice I heard my Father his voice is deep and husky like. I search the house and different lounge rooms in search of the blonde. I come to the backyard and everyone is huddled around a fire pit. I walk closer a couple leaves crunch under my heels. I crunch more leaves before they all turn to look at me. I obviously break their attention from the conversation because they all stair in silence.

"Naruto your mom sent me to come get you."

He got up and didn't speak. I walked behind him at first not speaking, but after him leading us around not knowing where he was going I stopped him.

"Naruto just follow me because you don't know where you're going."

He frowned a little but didn't argue. We walked into the room and Naruto sits down next to his dad.

"Hinata please join us we have something to discuss between all of us."

"Yea sure. What exactly do you want to talk about?"

Kushina gestures for me to take a seat and I do next to father.

"Well Hiashi here was telling us about you sneaking out last weekend to come to the dinner, and see Naruto."

I looked down and away. An awkward silence passed and I know Naruto could feel it too.

"Yea about that…"

I looked over he was scratching the back of his head he always did that when nervous. He turned his attention to me and when we made eye contact I flinched and looked away. My face was so red and hot someone could've mistaken me for having a fever.

"Well Hinata and I were never boyfriend and girlfriend. At one point we were dating yes but nothing more really. That's all over now because I am happy with my girlfriend Sakura. Who I think is so beautiful and I love her so much, and there won't be any distractions in our relationship this time."

I was sort of taken back that he said he was in love with her, when did that happen? I mean its Sakura how could he love something that doesn't even love him back? I guess people could say the same for me well it's not love but more like. Then he said there won't be any distractions he said that with such a serious face. He gave me a stern firm look to make sure I understood. I feel it's unfair for him to put all the blame on me. I take blame for my part in this but he can't act like he wasn't chasing me too.

"Hinata is this true?"

"Yea pretty much the buck of it."

"Is that what you were arguing about earlier in the kitchen Hinata?" Kushina turned to me and asked.

"Well I mean-"

"Mom we weren't arguing we were simply talking."

I looked over at him slightly glaring he totally cut me off like I wasn't talking. The term love is blind is true. Now that I'm not into him anymore I can see all the flaws of Naruto he's egotistical, a jerk, hot headed, selfish, and not to mention he's not as nice as when he was into me.

"Well Naruto when people are talking you don't hear people yelling at each other typically, or the clashing of dishes."

"Well."

"Well what Naruto."

"Well everything is good. We realized we were both foolish and made mistakes that night. Mr. Hyuuga if you felt disrespected or like I disrespected you anyway that night I apologize."

Fathered nodded giving his gesture that he accepts Naruto's apology. A slight smirk graced father's lips before he went back to his stone face. Again if this was a week ago I would be full of glee to see father and Naruto getting along, but now I guess I'm indifferent.

"So Hinata you and Naruto are good, everything is good now?"

I just smiled and nodded to Minato even though it wasn't really true… there was still discomfort between Naruto and I. I didn't really trust him anymore and to be honest I don't really like him that much either.

After Kushina drilling both Naruto and I about the status of our relationship, it was father's turn.

"So Naruto what is your GPA average?"

"Well I have a B average."

"Hmm." I knew that sound he wasn't impressed. For father B's were average settling like Neji stated earlier.

"Well you know Hinata has an A average. "

"Yea I know she's really smart."

"Well yes… obviously academics aren't your thing there must be something else."

"Well I play soccer."

"Yes father Naruto will be trying out for the varsity in November."

He frowned. "Oh you didn't make varsity last year what a shame-"

"No actually sir I've been on varsity every year I've been in high even my freshmen year. I transferred schools in August this is my first year at Konoha." Naruto's voice was harsh and sort of aggressive. I was a little scarred for Naruto but I turned to father he smirked. I couldn't tell if he was impressed or felt disrespected by Naruto's tone. I looked at Naruto his eyes were tense glaring almost.

"Well that would explain why I didn't on the team last year when Neji played."

"Oh Neji plays soccer Hinata never told me that?"

"Well he plays for college now. He was on varsity at Konoha last year."

"What position did he play?"

"His position was striker." I said.

"He was team captain, MVP four years in a row, and multiple awards over the years."

"Well thank the high heavens Neji doesn't go there anymore I would've ripped all that from him this year."

"You think so?"

"Naw I know. I've been MVP the past three years going my fourth this year, team captain the past three years, my position is striker as well I play goalie too I'm pretty versatile in positions, and I'm being scouted by schools across the country so yea."

Father frowned but smirked as well. Nodding his head to let Naruto know he approved.

"Well maybe we all could play sometime Naruto."

"You play soccer?"

"Yea I was a soccer star back when I was in high school."

Naruto smirked at Father it was his turn to impress. "Well I guess we should."

"So what are you going to school for Naruto?"

"Probably for photography then minor in business, or major in business and minor in photography. It all depends on the school I choose."

Father's face went back to being unimpressed. He hates the arts he doesn't understand why schools even fund them.

"Why are you even interested in business you just spoke of some art nonsense?"

Naruto frowned. "Not nonsense considering I'm passionate about it… But anyway both my grandparents own businesses and it has inspired me I guess."

"What businesses?" Father asked his tone was so bored. He stopped listening after Naruto talked about his art.

"Well my dad's father owns the dinner Jiraiya's-"

"I know of it's a very peculiar place…what else you got?"

"Well my mother's parents own SunCo."

"SunCo they've been the top leaders in the business world for the past seventy years. That's a great resource you should really take majoring in business seriously."

"Well yea I guess, but I'd rather do something I love like my granddad Jiraiya then chasing after money like my other grandparents."

"You'll grow to love it, life is about survival not fun at some point you got to grow up."

Naruto nodded taking in the words father said. The conversation shifted after that father practically had a fan girl moment about who Kushina's father is and what he does. He and Minato talked a little more about Jiraiya's dinner but father wasn't really that impressed. I think Naruto and Kushina may be his new favorite people. That's weird in its self because I've never seen father having a favorite anything, well besides mom I guess.

"You know Kushina I feel like I've seen you before… maybe in a business magazine with your dad?"

"Well no I don't really do anything publicly with them. Maybe you've seen me in Chef Daily I've had an article in there. I understand you seeing Minato but not Naruto."

"No it's not that I don't really pay attention to all of that…It's something about the name Uzumaki tickles my brain. It'll come to me I have great memory."

"Well when you remember let us know."

"Kushina you're not from here right?"

"No I am Minato is the one from somewhere else."

"Oh well Minato where are you from?"

"California born and raised both my parents are from there."

"So how you did you end up in New York."

"Well problems in California plus I got a better job offer up here to build buildings in New York."

"I understand completely. So Naruto you're from there or here."

"I'm from there. Over there is where I first got interested in soccer honestly."

Father asked him how so Naruto explained how they were homeless at one point, and how soccer brought normality to his life thus explaining his love. He told father pretty much the whole thing but didn't go into detail about his parents being on drugs and the orphanage. Father frowned a little at Naruto's story but I couldn't tell why. Father started asking more questions digging into their personal life. He practically got Naruto's whole life story except certain really close details. Possibly he was intrigued by the family; this is the most I've heard him speak in one sitting.

"I can't believe how successful you're family has been… considering you were in the gutter before."

Kushina slightly rolled her eyes. "Can't consider it the gutter everyone has their low point. I'm pretty sure you have as well."

Father sipped his coffee. "No I never have and never will I've been prepping myself for success since I was younger."

"Well everyone has their day…"

Father frowned once again but didn't respond he excused himself from the room he had a phone call.

"Hinata your father is very… interesting."

"Yea I guess."

Minato smirked to Kushina. "You keep messing with him."

She giggled a little. "I know I'm sorry I'll stop, but on another note he seems to like Naruto or at least have interest for him."

"Yea this is the most I've seen him really speak in a sitting."

"I guess that's good for you that he likes Naruto. He'll accept your relationship more."

"Yea… I guess." I looked away awkwardly.

"Hinata I'm kidding." She gave a light laugh.

We heard footsteps and then he entered the room. He apologized for the interruption explaining his assistant calling. We moved on to the next topic. Father started asking Kushina more about her catering business.

"So do you do large scale parties are small venues."

"I do it all honestly. Why do you need service?"

"Well yes my firm has annual parties and we're all quite bored with the catering service."

"Oh, well maybe I can set up an appointment and you can swing by for a tasting."

"That would be great we can exchange numbers right now."

Father handed Kushina his phone and Kushina handed hers to him.

"Oh you got a text message." Kushina handed the phone back to father.

We all begin to talk up again but father didn't. When I took a quick glance over at him he was staring intensely at his phone. I couldn't tell if he was looking at a picture or reading but he was really interested.

"So then he was like-"

"Naruto you're from California right?"

"Yea we just talked ab-"

"And what age did you leave again."

"Around thirteen or fourteen."

"So why is your last name Uzumaki and not Namikaze?"

"Well um-"Naruto looked nervously to his mom as most as if he was panic.

"It's a family crest thing requested by my parents."

"Kushina that makes no sense."

"Why all the questions?"

"Well it's coming back to me surfacing where I know Naruto and your family from"

"And where would that be?" Minato was sitting at the edge of his seat now his face was hard but cautious.

"Naruto years ago in California there was a major case"

"Father." I said to try to stop him.

"Involving an orphan boy."

"Father." I said little but louder this time inching closer to the edge of my seat.

"This boy had blonde hair blue eyes just like you. I knew I recognized your physical features especially those whiskers. Those whiskers were a trade mark of the kid of the case."

"No, father please-"My throat felt like it was closing, my face was hot, and I felt tears coming on.

"No be quiet Hinata!" His eyes darted to mines and his voice boomed with anger. He turned back to Naruto.

"This boy was raped while in this orphanage. He ended up in this situation by his inadequate parents to choose drugs over him." Father looked at both Minato and Kushina when he said that.

As I looked around the room everyone wore different facial expressions. Minato looked like he was ready to rip fathers head off, Kushina looked angry but we could see the sadness underneath, and Naruto looked shocked I could see he had stiffened up, father looked livid which I don't understand why, and I know I probably looked the saddest out of the group. Naruto's story was really heart breaking to me.

"Naruto you are that boy. Then you were adopted by those gays I don't see how that would help. Being placed in their care probably made you more confused… Then you moved up here changing your last name so no one would discover your dirty secret I can't believe-"

"Father Stop now!"

I ran out the room at this point. I felt sick like I was going to puke on everyone. I sort of limped up the stair to my room it was dark. I opened my door and slid in I didn't turn on my light it was still dark. I kicked my shoes off and just sat on my floor with my knees to my chest. In my head I was still trying to piece together what happened. Where did father even come from with that? Why was he even mad at Naruto he couldn't help what happened to him. Life didn't even feel real right now it was a nightmare and I didn't know what to do from here. I knew father was cold blooded but I didn't know it was that bad.

I was engulfed in darkness and silence. Well everything was silent except my sniffling and my intake of sharp breaths. My breaths became short and faster. I gripped my chest I was trying to calm myself trying not to have a panic attack.

"Hinata are you okay?"

I felt arm wrap around. It was Naruto. His voice seemed raspier in the dark and his scent seemed louder to. I wrapped myself around his torso and cried on his shirt. He placed his hand my back rubbing up and down.

"How did you find me?"

"I guessed you would run to your room once I came up the stairs and heard your sniffling I knew you were in here."

Through tears I said. "Naruto I'm sorry."

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"Yea but he had no right to embarrass you in front of everyone like that."

He went silent I could hear his breathing. He didn't move either so I guess he was thinking.

"Hinata don't take pity for me I hate that… If you hated me before your dad said everything continue to hate me, it doesn't change anything."

I couldn't see him but I felt like he was looking at me. He shifted a little and so did I.

"Are you okay though?"

"Yea I'm fine." The tears had stopped but I still had this dirty feeling in my belly.

"Hinata I have to go my mom and dad are waiting for me in the car. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yea go I'll see you."

He got up the warmth was gone. "Yea see you."

I heard his footsteps and how the sound faded as he got closer to my door. Eventually the sound stopped and Naruto was gone out of my room.

I sat in my room again it was still dark and I was alone once more. My lights came on and instantly my eyes closed and opened to adjust to the light. I looked into fathers eye they were angry like a bull. He scowled me for what I don't know.

"Hinata I forbid you to date that boy he's a savage. Now go clean up that mess down stairs and stop crying you look a mess."

He walked away going to his room he didn't even turn the light off. I was so angry with him. I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed. When did he become so cold, how did I end up here? Why is life always full of plot twist? I heard my door open I thought it was father coming to yell at me for slamming the door but it wasn't. Hanabi was standing there she looked confused.

"Hinata what's wrong what happened?"

"Nothing Hanabi."

"Hinata something happened we heard yelling."

"Hanabi I don't want to talk about it." Did they hear me yell or did Naruto's parent yell at father?

"Well if you don't want to speak of it I won't push you. Greta sent Neji, Tenten, and Lee home."

"Alright."

"Greta and I are going to finish cleaning you don't have to help obviously you don't feel good."

"Alright thanks Hanabi."

She put her hand on my back rubbing it trying to comfort me. She then exited closing my door. I got up to lock it. I slipped out of my clothes and went to my bathroom. I saw my reflection I looked a mess. My nose was running, my eyes were bloodshot, and my cheeks were flushed.

I turned on the shower and hopped in. I leaned on the tile of the shower letting the water run from my hair down to my back. The warm water was soothing. I had stopped crying but my body felt like it had been through a beating it was tired. Once I was finish I she changed into short and a shirt. I placed my hair in a bun too tired to care if it was frizzy. I lay in my sheets. Naruto's words echoing in my head. I was beginning to not feel sorry for him. As drowsiness took over I guess I start to feel normal again. I guess it was time to forget.

_**A/N: Hey guess I know I've been gone for what seems like forever, but it's my senior year so I'm busy, busy, busy... Please forgive. This honestly is just a filler nothing really major happened. I'm going to try and update again sometime this week , I'm on spring break right now. Still no Beta so forgive the errors or misspelling. BTW if you know a Beta or if you are one yourself hit me up I'm really in need for one. Also I own none of the character or products mention in the story above~disclaimer lol. Anyways don't forget to leave me a comment telling if you like the story, if you hate it, etc. Alright guys don't forget to tell your friends, your mom, your dog, whatever.**_

_**Peace&Love**_

_**-RTB**_


End file.
